After the Wedding (Remake)
by Serina Park
Summary: Dan di sinilah aku, mengasingkan diri di Pulau Jeju, semua demi menghindar darimu… tapi, hati memang tak bisa dibohongi. Aku tetap merindukanmu, sekalipun kita terpisah begitu jauh... kuharap kau bahagia selalu dan ingat… nan eonjena neol saranghaeyo… KyuMin/GS/Remake [Last Chapter UPDATE!]
1. Suaminya

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE ****dari novel yang berjudul After the Wedding karya KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu,**** semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya****, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: ****GS | Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Pertama**

**Suaminya**

**Sebuah pepatah Inggris mengatakan bahwa rumah adalah istana seorang pria. Lalu, apakah itu membuat istri menjadi seorang ratu? Atau malah membuatnya menjadi hantu yang bergentayangan tanpa tujuan di istana?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jadi? Belum juga…?" _

"Iya. Yah, begitulah."

"_Apa sih masalahnya? Dokter bilang kalau kau tidak ada apa-apa, kan? Aneh. Hei, suamimu…" _

"Kenapa suamiku?"

"_Lihat suamimu. Ia kan Casanova, seperti kuda jantan yang senang berkeliaran. Siapa tahu ia semangka tidak berbiji…" _

"Ti, tidak. Hei! Bicaramu keterlaluan sekali, sih… cepat tarik kembali ucapanmu!"

"_Kau marah? Aku bisa saja menarik kembali ucapanku, tapi suamimu memang tidak becus. Tidak tahu di untung! Ia membiarkanmu yang masih muda berdiam diri di rumah. Memangnya kau perhiasan mahal?" _

**[Tut tut…] **

"_Suara apa itu?" _

"Hah? Itu nada sela. Sepertinya ada telepon masuk. Nanti kutelepon lagi, ya. Sampai nanti."

"_Oke, nanti hubungi aku lagi, ya." _

**[Tut…]**

"Hal…"

"_Kau bicara dengan siapa, sih? Lama sekali!" _

"Ah, maaf, suamiku. Teman, ia baru kembali dari Amerika setelah tinggal dua tahun di sana…"

"_Cukup. Hari ini aku pulang terlambat. Jangan menghabiskan waktu dengan telepon-teleponan, lebih baik kau baca buku. Bikin kesal saja." _

"…"

"_Sudah dulu!" _

**[Tut…] **

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Suara suaminya rendah dan kasar. Tidak marah, tapi dipenuhi kekesalan, sembari menyuruhnya membaca buku daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan menelepon.

Sungmin merasa sedikit lebih tenang mengetahui bahwa hari ini suaminya akan telat pulang lagi. Ia meletakkan gagang telepon dengan tangan gemetar.

"Haah."

Sungmin menghela napas panjang sambil mengeluarkan suara cukup keras. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali…

"Huuh…"

Sebagai penutup, ia menghela napas dengan sangat panjang mengeluarkan segala beban dalam dirinya secara paksa. Akhirnya, tangannya tidak gemetar lagi.

Lucu. Pernikahan mereka hampir memasuki tahun ketiga, tapi tangan Sungmin selalu gemetar tanpa alasan setiap kali merasakan keberadaan suaminya. Suaminya juga tahu ia memiliki gejala seperti ini, dan bingung akan hal ini, tapi sekarang laki-laki itu tidak peduli, malah sering menertawakan Sungmin sambil menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit.

_Seorang Casanova dan berperilaku seperti kuda jantan yang senang berkeliaran… _

Teman Sungmin, yang baru kembali ke Korea selatan setelah dua tahun tinggal di luar negeri, berkata seperti itu saat pertama kali melihat suami Sungmin di pesta pernikahan Sungmin. Temannya teringat akan makhluk setengah manusia setengah kuda yang muncul dalam dongeng-dongeng Yunani. Suami Sungmin gagah dan tampan, juga memiliki otot seperti kuda. Sangat cocok.

Sungmin bangun terhuyung-huyung dari sofa, mengambil pakaian dalam dari lemari, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi, bibi yang bekerja di rumahnya sudah pulang setelah menyiapkan makan malam. Sekarang, Sungmin sendirian di rumahnya yang besar. Ia duduk bersandar di samping _bathtub _dan menyelakan keran air. Suara air sangat bising. Rintihan tanpa suara juga… sangat bising.

Sungmin, yang memainkan air dengan tangannya yang lelah, tiba-tiba mengarahkan pandangannya ke cermin besar yang digantung di atas wastafel. Ada seorang perempuan di sana. Tubuhnya dipenuhi tanda kemerahan. Jari Sungmin menelusuri tanda itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Leher… ada sebuah tanda yang disebabkan oleh seseorang dengan sengaja, padahal leher Sungmin sangat kecil dan kurus.

Dada.. tanda berwarna keunguan yang terasa sakit sampai 'menusuk tulang'.

Sungmin masuk ke_ bathtub_ berisi air panas yang masih beruap setelah memakai _shower cap_.

"Ah!"

Kali ini ia lupa memasukkan busa sabun ke dalam air. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum lemas, lalu mengambil kontainer berisi gel buatan Prancis yang mahal. Ia membuka tutupnya dan menuangkannya ke dalam air panas.

**Cuur. Pung. Pung. **

Aroma memabukkan bunga yang hanya tumbuh di Himalaya ini memenuhi ruangan. Sungmin, yang sudah dimabukkan oleh aroma itu, keluar dari kenyataan yang menyakitkan, dan kembali ke peristiwa tiga tahun silam dengan tatapan menerawang.

.

.

.

**Tiga tahun silam… **

_Flashback Start_

"Hei, di sini!"

"_Oppa_."

"Bawa, kan?"

"Iya!"

Kakak lelaki Sungmin sangat pintar, tapi sering melupakan sesuatu, sehingga hari ini Sungmin harus mengantarkan amplop berisi dokumen ke kantornya. Saat itu adalah awal musim panas, pepohonan di kota besar yang diselimuti debu mulai mengeluarkan daunnya yang berwarna hijau sampai orang-orang berkata, "Ah, musim semi!"

"Sekarang sudah mulai panas, tapi terima kasih sudah datang. Mau minum yang segar-segar di kantor?"

"Oke."

Saat kakaknya mengajaknya ke kantor, Sungmin tidak berpikir apa-apa, hanya mengikutinya sambil bertingkah lucu.

_Kenapa aku begitu? Kenapa? Sungmin bodoh. _

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan _Oppa_? Setiap subuh Ibu selalu berdoa ke kuil, padahal kondisi pinggangnya sangat parah. _Oppa_, Ibu berbuat seperti itu untuk _Oppa_, jadi jangan sampai perusahaan ini hancur. Mengerti?"

"Iya, dasar. Kau lebih cerewet dari Ibu. Kau pikir _Oppa_ siapa? Pasti berhasil. Usaha ini pasti sukses!"

"Huh, _Oppa_ bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini juga karena orang tua _Oppa_! Sukses atau tidak kan urusan nanti, yang penting sekarang_ Oppa_ harus giat bekerja."

"Hahaha… dasar, dasar."

"Hehehe."

Sungmin sudah pernah datang ke kantor kakaknya beberapa kali. Kantor kakaknya masih sama, mungil dan bersih. Tak ada satu pun karyawan perempuan di sana, padahal sudah hampir empat bulan berlalu sejak sang kakak bergabung bersama tiga atau empat temannya untuk memulai sebuah _venture company_. Sungmin, yang tidak sabar bertemu karyawan kakaknya yang semuanya adalah senior dan junior kakaknya, bertemu dengan orang itu untuk pertama kalinya. Seorang peria yang sedang duduk di sofa hitam yang tampak murah. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Pasti Anda sudah lama menunggu, Direktur Cho. Ini dokumen yang saya ceritakan. Adik saya baru saja mengantarkannya. Nah, Sungmin, beri salam. Direktur Cho Kyuhyun akan berinvestasi di sini. Ini Sungmin, adik saya. Dia mahasiswi tahun ketiga Universitas SM jurusan _sculpture_."

"Waaah, investor? Ibu pasti akan sangat senang mendengar berita ini. Aku Lee Sungmin. Terima kasih banyak. Pilihan Anda tepat. _Oppa_ berencana membuat perusahaannya berhasil secara global…"

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sungmin ingin menunjukkan kebahagiannya karena akhirnya ada juga orang yang bersedia berinvestasi ke perusahaan kakaknya— ia juga ingin membangga-banggakan kakaknya. Namun,sebelum Sungmin sempat mengucapkan satu kalimat utuh, Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri dan memberi salam dengan nada formal, sekaligus menghentikan celotehannya Sungmin.

Seharusnya Sungmin sadar saat itu.

Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mau berbicara atau mendengar hal-hal yang tidak penting. Walaupun Kyuhyun memotong Sungmin dengan tidak sopan, Sungmin tidak bisa menyalahkan ketidaksopanan Kyuhyun.

Karena Kyuhyun tampan.

Sepertinya karyawan yang lain sedang berada di luar, sehingga di kantor hanya ada kakaknya dan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk berhadapan sambil membicarakan bisnis. Sungmin mengambil minuman kaleng dingin di kulkas kecil yang diletakkan di sudut kantor, ia lalu duduk di meja kakaknya, dan mulai _chatting_ dengan teman kampusnya. Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang bak remaja yang sedang dalam masa puber saat mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun dari balik komputernya.

Sungmin dan kakaknya sama-sama memiliki wajah mungil. Mereka memiliki kulit yang sama putihnya dan mata yang sama besarnya. Namun, kakak Sungmin memiliki kepala yang lebih besar dari kebanyakan lelaki lainnya, sedangkan Sungmin normal tentunya. Entah ada apa di dalam kepala besar milik kakaknya itu, tapi Sungmin yakin kalau kakaknya pintar adalah karena ukuran kepalanya itu. Terkadang, Sungmin juga ingin pintar seperti kakaknya.

Sungmin sebenarnya dari tadi diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun, tidak bisa menemukan satu pun 'kekurangan' pada Kyuhyun. Rambut ikal honey-nya tertata rapi, penampilannya menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan orang biasa. Satu-satunya hal di wajahnya yang memperlihatkan perasaannya, adalah garis keriput di antara kedua alis hitamnya yang hampir berbentuk lurus.

_Aku terlalu terang-terangan melihat ia, ya? _

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menoleh dan langsung melihat ke arah Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah karena malu. Orang berkulit putih memang sulit menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Kyuhyun, yang melihat pipi Sungmin memerah seperti apel, tersenyum.

_Ia tersenyum!_

Sungmin menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik komputer, sibuk menahan tawa sendirian. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat menawan saat menambahkan senyuman di wajah _stoic_nya itu, yang biasanya bak roti tawar tanpa olesan apapun—_ kenapa aku jadi teringat makanan? _Sungmin pun melirik kotak chat yang mana beberapa di antaranya menanyakan keberadaannya muncul di layar dengan tersusun rapi.

**Sungmin~~~ dimana kau? **

**Kau, errooor~ **

**Error? Behenti~ Minnie~~! **

**Keluar, Lee Sungmin! **

Bukannya membalas, Sungmin malah sibuk mendinginkan pipinya yang panas dengan kedua tangannya. Sungmin akan tetap senang walau teman-temannya keluar dari layar komputer dan meledeknya jika melihat bagaimana pipinya memerah.

"Mau es batu?"

_Hah? _

_Kapan ia datang?_ Kyuhyun duduk di tepi meja sambil menatapnya. Sungmin tidak menjawab, malah sibuk menoleh ke sana kemari untuk mencari kakaknya.

"Ketua tim Lee Yesung sedang ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah untuk fotokopi. Padahal, aku sudah memberi tahu dokumen-dokumen apa saja yang kubutuhkan hari ini…"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak menyukai ketidaksiapan Yesung, Sungmin berkata tanpa ekspresi kepada Kyuhyun.

"Oppa sangat pintar. Ia orang yang dapat merencanakan masa depan. Ia sangat pandai berbisnis. Ia juga ceria sehingga banyak orang yang menyukainya. Oppa memang memiliki beberapa kekurangan, tapi itu kan wajar. Kalau tidak, berarti nanti ia tidak menarik lagi, dong. Betul, kan?"

"Tidak menarik kalau tidak punya celah? Itu esensi dari perkataanmu, kan?"

"Apa? Iya… mungkin."

Biasanya, Sungmin bisa menjelaskan maksudnya dengan jelas dan tepat, tapi kata 'esensi' yang digunakan Kyuhyun terasa asing baginya. Sungmin adalah orang yang selalu di kelilingi tanah liat dan tumpukan marble—ia bahkan tidak pernah membaca 'Prinsip Politik Lee Geuk Chan'. Jadi, tentu saja ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Kyuhyun berbicara tentang esensi. Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang bisa sabar untuk duduk dan mendengar, atau membicarakan hal yang tidak beresensi, mereka berdua tidak cocok. Kenapa baru sekarang…

_Sungmin bodoh. Sebentar lagi pasti ia akan mengajakmu makan malam bersama. Tolak. Jangan… _

"Kau ada janji malam ini?"

Sungmin tentu tidak terkejut walaupun petir menyambar tepat di sampingnya. _Pria ini bilang apa, sih? Apa aku salah dengar?_ Sungmin telah berlatih menggoda lelaki di sekitar rumahnya sebagai latihan pendewasaan diri, dan biasanya ia tidak pernah bersikap sebodoh ini, namun sepertinya ini bukanlah hari 'biasa'— ini adalah hari 'spesial'.

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak ada janji."

"Kalau begitu ayo makan malam bersama. Kau suka apa?"

_Apa pria ini begitu yakin bahwa takkan ada yang menolak jika diajak makan dengannya?_ Cho Kyuhyun mencuri kesempatan dengan cara bicaranya yang sangat datar. Sungmin mengedip-ngedipkan mata, hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Makan malam bersama? Cuma berdua?"

"Berdua!"

Pria tampan itu mengajak makan malam bersama sambil tersenyum, seakan itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan, sehingga Sungmin tak bisa menolak dengan dingin dan berkata 'tidak bisa' atau 'tidak mau' kepadanya. Selain itu, ia merasa berutang pada Kyuhyun karena pria itu akan berinvestasi di perusahaan kakaknya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya makan malam sekali dengannya.

"Anda masih sangat muda, tapi sudah menjadi direktur sebuah perusahaan. Kapan anda mulai berbisnis?"

Sungmin mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun setahun lebih muda dari kakaknya, saat mereka menikmati masakan _blowfish_ di daerah Shinsa-dong. Sungmin heran seorang pria yang berumur 27 tahun sudah menjadi pemimpin sebuah perusahaan—pastilah Kyuhyun membuka usaha sendiri seperti kakaknya. Namun, kyuhyun malah terlihat kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan memandang Sungmin dengan penasaran.

"Katanya bisnisku dimulai sejak tahun 1962," Kyuhyun menjawab, sambil berpura-pura berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ingat tahun pendirian perusahaannya. Sementara Sungmin—karena tidak bisa berhitung—terlihat bingung. _Perusahaan direktur muda ini sudah berusia 30 tahun lebih? Apa maksudnya, sih? _

"Sungmin-_sshi_, apa Anda tidak membaca berita di Koran?"

"Iyaa. Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang mau membaca Koran. Tidak ada gambar berwarna, tidak ada gambar lucu, yang ada hanya angka dan grafik."

Kyuhyun, yang sudah memperkirakan jawaban itu, hanya bisa tersenyum getir, sedangkan Sungmin masih meneruskan celotehannya tentang berita ekonomi di Koran yang 'tidak berguna'. Kenapa berita ekonomi menggunakan banyak istilah dalam bahasa inggris yang sulit… tidak banyak orang yang dapat mengerti seluruh isi berita… dan lain-lain.

"Sungmin-_sshi_ pasti akan mengenalku kalau bersabar sedikit untuk membaca berita ekonomi selama empat hari."

"Benar?"

"Ehm, karena aku salah satu orang yang senang bermain di bagian itu."

Sungmin, yang sedang menikmati _blowfish_ segar dipotong tipis-tipis sampai terasa meleleh di mulutnya, tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Benar Anda sering masuk Koran?"

"Kadang juga di TV."

"Berita ekonomi?"

Kyuhyung mengangguk. Sungmin harus mengakui bahwa orang di depannya adalah sosok yang luar biasa.

Sejujurnya, Sungmin hanya membaca artikel gosip artis dan jadwal acara TV di Koran. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menonton berita TV. Ia sudah cukup sibuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas, hingga waktu 24 jam terasa kurang baginya.

"Apakah Anda generasi kedua keluarga konglomerat?"

"Yah, bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Aduh! Berarti aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan sekali, deh. Masa aku tidak mengenal orang seterkenal Anda."

"Haha. Tidak apa, kok. Aku Cuma merasa sedikit sedih."

"Sedih?"

"Biasanya, aku tidak pernah menceritakan diriku sedetail ini kepada orang lain. Aku berusaha lebih keras dari biasanya, tapi ternyata reaksi Sungmin-_sshi_ tidak terlalu hangat, aku jadi sedih."

Orang yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun pasti akan merasa bersalah, apalagi Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan penuh kerendahan hati.

Sungmin mulai memandang pria di depannya dengan perasaan baru. _Ia sepantaran dengan Oppa, tapi kenapa ia sangat berbeda dengan Yesung-Oppa_? Sosok Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar terlihat berbeda.

"Anda banyak mempunyai teman wanita, ya?"

Sungmin bertanya seperti itu, karena berdasarkan pengalamannya, pria hebat pasti sudah ada yang punya.

"Teman? Aku tidak berteman dengan perempuan. Apa Sungmin-_sshi _punya banyak teman lelaki, ya?"

_Oooh. Kenapa percikkan apinya malah melayang ke arahku?_

"Tentu saja aku punya banyak teman!"

Sebenarnya Sungmin memang memiliki banyak teman lelaki. Mulai dari teman lelaki di tempat les seninya saat ia SMP, teman SMA, teman di organisasi kampus, sampai teman yang ditemuinya di acara kencan buta. Namun sayang, hanya sedikit yang berlanjut menjadi hubungan serius.

Sungmin menceritakan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun, yang hanya bisa tercengang mendengar kecepatan Sungmin berbicara. Sejak itulah, Kyuhyun mulai meledek Sungmin itu cerewet. Mereka masih belum tahu bagaimana ke depannya, tapi yang pasti reaksi Kyuhyun saat itu sangat bersahabat.

"Aku iri kepada Ketua Tim Lee."

"Yesung-_Oppa?_ Kenapa?"

_Terlalu tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun berkata dengan mulutnya sendiri bahwa ia generasi kedua keluarga konglomerat, wajah tampannya bisa memutar balikkan dunia, tapi kenapa ia iri pada Oppaku? _

"Ia takkan pernah bosan karena ada adik cantik yang berceloteh terus di sampingnya."

"Huh, Direktur Cho, Anda tidak punya adik?"

_Ia takkan berkata begitu kalau ia punya adik. Haah, Oppa malah sering mengusir adiknya ini, karena ia bilang telinganya sakit mendengar celotehanku. Tunggu, tadi ia bilang aku cantik? Orang ini? _

Sungmin terbelalak setelah mendengar pujian tidak terduga itu, dan terus menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mata Sungmin makan terbelalak.

"Sepertinya tidak apa kalau kita bicara lebih santai. Tadi kulihat kau juga bicara dengan sangat santai pada kakakmu."

_Oppa memang lebih tua delapan tahun dariku, tapi kami kan memiliki hubungan darah. Sedangkan orang ini hanya orang asing. _

"Direktur Cho boleh kok bicara lebih santai padaku. Aku kan lebih muda."

Sungmin tidak menganggap perkataannya ini sebagai sebuah penolakan—ia berpikir, sudah sewajarnya ia memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan sopan. Tapi dari sisi Kyuhyun, ini terdengar sebagai sebuah penolakan. Timbul satu kerutan vertikal baru di tengah dahi Kyuhyun.

**.o.**

"Terima kasih karena sudah membelikan makan malam yang enak."

Sungmin mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberi salam dengan sopan saat mereka keluar dari restoran. Sungmin membungkukkan badan dengan dalam, karena ia menganggap Cho Kyuhyun rekan yang sangat penting bagi bisnis kakaknya.

Sampai saat itu, Sungmin masih menganggap pria ini sebagai rekan kakaknya, bukan seorang pria tampan. Namun, pikiran itu segera berubah dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam.

"Mau kutraktir minum teh? Tidak apa, kan? Kalau sibuk…"

"Walaupun sibuk, aku harus tetap pergi untuk minum teh yang dibelikan Sungmin-_sshi_."

Sungmin memang menawarkan lebih dulu, tapi sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengikuti saran kakaknya. _Setidaknya kau harus membelikannya teh kalau makan bersamanya. Itu baru namanya sopan_. Namun, kakaknya juga menyuruh Sungmin untuk tidak terlalu mendesak, karena Direktur Cho adalah orang yang sibuk.

Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan hati-hati.

Peringatan dari Yesung-_Oppa_ juga melintas di kepala Sungmin. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah caranya mengajak Kyuhyun sudah tepat. Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh. Masih belum.

"Aku mau pesan _lemonade_. Direktur Cho, di bagian belakang menu ada alkohol dan cocktail, jadi silakan pilih sesuka Anda. Aku yang traktir, kok."

"_Lemonade_ di sini enak? Aku tidak bisa minum alkohol, jadi aku pesan _lemonade_ saja."

Di luar perkiraan.

Sungmin mengira, orang dengan badan yang berotot seperti Kyuhyun pasti suka minum. Tipe pria keren yang senang menikmati ketenangan sambil minum alkohol sendirian. Kyuhyun adalah pria yang terlihat seperti itu, tapi ternyata ia tidak bisa minum.

Entah mengapa,_ lemonade_ hari ini tidak terlalu enak. Namun, Kyuhyun tetap terlihat elegan saat memegang gelas _lemonade_ itu dan menyeruputnya perlahan, seperti sedang meminum minuman beralkohol dari Skotlandia.

_Kenapa tangan pria bisa secantik ini? _

Pujian itu keluar dengan sendirinya saat Sungmin melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang gelas _lemonade_. Tangan Kyuhyun memang besar dan terlihat kuat seperti tangan kebanyakan pria, tapi tidak ada kerutan kasar di sana, bahkan kukunya terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi. Singkatnya, jarinya yang panjang dan tangannya yang lembut pasti dapat menarik perhatian semua orang. Tangan orang yang hidup bak bangsawan yang tidak mengenal kesulitan.

"Tangan Anda sangat indah."

Sepertinya pujian tulus dari Sungmin terdengar seperti _aku makhluk luar angkasa_ di telinga Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandangi Sungmin saat mendengarnya.

"Aku serius, kok. Begini-begini, aku mahasiswi jurusan seni, lho. Kemampuan mengobservasiku dapat di andalkan."

"Ah, begitu, ya."

_Begitu, ya? Apanya? Apanya yang 'begitu, ya'? Tangannya yang indah? Atau kemampuan mengobservasiku yang bagus karena aku mahasiswi jurusan seni? _

Ketidakjelasan jawaban Kyuhyun malah menambah ketertarikan Sungmin padanya. Apalagi, semua jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun selama makan malam selalu seperti itu: "benar", "begitu, ya", "iya", dan lain-lain. Sepertinya jawaban membingungkan itu membuat Sungmin semakin memperhatikan perkataan dan sikapnya. Mungkin memang begitulah cara Kyuhyun berbicara, atau mungkin Kyuhyun memang tidak pedulian.

Sungmin juga tak dapat melupakan begitu saja kejadian sebelumnya. Sungmin menceritakan semua hal tentang dirinya saat makan dan minum _lemonade _bersama, tapi Kyuhyun sendiri hampir tidak bercerita apa-apa. Sungmin terus berkicau sendirian, tapi anehnya, ia merasa mereka berdua sudah berbagi cerita yang cukup panjang.

Senyum tipis Kyuhyun kadang terlihat, tatapan matanya antusias saat mendengar cerita Sungmin. Selain itu, kerutan di ujung mata Kyuhyun membuat matanya yang kuat menjadi lebih lembut saat tersenyum.

_Berbincang-bincang tidak harus selalu mengeluarkan suara, kan?_ Bagi Sungmin, dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari sebuah perbincangan yang panjang. Dengan kata lain, Cho Kyuhyun sudah mencuri hati Sungmin.

Untungnya, bukan hati Sungmin yang sudah tercuri, karena saat Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin sampai ke depan rumahnya, laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sungmin.

"Kau ada waktu hari Jumat?"

"Lusa?"

Tugas kuliah yang harus dikumpulkan sampai selasa minggu depan sudah menumpuk di depan mata, tapi skala prioritas di hati Sungmin mulai goyah.

_Makan malam paling hanya dua jam, perjalanan ke kantor Oppa paling lama makan satu jam. Tidak apa kan, kalau menghabiskan waktu maksimal tiga jam dalam sehari? _

Sungmin sudah menetapkan hati, tapi ia mengulur-ulur waktu dulu sebelum menjawab. _Perempuan punya harga diri. Tidak boleh buru-buru… tidak boleh._

"Kau sibuk?"

"Iya."

"Sangat sibuk?"

"Ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan. Sepertinya aku akan sangat sibuk sampai hari Selasa."

_Aku kan tidak bohong, kenapa jadi kaku begini, ya? Apa aku seharusnya mengiakan saja? _

Tidak ada penyesalan yang terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu hampir berjalan menjauh saat Sungmin berkata dengan terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana kalau Rabu minggu depan?"

_Lee Sungmin. Apa benar kau tadi perempuan yang bicara tentang harga diri? Dasar! _

"Rabu. Hmm, bisa, kok. Berarti syaratnya berubah, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Orang yang mengajak harus mentraktir, lho. Benar, kan?"

Sepertinya tawar-menawar yang dilakukan dalam bisnis juga tidak lepas dari cara bercanda Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin kesulitan menahan tawa karena ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tidak berubah dan tetap terlihat serius saat bercanda.

"Jangan mengharapkan makanan ratusan ribu won, ya."

Cho Kyuhyun sangat tampan. Ia terlihat memabukkan saat sedang tersenyum. Seperti sekarang. Tepat seperti saat ini. Ketampanannya saat tersenyum membuat orang kehilangan akal.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu Rabu minggu depan."

Sungmin ingin memberikan salam perpisahan, tapi tiba-tiba semua terasa gelap, karena Kyuhyun yang berbadan yang lebih besar darinya menutupinya. Karena Kyuhyun mengecup keningnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun baru saja menandai Lee Sungmin. Aku akan menunggu datangnya Rabu minggu depan."

"Hah? Tanda?"

Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih kebingungan karena kecupannya, dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi kepada Sungmin.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kyuhyun berkata bahwa ia hanya mengecup kening Sungmin karena takut mengagetkan Sungmin yang masih muda. Ia juga bilang, ia tahu Sungmin akan menjadi miliknya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Janji makam malam selalu bertambah. Akhirnya, mereka selalu bertemu setiap akhir pekan—Kyuhyun sering mengunjungi rumah Sungmin, dan tanpa disadari, Sungmin telah menjadi tunangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_End of Flashback_

**Present Time…**

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat mengingat kembali perasaan memabukkan itu. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Suaminya memang selalu seperti itu. Kyuhyun takkan peduli pada perasaan orang lain jika sudah menetapkan hati. Mana mungkin seorang gadis muda dapat menghadapi lelaki yang jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama dan mendekati gadis tersebut dengan agresif? Jujur saja, tidak. Sang gadis seketika akan terhipnotis oleh lelaki itu. Gadis itu mengira akan hidup bahagia.

Sungmin bersandar, menggambar_ bathtub_ yang terbuat dari marmer itu dengan air. Keseharian monoton yang membosankan terus berlalu. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di lengannya yang ia letakkan di pinggiran _bathtub_.

"Brrrrr…"

Sungmin menggertakkan bibirnya bak sedang mengejek dirinya sendiri. Ia takut tinggal di rumah besar ini sendirian. Kapan suaminya itu pulang? Sebenarnya Sungmin takut jika Kyuhyun ada di rumah, tapi ia juga tidak suka kalau Kyuhyun tidak ada. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara dan tidak pengertian, Sungmin berharap ia dapat bersandar kepada Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyuhyun… Cepat pulang."

Kepulangan Kyuhyun tidak akan membawa keceriaan, tapi Sungmin takut sendirian dan merasa sesak berada di rumah yang sepi. Sungmin masih ingat bahwa Kyuhyun marah saat meneleponnya, dan ia hanya bisa berharap Kyuhyun bukan orang yang memendam dendam. Saat ini, Sungmin lupa tangannya selalu bergetar jika berada di samping Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disadari, Sungmin tertidur karena air _bathtub_ yang hangat. Ia terlelap beberapa jam dengan posisi tidak nyaman.

**TBC/END? **

Halo, semuanya, ini pertama kalinya bagi saya mem-publish fanfiction di fandom ini. Salam kenal...

Bagi yang pernah membaca novel aslinya, pasti tahu dimana saja saya mengubahnya, menurut saya memang harus disesuaikan. Oke, apa kalian mau fanfic ini berlanjut atau tidak? Katakan itu melalui review.

**-Serina**

Word(s): 3,597


	2. Istrinya

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Kedua**

**Istrinya**

**Jika cinta menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang monoton, pasangan hanyalah dua orang kesepian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam 11.40 malam. Kyuhyun tiba di rumah. Untunglah masih ada tempat parkir kosong sehingga Kyhyun dapat langsung memarkir mobilnya. Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang apartemennya di lantai tiga. Jendela gelap. Sekarang, istrinya tidak menunggunya.

Kyuhyun menelepon istrinya tadi sore. Berkali-kali, terus-menerus. Tidak ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya, tapi ia tidak dapat menahan amarahnya karena istrinya tidak lekas menjawab telepon darinya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat memberikan penyesalan dan ketakutan pada istrinya, benar-benar pertengkaran yang tidak berguna.

_Bagus. Lebih baik ia tidak menunggu dan tidur lebih dulu. _

Tik, tik, tik, tik, tik, tik.

Pintu depan rumahnya langsung terbuka setelah Kyuhyun memasukkan _password _di kunci pintu digital. _Password_-nya adalah enam angka pertama nomor KTP istrinya. Tanggal ulang tahun istrinya, sekaligus tanggal pernikahan mereka.

Kyuhyun menemukan rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap gulita, namun ada seberkas cahaya yang menarik perhatiannya. Kamar mandi. Kyuhyun melempar tas yang berisi dokumennya ke sofa dan melangkah ke sana.

Kyuhyun ingin mengetuk pintu, tapi tangannya berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia memanggil istrinya dengan suara pelan.

"Sungmin, kau di dalam? Sungmin?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan masuk tanpa suara.

_Sejak kapan ia di sini?_ Pikirnya saat melihat istrinya tertidur di _bathtub_ yang penuh busa. _Kenapa aku ingin tahu hal itu?_

Kyuhyun melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya sembarang di wastafel, lalu mengambil handuk dari rak kamar mandi untuk Sungmin. Ia menggendong istrinya dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak terbangun. Tercium bunga wangi pekat yang melumpuhkan pikiran Kyuhyun.

Ia lalu membaringkan tubuh istrinya di tempat tidur yang langsung memeluk seluruh tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap tempat tidur itu dengan tajam. Ia tidak suka melihat istrinya yang tertidur dengan nyaman.

Walaupun Sungmin sedang terlelap, walaupun itu hanyalah tempat tidur, Kyuhyun tidak suka.

_Cho Kyuhyun, kau cemburu pada tempat tidur? _

_Konyol. _

Suara jam dinding terdengar sayup-sayup seakan meraya Kyuhyun di tengah malam, memberi tahunya kalau sekarang sudah pukul dua belas malam. Walaupun banyak orang yang memiliki jam dinding antik, hanya sedikit yang terbangun dan mendengarkan dentangannya di tengah malam. Dentangan samar itu memperkuat pengaruh wangi Sungmin, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun mendominasi istrinya sepanjang malam.

Hal yang akan disesalinya esok pagi.

Menyesal sampai ingin bunuh diri setiap matahari bersinar.

Namun, Kyuhyun dikalahkan oleh rayuan itu juga malam ini.

Ah, ini salah istrinya… karena aromanya yang terlalu kuat dan karena bunyi dentangan jam dinding.

Kyuhyun, memeluk dan mencium, berharap Sungmin akan sadar. Tapi, istrinya itu tetap menutup matanya, dan ketika Sungmin akhirnya terbangun, ia tampak sangat ketakutan. Teriakannya terdengar menyedihkan. _Hah? Menyedihkan? Aku tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu. _

"Kau! Kau…! Kau!"

"Benar, ini aku. Suamimu. Suami yang… akan kau cintai dan akan terus kau cintai."

Kyuhyun tidak suka mendengar suara beratnya. Sungmin melawan untuk sesaat yang akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. _Sial._

Kepasrahan istrinya selalu memadamkan semangat Kyuhyun.

**TBC **

Pendek? Iya, pendek.

Saya sendiri cengo ketika selesai membaca novelnya yang bab dua ini. Hihi, tapi tenang aja, bab depan lebih panjang, kok. Lagipula kalau saya disuruh ngelanjutin adegannya, gak bisa saya, gak kuat, hehe, bayangin sendiri aja XD

Oh iya, terima kasih yah, buat yang udah review di bab pertama kemaren! Ini saya udah lanjut… seperti apa kata disclaimer di atas, ini memang remake dan… bagi yang udah baca jangan di bocorin ya… hehe…

Jadi, err, review…? :D

**-Serina**

Word(s): 519


	3. Janji

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu,**** semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya****, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: ****GS | Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab ****Ketiga**

**Janji**

**Jika kenangan bukan lagi sesuatu yang indah dari masa lalu, melainkan telah menjadi alasan untuk menilai masa sekarang, maka nilailah cinta yang ada di sisiku saat ini. Namun, kalau kau bahkan tidak dapat menilai cinta, hatimu kosong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi. Cincin pernikahan istrinya, tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur, menarik perhatiannya. Sejak kapan cincin itu ada di situ?

"_Ca… cantik sekali. Kyuhyun, benar ini untukku? Benar? Benar?" _

Kyuhyun ingat saat Sungmin selalu bertanya tiga sampai empat kali untuk hal yang sama. Sungmin menerima cincin itu dengan sangat senang. Sungmin sangat manis pada hari itu.

"_Cerewet. Benar itu untukmu. Kalau kau bertanya lagi, aku ambil lagi, lho!" _

"_Ya ampun, kenapa bisa begitu? Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak boleh mengambil kembali barang yang sudah kau berikan! Ah, cantik. Cantik sekali…" _

"_Itu cincin kawin." _

"…_!" _

"_Tutup mulutmu, Ikan Mas." _

"_Menikah? Kapan…?" _

"_Segera!" _

"_Segeraaa? Tapi aku harus lulus kuliah dulu. Kampusku tidak mengizinkan mahasiswinya menikah. Aku harus lulus dulu, Kyuhyun." _

"_Kau tidak butuh ijazah dari kampus itu. Memangnya orang yang bergelut dalam bidang seni harus punya ijazah?" _

"_Bicaramu manis sekali, ya. Kalau aku sih takkan bicara seperti itu." _

"_Ah, begini… aku mencintaimu, Sungmin! Aku akan memberikan segala yang ada di dunia ini kepadamu! Belajarlah pelan-pelan, tapi terimalah cintaku sekarang, sekarang, sekarang!" _

Itulah yang diajarkan istrinya kepada Kyuhyun. Melamarnya dengan cara wajah serius dan bahasa tubuh yang lucu. Perilaku istrinya tidak beda dengan jawaban "ya", sehingga Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat aksi kocak Sungmin. Perasaan hangat dan puas menyebar di dalam dada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Jika Kyuhyun tahu, jika Kyuhyun mengetahui kekecewaan istrinya, ia akan selalu memeluknya.

"Huh."

_Kenapa ia menelantarkan cincin kawin yang dulu sangat disukainya? Menu pembicaraan besok pagi pasti tidak menyenangkan. _

"_Cantik sekali. Mahal, ya?" _

"_Kalau mahal kenapa? Mau pamer ke teman-temanmu?" _

"_Tiiidak." _

Sebenarnya, batu besar yang berkilauan di jarinya adalah berlian biru. Mahal? Itu adalah berlian biru tiga karat yang dikelilingi delapan buah berlian satu karat. Harganya hampir setara dengan sebuah rumah. Kyuhyun memilih batu mulia itu setelah menghubungi ahli perhiasan di New York, London, dan Belgia. Selain itu, cincin tersebut dibuat oleh perancang perhiasan dan pengrajin baik di dunia. Cincin satu-satunya di dunia, cincin yang hanya dapat di pakai oleh perempuan yang menjadi istrinya.

"_Kyuhyun, aku takkan melepaskan ini seumur hidupku. Kalau aku mati lebih dulu, aku akan membawa cincin ini ke peti matiku. Ingat, ya." _

"_Perjanjian verbal tidak bermakna." _

"_Huh! Oke, kalau perkataanku tidak dapat dipercaya, ayo lakukan dengan ciuman!" _

Saat itu istrinya langsung menciumnya setelah berkata seperti itu. Tapi akhirnya, janji itu menjadi sebuah janji yang kosong, tidak berbeda dengan janji verbal.

Kyuhyun memandangi cincin istrinya yang mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan bak ingin membakar cincin tersebut.

_Walaupun tidak membawanya sampai ke peti mati, setidaknya kau harus menjaganya dengan baik! _

**.o.**

Sungmin memandangi perempuan asing di dalam cermin. Mata dan ujung hidungnya yang merah karena terlalu lama menangis terlihat persis seperti mata dan hidung pencandu alkohol. Kulitnya seperti terbakar. Salah satu bagian khusus di badannya terasa sangat sakit dan nyeri setiap kali ia bergerak. Terdapat luka baru akibat suaminya di atas luka yang sudah membaik.

"_Benar, ini aku. Suamimu, suami yang kau cintai dan akan terus kau cintai." _

"Orang gila, abnormal."

Sungmin mencaci maki suaminya sambil memandang perempuan di cermin. Perempuan itu juga mencaci maki suami Sungmin, seakan setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Rekan dalam menjalankan kejahatan. Terlihat seraut senyum yang sama persis di wajah Sungmin dan perempuan itu. Kedua perempuan bermata penuh kesedihan tersebut tersenyum dengan susah payah, lalu membalikkan badan dalam waktu bersamaan.

_Jangan berbalik. Itu bukan aku. _

Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terhuyung-huyung, lalu menuju kulkas. Ia mengambil beberapa es batu dan menempelkan ke mata dan hidungnya. Awalnya ia merasa tersengat, tapi lama-kelamaan indra perasaannya mulai kebal. Tetesan dari es batu yang mencair mengalir ke pergelangan tangannya, membasahi lengan baju handuknya. Air dingin. Bukan hanya wajahnya, air tersebut juga membuat pikirannya mati rasa, membuatnya melayang kembali ke "masa-masa menyenangkan."

_Flashback Start_

Lima puluh hari setelah Sungmin pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, ada sebuah festival di kampus Sungmin. Biasanya, mahasiswa tahun ketiga tidak berpartisipasi dalam festival seperti itu; mereka hanya bermain atau malah tidak datang sama sekali ke kampus dan pergi ke tempat lain. Namun, manusia-manusia yang seperti patung ini tidak berniat untuk bermain walau sudah memasuki tahun ketiga. Sungmin dan teman-temannya malah sibuk membuat _seafood _sejak pagi.

Sungmin pergi ke pintu gerbang utama untuk menemui Kyuhyun sekitar jam satu siang. Kyuhyun berdiri di 'Pintu gerbang utama', walau pintu itu takkan terlihat jika banyak orang berkumpul di sana. Kenapa ia berdiri di _Panggung Bodoh?_ Pikir Sungmin yang merasa terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"Hihihi."

Kyuhyun berdiri di 'Panggung Bodoh'— area di depan pintu gerbang utama yang sangat menarik perhatian— bersama orang bodoh lain yang sedang menunggu pacar mereka dengan tegang. Si bodoh tampan yang mengenakan celana jins biru keabu-abuan dan _polo shirt_ berwarna _khaki_. Kulit pucatnya, menurut Sungmin membuatnya sempurna. Kyuhyun bagai dibingkai aura emas saat berdiri di tengah-tengah orang bodoh lainnya yang memakai celana jins biru dan kaus putih, Kyuhyun sangat mencolok bagi Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Halo."

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sungmin dengan natural saat memberi salam pendek pada Sungmin. Seperti salamnya, gerak tubuhnya juga sangat sederhana.

Hari itu, Kyuhyun terlihat paling '_manly_' di antara 'anak laki-laki' di sekelilingnya yang masih sangat muda. Ia jauh lebih tinggi dibanding yang lain, bentuk tubuhnya juga bagus. Singkatnya, Kyuhyun adalah nutrisi berprotein tinggi bagi mata perempuan-perempuan di hari itu, dan hebatnya Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin ke pelukannya. Kebanggaan memuncak di hati Sungmin.

"Kau pasti sibuk. Maaf, ya, karena memintamu datang ke sini."

"Tidak, aku memang ingin datang."

Ini adalah hari ketiga festival, yang bagi Sungmin adalah dimana ia menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja dari pagi. Namun, kedatangan Kyuhyun mengubah hari itu menjadi seperti mimpi. Ya, seperti sebuah mimpi…

Sungmin memperkenalkan pria tampan yang menemaninya kepada teman-temannya. Ia serasa ingin terbang saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apa pun saat dikenalkan dengan teman Sungmin yang cantik dan seksi. Kyuhyun pernah berkata bahwa satu-satunya perempuan di matanya adalah Lee Sungmin.

"Dasar, mereka melakukan hal yang tak berguna."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun?"

Perkataan sarkastis yang sangat tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu dan menertawakan pasangan yang berada di sekitar mereka. Alasan mengapa ia berkata seperti itu adalah…

"Aku sudah membereskan barang-barang yang ada di dalam, jadi cepat pulang. Cuci kaki dan tidur!"

_Hah! _

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dapat mengabaikan hal sepeti itu, wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia hanya bisa menunduk menatapi kakinya untuk beberapa saat dan berjalan cepat.

Lelaki ini, lelaki ini, pasti ia juga punya sisi seperti itu…

Aaah, sebenarnya Sungmin malu, tapi setelahnya Sungmin malah tersenyum sendiri. _Cho Kyuhyun, kau baru saja mendapat poin tinggi. _

Kampus yang biasanya terasa sempit dan menyesakkan itu terasa seperti Negara asing yang indah saat Sungmin berjalan dengan Kyuhyun. Menaiki tangga yang dilalui setiap pagi dengan susah payah terasa seperti menaiki tangga ke sebuah benteng kuno jika dilalui bersama Kyuhyun. Seperti seorang putri yang berjalan dengan elegan, putri yang didampingi pangeran tampan dan dapat diandalkan.

_Pikiranku konyol?_ Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum padanya. Perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sungmin adalah perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pria tampan.

"Mau pergi ke tempat sepi tidak?"

"Ah, tempat sepi di hari terakhir festival… Kyuhyun, kau pikir tempat seperti itu ada? Hihihi, oke. Taman kampuspasti penuh, kau juga tidak bisa masuk ke perpustakaan, kira-kira di mana, ya, yang sepi…"

"Mobilku."

Benar. Mobil yang diparkir di gang sempit depan kampusnya sangat sepi. Audi A5 berwarna hitam. Kaca mobil yang berwarna gelap. Bangku mobil dari kulit yang dingin. Lalu, suara napas Sungmin terdengar canggung di sela-sela keheningan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin duduk berduaan dengan Kyuhyun di mobil Kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa suasana hari itu terasa berbeda. Sungmin merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang berlangsung. Kyuhyun juga terdiam, tidak seperti biasanya. Sungmin mulai merasa bersemangat karena instingnya mengatakan ini akan menjadi hari yang sempurna. Sungmin mulai bertingkah tidak sabar seperti siswi SMP.

"Kyuhyun, kau mau bicara apa?"

"Ini."

Senyum terpancar dari wajah Kyuhyun, seakan ia sedang berterima kasih kepada Sungmin karena Sungmin telah memecah kesunyian. Dengan hati-hati, Sungmin menerima dan membuka kotak kecil yang tiba-tiba diberikan Kyuhyun. Dari besarnya, Sungmin dapat memperkirakan apa isi kotak itu. Ia berharap isisnya adalah cincin pasangan yang 'sederhana'. Namun, ternyata isinya permata berlian biru yang dikelilingi delapan berlian putih berkilauan. Harusnya Sungmin tahu apa arti 'sederhana' bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa konyol. Hadiah seperti itu terlalu mewah baginya yang masih kuliah, tapi Sungmin tidak dapat mengelak bahwa cincin itu memang cantik.

"Ca… cantik sekali. Kyuhyun, benar ini untukku? Benar? Benar?"

"Cerewet. Benar itu untukmu. Kalau kau bertanya lagi, aku ambil lagi, lho!"

"Ya ampun, kenapa bisa begitu? Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak boleh mengambil kembali barang yang sudah kau berikan! Ah, cantik. Cantik sekali…"

Cincin itu memang cantik, tapi Sungmin tidak sanggup mengeluarkan cincin bermata besar itu dari kotaknya. Ia hanya memegangi kotak tersebut dan berceloteh ke sana kemari.

"Cantik sekali. Mahal, ya?"

"Kalau mahal kenapa? Mau pamer ke teman-temanmu?"

"Tiiidak."

Berlian sebesar ini. Seharusnya Sungmin mengeluarkannya dengan hati bahagia, mengenakannya di jarinya, lalu melambaikan tangannya di depan Kyuhyun sambil bertanya apakah cincinnya terlihat cantik.

Namun, karena matanya disilaukan dan hatinya digetarkan oleh cahaya biru… bukan… karena Sungmin kampungan, ia merasa ragu-ragu. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun bertambah gelap seiring dengan Sungmin yang mengulur-ulur waktu. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan cincin itu sebelum Kyuhyun semakin salah paham, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti kata hatinya.

_Bodoh, bodoh, Lee Sungmin! _

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin. Sungmin dapat melihat kecemasan Kyuhyun di balik topeng yang dipakai pria itu.

_Oh, Tuhan. Pria ini sedang cemas? _

Setelah mengetahui kecemasan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai merasa lega dan dapat tersenyum kepadanya. Sungmin tersenyum sangat lebar sampai matanya menghilang saat Kyuhyun memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya, saat cincin yang dingin itu tersemat dengan aman di jari Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, sementara debaran jantung Sungmin pun mulai melambat.

Pas sekali. Wajar kalau perempuan terharu jika ada seorang lelaki yang memilihkan cincin yang pas sekali ukurannya, padahal lelaki itu hanya mengira-ngira ukuran jari perempuannya.

"Kyuhyun, aku takkan melepaskan ini seumur hidupku. Kalau aku mati lebih dulu, aku akan membawa cincin ini ke peti matiku. Ingat, ya."

Sungmin berbicara dengan nada bercanda untuk melupakan makna cincin yang sangat berat itu, seraya meletakkan tangannya di dadanya yang sepertinya telah rusak karena dari tadi terus berdebar. Namun, Kyuhyun— seperti biasanya— mengejutkan Sungmin dengan wajah yang datar.

"Itu cincin kawin."

"…!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Ikan Mas."

"Menikah? Kapan…?"

"Segera!"

"Segeraaa? Tapi aku harus lulus kuliah dulu. Kampusku tidak mengizinkan mahasiswinya menikah. Aku harus lulus dulu, Kyuhyun."

"Kau tidak butuh ijazah dari kampus itu. Memangnya orang yang bergelut dalam bidang seni harus punya ijazah?"

Itulah cara Kyuhyun melamar Sungmin. Sungmin bukannya tidak pernah berpikir tentang pernikahan, tapi ia merasa pernikahan merupakan hal yang masih sangat jauh. Karena itulah, ia sangat terkejut saat menerima lamaran Kyuhyun. Terlebih, Sungmin masih kuliah di Universitas SM. Ia tidak boleh menikah semasa kuliah. Pernikahan merupakan sesuatu yang sangat mendadak bagi Sungmin yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk mendapatkan ijazah.

Namun, Sungmin berpikir untuk tetap mengambil risiko demi pria yang sangat tampan seperti Kyuhyun.

_Memang semua orang bisa mengambil risiko? Sungmin bodoh. _

"Hmm… Hee, menikah… oke."

"Perjanjian verbal tidak bermakna."

"Huh! Oke, kalau memang perkataanku tidak dapat dipercaya, ayo lakukan dengan ciuman!"

Janji pernikahan yang dilakukan dengan ciuman. Janji yang ditandatangani dengan ciuman dan seakan telah disahkan.

**TBC **

Halo, semuanya…

Bab 3 masih berupa flashback, tapi tenang saja, semuanya akan menjadi jelas sedikit demi sedikit.

Jadi, stay tuned, okay! Jika kalian memang mau tahu apa yang terjadi…

Gomawo buat yang udah review bab 2 kemaren! :D

Nih, saya kasih es krim! *dalam mimpi, tapinya :P*

Hehe…

Review, ya…

**-Serina**

Word(s): 1, 844


	4. One Summer Night

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu,**** semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya****, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: ****GS | Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Keempat**

**One Summer Night **

**Hal yang jelas-jelas ada tapi sering diabaikan, hal yang dianggap lebih baik tidak ada karena ketidaktahuan diri sendiri, beberapa hal penting yang kita salah pahami selama hidup: udara, kesetiaan antar****a**** manusia, percintaan, dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah."

Sungmin menghela napas panjang sambil memandangi es batu yang sudah mencair. Janji bodoh yang dibuatnya sewaktu ia masih muda dan lugu mengikatnya sampai sekarang.

Sungmin kembali ke kamar dengan ragu-ragu setelah meminum segelas air dingin. Ia melihat suaminya di tempat tidur. Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun saat berpakaian. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak memakai cincinmu?"

"Ah… jariku bengkak dan sakit paginya kalau aku memakai cincin itu saat tidur…"

_Suamiku belum tidur, padahal kukira ia sudah terlelap. Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara tentang cincin?_ Sungmin benar-benar bingung.

"Ke sini."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dan menarik lengan Sungmin. Cincin Sungmin ada di tangan Kyuhyun. Di dalam kegelapan, tangan Kyuhyun hanya terlihat seperti _silhouette_ hitam pekat. Sedangkan tangan Sungmin seperti tangan mungil anak TK di atas tangan Kyuhyun. Sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan istrinya yang mulai gemetar. Tangan cantik istrinya yang selalu dipegangnya saat mereka masih berpacaran. Namun, sekarang tangan istrinya selalu gemetar jika di sampingnya.

_Sial. _

Kyuhyun menahan kata umpatan tersebut di tenggorokannya dan mendekatkan cincin itu ke tangan istrinya.

"?"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Suaminya ingin memakaikannya cincin, tapi istrinya malah mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar. Kenapa? Bagaimana Kyuhyun harus menerima kenyataan ini?

"Ini kan cincinmu. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya. Pakai lagi."

"Aku tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Aku menyimpannya di sana. Akan aku pakai lagi besok pagi."

"Ujung-ujungnya kau pasti lupa. Pakai kalau kusuruh."

"Aku pakai besok pagi. Aku takkan lupa."

Istrinya melawan seperti anak kecil. Percakapan yang kekanakan. Kekesalan Kyuhyun menutupi rasa bersalahnya. Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

"Kau kenapa, sih!"

"…"

"Kau sedang melawan? Kalau suamimu menyuruhmu memakai cincin ini, pakai cincinnya walau hanya pura-pura. Jangan Cuma bilang tidak mau!"

"…"

_Aku tidak melawan, bukan juga karena tidak mau. Aku begini karena paginya jariku pasti sakit. Cuma karena itu. _

Sungmin menahan emosinya, sementara Kyuhyun melepaskan kepalan jari Sungmin satu per satu dan akhirnya memakaikan cincin itu di jari Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas pendek penuh kepuasan. Sungmin merasakan beban yang teramat sangat dari cincin yang tersemat di jarinya.

Beban pernikahan. Beban dari suaminya yang tak dapat disingkirkan. Napasnya sesak.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan istrinya dan terjerumus dalam pergolakan batin yang kuat untuk sesaat. Semua milik Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terlena lagi. Rasa salah dan malu yang timbul karena menginginkan istrinya yang sedang tidur sudah lama menghilang.

_Malam musim panas sangat pendek. Harus memutuskan dengan cepat. _

Saat itu Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengingat apa pun kecuali kegilaannya. "Jangan...," tolak Sungmin lemah. Namun, Kyuhyun tak peduli. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mengingat apa-apa. Ingatan apa pun itu. Kyuhyun bertekad menjadikan saat ini sebuah titik permulaan bagi jiwanya. Ia takkan melupakan saat ini sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungmin, aku mencintaimu."

Pengakuan Kyuhyun memenuhi ruangan. Namun, pergolakan badan Kyuhyun yang sangat hebat telah membuat istrinya kehilangan kesadaran, sehingga pengakuan itu hanya menjadi gema yang menghilang di kegelapan.

**.o.**

Akhirnya, Sungmin jatuh ke dalam dunia tidur tanpa mimpi yang tak berujung. Tidur yang sangat dalam. Tidur yang manis yang membebaskannya dari tubuh yang lelah. Tidur yang membuatnya tak ingin bangun legi. Sungmin sedang terkapar di ujung alam bawah sadarnya, tapi ia tetap merasakan beban yang takkan pernah ia maafkan.

"Ngg… tidak mau. Jangan ganggu aku."

_Jangan ganggu aku. Kumohon. Aku tidak ingin bangun. Biarkan aku sendiri. _

Kyuhyun menghela napas pendek karena penolakan Sungmin yang sedang tenggelam dalam tidur manis. Ia pun bangun karena harus berangkat kerja. Ia sarapan, ganti baju, dan membaca empat Koran yang datang pagi itu, tapi istrinya masih tetap tidur. Akhirnya, niat Kyuhyun untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin malam, dan niat untuk menanyakan apa istrinya kesakitan, menjadi sia-sia. Walaupun begitu, ia masih dapat melihat luka-luka Sungmin yang masih terlihat jelas. Luka yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun.

_Haruskah kugigit lidahku sampai mati? _

Kyuhyun buru-buru keluar dari kamar seakan ingin lari dari perasaan bersalah dan kejam yang telah memakan semua energi di pagi harinya. Ia mendengar suara mimpi buruk istrinya dari sela-sela pintu yang tertutup.

"Kumohon, jangan ganggu aku. Kumohon… tinggalkan aku…"

**TBC **

Bukannya saya nggak mau buat panjang, tapi bab empat di novelnya memang segini adanya. Mau gimana lagi, ini full bab empat, lho… well, anyway, saya juga tidak berencana untuk membagi satu bab menjadi dua bagian atau pun memotongnya. Kalau ada, paling-paling cuma saya tambahin atau ganti untuk disesuaikan.

Oke, bab selanjutnya ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan akan terjadi dan juga lebih panjang dari tiga bab yang pendek-pendek ini, tapi tidak lebih dari bab pertama. Ayo, review kalau ingin saya cepat update~

**-Serina**

Word(s): 655


	5. Suatu Sore Milik Mereka

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Kelima**

**Suatu Sore Milik Mereka **

**Lepas dari keseharian yang monoton tidak membutuhkan usaha yang besar. Sedikit perhatian dan ketulusan sudah lebih dari cukup.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"_Nyonya, hari ini Anda harus ke Seong Bok-Dong. Pak Direktur berpesan agar Nyonya tidak melupakan janji itu."_

"Suamimu menjual saham dan membeli gedung di daerah Gang Nam, ya? Walaupun wajahnya begitu, uangnya banyak, ya."

"Benar. Ia rajin mengumpulkan uang sejak masih muda. Nanti lubang penghasilan uangnya akan bertambah besar. Eh, anakmu sudah diterima di TK Riri, ya? Enaknya."

"Ya ampun. Tidak usah bilang-bilang, dong. Aku kan sudah menunggu sejak anakku baru delapan bulan. Mungkin aku sedang beruntung karena hanya perlu menunggu setahun. Kau juga harus memesan tempat cepat-cepat. Jangan diam saja dan panik sendiri."

"Harus begitu, ya? Sebenarnya aku sudah memesan tempat di TK Seong Shin. Salah satu keluargaku bisa menyediakan tempat di sana. Tapi, sepertinya aku juga harus memesan tempat di TK Riri. Akhir-akhir ini semuanya pergi ke sana."

"_Nyonya, hari ini Anda harus ke Seong Bok-Dong… jangan lupa…" _

"Benar, kan? Akhir-akhir ini semuanya ke Riri. Guru di sana lumayan, fasilitasnya juga lebih bagus. Kepala sekolahnya lulusan perkembangan anak di Chicago."

"Kepala sekolah yang itu? Bukan. Kepala sekolah itu hanya dipakai sebagai _frontliner_ di sana. Katanya, kepala sekolah yang asli adalah istri kedua seorang pria yang bermain uang di Gang Nam. Orang-orang takkan datang kalau seorang istri kedua memimpin sebuah sekolah, jadi ia mempekerjakan orang lain sebagai _frontliner_."

"Benar? Pantas saja. Kalau begitu, kepopuleran Riri pasti tidak akan tahan lama."

"Benar, bodoh. Makanya, pesan tempat di sana-sini. Jadi, nanti kau tinggal pilih mana sekolah yang bagus untuk anakmu!"

"_Ke Seong Bok-Dong... Pak Direktur… jangan lupa…" _

"Ya ampun, hohohohohoho… benar juga. Terima kasih, ya. Informasi yang sangat berguna."

"Dasar, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Anak ini. Hohohohoho… ini gunanya teman. Kita harus saling menolong."

"…_ke Seong Bok-Dong..."_

"Kepalaku sakit."

"Kenapa, Sungmin? Kau sakit apa?"

"Kau tak bisa tidur lagi?"

"Tidak bisa tidur atau tidak mau tidur? Atau tidak ada yang menidurkanmu? Benar, kan?"

"Hihihi, benar?"

Sungmin sedang makan siang bersama teman-temannya yang biasa ditemuinya sekali atau dua kali seminggu. Tiga sampai empat orang temannya langsung menikah setelah lulus kuliah, sementara yang lain belum, sehingga mereka tidak bisa bertemu di siang hari karena harus bekerja. Kecuali Sungmin, mereka semua sudah memiliki satu atau dua orang anak, sehingga topik pembicaraan mereka selalu mengenai hal-hal yang sama.

Suami siapa yang menghasilkan uang paling banyak, TK atau kelompok bermain mana yang paling terkenal akhir-akhir ini. Mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan menggunjingkan kejelekan orang lain jika sudah bosan dengan kedua topik yang selalu diulang-ulang itu. Sungmin, yang merasa tidak cocok dengan topik-topik pembicaraan tersebut, duduk diam dan hanya mendengarkan celotehan mereka bak sedang dikucilkan.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu, kok. Kepalaku sakit karena tidurku tidak nyenyak."

"Kenapa tidurmu tidak nyenyak?"

"Hihihi. Suami yang melakukan itu sepanjang malam… enaknya!"

_Bukan seperti itu, bukan seperti itu. Aku bilang bukan seperti itu. _

Teman-temannya yang entah sedang memikirkan apa terhadap suami Sungmin terus menggoda Sungmin, membuat Sungmin teringat Kyuhyun kemarin malam.

Suami yang selalu bersikap menakutkan di tempat tidur.

Teman-teman Sungmin berbagi senyum mencurigakan saat melihat Sungmin yang terdiam dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke sekitar. Tertulis kata 'sudah terlambat, kawan' di wajah teman-temannya. Duduk bersama mereka semakin menjadi sulit bagi Sungmin.

"Ah, begini… hari ini aku harus ke rumah mertua. Aku duluan, ya. Maaf."

Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman mengatakan ini, walaupun bukan alasan belaka, melainkan kenyataan. Teman-teman Sungmin mulai berceloteh tenang mertua Sungmin.

"Mertua? Pantas! Kepalamu pasti sakit sekali."

"Ya ampun… mertua itu musuh. Memang ada masalah apa lagi hari ini? Pokoknya, kau pasti menderita, deh."

"Lho, kenapa? Mertua anak ini kan berpendidikan. Sungmin tidak akan tertimpa musibah seperti kita."

"Iya juga, sih. Ibu mertua Sungmin kan keren sekali. Benar-benar seperti seorang bangsawan."

"Ayah mertuanya juga baik sekali. Ia pasti terlihat seperti raja-raja Eropa kalau berkumis."

Sungmin, yang tidak membalas perkataan teman-temannya, akhirnya mengambil tasnya dan bangun dengan canggung dari kursinya. Ia lari dari tempat itu bak telah diusir dari sana. Di belakangnya, terdengar teman-temannya mulai menjelekkan mertua mereka masing-masing. Topik itu adalah hidangan pencuci mulut yang paling pas untuk ibu-ibu muda tersebut.

_Walaupun begitu, mereka selalu menjelek-jelekkan mertua mereka pasti lebih bahagia dariku. _

Kumohon, aku tidak boleh sampai terjatuh. Sakit kepala dahsyat menyerang Sungmin. Matanya berkunang-kunang, ia ingin muntah. Udara luar yang segar pasti membuatku lebih baik.

_Tahan sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. _

Usaha Sungmin membohongi dirinya sendiri langsung runtuh saat _handphone_-nya berdering di depan pintu masuk restoran, yang seakan menyuruh Sungmin untuk segera mengangkat panggilannya. Pasti… suaminya. Sungmin mengangkat _handphone_-nya sambil bersandar di pintu kaca restoran seakan ingin pingsan. Untunglah pintu utama restoran terbuka secara otomatis, membiarkan Sungmin menghirup udara segar sepuasnya ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Ha, halo?"

"_Di mana?" _

"Ah, aku akan segera ke Seong Bok-Dong. Segera."

"_Aku tanya kau di mana?" _

"Aku tidak lupa. Aku akan segera ke Seong Bok-Dong, sekarang."

"_Iya, tapi kau di mana?" _

"Cheong Dam-Dong. Tadi aku makan siang dengan teman-temanku. Aku tidak lupa, kok!"

_Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingat sampai kepalaku serasa ditusuk-tusuk. Benar, benar. _

"_Cheong Dam-Dong? Kalau begitu, datang ke depan kantorku. Kita pergi bersama." _

"Aku tidak lupa. Tidak lupa!"

"_Hati-hati di jalan." _

**[Tuutt…] **

_Kau tidak percaya perkataanku? Jadi, kau pikir lebih baik kita pergi bersama? Aku benar-benar tidak lupa. _

**.o.**

Kyuhyun memarkir mobil di depan kantornya dan menunggu istrinya di sana. Ia tidak tega membiarkan Sungmin yang badannya sedang sakit naik ke kantornya yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Mobil Sungmin mulai tampak sepuluh menit kemudian.

_Tiiin tiiin… _

Suara klakson yang pendek dan rendah membuat Sungmin memperlambat laju mobilnya, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di samping mobil Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka jendela mobil sehingga Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Ke sini."

Sungmin memarkir mobilnya dengan tenang, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin dengan mata tajamnya untuk melihat apakah Sungmin sempoyongan atau tidak. Sungmin, yang tetap bercahaya walau berada di area parkir gedung pencakar langit yang kelam, berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Kaki mulus Sungmin mengenakan _two pieces_ Chanel berwarna hijau _mint_. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai kaki Sungmin yang dapat membuat matanya terasa segar. Istri yang cantik.

"Hai?"

Aroma manis langsung memenuhi mobil saat Sungmin membuka pintunya. Sungmin tidak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia duduk di kursi depan sambil merapikan roknya.

"Pasang sabuk pengaman."

Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan ketegangannya, tapi Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur melihat tangan Sungmin yang gemetar. _Sial. Padahal, ia tiba ke sini dengan selamat, tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak bisa memasang sabuk pengaman karena gemetar_. Sungmin berusaha memasang sabuk pengamannya beberapa kali, tapi sia-sia. Kyuhyun menahan emosi, lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman istrinya. Sekujur tubuh Sungmin menjadi kaku saat tangan Kyuhyun menyentuhnya, membuatnya menahan napas. Konyol.

Senyum penuh kesinisan terbesit sesaat di bibir Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun langsung membuang muka saat istrinya meliriknya diam-diam. Kesunyian yang canggung menyelimuti kedua orang itu untuk beberapa saat.

Jalan Gang Nam tetap penuh sesak dengan mobil walaupun sekarang masih hari Jumat siang. Terlalu sesak. Lama-kelamaan Kyuhyun merasa muak melihat mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Ia juga makin merasakan keberadaan istrinya di sampingnya. _Lebih baik a__k__u pergi ke tempat sepi dan melajukan mobilku dengan kencang di sana. Bisakah aku melupakan keberadaan istriku jika a__k__u menikmati kecepatan mobil? _

"Kyuhyun, mau ke mana?"

"Ke Misari saja."

Kyuhyun berputar arah dengan tiba-tiba. Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi suaminya dengan perasaan setengah lega dan setengah bingung. _Kenapa tiba-tiba mau ke Misari…?_

Jalanan ke arah sebaliknya masih dipenuhi dengan mobil, tapi lampu merah tidak menyala terlalu lama, sehingga tanpa terasa mereka telah memasuki daerah stadion Olympic. Jarum _speedometer_ makin tak terkendali dan terus menuju ke arah kanan, tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaan istrinya. Istri yang duduk di sampingnya bak bayangan. Aroma manis yang mengalir dari tubuh Sungmin juga membuat Kyuhyun gila.

"Aku… tidak lupa kalau hari ini aku harus ke Seong Bok-Dong. Aku pasti pergi ke sana walau kau tidak mengantarku. Benar."

"Oke."

"Tanya saja ke teman-temanku. Aku bilang pada mereka bahwa aku harus ke rumah mertua, jadi aku harus pulang lebih dulu. Saat itu kau meneleponku. Benar."

_Percayalah, Kyuhyun. _

"Iya."

Semakin Sungmin menjelaskan semuanya, Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Kyuhyun lebih memilih Sungmin mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya dan bertanya kenapa ia hanya menjawab oke dan iya seakan sudah mengerti segalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di tempat tujuan Kyuhyun. Tempat itu ternyata daerah pinggiran sungai yang, jangankan jalanan beraspal, jalanan tanah pun sudah tidak terlihat di sana. Tempat hangat yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar, rumput-rumput tinggi yang tumbuh di mana-mana, serta suara air dan burung. Damai, tenang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Semalam…"

Kyuhyun akhirnya menanyakan hal yang telah dipikirkannya seharian saat Sungmin sedang terisap oleh pemandangan di sekitar mereka. Sungmin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan menoleh.

"Aku kesulitan menghadapi mertua. Sulit, melelahkan dan menyakitkan… tapi aku tidak pernah menolak melakukan hal yang harus kulakukan. Kupikir kau tahu tentang itu," kata Sungmin.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan itu."

"Maaf."

Bahu istrinya yang masih juga membelakanginya menjadi lemas untuk sesaat. _Aku sudah meminta maaf, seharusnya aku merasa lega. Tapi aku tidak merasa lega sama sekali_. Kyuhyun sendiri tahu jawabannya: karena ia akan tetap melakukan hal itu lagi walau ia bisa memutar waktu kembali ke malam tadi. _Tidak, aku mungkin akan melakukan lebih._

_Benar, aku orang seperti ini. Aku hanya akan berbuat seperti itu padamu. Karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Maaf, Sungmin. _

"Aku… ke tepi sungai sebentar, ya."

"Oke."

Sungmin terlihat seperti model yang keluar dari majalah _fashion_ saat berjalan menerobos rerumputan tinggi menuju tepi sungai. Sungmin selalu bersinar cerah. Sungmin yang memberikan kesan asing saat berada di tempat yang terlihat seperti peternakan dan sangat sunyi ini. Sungmin selalu terlihat manis.

Sepatu hak tingginya terus terbenam di tanah. Ia menjerit kecil dan tertawa sendirian sambil terus berjalan ke tepi sungai. Kyuhyun berpikir untuk lebih sering berjalan-jalan ke daerah pinggiran sungai seperti ini. Ia sangat senang mendengar suara tawa istrinya.

"Maaf."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia meminta maaf. Namun, Sungmin merasa lebih lega saat menerima permintaan maaf tersebut, karena Kyuhyun hanya meminta maaf saat benar-benar merasa bersalah. _Entah alasan apa yang membuatku meminta maaf, entah karena masalah apa, yang penting permintaan maafku sudah cukup. _

_Mari lupakan sejenak semua permasalahan rumit dan habiskanlah sore di tempat yang damai ini. Benar, nikmati saat ini, air jernih, suara angin, bau rumput segar, cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan… mari nikmati itu semua dan lupakan semuanya sejenak. Benar. _

Sebenarnya, tidak ada alasan khusus yang menyebabkan kedinginan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Semua hanya disebabkan oleh terhentinya percakapan hangat di antara mereka, yang entah dimulai sejak kapan. Ketulusan cinta yang selalu mereka tunjukkan saat masih berpacaran pun menjadi jarang terlihat. Mereka berdua sangat menderita. Dua orang yang semakin menjauh tanpa alasan khusus. Walaupun begitu, gairah mereka tidak pernah berubah. Namun, gairah merupakan ikatan yang terlalu lemah, sehingga mereka hanya bisa saling menatap sambil bertanya-tanya sendiri kapan ikatan itu terputus.

_Jika kami bertengkar hebat… _

Namun, pertengkaran membutuhkan alasan yang kuat.

Mereka berdua selalu begitu. Walaupun memutuskan untuk menikah setelah masa pacaran yang singkat, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar hebat, karena Sungmin tidak menyukai konflik, dan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan. Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan lebih dulu memulai pertengkaran? Mereka 'lagi-lagi'— selalu begitu sejak awal.

Mungkin pertengkaran mereka terjadi saat Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin mengunjungi keluarga kandungnya yang tinggal di Geo Je-Do. Benar, mereka bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya hari itu. Benar. Padahal, mereka sangat senang saat berangkat ke sana.

_Flashback Start_

"Kau lelah? Sabar sedikit lagi, ya. Sebentar lagi sampai, kok."

"Iya, omong-omong, Kyuhyun. Tentang Geo Je-Do. Kata orang-orang, laut di sana jernih sekali. Benar begitu? Memang lautnya sebiru itu? Secantik itu?"

"Hmph."

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Kyuhyun? Lautnya cantik tidak?"

"Cerewet! Kalau kau ingin tahu secantik apa laut di sana, kau cukup bertanya satu kali kepadaku atau langsung saja pergi ke sana, tapi kau terus-terusan bertanya padaku! Dasar!"

"Apa, sih! Aku kan bertanya pantainya jernih atau tidak, biru atau tidak, cantik atau tidak! Pertanyaanku berbeda!"

"Ya, sudahlah."

Bagi Sungmin, seorang mahasiswi fakultas kesenian, pertanyaannya terdiri dari tiga pertanyaan yang berbeda, sedangkan bagi Kyuhyun, pertanyaan tersebut adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat mengganggu dari seseorang yang cerewet. Dua orang yang sangat berbeda. Namun, saat itu rasa percaya mereka sedang semakin membesar, sehingga mereka tidak menyadari perbedaan tersebut.

Setelah melewati jalan tol dan jalan raya, mereka harus naik kapal laut selama beberapa jam untuk menemui keluarga kandung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu bersikap dan terlihat seperti bangsawan, sehingga Sungmin mengira akan melihat rumah vila model peternakan di Geo Je-Do.

Namun, yang terpapar di depan mata Sungmin adalah 'rumah mertua' yang ditinggali orang-orang tua kampungan yang bodoh. Belasan orang duduk berkumpul di bale-bale depan rumah tanah yang hampir ambruk— ternyata tempat seperti ini masih ada di muka bumi!— untuk menyambut Sungmin. Tentu saja mereka terlihat baik dan memperlakukan Sungmin dengan tulus.

Namun, bagi Sungmin yang sangat kebingungan, mereka hanyalah orang-orang dengan rambut acak-acakan, memiliki gaya berpakaian kampungan, dan mengeluarkan bau daging dari sekujur tubuh mereka. Sungmin yang duduk dengan canggung di tengah-tengah mereka terlihat seperti bidadari. Bidadari yang ingin terbang ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sungmin saat itu, bahkan Kyuhyun pun dapat melihatnya.

"Kakak ipar, aku ingin mengajak Sungmin jalan-jalan sebentar, ya. Aku ingin menunjukkan pemandangan desa ini… tadi Sungmin juga bilang ingin melihat laut."

"Dasar bocah. Kau paksa cah ayu ini ke sini. Pasti nggak suka. Pergi sana."

Sungmin hampir mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara lantang karena mendapat kesempatan untuk terbebas dari keluarga Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan bahasa dan logat yang sangat sulit dimengerti. Namun, Sungmin masih bersikap aneh saat sudah meninggalkan rumah itu. Ia mengikuti Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat mahir berjalan di jalan berlumpur. Rasa bingung membuat Sungmin marah, membuatnya tidak menyadari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uwaaah! Cara orang-orang itu berbicara seperti sedang mengajak berkelahi, ya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan, mereka tidak pernah selesai berbicara. Pokoknya, mereka itu…"

"Cukup!"

Kyuhyun berhenti tiba-tiba dan berteriak, teriakan yang bahkan dapat menghilangkan semua semangat di sore hari. Sungmin juga ingin berteriak, tapi akhirnya ia hanya dapat memandangi wajah muram Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat. Melihat orang yang selalu menyukai ketenangan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan emosinya dengan kasar, merupakan hal yang menakutkan dan terasa… asing.

"Kau bilang orang-orang itu, orang-orang itu! Hari ini kau kenapa, sih? Kau mau pamer bahwa kau orang Seoul? Mereka diam saja karena mereka orang-orang yang sangat sederhana. Kau pikir mereka diam saja karena mereka bodoh? Hah? Mereka itu orang tua! Mereka calon keluargamu!"

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak? Kau pikir aku tahu kalau ternyata kau ingin membawaku ke tempat seperti ini! Kau benar-benar jahat! Aku takkan sebingung ini kalau setidaknya kau bercerita sedikit kepadaku sebelumnya!"

Kesalahan selalu dilakukan oleh kedua belah pihak! Sungmin merasa disalahkan secara sepihak sehingga ia marah kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin berlari kencang meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Pertemuan dengan keluarga mertua tanpa perisapan apa pun. Amarah Sungmin langsung memuncak jika mengingat hal itu. Semua takkan menjadi sekacau ini kalau Kyuhyun memperingatkannya lebih dulu. Padahal, Kyuhyun memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk bercerita kepada Sungmin selama dalam perjalanan dari Seoul ke Geo Je-Do, tapi Kyuhyun malah tidak memedulikan Sungmin dan mendorongnya ke lubang ini!

"Tempat seperti ini? Memangnya ini tempat seperti apa! Hah?"

Kyuhyun mengayunkan kedua tangannya dengan kasar dan berbalik ke arah Sungmin. Suara Kyuhyun seakan telah menelan semua pemandangan indah di sekitarnya. dalam kegelapan, Sungmin hanya dapat melihat siluet besar tunangannya. _Kyuhyun semakin menakutkan. Aku membenci diriku yang berpikir seperti ini. _

"Kau bertanya seperti itu karena benar-benar tidak tahu…?"

"…"

Entah Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin lebih dulu atau Sungmin yang menangis terlalu keras sampai jatuh ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Ingatan akan kejadian itu sangat samar-samar. Namun, yang paling pasti adalah semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik—_ seandainya _— mereka bertengkar lebih hebat lagi sampai Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul dan akhirnya hubungan mereka pun berakhir. Harusnya seperti itu. Namun, semuanya sudah berakhir. Ini konyol, tapi…

"Tatap aku, Sungmin. Ini kampung halamanku. Rumah yang tadi, adalah rumah kelahiranku. Aku tinggal di sini sampai berusia tujuh tahun. Aku tahu semua akan lebih baik jika kau bercerita lebih dulu, tapi mulutku tidak kunjung terbuka. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti, Kyuhyun."

Sebenarnya Sungmin mengerti betapa kerasnya usaha Kyuhyun untuk menceritakan hal itu kepadanya sekarang, tapi kepala Sungmin sangat sakit dan pikirannya sedang tidak fokus karena terlalu lama menangis, sehingga ia tidak bisa berkata jujur. Sungmin hanya bisa menahan tangis dan terus-menerus berkata tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti."

Namun, Kyuhyun justru tidak pernah mencoba membicarakan apa-apa lagi kepada Sungmin. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi kepada Sungmin, Sungmin beberapa kali mendapat kesempatan untuk mendengar cerita tersebut. Mulai dari mulut besar pekerja di rumah mertuanya, sampai bisikan-bisikan kejam yang Sungmin dengar di reuni sekolah Kyuhyun.

Yang ingin Kyuhyun katakan pada hari itu adalah kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun diadopsi saat berumur tujuh tahun.

_End of Flashback_

**TBC **

Gimana? Gimana? Sudah agak jelaskan? Di bab selanjutnya akan lebih jelas lagi tentunya… :)

Saya tidak ada niat untuk merangkap dua bab jadi satu jika salah satunya pendek, kalau saya merangkapnya menjadi satu, maka saya akan kacau, jadi mian… tapi tenang aja, mulai dari sekarang sepertinya tidak akan pendek bab-nya.

Buat kapan Yesung-Oppa muncul itu… nanti. Tenang aja, Yesung-Oppa punya peran sendiri, kok.

Sampai jumpa di bab depan!

And review? To make me update faster, of course… XD

**-Serina**

Word(s): 2,721

Edited Twice.


	6. Tidur Siang di Tengah Hujan

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Keenam**

**Tidur Siang di Tengah Hujan**

**Seberapa banyak pasangan suami istri yang dapat berbincang-bincang dengan benar? Berapa menit dalam sehari yang mereka habiskan untuk saling menatap dan berbagi cerita? Perbincangan yang menyadarkan bahwa rambut di bagian tengah kepala suami sudah mulai menipis dan keriput di ekor mata istri mulai mendalam. Berapa banyak pasangan yang tiba-tiba tersadar akan hal ini?**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"… Iya, jangan tunggu kami hari ini. Tidak. Ibu, bukan karena Sungmin tidak mau pergi, kok. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu aku sedang menelepon Ibu sekarang… tidak, tidak usah menelepon. Ia sedang bersamaku… Ibu! Kalau Ibu terus begini! … Iya, maaf karena aku berteriak. Pokoknya, hari ini kami akan pulang ke rumah… iya, sampai jumpa."

Kyuhyun harus mengatakan hal yang tak pernah ia ingin katakan kepada ibunya demi istrinya yang terlihat bahagia. Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya, bahkan berteriak. Walaupun begitu, ia ingin mendengar suara tawa istrinya lagi dan ingin merasa semuanya menjadi spesial seperti sore ini, sampai ia rela menyakiti ibunya.

Perasaan Kyuhyun bercampur aduk. Suasana hatinya membuat Kyuhyun berharap ia adalah seorang perokok.

Ia tidak merokok dan minum alkohol berkat ajaran ibunya. Ibunya mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu tidak berguna. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun ingin mencobanya, tapi ia tidak mau mendengar omelan ibunya yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, jadi ia tidak pernah mencoba minum dan merokok. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini semua berkat ibunya. Tapi, terkadang Kyuhyun iri melihat seorang perokok yang sedang menghembuskan asap penuh nikotin. Tepat seperti saat ini.

Kyuhyun membuka pemutar CD di mobilnya dengan malas-malasan. Mahler, lagu yang sering ia dengarkan. Namun, sore ini tidak cocok dengan simfoni milik Mahler yang berbau darah dan kemuraman. Kyuhyun mulai mengutak-atik CD _changer_-nya. Turandot. _Nessun Dorma..? ini juga tidak cocok_. Setelah beberapa kali memilih lagu dan tidak puas dengan penilaiannya, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan lagu yang menurutnya sesuai dengan Susana hari ini.

Shin Young Wook. _Vocalist_.

Biasanya, Kyuhyun mengkritik bahwa warna vokal penyanyi wanita ini terlalu halus dan tidak bertenaga, tapi hari ini suara Shin Young Wook terdengar sangat lembut. Suaranya lentur seperti daun pohon _willow_ mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan sosok istrinya yang lembut dan menciptakan perasaan yang tidak biasa. Keseharian yang melelahkan semakin menjauh, yang ada hanya tawa istrinya yang terdengar seperti sebuah lagu. Kyuhyun memandangi sosok istrinya yang berjalan tenang di pinggir sungai. Senyum istrinya. Istri yang ia cintai…

Dan Kyuhyun terus memandangi Sungmin sampai ia tertidur …

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terkejut melihat awan hitam yang mulai mendekat. Kyuhyun sedang tertidur diiringi melodi Aria yang lembut saat Sungmin kembali ke mobil. Kyuhyun meletakkan lengannya di dahinya dan sama sekali tidak bereaksi saat Sungmin masuk mobil. Sungmin duduk di kursi depan, membersihkan lumpur yang menempel di sepatunya dengan tisu basah. Sementara Sungmin membersihkan sepatunya dengan cermat, Kyuhyun masih tertidur tenang.

Sungmin menutup pintu mobil dengan hati-hati agar Kyuhyun tidak terbangun. Terisolasi. Suasana di dalam mobil yang diiringi alunan Aria yang lembut dan menenangkan, sangat berbeda dengan dunia luar yang terlihat berantakan akibat hujan deras. Sungmin menurunkan sandaran kursi Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lelah. Sungmin menghela napas saat memandangi wajah suaminya yang sedang tidur.

_Kita harus pergi ke Seong Bok-Dong. _

Namun, entah mengapa Sungmin tidak tega membangunkan suaminya dan mengajaknya ke Seong Bok-Dong.

Kalau mereka terlambat sampai di sana, Ibu akan…

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga untuk menghapus kata 'Seong Bok-Dong' yang dari tadi terus terngiang di telinganya.

_Jangan pikirkan hal lain sore ini. Jangan takut karena nanti akan dimarahi karena aku telat. Benar. _

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi mobil yang dilapisi kulit yang sejuk. Ia menatap wajah suaminya penuh sayang. Kata 'tampan' merupakan hal yang selalu muncul di kepalanya jika ia memandangi… suaminya. Sungmin tidak pelit dalam memberikan pujian kepada suaminya waktu mereka masih berpacaran. Kalimat seperti alis hitam tebal, hidung lancip, tulang pipi tinggi, dan warna bibir yang mirip warna lipstik Lancome No. 229.

Pujian yang membuat teman-teman Sungmin iri. Bahkan, Sungmin masih tidak percaya bahwa pernikahannya dengan pria seperti itu sudah akan memasuki tahun ketiga. Hati Sungmin tidak pernah terbebas dari rasa khawatir selama menjalani bahtera rumah tangga dengan Kyuhyun, tapi sebenarnya Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak pernah selingkuh selama ini, karena walaupun cinta mereka yang berkobar saat mereka masih berpacaran sudah memudar, gairah di antara mereka tidak pernah memudar.

_Konyol. Kenapa bisa begini? _

Sungmin pernah membuat patung marmer yang menyerupai wajah suaminya, sebuah karya seni mungil yang dipahat dengan penuh cinta. Sungmin memberikan patung tersebut kepada Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak tahu di mana Kyuhyun menyimpannya. Sungmin tidak pernah melihat patung itu di ruang kerja Kyuhyun maupun di mobilnya. Mungkin telah hilang.

Keheningan mengalir untuk sesaat setelah sebuah lagu selesai mengalun. Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas dasi Kyuhyun karena dasi itu terlihat menyesakkan. Lagu Aria yang menyedihkan kembali mengalun.

"Hmm…"

Kyuhyun terbangun dan terlihat kebingungan. Sungmin segera menarik tangannya, tapi Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Sungmin dan tak kunjung melepaskannya.

Ah, alasan. Harus membuat alasan.

"Aku takut kau merasa tidak nyaman saat tidur, jadi aku melepas dasimu."

"Iya."

Sungming mengartikan 'iya' yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sebagai tanda bahwa Kyuhyun sudah cukup puas dengan penjelasannya. Namun, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak kunjung melepas tangan Sungmin? Kenapa Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menatap matanya? Padahal, hari ini Sungmin mengenakan cincin kawin mereka. Sungmin mengerahkan tenaganya dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Namun, sia-sia.

"Diam sebentar."

"Kenapa? Lepaskan aku. Maaf karena telah membangunkanmu. Karena sekarang kau sudah bangun, lebih baik kita ke Seong Bok-Dong."

"Hari ini kita tidak perlu ke Seong Bok-Dong."

"Hah? Kenapa? Kapan kau menelepon Ibu?"

"Iya."

_Iya, iya… dan iya lagi. Seharusnya ia mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Biasanya, Kyuhyun akan berbiara dengan dialek Kyun Sangdo yang membosankan jika ia melihat aku, istrinya sendiri, kesal setengah mati. _

"Cerewet."

Kalau Sungmin digolongkan sebagai seorang cerewet, mungkin ia adalah orang cerewet yang paling pendiam di seluruh dunia. Sungmin selalu menelan kembali ribuan kalimat uang ingin diucapkannya, tapi bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanyalah orang cerewet_. Aku merasa dituduh!_

Sungmin tidak pernah sadar bahwa Kyuhyun hanya ingin menggoda dirinya saat memanggilnya cerewet ketika mereka masih berpacaran. Akan tetapi, Sungmin sudah terlanjur kesal dengan tuduhan tidak beralasan itu. Bahkan, sungmin tidak menyadarinya hingga saat ini, karena kemampuan berkomunikasi Kyuhyun memang sangat buruk.

"Kapan kau masuk?"

"Sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Tadi mendung sekali, jadi aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Angin sangat kencang, awan hitam bergerak cepat… sepertinya hujan deras akan berlangsung lama."

"Iya."

"Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Kau mau pulang?"

"…"

"Kita tidak perlu ke Seong Bok-Dong. Aku sudah menelepon Ibu saat kau di luar. Kau mau memandang hujan dulu sebelum pulang? Sepertinya hujan di sini sangat berbeda dengan hujan di tengah kota. Lalu, kita bisa makan malam di Seoul kalau kita pulang terlalu larut."

"Benar? Memandang hujan di sini lalu pulang ke rumah? Lalu makan di luar? … tapi Seong Bok-Dong."

"Tidak apa. Kalau kau memang khawatir, kita bisa pergi ke sana sekarang. Tapi… aku lebih memilih memandang hujan di sini."

"aku, aku juga! Aku mau melihat hujan. Kabut tebal sudah terlihat di tepi sungai. Pasti cantik, deh… a… ayo lihat."

"Iya."

_Lagi-lagi hanya mengatakan 'iya'. _

Sungmin hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata pilihan suaminya yang membosankan. Sungmin pasti takkan memajukan bibirnya seperti itu jika ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang memandangi wajahnya sejak tadi. Kyuhyun mengusap bibir bawah Sungmin dengan jari panjangnya. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Ia geli melihat Sungmin yang selalu lebih dulu bertindak daripada berpikir.

"Kenapa? Kau kesal?"

Berbiara dengan nyaman bersama Kyuhyun, saling berpandangan, berada dalam jarak sedekat ini sampai bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun, senyuman Kyuhyun. Entah sudah berapa lama. Ketegangan Sungmin yang sebelumnya tidak pernah hilang, perlahan mencair. _Orang ini, orang yang kucintai dan kunikahi. Orang ini. Entah sudah berapa lama. _

"Kau harus mengatakannya padaku, Sungmin."

Suara rendah Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari pikirannya dan membawanya kembali ke kenyataan. Sungmin berusaha keras untuk mengumpulkan seluruh konsentrasinya.

_Tidak, kau takkan tahu walau kukatakan. Tidak, kau takkan mengerti. Aku hanya akan terlihat bodoh pada akhirnya. Selalu begitu. _

Sungmin memang kekanakan, selalu bersikap seperti anak berusia tujuh tahun. Semakin Kyuhyun bertanya, semakin kesal wajah Sungmin. Namun, Kyuhyun akan semakin senang menggoda Sungmin jika Sungmin terlihat memajukan bibirnya atau sedang kesal.

"Sungmin, kau tidak mau bicara?"

"Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Tapi sepertinya banyak yang ingin kau ungkapkan."

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun terus bertanya kepada Sungmin, tapi ia sedikit ragu meneruskan interogasinya, karena ia tidak ingin menghancurkan sore yang spesial ini. Kyuhyun telah memutuskan: ia menghela napas panjang, merapikan rambut Sungmin yang menempel di dahi, bangun sebentar, lalu duduk kembali di kursinya dengan tenang. Cantik…

Kilat melintas di langit dengan cepat. Sungmin merasa tegang, dan duduk semakin dalam di kursinya. _Sebentar lagi pasti terdengar suara petir. Benar!_

Bunyi petir itu sangat mirip lagu _kemarahan Dewa Petir Kilat_, yang diperdengarkan oleh penduduk pribumi saat keduanya menghabiskan bulan madu di Maladewa yang tergeletak di Samudra Hindia. Suara petir yang menggelegar bagaikan menyusup ke dada dan kepala Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, aku teringat bulan madu kita."

"Iya, aku juga."

"Pertunjukan drum… yang bagus tapi menakutkan."

"Boduberu."

"Benar, nama drum itu Boduberu!"

_Flashback Start_

"Assalamu'alaikum?"

Kyuhyun memilih Maladewa sebagai lokasi bulan madu mereka. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun berencana untuk pergi ke sebuah vila pinggir pantai di Malibu, Los Angeles, dan ingin beristirahat di sana selama sekitar seminggu. Namun, Sungmin salah membaca antara Malibu dan Maladewa saat memesan tiket pesawat, sehingga mereka berdua harus pergi ke arah yang benar-benar berlawanan. Bahkan, peri yang pergi mencari surga tropis akan merasa bosan dan kelelahan karena jalan sulit yang harus ditempuh untuk tiba di Maladewa.

Mereka harus menghabiskan waktu selama empat jam di dalam pesawat dari Singapura, dan tiba di kepulauan Maladewa di tengah malam yang gelap. Mereka menunggu kebingungan di bandara internasional Maladewa, di sebuah ruang tunggu yang lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai ruangan di terminal bus kampung. Tidak ada sarana transportasi yang masih beroperasi di tengah malam, sehingga mereka tidak tahu bagaimana cara menuju tempat _resort_ yang telah mereka pesan.

"Assalamu'alaikum? Apa Anda berdua Mister dan Mistress Cho yang datang dari Korea?"

Terdengar seseorang yang berbahasa Inggris dengan logat yang sangat aneh. Ternyata dewa penyelamat mereka telah datang. Ia seorang Muslim berkulit gelap khas Asia Selatan dan memiliki mata bulat yang bersinar. Dewa penyelamat. Ternyata, dewa penyelamat itu adalah pemandu yang dikirim oleh _resort_ yang telah mereka pesan. Berkat dewa penyelamat itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dapat naik kapal menuju Pulau Male dan beristirahat dengan cukup di sebuah hotel mewah.

Setelah matahari terbit keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menikmati surga di hadapan mereka sepuasnya. Mereka naik helikopter selama tiga puluh menit dari Pulau Male menuju pulau yang memancarkan cahaya biru. Koral berwarna-warni terlihat dari permukaan laut keunguan, pasir putih membentang luas, _resort_ mewah memancarkan suasana tropis yang eksotis. Bahkan keindahan surga yang sering muncul dalam mimpi mereka tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan keindahan tempat ini.

"Waah, tempat ini benar-benar surga untuk bermalas-malasan."

Udara terasa hangat dan air laut begitu menyegarkan, bahkan pasir di pulau itu juga penuh kehangatan. Busa hangat memenuhi _Jacuzzi bungalow_ yang mereka tempati. Rasa kantuk langsung mengalir saat Sungmin melihat tempat itu. Ia ingin tidur nyenyak dan tidak ingin bangun lagi. Bagi orang seperti Sungmin, tempat ini adalah surga yang tidak ada tandingannya.

_Sebenarnya, tidur bukanlah alasan utama yang mendorongku pergi mengelilingi setengah bumi untuk menuju tempat ini. _

Kolam renang pribadi yang terletak tepat di depan kamar tidur mereka memantulkan cahaya langit kebiruan nan menyilaukan, membuat rasa kantuk Sungmin makan tak tertahankan dan membuatnya berbicara sendiri. Namun, Sungmin yang selama ini menganggap bahwa beristirahat adalah 'tidak melakukan apa-apa', tidak punya pilihan selain tidur.

Namun, sepertinya, arti kata beristirahat bagi Kyuhyun sangat berbeda dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berlari mengelilingi pulau dari pagi hingga malam. Ia juga selalu pergi ke pantai untuk menyelam.

"Kyuhyun, kita kan ke sini untuk beristirahat. Kenapa kau malah sibuk sekali, sih?"

"Kalau tidak begitu, aku jadi tidak ada kerjaan."

"Waaah, kita kan punya hak untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau saja yang pakai hak itu. Aku jadi sakit kalau tidak mengerjakan apa-apa."

"Apa? Bulan madu macam apa ini? Mungkin hanya kita pasangan suami istri yang menghabiskan bulan madu secara terpisah."

Keduanya saling menggerutu, tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak keberatan sama sekali. Mereka adalah dua orang yang memiliki persepsi berbeda akan makna 'beristirahat', dan mereka merasa akan lebih baik jika menghabiskan waktu sendirian, daripada harus mengikuti cara pasangan mereka. Ah, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama sekali.

"Pulau tak berpenghuni?" tanya Sungmin.

"Iya. Sepertinya mereka akan mengantarkan kita menggunakan kapal di pagi hari dan menjemput kita malam harinya. Kita akan segera bosan kalau berada di pulau ini terus-terusan, mau coba ke sana?"

"Aku 100% setuju asal tidak kelaparan dan bisa tidur nyenyak!"

Pulau tak berpenghuni itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan pulau yang mereka tempati, hanya ukuran lebih kecil. Cahaya matahari yang sama, pasir putih yang sama, tapi hanya mereka berdua yang ada di pulau kecil itu. Apa yang dipikirkan pasangan pengantin baru yang lain saat mereka ke sini? Tidur siang? Menyelam? Jogging? Hihihi. Ada satu jawaban yang lebih masuk akal dan pasti disetujui oleh semua pasangan.

Di pulau tak berpenghuni itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjalani bulan madu mereka semalaman.

**.o.**

Sesuai janji, tibalah perahu yang datang untuk menjemput mereka saat hari mulai gelap. Mereka kembali ke _resort_ diiringi angin yang menyegarkan. Sesampainya di_ resort_, meja makan malam yang indah telah menunggu mereka di depan _bungalow_ yang mereka tinggali. Makanan laut yang baru ditangkap dari Samudra Hindia, berbagai macam buah yang bisa dibilang mewah di pulau ini, dan sayuran segar. Fajar yang mulai tenggelam dan lilin batok kelapa yang menyela terang diletakkan di sekeliling meja makan, seperti mimpi. Semua perempuan pasti hanya bisa mengeluarkan kekaguman dari mulutnya jika disambut makan malam seromantis ini.

"Seperti mimpi."

"Untunglah."

Ya ampun. Kyuhyun masih saja mengungkapkan perasaannya hanya dengan satu kata. Namun, reaksi Kyuhyun yang tidak peka tidak memengaruhi perasaan Sungmin saat itu.

Cahaya bulan, yang lebih terang dari cahaya bulan di kota mana pun, menyirami mereka berdua. Tidak lama kemudian, pertunjukkan kebudayaan tradisional Maladewa yang dipersembahkan khusus untuk keduanya pun dimulai. Pertunjukkan agung yang sudah ada sebelum Islam memasuki kehidupan masyarakat Maladewa.

Genderang yang sangat besar mulai masuk ke atas panggung. Para penduduk pribumi menarikan gerakan-gerakan primitif khas pulau itu dengan semangat, diiringi alunan musik misterius. Tanpa disadari, jantung mereka pun berdetak seirama dengan alunan musik yang misterius. Boduberu. Nama genderang raksasa itu adalah Boduberu.

_End of Flashback_

**Present Time…**

Waktu yang kosong itu diisi oleh kenangan-kenangan akan tarian liar, yang mirip petir di tempat terpencil ini. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kenangan masing-masing. Tempat impian mereka berdua, yang tersenyum sambil memandangi langit biru dan awan tebal. Akhirnya, mereka saling menatap, sambil mengingat sosok mereka yang bercahaya saat berada di pulau di tengah Samudra Hindia.

"Kilat dan petir sudah berhenti, tapi hujan… masih turun. Kupikir kilat, petir, dan hujan merupakan satu kesatuan, ternyata mereka terpisah. Benar, kan?"

"Hmph!"

"Jangan tertawa. Benar, aku adalah orang Seoul yang mengira bahwa beras keluar dari buah pohon padi. Jangan tertawa!"

"Po, Pohon padi? Hahaha…"

Kyuhyun tertawa sendirian melihat pipi Sungmin yang memerah karena malu. Hujan bertambah deras, seakan menyambut suara tawa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian menyalakan _wiper _mobil dengan kecepatan penuh. Lalu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba-tiba saling bertatapan bak sedang terhipnotis.

Aria yang menyedihkan. Tetesan hujan yang turun dengan deras di atas atap mobil. Suara itu. Suara tetesan hujan memendam suara napas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kehangatan yang keluar dalam setiap hembusan napas mereka membuat kaca mobil berembun. Semuanya jadi terlihat putih. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat dihindari.

"Sungmin."

"Iya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Ketenangan suara Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sangat terpana. Kerutan baru muncul di tengah dahi Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba Sungmin mengecup kerutan itu.

"Kyuhyun, waktu aku pertama kali melihatmu… alis ini, aku benar-benar menyukai alis ini. Waktu itu juga ada kerutan di sini. Aku ingin sekali menghaluskannya dengan seterika. Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kau selalu meninggalkan kesan yang dalam pada orang lain, jadi orang-orang akan ketakutan mendekatimu jika kau memasang muka kencang seperti itu. Kau tahu? Aku merasa kau semakin menjauh dariku. Kita sudah hidup bersama selama tiga tahun, tapi kau masih terasa asing bagiku. Masih,,, bahkan bertambah… aku jadi sedih. Aku mengasihani diriku sendiri dan jadi membencimu. Mem… benci. Terus-terusan…"

_Bukan ini yang kuharapkan. Aku tidak tahu Sungmin menyimpan perasaan seperti ini. Tanpa air mata, dengan ekspresi yang mengoyak-ngoyak hatiku, ia berkata seperti itu. Sungmin! _

"Aku hanya seseorang yang cerewet, seseorang yang bodoh. Aku mengenal keluarga mertua dengan cara yang konyol. Aku hanya seorang pemaksa yang kekanakan. Bagaimana bisa kau bersabar untuk hidup bersamaku? Kau lelaki hebat. Kau masih muda, pintar, penghasilanmu juga sangat besar. Bahkan, wajahmu sangat tampan. Bagaimana bisa orang sehebat itu bersabar dan hidup bersamaku? Aku ingin tahu. Ingin tahu, sungguh…"

"…"

_Karena cinta. Harusnya aku berkata padamu bahwa aku memilih untuk hidup bersamamu karena aku hanya mencintaimu seorang. Namun, akhirnya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu karena ada sesuatu yang membuat lidahnya kelu. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Sungmin? _

"_**Jangan begitu. Kau bilang ingin membunuh siapa? Menakutkan, jangan begitu."**_

"_**Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa diam saja. Katakan tidak! Kenapa! Kenapa!"**_

"_**Menakutkan. Jangan begitu. Jangan begitu, Kyuhyun."**_

Suara yang Kyuhyun pikir telah terlupakan kembali lagi ke kepalanya. Lalu, suara istrinya yang lemah terus terdengar di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau rela bersabar dan hidup bersamaku? Hah? Aku ini, aku… kau ingin tahu apakah aku masih mencintaimu? Aku, aku rela bersabar dan hidup bersamamu karena aku mencintaimu! Tapi, kau…? Kenapa kau rela bersabar dan hidup bersamaku? Kadang… aku berpikir cinta tidak bisa… bukan… pernikahan tidak bisa menyelesaikan… segala hal. Hari ini aku banyak bicara, ya? Maaf, Kyuhyun. Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana. Maaf."

_Dan aku mencintaimu. _

Sungmin mengatakan ia mencintai Kyuhyun, karena itulah ia rela bersabar dan hidup bersama Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga berkata bahwa cinta bukanlah segalanya, bahkan Sungmin meminta maaf. Hati Kyuhyun bagaikan akan meledak.

_Rela bersabar dan hidup bersamaku? _

Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengira keberadaannya merupakan sesuatu yang begitu membebankan bagi Sungmin, hingga Sungmin harus rela bersabar untuk menahan segalanya. _Kupikir ia hanya ketakutan dan sedih karena semuanya menjadi jauh lebih asing dibandingkan dengan dulu. Namun, ia bilang ia rela bersabar untuk hidup bersamaku? _

_Apa lagi yang tadi ia katakan? Cinta bukan segalanya? _

_Masalah apa yang menimpanya sampai ia seputus asa ini, hingga ia tidak bisa menceritakannya kepada suaminya sendiri?_ _Padahal, aku sangat menyukai Sungmin yang cerewet_. Selama ini Sungmin menganggap Kyuhyun selalu meledek kecerewetannya, tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun selalu menikmati celotehan Sungmin. Dulu, Sungmin selalu mengutarakan apa pun yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan. Namun entah sejak kapan, mulut Sungmin mulai tertutup rapat. _Sejak kapan?_

Pertanyaan yang tak berujung. Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab. Hujan yang turun di luar terlihat tidak biasa. Terlalu deras dan terlalu lama. Pertanyaan, pertanyaan.

Sungmin tertidur di pelukan Kyuhyun setelah melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menjadi PR bagi Kyuhyun. Hari masih sore, tapi langit sudah sangat gelap. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kepan hujan akan berhenti. Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat apa-apa dari kaca mobil yang berembun. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak seirama dengan napas Sungmin.

Sepertinya kemampuan lagu Shin Young Wook untuk menidurkan seseorang sangat bagus. Awalnya Kyuhyunlah yang tertidur setelah mendengarkan lagunya, kali ini giliran Sungmin yang tertidur. Kyuhyun juga mulai mengantuk. _Tidur sebentar. Aku hanya perlu mengingat Sungmin berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku. Benar. Benar…_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sungmin. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Pengakuan Kyuhyun yang takkan pernah dapat di dengar oleh Sungmin hilang terisap oleh alunan Aria dan hujan yang turun dengan deras.

**TBC **

Q**: Kenapa Kyuhyun gak cerita sama Sungmin kalau ia anak angkat? Takut diceraikan?**

A: Wah… kenapa banyak yang nanya ini? Nggaklah… mana mungkin. Lihat, di bab ini Sungmin mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Kyuhyun, kan? Hehehe…

**Q: Novel terjemahan?**

A: Hmm, nggak. Mungkin hanya karena pilihan kosa katanya yang agak tinggi.

**Q: Yesung di munculin, ya?**

A: Yesung-Oppa akan muncul, kok. Tenang aja, tunggu aja.

**Q: Masih bingung….**

A: Makanya, ikuti terus ceritanya agar pertanyaan kalian terjawab dengan seiring berjalanannya cerita. Okeh? ;)

**.o. **

Udah sampai bab 6, nih….!

Coba kalian cek seperti apa Maladewa itu! Tempatnya keren, lho!

Saya beneran mau ke sana gara-gara bab ini. XD

Review, kay? Buktikan kalau kalian masih peduli dengan fic ini.

See you in the next chapter~

**-Serina**

Word(s): 3,107


	7. Malam Berhujan

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Ketujuh**

**Malam Berhujan **

**Mata, keingintahuan, keingintahuan… yang bisa melihat menembus sisi gelap dari sebuah kenyataan dan sebuah benda. Keingintahuan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan membuat kita dapat melihat sisi baru dari sebuah keseharian**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk tuk. _

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar ketukan di jendela mobilnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dengan kebingungan untuk sesaat. Ah… tepi sungai, Aria, hujan deras, lalu istriku. Istri yang masih tertidur di pelukannya.

_Tuk. Tuk tuk tuk. _

Terdengar suara tidak sabar dari luar. Terlihat seseorang dari kaca jendela mobil yang berembun. Kyuhyun sedikit membuka jendela mobilnya. Seorang paman tua yang memakai jas hujan dan topi terlihat sedang berdiri di tengah hujan yang masih turun dengan deras. _Siapa dia?_

"Ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Ya ampun, lihat orang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri ini! Lihat, Anak Muda. Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kenapa masih membawa mobil dan memarkirnya di sini? Sepertinya ini mobil Seoul, cepat pinggirkan mobilmu! Gawat kalau sungainya sampai meluap! Untung aku ke sini untuk melihat jaring ikanku. Kalau tidak, mobilmu bisa terseret air sungai yang meluap! Cepat pinggirkan mobilmu, cepat!"

_Ya ampun, hampir saja terkena musibah_.

Tidak lucu kan kalau di Koran esok hari menampilkan berita sepasang suami istri meninggal karena terseret air sungai yang meluap?

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih pada paman itu, tapi juga tidak suka melihat paman yang memandangi istri yang berada di pelukannya dengan penasaran, sehingga ia cepat-cepat menutup kembali jendela mobilnya. Kyuhyun membaringkan istrinya di kursi sebelahnya dan menyelimutinya dengan jasnya. Ia pun mulai memundurkan mobil setelah merapikan bajunya.

Paman tua yang baik itu menunjukkan arah kepada Kyuhyun dengan cahaya lenteranya. Mereka masih berada di jalan yang tidak terlihat seperti jalanan, tapi setidaknya mereka masih hidup. Mobil Kyuhyun pasti sudah berantakan. Walaupun begitu, yang penting mereka selamat.

"Di mana rumah Anda? Saya akan mengantarkan Anda." Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di sebelah paman tua yang telah berjasa— _bagaimanapun, paman itu adalah penyelamatku_ — dan menawarkan untuk mengantarnya.

Paman tua yang menghentikan langkahnya, berpikir sejenak, lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. "Mungkin jembatan kanal yang terhubung dengan jalan raya menuju Seoul sudah sangat berbahaya sekarang. Daripada pergi ke sana dan membahayakan diri sendiri, lebih baik kalian tidur di rumahku, Anak Muda. Rumahku memang akan terlihat menyedihkan bagi orang sepertimu yang memiliki mobil sebagus ini, tapi rumahku adalah tempat yang paling bagus menghangatkan badan di hari seperti ini, karena aku masih memiliki sistem penghangat tradisional. Sepertinya kau juga mengajak istrimu ke sini. Rumahku si atas sana, rumah yang lampunya masih menyala itu, lho. Ikuti aku pelan-pelan, ya."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. Kalau begitu, kami akan menginap sehari."

"Bagus, bagus. Ikuti aku."

Kyuhyun mengikuti penyelamatnya yang masih dapat berjalan dengan cepat. Pada saat bersamaan, Kyuhyun menelepon beberapa orang. Kantor, bibi yang bekerja di rumahnya, lalu Seong Bok-Dong. Kyuhyun memberitahukan keberadaannya dan alasan ia berada di sana. Sepertinya hujan tidak turun sederas ini di Seoul. Semuanya sangat terkejut. Hujan regional.

Malam masih belum terlalu larut, tapi suasana di sekitar terasa seperti sudah tengah malam— mungkin bukan hanya karena hujan, melainkan juga karena langit di pedesaan lebih cepat gelap— saat mereka tiba di sebuah pinggiran daerah permukiman yang sangat kecil. Anak-anak paman itu telah meninggalkan rumah, sehingga hanya ia dan istrinya yang tinggal di sana hari ini.

Rumah paman itu— pasti ia hanya merendah waktu bilang rumahnya terlihat menyedihkan— bisa dikatakan sebagai hotel mewah jika dibandingkan dengan rumah keluarga kandung Kyuhyun di Geo Je-Do. Kamar mandi yang terus-menerus dialiri air hangat, kamar hangat dan terlihat menyenangkan, istri paman yang tersenyum malu untuk menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Bahkan, anjing penjaga pun langsung keluar dari kandangnya yang kering dan nyaman saat melihat mobil dan orang asing yang datang.

Pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan.

"Maaf karena saya datang tiba-tiba. Bibi, Paman telah menyelamatkan nyawa saya untuk menginap di sini. Saya mohon bantuannya."

"Ya ampun, ya ampun, bantuan apa, sih. Walau kau bersedia untuk menginap sehari, Bibi tidak bisa menyediakan apa-apa, lho. Jangan terlalu sopan. Bibi jadi merasa tidak enak. Cepat masuk ke dalam. Kau bisa kena flu kalau berlama-lama berada di tempat yang lembab."

Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya di sepetak ladang kosong, lalu menggendong Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin tanpa membangunkannya, berusaha membawanya ke ruang utama dan berusaha agar Sungmin tidak kehujanan, sehingga Kyuhyun harus bergerak cepat tapi tetap lembut. Bibi rumah membantu Kyuhyun melepas sepatu Sungmin.

"Ya ampun, cantik sekali. Istrimu? Kau pintar memilih istri. Setelah dilihat-lihat, kau juga terlihat sangat elegan. Masih belum punya anak, ya? Ya ampun, anak kalan pasti cantik. Kalian harus cepat-cepat punya anak. Ya ampun, lihat jari kakinya. Jari kakinya cantik dan panjang seperti jari tangan."

Bibi mengantar mereka ke sebuah kamar yang dilengkapi tempat tidur murahan dari besi sambil terus berbicara. Walaupun, terlihat murahan, tempat tidur itu dilengkapi selimut cantik yang bersih dan bermotif bunga. Kyuhyun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan udara dingin dari luar lagi karena udara hangat menyelimuti kamar ini.

"Anak lelakiku dan istrinya menggunakan kamar ini setiap mereka datang saat perayaan Myung Jeoul, tapi kau sudah membersihkannya hari ini, jadi kalian bisa menginap semalam di sini. Aku mengeset pemanas agar mengeluarkan uap hangat, jadi kalian tidak akan kepanasan. Kalian belum makan, kan? Cepat mandi dan makanlah. Bangunkan istrimu. Bibi masak nasi dulu, ya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Bibi."

"Ya ampun, ya ampun, tidak usah berkata begitu."

Tempat tidur besi itu mendecit dengan sangat keras saat Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh istrinya di atasnya. Begitu kerasnya sampai Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun, ini di mana…?"

Ekspresi Sungmin langsung mengeras saat mendengar penjelasan singkat Kyuhyun, tapi akhirnya wajahnya melembut lagi.

"Kita hampir terkena masalah besar. Untunglah. Aku akan keluar untuk menolong Bibi, kau mandi duluan, ya. Aku juga akan meminjam baju ganti kepada mereka."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan istrinya yang terlihat ingin buru-buru keluar kamar. Sungmin berbalik heran, dan Kyuhyun menatapnya canggung. Sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi Kyuhyun ingin menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka, karena istrinya adalah orang yang sangat penting dan tidak perlu hidup dengan selalu mengkhawatirkan hal tidak penting itu.

"Sungmin."

"Ya?"

Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya dan menciumnya sekilas. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Iya."

"Hanya kamu. Jadi, jangan bertanya lagi… bagaimana bisa aku bersabar untuk hidup denganmu."

"Iya."

Sungmin menjawab dengan setengah hati dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

_Apa aku tidak menjawab PR yang ia berikan dengan benar?_ Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Haah… Sungmin, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus…"

_Krieeet. _

Tempat tidur terus berdecit, membuat Kyuhyun khawatir Sungmin tidak dapat tidur nyenyak di tempat seperti ini. Kyuhyun bangun dan melepaskan kasur di atasnya. Sepertinya masalah tidak terletak pada kasur itu. Kyuhyun memeriksa setiap bagian tempat tidur dengan teliti.

_Tak. Tak. Krieet… _

Kyuhyun menekan-nekan beberapa bagian dengan seluruh tenaganya, sampai akhirnya terdengarlah suara decitan tersebut. Sesuai perkiraannya, ternyata baut tempat tidur sudah kendur. _Aku memerlukan obeng._ Kyuhyun teringat kotak perkakas di mobilnya.

**.o.**

"Eh, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan begitu? Harusnya kau pinjam payung padaku."

Saat kembali dari mobilnya untuk mengambil obeng, Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan paman pemilik rumah yang memakai celana _training_ kuning dan sedang duduk di lantai ruang utama sambil merokok. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin langsung kembali ke kamar, tapi ia merasa itu bukan tindakan yang sopan. Kyuhyun pun membungkuk dengan santun dan duduk di samping paman itu. Hujan masih mengguyur halaman, sedangkan bau sup _tho jang_ memenuhi seantero rumah.

"Hujan tidak turun sederas ini di Seoul."

"Kau sudah menghubungi orang rumah? Wajar, sih, hujan memang turun lebih deras di sini dibandingkan di tempat lain. Kita tidak bisa berpatokan dengan perkiraan cuaca. Orang sepertiku sih sudah terbiasa, tapi para pendatang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini dan langsung terisolasi di sini. Karena itu, aku selalu pergi keluar dan mengecek keadaan saat cuaca seperti ini untuk jaga-jaga."

"Aku ingin berterima kasih sekali lagi. Jika paman tidak ada, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan istriku. Aku bahkan merinding walau hanya membayangkannya."

"Anak muda ini benar-benar sopan, ya. Walaupun begitu, tidak usah sesopan itu padaku. Setelah dilihat-lihat, sepertinya kau memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi di Seoul, walaupun orang kampung seperti kami tidak akan tahu pekerjaan seperti apa yang kau miliki, sih."

"Ah, tidak. Sepertinya Paman seumuran dengan ayah kandungku. Jadi…"

"Ayah kandungmu sudah meninggal?"

"Iya."

"Walaupun begitu, kau telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sopan. Ia pasti sangat bahagia di surga. Pasti, pasti…"

Meski paman itu bilang bahwa ayah Kyuhyun ada di surga, Kyuhyun yakin ayahnya takkan pernah bisa menginjakkan kaki di sana. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar apa-apa, karena ia tidak ingin terkesan mempertanyakan kata-kata paman tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak mau memberi tahu seorang paman— yang menganggap bahwa semua manusia memiliki hati yang baik dan hangat— bahwa orang jahat juga eksisi di dunia. Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah menjadi gelap. Ia hanya dapat menatap jejak air hujan di halaman tanpa berkata apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"_Lalala… Kim Kyuhyun, Kim Kyuhyun. Kakak ipar melahirkan anak lelaki yang dianggap keponakan. Lalalala… Kim Kyuhyun, Kim Kyuhyun. Kakak ipar melahirkan anak lelaki yang dianggap keponakan."_**

**"_Nggak, sudah kubilang nggak! Dasar, kuhabisi semua! Sialan! Keluar kalian! Bibi, bilang ke anak-anak bandel itu! Anak-anak nggak tahu diri! Kuhabisi semua. Bilang, Bi!"_**

**"_Kyuhyun, kamu kenapa, sih? Pulang saja, yuk. Jangan begitu, dong. Masa mau menghabisi orang lain. Menakutkan. Jangan begitu."_**

**"_Kenapa, kenapa! Kenapa nggak bilang. Bilang sekali saja ke mereka. Kenapa! Kenapa!"_**

**"_Menakutkan. Jangan begitu. Jangan begitu, Kyuhyun."_**

**_Menakutkan. Menakutkan, Kyuhyun…_**

Jika bibinya mau menjelaskan, Kyuhyun kecil tidak akan setrauma itu. Jika bibinya menjelaskan itu… namun, bibinya tidak pernah menjelaskan. Bibinya hanya berkata 'menakutkan', memasang wajah sedih dan berkata 'menakutkan'. Sama seperti Sungmin yang selalu berkata 'menakutkan'.

_Bibi pasti memberikanku dengan mudah pada dua orang kaya yang datang dari Seoul, karena aku bukan anak kandungnya, melainkan hanya keponakannya. Tidak, ia mengirimku ke tempat yang jauh sampai tidak dapat melihatku karena aku anak kandungnya, bukan keponakannya. Benar. _

Kaetika duduk di kelas dua SMA, Kyuhyun nyaris tidak dapat memberikan penghormatan terakhir saat bibinya meninggal. Kyuhyun mendapat kabar itu dengan sangat mendadak. Ia pun bergegas kembali ke tempat kelahirannya, dan untunglah ia masih sempat memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin datang, tapi ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Orang lain memandangnya dengan perasaan tidak enak. Kyuhyun bertukar salam dengan saudara tirinya dan beberapa sepupunya dengan setengah hati, lalu langsung bergegas kembali ke Seoul.

Huuuh…

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi makam seorang ayah yang paling tidak becus di dunia. Sampai sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa saat itu ia mau mendatangi makam ayahnya. Ayah yang wajahnya tak dapat ia ingat, walau ia telah berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan secercah kenangan…

Sepetak makam ayahnya berada di tanah milik orang lain. Makan tersebut tidak terlihat seperti makam lagi, hanya gundukan tanah penuh rumput yang sudah tumbuh selama belasan tahun, dan jejak kaki binatang liar. Hanya Kyuhyun yang terkadang datang untuk meletakkan satu pak rokok dan segelas alkohol ke tanah dan menyalakan sebatang rokok untuk ayahnya… Kyuhyun mencabuti rumput di makam ayahnya dengan tangan kosong.

Air mata mengalir dari matanya, air mata yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya, entah karena sedih atau marah. Kyuhyun terus-menerus mencabuti rumput, tapi hamparan rumput di atas makam orang tidak becus itu tidak kunjung habis. Ia terus membohongi dirinya bahwa air yang terus mengalir di wajahnya bukanlah air mata, melainkan keringat, karena Kyuhyun tidak punya air mata untuk orang mengerikan seperti itu.

_Sial. _

Bagaimana mungkin orang ini memerkosa dan menghamili kakak iparnya yang sudah menjanda?

_Orang yang paling tidak becus sedunia. Surga? Hah! Tidak lucu. _

Bibi… adalah kembang desa tercantik waktu masih muda. Namun, Bibi… bukan… Ibu dalam ingatan Kyuhyun adalah perempuan desa yang memiliki mata penuh kepedihan… tidak kurang tidak lebih. Sosok yang berkata pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih bahwa Kyuhyun 'menakutkan'.

Kulit wajah bibinya menghitam karena terlalu sering terkena sinar matahari, tapi entah mengapa hanya wajah putih pucat yang ada dalam ingatan Kyuhyun. Mata besar yang dibingkai bulu mata panjang, serta hidung mungil tapi lancip. Bibir kering pecah-pecah, tapi akan terlihat sangat cantik saat tersenyum.

Wajah yang sudah lama dilupakan oleh Kyuhyun. Wajah yang sengaja dilupakannya. Kyuhyun mengira telah melupakan semua hal tentang bibinya, tapi ternyata ingatan Kyuhyun masih sangat segar. _Sial!_

_Dasar, setelah kupikr-pikir, istriku sangat mirip dengan Ibu. Wajah putih dan mungil. Mata besar yang langsung menarik perhatianku saat aku pertama kali melihatnya, alis tebal yang melengkung dengan halus, hidung lancip, dan senyum malu-malunya. _

_Benar-benar tidak dapat dibedakan. Apa karena itu? Karena darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku bahkan memengaruhi cara memilih seorang perempuan? Karena aku darah daging ayahku? _

_Kotor. Badan dan hatiku kotor. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun, masih belum mandi? Kenapa malah di sini? Sup _tho jang_-nya enak, lho. Cepat mandi dan keluar. Kita harus makan bersama Paman dan Bibi. Kyuhyun?"

"…"

"Kau kenapa? Ya ampun, kau menangis?"

"Huh. Siapa yang menangis! Aku terlalu serius memandangi hujan turun, mataku jadi sakit karena itu. Aku mandi dulu."

Semua sudah berlalu. Sekarang, Kyuhyun bukanlah anak lelaki yang keluar dari perut kakak ipar ayahnya dan diperlakukan sebagai keponakan, melainkan orang yang telah mempelajari segala hal dan tidak takut akan apa pun. Ia anak dari seorang ayah yang baik dan penyayang, serta seorang ibu yang rasional dan berpendidikan. Ia Cho Kyuhyun. Benar.

**.o.**

Sepertinya menu makanan di desa mana pun selalu sama. Kimchi selada yang cukup matang, mentimun musim panas yang lembut, kacang-kacangan, ikan teri, sup _tho jang_, nasi putih, dan ikan _bass_ mentah (sejenis ikan kembung yang dapat di temukan di sungai Han Gang bagian selatan) yang biasanya akan dikeluarkan saat tamu datang.

Paman pemilik rumah dan istrinya duduk berhadapan dan berbagi cerita tanpa henti. Mereka bilang, sudah lama mereka tidak makan masakan seenak ini. Suara hujan deras membuat seusana menjadi lebih hangat, sehingga mereka semakin menikmati makan malam yang penuh kebebasan ini. Sungmin, yang belum pernah makan ikan air tawar, memandang piring berisi ikan _bass _dengan penuh sangsi. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap mengambil sepotong dan mengolesinya dengan sambal pedas manis sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa mual.

"Uh, uugh…"

"Min, Sungmin!"

"Ya ampun, ada apa ini? Ikan ini masih segar, aku baru saja menangkapnya di sungai. Mungkin kau harus melihat keadaannya."

"… Mungkin ada alasan lain kenapa ia muntah, suamiku."

"Haaah?"

Suami istri tua itu saling bertukar pandang, seakan mereka telah mendapatkan rezeki dari Tuhan, tanda mereka mengetahui sesuatu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa bangun dan menyusul Sungmin ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk mencoba mengerti maksud kedua orang tua itu.

"Sungmin."

"Uuugh… mungkin ini karena ikan air tawar. Terlalu amis. Uuugh…"

"Sungmin, masih mual? Iya?"

"Ah, sudah membaik, kok. Maaf, bagaimana ini?"

"Jangan khawatir. Sini."

Sungmin memencet tombol _flush_ toilet yang terlihat menyedihkan, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi menuju pelukan suaminya. Kyuhyun memeluknya dan membelai pundaknya. Sungmin menghela napas panjang, meresa lega.

"Aku tidak bisa makan lagi. Aku akan langsung ke kamar, jadi tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada Paman dan Bibi, ya? Ya?"

"Iya."

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di belakang lutut Sungmin dan menggendongnya. Ia memandangi wajah pucat istrinya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Ia ingin segera membawa istrinya pulang ke rumah.

"Kau mau pulang, Sungmin? Di sini tidak terlalu nyaman, ya? Mau pulang?"

"Tidak, aku akan membaik kalau sedikit beristirahat, kok. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aneh, ya? Sepertinya perutku mual karena ikan yang terlalu amis. Turunkan aku dan keluarlah, Kyuhyun. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok. Benar."

"…"

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin di tempat tidur. Kali ini, tempat tidur yang telah ia perbaiki tidak berdecit. Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tempat tidur ini. Hmph… coba pikir, deh. Kenapa kedua orang tua yang rajin itu tidak memperbaiki tempat tidur ini? Aku jadi agak curiga. Kamar ini hanya dipakai saat anak lelaki mereka dan istrinya datang, kan? Hihihi! Pasti mereka sangat khawatir karena harus tidur di atas tempat yang terus berdecit ini. Pasti kedua orang tua itu melakukan trik ini agar menantu mereka sedikit merasakan penderitaan, kan? Kau memperbaiki ini hanya dengan obeng, kan? Paman itu juga pasti bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Konyol, ya?"

"Mungkin aneh, sih."

"Benar, kan?"

"Iya."

Sungmin melihat tempat tidur ini dari perspektif yang bahkan tidak terbayangkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin dapat melihat konflik yang dialami anak lelaki dan menantu pasangan tua yang baik hati itu. Konflik. Konflik antara mertua dan menantu. Konflik yang terlihat di mata Sungmin dan Ibu Kyuhyun.

_Benar begitu? Akankah tempat tidur ini berdecit lagi saat kami pergi besok pagi? _

**TBC **

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengatakan perasaannya! XD

Gimana bab ini? Agak hangat ya komunikasi KyuMin~

Makasih buat yang sudah mereview bab enam kemarin, ya…

Sekarang, review lagi untuk memberi semangat melanjutkan fic ini!

**-Serina**

Word(s): 2, 608


	8. Senang bertemu denganmu, Nak

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Kedelapan**

**Senang Bertemu Denganmu, Nak**

**Sebuah kenyataan penting mengenai cinta yang sudah ada dari dulu, 'kita takkan dapat mencintai jika takut terluka'. Itu adalah pernyataan yang tepat. Itu bukan salah cinta, melainkan salah seseorang yang tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat lemah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi cerah yang telah menjelang, begitu cerahnya hingga tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa semalam turun hujan yang sangat deras. Cahaya matahari musim panas yang menyengat menyinari seluruh penjuru desa, membuat rerumputan terlihat makan hijau. Keadaan mobil Kyuhyun tidak separah yang ia bayangkan. Ia malah sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin hujan telah membantunya membersihkan mobilnya. Kyuhyun, memakai setelan yang telah disetrika oleh istrinya, sedang berada di luar untuk memeriksa mobilnya. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka istrinya bisa menyetrika karena bibi yang bekerja di rumah merekalah yang mengerjakannya. Kemeja yang kemarin basah terkena air hujan sekarang sudah mengering dengan sempurna, celana panjang yang ia kenakan juga terlihat sangat rapi.

**.o.**

"Anak Muda, walaupun hujan sudah berhenti, genangan air ada di mana-mana. Kau harus hati-hati saat menyetir, ya. Walaupun mobilmu terlihat bersih, biasanya kondisi mobil-mobil baru tidak akan terlalu bagus jika kemasukan air. Kau harus segera ke _car center_ kalau sudah sampai Seoul. Aku yakin kau lebih tahu akan hal ini."

"Iya, aku akan melakukan sesuai dengan nasihat Paman. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Iya, lalu ada satu hal lagi, Anak Muda. Sekali-kali, ajak istrimu ke rumah sakit."

"Hah?"

"Kalau dilihat dari kejadian kemarin malam, sepertinya kau akan segera mendengar berita baik. Jangan menganggap orang tua ini hanya berbicara yang tidak-tidak, ajaklah ia ke rumah sakit. Harus, ya!"

"Ah, aku…"

"Hahaha, kaget, ya? Aku kan bukan dokter, untuk apa sekaget itu? Yang penting, kau harus ajak ia ke rumah sakit. Hohohoho…"

_Sungmin hamil? Mungkin. Anak!_ Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah mempersalahkan keluarganya yang masih belum memiliki anak, tapi sekarang hatinya berbunga-bunga saat melihat mata penuh keyakinan paman tua itu.

_Anak. Anakku. Anak yang dilahirkan Sungmin. Anak kami! _

"Kyuhyun."

"Sungmin, kau sudah siap?"

"Iya, ayo pulang. Kyuhyun, kau masih sempat ke kantor, kok. Mudah-mudahan jalanan sudah mengering."

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan kantor. Aku sudah menelepon kantor kemarin. Tidak apa asal sore ini aku ke sana. Ayo beri salam sebelum pulang."

Kyuhyun memandang istrinya yang tidak memakai riasan wajah sama sekali. Istrinya terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Istrinya adalah perempuan yang selalu bersinar walaupun tidak sedang berada di tengah kota.

Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih kepada istri pemilik rumah yang sangat baik, dan kembali menuju Seoul. Seperti yang mereka khawatirkan, jalanan masih digenangi air hujan, membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan menyetir. Untunglah ia masih dapat mengendalikan mobilnya dengan baik. Satu jam kemudian, mereka sudah keluar dari Misari melalui jalanan yang kosong melompong. Sungai Han Gang, yang dipenuhi air bercampur tanah merah semakin mendung saat mereka sudah mendekati Seoul. Namun, perasaan mereka tetap bahagia.

"Sungmin, kau mau ke rumah sakit?"

"Rumah sakit? Kenapa?"

"Sebaiknya kita langsung ke rumah sakit kalau sudah sampai Seoul."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau ke rumah sakit? Apa karena masalah kemarin? Aku sudah baik-baik saja, kok. Sepertinya bukan karena keracunan makanan, juga bukan karena salah pencernaan, kok. Kita lihat dulu perkembangan hari ini. Kalau memang kondisiku memburuk lagi, besok aku akan ke rumah sakit."

"Hari ini saja."

"?"

Sungmin agak heran karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersenandung. _Hah? Bersenandung? Kyuhyun bersenandung? Aku tidak tahu ia bisa bersenandung. Ia agak aneh sejak kemarin. Aku jadi tidak tenang. Tanganku gemetar lagi. Tidak tenang. Sungmin mencoba menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar dengan pura-pura memegang-megang cincin kawin yang ia kenakan. Memutarnya sekali, putar lagi, memutarnya ke arah berlawanan. Sekali lagi, dua kali… _

_Ini parah tidak, ya? Sepertinya aku harus ke rumah sakit karena masalah ini. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada dokter? Tanpa kusadari tanganku selalu gemetar kalau sedang berada di samping suamiku. Mungkin dokter malah akan menyuruhku ke bagian kejiwaan. Pasti ia akan memberikan obat antidepresi untukku. Setelah meminum obat itu, aku akan tertidur, tidur, dan tidur lagi. Kalau aku sampai ke bagian kejiwaan, Ibu akan… jangan pikirkan Ibu. Pasti Ibu akan menelepon hari ini. Apa yang harus kukatakan kalau Ibu bertanya kenapa aku tidak datang ke Seong Bok-Dong dan malah main ke tempat lain? Ia takkan peraya kalau aku menjawab dengan jujur. Menakutkan. _

"!"

Dalam sesaat, ketakutan Sungmin berubah menjadi kenyataan. _Handphone_-nya yang diletakkan di dalam tas tangan berbunyi. Pasti Ibu. Sungmin mengaduk-aduk tasnya dengan tangan gemetar, sampai akhirnya berhasil menemukan _handphone_-nya.

"Halo."

"_Sungmin? Ini Ibu. Kau di mana? Di rumahmu hanya ada pembantu." _

"Apa kabar, Ibu? Sekarang aku sedang menuju Seoul bersama Kyuhyun."

"_Kau baru dari vila di Yong In?" _

"Tidak, itu… dari sekitar Sungai Han Gang bagian selatan. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya di mana…"

Padahal, jelas-jelas suaminya telah menceritakan segalanya kepada ibunya, tapi ibunya pura-pura tidak tahu dan terdengar seperti ingin mencari-cari kesalahan Sungmin. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ibu dengar?

"_Ya sudah. Kau sedang bersama Kyuhyun? Ibu akan meneleponmu lagi di rumah." _

"Iya, Bu."

Ibu tidak pernah menyudutkan menantu perempuannya di hadapan anaknya; ia malah terlihat sangat penyayang. Namun, Ibu akan sangat berbeda jika hanya sedang berdua dengan Sungmin. Ia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat menakutkan. Tak seorang pun tahu bahwa ibu Kyuhyun telah membuat hati Sungmin berdarah.

"Siapa? Ibu? Kenapa tidak membiarkanku berbicara dengan Ibu?"

"Ibu bilang ia akan menelepon lagi dan memutuskan teleponnya."

_Saat kau tak ada, saat aku sendirian, Ibu akan menelepon lagi. _

**.o.**

Walaupun Sungmin berkata ia baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun tetap memaksanya ke rumah sakit. Namun anehnya, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke ruang konsultasi dokter kandungan yang beberapa bulan lalu didatangi Sungmin untuk memeriksa kesuburannya. _Ini kan pencernaan, kenapa malah mengajakku ke dokter kandungan?_ Sungmin dibawa ke sebuah ruang khusus, dan ia harus melakukan tes urine dengan setengah hati di sana, juga harus menjalani tes _ultrasound_. Namun…

"Ya ampun, Direktur Cho! Selamat, ya! Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu ini. Hahaha… sudah delapan minggu, lho. Sekarang Direktur Cho bisa bernapas lega."

"Be, benarkah?"

"Hahahaha…. Kau sedang mempertanyakan surat praktek dokterku, ya? Ah, tentu saja benar. Kau pikir aku berbohong?"

"Ah… benar…"

"Dasar, kau kan sudah lama menunggu. Ini memang sudah waktunya. Pokoknya, selamat, ya!"

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih apanya! Aku akan memberi tahu beberapa hal yang harus kau perhatikan, jadi tunggu sebentar, ya."

"Iya, terima kasih."

Apa reaksi pria lain dalam situasi seperti ini? Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menerima kabar kehamilan istrinya hanya bisa mengucapkan 'terima kasih' seperti orang bodoh. Walaupun dokter hanya melakukan beberapa tes sederhana, Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih karena dokter tersebut telah memberikan kabar yang tidak ada tandingannya. Benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Namun, Kyuhyun sangat bahagia.

_Sungmin, dokter berkata kita akan segera punya anak. Anak kita. Benar. Benar. _

"Akhir-akhir ini buku untuk calon Ibu dan Ayah banyak beredar, jadi mampirlah ke toko buku dan belilah satu."

Sungmin, yang duduk tepat di seberang dokter, membetulkan bajunya, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sungmin dengan seksama, sehingga Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

_Kyuhyun gemetar. Sebegitu bahagiakah ia? Sebegitu bahagiakah kau? _

_Kau tidak pernah membicarakan masalah anak sama sekali pun, sebegitu bahagiakah kau? _

"Kau akan mulai merasa mual, jadi hati-hati memilih makanan. Kau harus memaksa makan makanan yang biasanya tidak kau makan, itu bagus untuk kesehatan mental di awal kehamilan. Makan, tidur, dan istirahat sengat penting, jadi sesuaikan diri dengan pola yang lebih teratur. Perdengarkan musik kepada bayimu sekali-kali, itu bagus untuk perkembangan otak."

"Lalu, karena ini anak pertama…"

Sesaat dokter menghentikan kalimatnya, memandang Sungmin dengan penuh perhatian, lalu bergegas memasang ekspresi profesional lagi dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena ini anak pertama, ibu dan anak harus sangat berhati-hati, ya?"

Air mata Sungmin hampir saja tumpah. _Dokter menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati. Haruskah aku berterima kasih? Atau haruskah aku marah dan berkata padanya agar tidak usah mencampuri urusan orang?_ Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi pinggiran meja yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni sambil mengangguk lemah. Ia menarik napas, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan isi hatinya dari tenggorokannya yang terasa kaku.

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah keluargaku."

"Ah, itu juga bagus. Sulit mencari orang yang bisa menjagamu melebihi ibu kandungmu sendiri, lho"

Dokter menepukkan tangannya dengan keras tanda setuju, seakan telah menunggu Sungmin mengatakan itu. Kyuhyun memandangi istrinya yang menundukkan kepala seperti seorang tersangka. Ia juga memandang dokter yang memperlihatkan reaksi berlebihan. Mereka telah membuat suasana hati Kyuhyun memburuk. Orang yang paling tidak peka sekalipun bisa langsung melihat konspirasi yang dilakukan kedua orang ini. Namun, kali ini keselamatan istrinya yang terlihat menderita merupakan hal yang paling penting dibandingkan dengan apa pun.

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah keluargaku."

Kalimat yang nyaris tidak terdengar dan diucapkan dengan suara penuh kesedihan. Sebenarnya, Sungmin tidak ingin pergi ke rumah keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari rumah karena merasa tidak nyaman di sana. _Apa begitu? Kenapa, kenapa? Sungmin…_

Sungmin sedang hamil. Hamil delapan minggu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah menerima ucapan selamat dan foto ultrasonik berukuran kecil dari dokter. Foto anak di dalam Rahim yang masih berukuran lebih kecil dari jari kelingking Kyuhyun. Anak yang terlihat seperti kacang polong dalam foto hitam putih. Anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bahkan belum terlihat seperti manusia. Anak yang masih seperti kacang polong itu akan terlahir sebagai anak yang rupawan seperti ibu dan ayahnya, jika ia tumbuh sehat selama sepuluh bulan di dalam Rahim. Lalu, Kyuhyun pun akan menjadi ayah.

_Senang bertemu denganmu, Nak. Ini Ayah. Ayah._

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin saat mereka berjalan ke tempat parkir. Mereka berjalan berdua, tapi sebenarnya mereka adalah sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari tiga orang. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah lebih pendek dari biasanya, menyamakan langkah dengan istrinya agar bisa terus menjaganya. _Lambat sekali. Sejak kapan, ya? Sejak kapan aku mulai berjalan di depannya? Sepertinya dulu kami juga pernah melalui masa indah, di mana kami selalu jalan berdampingan sambil berpegangan tangan_. Kyuhyun menyelimuti tangan Sungmin yang dingin dan halus dengan tangannya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang hangat menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang terasa asing.

_Sudah lama aku melupakan perasaan ini. _

"Sebaiknya kita mengabarkannya ke Seong Bok-Dong dan Banpho,"

"Nanti saja."

"Kenapa? Semuanya pasti senang kalau mendengar berita ini. Ini kan berita bagus…"

"Nanti saja!"

Firasat yang menghancurkan suasana hati. Sungmin mengeluarkan amarahnya, amarah dan kekesalan yang selalu ditujukan kepada Kyuhyun. Setelah melihat reaksi keras istrinya, Kyuhyun merasakan kembali firasat buruk yang sempat menghilang.

_Apa… apa yang tengah ia sembunyikan? Kau, sebenarnya apa yang kau takuti? _

Sungmin naik ke mobil setelah melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun. Lalu, Sungmin berkata dengan nada yang sangat tegas.

"Ke Banpho, sekarang."

"Sekarang? Sekarang kita istirahat di rumah dulu. Besok kita bisa ke sana setelah membereskan barang-barang."

"Tidak, aku akan pergi hari ini."

"Sungmin, jangan begitu."

"Kumohon, aku ingin pergi hari ini, aku tidak mau berdebat tentang ini lagi. Ya?"

"Iya."

Sunyi.

_Suara bergetar suamiku. Suami yang tidak melepaskan tanganku di hadapan dokter. Mata yang bercahaya. Harapan adalah hal yang menakutkan. Kumohon, hatiku. Jangan bergetar. Jangan dibutakan oleh harapan. Nak, Nak. _

_Jangan buat aku berharap. Kau dan aku hanya akan menjadi sedih. _

Walaupun begitu, sepertinya tak ada orang yang ingin mengabaikan harapan sekecil apa pun. Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang di kepalanya. Sosok Kyuhyun yang berterima kasih dengan suara gemetar; tidak dapat menutupi kebahagiaan dan kepuasannya. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia karena akan segera memiliki keturunan. Harapan Sungmin akan semakin besar jika terus teringat peristiwa itu. Harapan hangat yang akan hanya menjadi luka.

_Kita harus melarikan diri, Nak. Ayo bersembunyi dengan Ibu. Ibu akan melarikan diri dari Ayah dan hidup bagai sudah mati baginya. Ibu akan bersembunyi dari ibu mertua, Ibu akan melahirkanmu dalam sepuluh bulan. Ah, tidak apa kan kalau Ibu menjadi serakah seperti ini? Ya? Anakku. _

Kyuhyun terus melirik Sungmin saat menyetir. Sungmin yang terlihat menderita. Sungmin yang bereaksi sangat aneh. Sangat tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun menahan semua pertanyaan di ujung mulutnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan ekspresi seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana kalau mala mini aku mengantarkan barang-barangmu ke rumah keluargamu?"

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu sampai berbuat begitu, kok. Aku punya banyak baju di Banpho. Lalu, barang-barang yang kuperlukan juga… tidak ada. Aku akan membeli buku dan kaset pendidikan prenatal dengan ibuku. Lagi pula, pasti ibu lebih mengerti hal seperti itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku… akan mengurusnya dengan Ibu."

"Walaupun begitu, sudah sewajarnya aku mampir untuk memberi salam pada Ayah dan Ibu, kan? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak peduli setelah meninggalkan istri yang sedang hamil di rumah keluarganya? Nanti aku akan mampir."

"Keluargaku tahu, kok, kalau kau sibuk. Tidak mampir juga tidak apa. Benar, tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Sungmin, kau… tidak. Kurasa sudah cukup."

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat mulut Kyuhyun gatal. _Tidak. Tidak… akan. _

"…"

Sudah berapa waktu berlalu? Sungmin masih saja terlihat seperti hewan buruan yang berdiri di depan ujung senapan seorang pemburu. Ia bahkan tidak menutupi kegelisahannya dan hanya duduk bersedekap. Kyuhyun seakan ingin berteriak dan bertanya kenapa Sungmin bersikap seperti itu. Atmosfer di dalam mobil yang tertutup sangat tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghirup semua udara di dalam mobil agar ketidaknyamanan itu hilang dalam sekejap. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya bisa melampiaskan perasaannya pada simpul dasinya yang tidak bersalah, karena Kyuhyun tidak mau marah di depan istrinya yang sedang hamil.

Ia berpikir itu bukan perbuatan terpuji. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuka jendela mobil dan menghirup udara segar.

"Apartemen di Banpho sangat sempit. Kau tidak apa di sana? Berapa lama, berapa lama… kau akan menginap di sana?"

"Sempit apanya. Aku hampir 20 tahun tinggal di sana. Rumahku luas, tidak sempit. Lalu… aku akan tinggal di sana sementara. Kau pasti akan merasa tidak nyaman. Kau mau ke Seong Bok-Dong dulu? Lebih baik begitu, kan?"

"Tidak, nanti aku malah kesulitan berangkat kerja kalau tinggal di Seong Bok-Dong. Lagi pula, aku harus tinggal di rumah agar bisa ke Banpho setiap hari. Aku di rumah saja."

"Ibumu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Pergilah ke Seong Bok-Dong sebelum Ibu bicara apa-apa. Ya?"

"Sungmin!"

Apakah pasangan suami istri lain juga berbincang-bincang seperti ini? Akan memiliki anak setelah tiga tahun menikah… bukankah pasangan lain akan berbagi cerita bahagia dalam situasi seperti ini? Istri yang ingin pergi ke rumah keluarganya karena merasa tidak nyaman di rumah. Istri yang mengatakan bahwa suaminya tidak perlu mampir ke rumah mertuanya. Istri yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan mempersiapkan semuanya sendiri. Istri yang lebih mementingkan mertuanya daripada suaminya yang perasaannya sedang terluka.

_Apakah pasangan lain juga begini? Apakah yang lain begini, Sungmin? _

"Kau tidak senang mendengar kabar kehamilanmu…?"

Akhirnya, pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan yang ingin tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

_Kau tidak bahagia mengandung anakku? Kau tidak suka dan merasa terbebani kalau anak kita lahir? Tidak, kan? Kau sama bahagianya denganku, kan? Iya, kan? Sungmin, cepatlah bertanya balik padaku. Cepat tanyakan mengapa aku masih bertanya apakah aku bahagia. _

"… Tidak."

_Tidak, aku takut, Kyuhyun…. Ini menakutkan._

**TBC**

Saya mau apdet tapi si Lappie (Laptop) nya dibawa pergi dan baru kembali sekarang, jadilah saya baru apdet (_ _a)

Lihat… Sungmin hamil, kan? ;;;)

Tapi jalan cerita ini masih panjang sebelum semuanya membaik… XD

**Spoiler: **

**Dibab selanjutnya kalian akan tahu jelas mengapa Sungmin takut hamil~**

So, review for the next update?

**-Serina**

Word(s): 2,353


	9. Bubur Tiram dan Sup Lobak (1 of 2)

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Kesembilan Bagian Satu**

**Bubur Tiram dan Sup Lobak **

**Anak yang dipukuli akan memukuli anaknya juga. Anak yang disiram dengan cinta akan menjadi seseorang yang tahu bagaimana caranya mencintai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Banpho. Rumah keluarga Sungmin. Apartemen desa sederhana yang sudah hampir 20 tahun ditinggali. Apartemen desa dengan pepohonan rindang dan taman bunga yang sekarang sudah tidak dapat di temui di kota-kota baru, dengan penduduk yang membentuk sebuah komunitas kecil yang sangat dekat. Namun di mata Kyuhyun, mereka hanyalah sekelompok orang yang bersikap eksklusif. Sebaliknya, bagi Sungmin, ini adalah tempat yang sangat nyaman.

Apartemen keluarga Sungmin terletak di dekat sungai Han Gang. Bagi perusahaan Kyuhyun, apartemen itu adalah apartemen tua yang harus dirobohkan dan dibangun kembali. Namun, bagi Sungmin tempat itu lebih nyaman dari rumah yang ia tinggali selama tiga tahun dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku masuk sendiri. Kau langsung ke kantor saja. Kau ada janji penting siang ini, kan."

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah."

_Apa kau menyimpan segunung emas di dalam rumah keluargamu yang hebat ini sampai kau memilih masuk ke dalam sendiri? Atau karena kau tidak mau melihatku? Kau langsung masuk tanpa melihat wajah suami dulu? Sungmin, bukankah wajar kalau kau menyuruhku berhati-hati dan memberi salam perpisahan dulu? _

"Haaah…"

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang melihat istrinya dari belakang. Langkah lelah istrinya yang cantik membuat dadanya terasa berat. _Apa pasangan lain juga begini? Apa pasangan lain juga merasa seperti ini? _

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun, yang berputar balik langsung menghentikan mobilnya mendengar panggilan istrinya. Ia membuka jendela mobil dan memandang wajah Sungmin. Sungmin berbicara dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"Me, melon. Nanti, melon."

"Iya. Akan kubelikan."

"Iya."

_Kau mau makan melon, Sungmin? Kau mau melon segar karena udara sedang sangat panas. Iya, aku mengerti. _

Kyuhyun sangat senang saat mendengar Sungmin ingin makan melon— padahal hanya melon— sehingga ia terus tinggal di depan apartemen walau Sungmin sudah masuk. Satu kalimat dari Sungmin dapat mengubah perasaan Kyuhyun dari neraka ke surga. Sekarang, ia benar-benar merasa seperti di surga. Surga… yang hanya ditempati oleh istrinya dan anaknya.

**.o.**

Sungmin duduk meringkuk sendirian di tangga pintu masuk apartemen sampai mobil Kyuhyun menjauh. Tempat yang sejuk dan berangin itu adalah tempat yang sangat tepat untuk duduk seharian.

Dua hal. Ada dua masalah yang sekarang sedang berkecamuk di dalam kepala Sungmin.

_Yang pertama adalah ekspresi gelap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cerah. Kenapa? Apa? Padahal, aku berkata ia tidak perlu datang malam ini, tapi ia terus-terusan berkata harus datang. Haaah, memang tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Kebetulan aku jadi bisa minta dibawakan melon, tapi kenapa ia seterharu itu saat aku minta melon? Sepertinya bukan melon yang membuatnya seterharu itu. Bukan, kan? Sebenarnya kenapa, sih!_

_Aaah, masalah besar yang lebih mendesak. Tuhan, tolong beri aku kekuatan untuk membuka pintu apartemen ibuku! Ibu memiliki insting seperti hantu, ia pasti akan segera bertanya ada masalah apa. Ia pasti akan tahu. Haruskah aku menggunakan taktik langgananku? Bagaimana ini… _

**.o.**

"Ibu, aku datang!"

"Siapa, Sungmin?"

"Iya! Ini putri Ibu."

"Ya ampun, ya ampun. Ada apa ini? Luar biasa!"

"Ah, aku lelah, Bu. Aku tidur sebentar, ya. Ya?"

"Iya, iya, iya…"

Siapa pun pasti mengira bahwa mereka ibu dan anak yang hidup berjauhan dan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Padahal, rumah mereka hanya berjarak tiga puluh menit dengan mobil. Ibu dan anak ini selalu bersikap berlebihan demi menutupi air mata yang ingin mengalir. Menelan kembali pertanyaan dan keluhan yang sudah ada di ujung bibir, Sungmin menghilang ke dalam kamar yang dulu ia gunakan, sedangkan ibu Sungmin duduk lemas di sofa tempat ia tidur siang.

Sunyi.

Ibu Sungmin memasang telinga, berjaga-jaga jika suara tangisan keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Namun, yang terdengar hanya suara orang berganti pakaian. Suara orang yang merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur. Suara orang yang mengganti posisi tidur. Tenang,

"Haaah…"

Helaan napas panjang ibu Sungmin memenuhi ruang tamu, sedangkan Sungmin sedang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil menahan tangis.

_Tidak boleh menangis keras. Kumohon, Ibu pasti khawatir. Tidak boleh sampai terdengar. Kumohon… _

Sungmin pernah datang secara tiba-tiba dan menginap selama tiga hari atau empat hari tahun lalu. Babak belur. Frasa yang sangat cocok untuk keadaan Sungmin saat itu. Setelah keguguran, hati Sungmin sangat sakit seperti ada bongkahan batu besar di dadanya, lalu jiwanya juga… ternoda oleh dosa yang tidak termaafkan. Diam-diam, ibu dan anak tersebut menangis tanpa suara semalaman. Mereka tidak pernah dapat melupakan malam itu.

_Kali ini berbeda, Bu. Jangan khawatir. Aku takkan berbuat kesalahan yang sama dua kali. Aku akan melahirkan anak ini. Aku akan menyelamatkannya. Aku akan lari yang jauh dan bersembunyi di sana. Aku akan melahirkan anak ini. Ibu pasti senang kalau tahu Kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Jadi, aku akan melahirkan anak ini. Aku akan melarikan diri. Namun, sekarang aku harus istirahat sebentar, Bu. _

_Flashback Start_

Hari pertama Sungmin datang ke rumah mertuanya untuk memberi salam yang pertama kali, adalah awal musim panas dengan matahari yang sangat menyengat.

Kyuhyun adalah rekan bisnis kakak Sungmin yang paling penting. Ia juga orang yang sangat terkenal, sehingga tak seorang pun dari keluarga Sungmin yang berani mengatakan Kyuhyun bukan pria yang baik. Singkatnya, mereka mengucapkan terima kasih terus menerus sampai terlihat menyedihkan, dan menikahkan putri mereka begitu saja.

Sungmin bertambah khawatir saat harus bertemu dengan calon mertuanya untuk pertama kalinya. Ia harus memberikan kesan yang baik, tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak yakin orang tua Kyuhyun akan menyukainya Sungmin merasa sangat kecil saat menginjakkan kaki di rumah calon mertuanya.

_Ini rumah? Seharusnya Kyuhyun bilang ini sebuah mansion. _

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti sebuah jalan setapak kecil yang meliuk-liuk. Berlawanan dengan bangunan-bangunan kecil di sekitarnya, berdiri sebuah rumah besar dan antik di ujung jalan itu. Rumah yang sangat tepat untuk membuat orang merasa semakin kerdil.

"Kau harus melewati jalan sepanjang ini untuk pulang ke rumah? Seperti olahraga saja."

"Apa? Hahaha."

Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman melihat Kyuhyun yang mengekspresikan perasaan dengan sangat terbuka— padahal sifatnya selalu tertutup. Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin hanya kelelahan karena harus berjalan jauh, sehingga Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan ringan.

"Biasanya, aku tidak berjalan seperti ini karena aku selalu memarkir mobilku di _basement_. Kita lewat sini karena aku ingin memperlihatkan rumahku. Kau akan tinggal di sini, jadi lebih baik kau mulai melihat-lihat dari sekarang. Iya, kan?"

_Suatu saat akan tinggal di sini?_ Sungmin langsung merinding saat mendengar itu.

_Mansion_ di Seoul yang memiliki taman yang sangat besar, jalan setapak, bahkan tempat parkir di _basement_. Nama apa yang cocok untuk tempat ini, ya? Istana dalam mimpi? Kastil khayalan?

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang asing. Sungmin bertanya-tanya, apa tempat ini merupakan tempat yang ia bisa sebut 'rumah'. Namun, Sungmin tidak berani bertanya apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun saat berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Sungmin di Banpho.

Kemewahan eksterior rumah membangkitkan pertanyaan dalam diri Sungmin. Ia ingin tahu seberapa agung orang-orang yang tinggal di dalam rumah itu. Namun masalahnya, Sungmin merasa sangat kecil sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

Setelah melewati taman luas dan jalan setapak panjang, Sungmin bertemu orang tua Kyuhyun di balkon ruang tamu lantai dua. Calon ayah mertua yang terlihat baik dan sedang tersenyum hangat, serta calon ibu mertua yang sangat cantik dan elegan sampai tidak ada yang dapat menerka umurnya. Sungmin memberi salam dengan hangat kepada mereka. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mirip dengan ibunya, yang terus-menerus memperhatikan Sungmin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki setelah Sungmin memberi salam, kulit pucat dan halus, serta penampilan rapi mereka sangat mirip.

"Sangat… cantik. Namamu Sungmin, kan?"

"Iya, Bu. Aku sangat senang bertemu Ibu. Kyuhyun sangat sering memuji Ibu."

Ibu Kyuhyun melontarkan pujian kepada Sungmin yang sepetinya telah dihafalkan dengan sempurna. Sungmin merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak curiga sama sekali pada suara lembut Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Benar? Kyuhyun-ku benar-benar… mendapatkan gadis yang sangat cantik. Kita harus akur, ya."

"Iya, Ibu."

Orang tua Kyuhyun mulai melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan dalam suasana yang tenang untuk sesaat. Ayah Kyuhyun menanyakan orang tua Sungmin dengan suara yang kuat dan dalam. Saat itu, Sungmin merasa malu dan ragu-ragu menjawab, sehingga Kyuhyun-lah yang sering menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

Ibu Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan seksama saat itu. Tatapan menyengat yang sekarang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Sungmin. Namun, saat itu Sungmin tidak terlalu terkejut, dan berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah tatapan tajam yang tak disengaja. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu saat Sungmin sedang mengangkat kepalanya. Dalam sekejap, ekspresi wajah ibu Kyuhyun langsung melunak. Sungmin hanya bisa terbelalak melihat perubahan yang sangat drastis itu.

_Benar. Kemalangan ini bermula sejak saat itu. _

"Karena Sungmin sudah datang, sebaiknya kita mengajaknya berkeliling rumah. Kyuhyun, kau mau mengantar Sungmin? Atau Ibu saja yang mengantarnya?"

Dar posisi Sungmin, mengelilingi rumah dengan Kyuhyun merupakan pilihan yang lebih nyaman, tapi pada akhirnya, Sungmin harus melihat-lihat rumah dengan ibu Kyuhyun. Sungmin harus melihat-lihat rumah dengan ibu Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan ibu Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam untuk memutari rumah, karena rumah utama itu terdiri dari tiga lantai dan ternyata lebih luas dari perkiraannya. Koleksi sebuah galeri besar. Koleksi yang membuat mahasiswi jurusan seni membelalakkan matanya.

"Mau istirahat?"

"Iya, Bu."

Kedua orang itu masuk ke ruang belajar ibu Kyuhyun dan duduk berhadapan, dipisahkan sebuah meja kecil berbentuk lingkaran. Bukan tempat yang nyaman. Sungmin harus duduk dengan posisi setengah berlutut di lantai. Mereka duduk tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sungmin merasakan kakinya mulai kram; ia merasa akan gila. Namun, ibu Kyuhyun masih duduk dengan sangat tenang. Sungmin hampir ingin mengubah posisi duduknya saat tiba-tiba ibu Kyuhyun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Harusnya kau menunggu sampai lulus kuliah sebelum menikah. Kyuhyun-ku terlalu terburu-buru. Kau sangat kasihan."

Ibu Kyuhyun terdengar sangat tulus, terlihat benar-benar mengasihani Sungmin.

"Tidak, Bu. Aku sudah selesai membicarakan itu dengan Kyuhyun. Lagi pula, orang yang bergelut dalam dunia seni tidak terlalu membutuhkan ijazah, kok."

"Dasar, kau tidak mengerti maksudku, ya."

"Apa?"

"Seorang anak dari keluarga miskin… kau tidak merasa lebih tenang kalau setidaknya punya ijazah S1? Istri teman-temannya lulusan universitas luar negeri, yang sudah mendapatkan gelar master juga banyak. Kau tidak merasa kecil kalau harus berteman dengan orang-orang seperti itu?"

"…"

Anak dari keluarga miskin, ijazah S1, master, ternyata itulah yang dikhawatirkan Ibu, perkataan itu melukai Sungmin, tapi Sungmin bersikap seolah itu bukan masalah besar, karena ia sadar seorang ibu memang takkan membiarkan putranya yang hebat pergi begitu saja. Sungmin berusaha mengerti, tapi ia tetap sedih dan tidak bisa menghentikan kesedihannya.

Ibu Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang tidak berkata apa-apa. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ibu Kyuhyun saat itu. Sekarang, Sungmin memang bisa dengan mudah menanyakannya, tapi dulu Sungmin bahkan belum berani menatap balik ibu Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan sebelah mata.

Namun, Sungmin tidak butuh waktu banyak untuk mengetahui pendapat ibunya tentang dirinya.

Yang pertama adalah masalah perabotan.

Orang tua Sungmin sangat serius memperiapkan perabotan yang akan digunakan di rumah pengantin baru. Hal itu sangat wajar, karena itu adalah rumah pengantin baru putri satu-satunya yang akan menikah dengan suami dari keluarga yang sangat kaya.

Kyuhyun agak kesulitan berangkat dan pulang kerja jika harus tinggal di Seong Bok-Dong, jadi ia menyiapkan sebuah rumah baru di daerah Gang Nam yang sangat dekat dengan kantornya. Sungmin dan ibunya sangat sibuk membeli perabotan, piring, dan lain-lain yang dibutuhkan rumah baru itu. Ibu Sungmin sampai mengeluhkan pinggangnya yang sakit, membuat Sungmin terus berceloteh bahwa ia sangat berterima kasih dan khawatir pada ibunya. Walaupun sakit, ibu Sungmin merasa harus melakukan ini demi besan barunya. Ibu Sungmin memang selalu mengutamakan Sungmin.

Perabotan yang disiapkan dengan susah payah, sangat susah.

Saat Sungmin kembali dari bulan madu, perabotan yang terlihat asing memenuhi rumahnya.

"Kyuhyun, aneh, deh. Sepertinya aku tidak membeli warna ini dengan ibuku."

"Telepon saja tokonya. Tanya kenapa bisa begini."

Sungmin mendapatkan kabar yang sangat sulit dipercaya dari toko perabotan tersebut. Ibu mertua Sungmin menelepon mereka pada suatu hari, menyuruh mereka mengambil kembali perabotan yang dibeli dari toko mereka karena ia tidak menyukainya. Pemilik toko itu sangat kesal sehingga ia menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin. Pemilik toko itu berkata, sudah ada banyak perabotan baru yang diletakkan di depan rumah saat ia datang untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

Perabotan yang dibeli ibu Kyuhyun memang jauh lebih bagus daripada perabotan yang dibeli Sungmin. Lebih bagus, segar, dan mahal. Tapi!

"Ibu tidak berpikir bahwa ini keterlaluan? Yang akan memakai perabotan itu kan aku, bukan ibu mertua. Aku dan Ibu memilih perabotan-perabotan itu sampai kaki kami serasa mau patah. Harusnya ibu mertua bilang padaku kalau ia tidak suka perabotan itu. Kenapa malah berbuat begini saat aku tidak ada? Kenapa menusukku dari belakang!"

"_Sepertinya ibu mertuamu kurang puas. Ya sudah kalau begitu." _

Sungmin sangat sedih saat mendengar suara ibunya yang lemas di telepon. Sungmin tahu seharusnya ia tidak berbicara tentang masalah ini kepada ibunya; ia tahu betul bahwa seharusnya ia berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia malah bertindak bodoh dengan menelepon ibunya? Kebodohannya telah melukai ibunya. Bodoh, Lee Sungmin.

"Ibuuu."

"_Kenapa… pasti perabotannya mahal dan bagus, kan. Kau harusnya berterima kasih dan memakainya dengan baik, mengerti?" _

"Aku mengerti."

Sungmin hanya dapat berkata 'aku mengerti', karena ia tahu ibunya tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada orang asing yang memperlakukannya begini— tapi demi besan, demi keluarga baru putrinya, ibu Sungmin hanya dapat menyuruh Sungmin 'berterima kasih'. Sungmin tahu sebenarnya ibunya terluka, sehingga ia hanya dapat berkata 'aku mengerti' dan tidak membicarakan masalah itu lagi.

Sungmin selalu berpikir bahwa ia akan hidup terpisah dengan mertuanya setelah menikah, bahwa ia akan bebas dari pengaruh ibu mertuanya. Sungmin sering merasa terluka karena sikap ibu mertuanya, tapi ia selalu berpikir ia akan dapat melupakan perbuatannya jika bertemu dengannya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Namun, ternyata tidak seperti itu. Menikah. Masuk ke keluarga Kyuhyun. Ternyata hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Nak, kenapa syukuran rumah barumu beberapa hari yang lalu begitu? Ibu kan tidak bisa membantumu karena sibuk! Omongan tidak enak sudah beredar di mana-mana, lho."

"Apa? Apa… maksud Ibu?"

Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka akan dimarahi ibu Kyuhyun hanya karena masalah syukuran rumah.

Sebenarnya, syukuran rumah yang dijadikan bahan omelan ibu Kyuhyun itu bukan syukuran resmi. Syukuran itu terjadi di luar dugaan karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengajak orang-orang kantornya ke rumah. Pembantu yang bekerja di rumah sudah pulang, sehingga Sungmin hanya menyiapkan makanan sederhana dari bahan-bahan kulkasnya.

_Padahal, semuanya bilang masakanku enak. Siapa dan apa yang dikatakan orang itu sampai Ibu berbicara seperti ini padaku? _

"Masakan yang dipotong dengan asal-asalan, kau juga pasti tidak menaruh bumbu sampai masakanmu tidak ada rasanya sama sekali! Kau, kau! Sebenarnya kau mau menghidangkan masakan Korea atau masakan Cina? Orang tuamu membesarkanmu jadi seperti ini dan menikahkanmu begitu saja? Mereka tidak mengajarkanmu memasak makanan yang bisa dimakan? Hah?"

Sungmin sangat sedih dan kesal mendengar ibu Kyuhyun menghina orang tuanya, padahal ia hanya melakukan satu kesalahan. Namun, Sungmin sadar ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika diukur dengan standar ibu Kyuhyun, sehingga ia hanya bisa mengernyit dan menahan diri. Memotong dan membumbui… Sungmin memang sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Maaf, Bu. Ini karena dulu aku hanya sibuk bolak-balik rumah sekolah. Maaf karena aku memiliki banyak kekurangan. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin ke depannya. Aku akan memperbaiki diri sedikit demi sedikit."

"Bagaimana, ya. Sepertinya kau memang tidak punya dasarnya. Sampai kapan baru bisa membaik?"

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin mulai meminta kepada pembantu yang bekerja di rumahnya untuk diajarkan memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Hal tersebut sangat baru bagi Sungmin, yang selama ini hanya memegang pisau pahat. Selama beberapa hari, Sungmin menggunakan celemek dapur sebagai pengganti celemek kerjanya; tubuhnya yang biasanya dipenuhi serbuk marmer kini basah terkena air kotor dan terbalut aroma makanan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau senang ke dapur? Pembantu kita kan ada dua, kenapa kau masih mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur? Kau tidak perlu mengerjakan itu. Lebih baik kau menyelesaikan karya senimu. Itu baru pekerjaanmu."

"Dasar, tidak tahu isi hati orang!"

Suatu hari, Sungmin berkata seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan nada enteng kepadanya. Air matanya mengalir dan ia menangis tersedu-sedu. _Sebenarnya aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku menyukai pekerjaan dapur. _

_Biar aku saja yang dihina. Aku begini karena aku tidak suka kalau ibu dan ayahku harus menerima hinaan karena aku yang bodoh ini, tahu! _

Kalimat tersebut sudah ada di ujung bibir Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa menyerang Kyuhyun dengan perkataan seperti itu. Kalau sampai Kyuhyunn bertanya siapa yang menghina ayah dan ibu Sungmin, Sungmin tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup menjawab bahwa orang itu adalah ibunya yang elegan dan berpendidikan. Ibunya yang sangat keterlaluan. Entah Sungmin mampu atau tidak.

Huuh…

Namun, sejujurnya, Sungmin tahu ia tidak dapat mengatakan itu kepada Kyuhyun, ia takut Kyuhyun takkan percaya padanya.

Ibu Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali memarahi Sungmin, tapi Sungmin hanya bisa ketakutan dan tidak melawan sama sekali. Ibu Kyuhyun pun mulai memperlihatkan watak aslinya dan terus menekan Sungmin.

"Nak, kau tidak bosan terus-terusan di rumah?"

Ibu Kyuhyun melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu saat menyuruh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya. Ibu bertanya seakan ia benar-benar peduli pada Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin tidak menjawab, hanya memandangi ibu Kyuhyun untuk sesaat. Ia mencoba mencari tahu sebenarnya ada apa di balik pertanyaan Ibu.

"Kau mau kubuatkan galeri kecil-kecilan? Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu sambil melakukan hobimu, lho. Bagaimana?"

"Apa? Ibu? Galeri?"

_Ibu bertanya apa? Tidak semua orang bisa menjalankan galeri, aku tidak punya pengalaman. Lagi pula, aku masih pengantin baru, bagaimana mungkin menyuruhku mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat besar…. _Saat Sungmin sedang mengeluarkan beribu alasan di dalam hatinya, ibu Kyuhyun memperhatikan ekspresi Sungmin dengan seksama dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, memperlihatkan bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak. Kau masih terlalu muda, lalu keluarga lain bekerja di luar dengan sangat baik. Ck ck, kau kan masih muda, kenapa menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan duduk-duduk di rumah saja, sih? Memang Kyuhyun tidak bosan melihatmu?"

_Aku harus mengatakan apa? Apa harus…_

_Maaf karena aku tidak berguna, karena aku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan menantu keluarga lain? Aku minta maaf, tapi Kyuhyun tidak punya masalah apa-apa denganku, kok. _

_Seperti itu? _

Tapi pada akhirnya, Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sungmin tidak berceloteh seperti seperti biasanya dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa melawan ibu Kyuhyun karena teringat ajaran keluarganya. Sungmin kembali mengubur kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya di dalam dadanya. Malam itu, ibu Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin dengan tidak puas sambil mendecakkan lidah. Ekspresi tidak puasnya, suara penuh celaannya, membuat hati Sungmin mendidih sepanjang malam.

Sebenarnya, Sungmin merasa sesak karena selalu berada di rumah seharian. Akhirnya, entah karena ia ingin menyegarkan pikiran atau menganggap ini sebagai tindakan protes terhadap mertuanya, Sungmin mendaftarkan diri ke sebuah tempat les bahasa Inggris. Setelah mulai les di tempat yang dipenuhi anak-anak muda yang seumuran dengannya, Sungmin menjadi terlihat lebih hidup. Sungmin belajar dengan rajin setiap hari. Bahkan, ia juga ikut serta dalam sebuah perkumpulan kecil dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia tertawa dan bermain bersama mereka.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat senang. Kau senang les, ya?"

Suatu hari, Kyuhyun yang sedang bersiap-siap berangkat kerja bertanya padanya dengan wajah penuh kepuasan, membuat Sungmin semakin senang. Kyuhyun langsung mengecup dahi Sungmin saat melihatnya tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Untunglah. Aku sedikit khawatir karena selama ini tidak melihatmu tersenyum sama sekali."

"Sedikit? Benar sedikit khawatir?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya memandang Sungmin dengan penuh cinta, membuat senyum Sungmin semakin lebar. Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi cerah istrinya juga ikut tersenyum.

Kedua orang itu berciuman di tempat parkir rumah mereka, disirami cahaya matahari musim dingin yang sangat lembut. Para tetangga yang lewat dan melihat aksi mereka hanya bisa mendecakkan lidah dan mengatakan "Ah, tidak sopan!", tapi mereka tidak peduli, karena mereka saling mencintai, karena mereka pengantin baru. Orang lain boleh iri jika mereka mau.

Sungmin mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun dengan hangat, lalu langsung masuk ke rumah untuk bersiap-siap. Hari masih sangat pagi, tapi telepon rumahnya sudah berdering. Sungmin menghampiri meja telepon sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Halo."

"_Nak, akhir-akhir ini kau kemana, sih, sampai tidak mengangkat telepon dari ibu?" _

Ibu. Sungmin menceritakan kabarnya kepada ibu dengan suara ceria.

"Iya, aku sekarang pergi les bahasa Inggris karena sesak selalu berada di rumah, Bu."

Sungmin berharap ibu mertuanya akan memujinya, karena pada awalnya ibu mertuanyalah yang menyuruhnya pergi ke luar sekali-sekali dan tidak menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

_Namun, ayolah Lee Sungmin… ibu memberi pujian? Kepadamu? Harusnya kau hanya mengharapkan hal yang bisa diharapkan. Bodoh kau. _

"_Les bahasa Inggris?"_

Suara ibunya yang meninggi satu oktaf terdengar dari gagang telepon. Suara penuh sarkasme yang membuat wajah ceria Sungmin berubah kaku.

"_Lho, untuk apa kau pergi ke tempat les hanya untuk belajar bahasa Inggris? Memang sebelumnya kau tidak pernah belajar? Kalau tidak, berarti kau bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk belajar di luar negeri, ya… ck ck ck, keluargamu semiskin itu, ya?" _

_Menyalahkan Ayah dan Ibu lagi. Dimarahi ibu mertua lagi. Lagi dan lagi, terus seperti ini. _

Sungmin ingin menangis karena merasa tersakiti dan kesal, tapi sepertinya ibu Kyuhyun masih belum selesai bicara. Ibu Kyuhyun sangat marah sampai langsung bicara ke intinya. Ah, suara tinggi Ibu benar-benar menusuk telinga.

"_Kau pikir kau boleh menelantarkan kewajiban dan ikut les di tempat kecil seperti itu? Walaupun masih muda, kau seharusnya bisa membuat prioritas." _

"Apa? Memang hari ini ada yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu. Maaf, Bu."

"_Dasar, dasar. Itu karena kau tidak peduli dengan mertuamu. Sebagai menantu, harusnya kau yang aktif bertanya pada Ibu. Sampai kapan aku harus berkata, 'Nak, cepat ke sini. Di rumah ada acara. Ada perayaan. Hari ini kan ulang tahun Ayah'. Sampai kapan ibu harus terus mendiktemu? Kau pikir kau orang tua dan ibu adalah menantumu yang harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah?" _

"Apa… tidak, Bu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, kok. Aku mengaku bersalah, Bu. Aku terlalu tidak pedulian. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

_Tolong maafkan aku dan tenanglah. Bu. Aku tahu aku salah, jadi jangan marah lagi. Sakit, Bu. Perih, seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. _

_Walaupun begitu, Ibu juga keterlaluan. Sebenarnya apa yang Ibu inginkan? Aku keluar rumah atau tinggal di rumah dan menunggu telepon dari Ibu seharian? _

Sungmin berkeluh kesal sendiri selama beberapa hari karena hatinya sangat sakit, sampai akhirnya ia menganggap itu sebagai cobaan kecil dan melupakannya. Mungkin ini cobaan yang harus ia hadapi. Benar. Ia membayangkan hidupnya bagaikan bunga-bunga bermekaran di bulan Maret, yang sebelumnya layu dilanda musim dingin yang kejam.

**.o.**

"Bu, hari ini aku pergi ke rumah sakit. Katanya aku hamil. Sudah lima minggu."

Sungmin memberitahukan kehamilannya di awal-awal pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin mendapatkan nilai khusus dari mertuanya, sehingga ia langsung pergi ke rumah mereka untuk memberi tahu kabar membahagiakan ini. Walaupun ia adalah menantu yang di benci ibu Kyuhyun, jika ada seorang anak, jika ada seorang cucu, mungkin hati dingin ibu Kyuhyun akan mencair. Sungmin pergi sendiri ke rumah mertuanya dan memberi tahu kabar itu dengan bangga.

Jika Sungmin tahu akibat dari inisiatifnya, jika ia tahu, tentu saja ia takkan melakukan tindakan sebodoh itu. Tidak akan.

Ibu yang sedang minum teh di balkon lantai dua bertanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau sudah bilang ke Kyuhyun?"

Jangankan bahagia, Ibu malah bertanya dengan sangat dingin. Lidah Sungmin menjadi kelu; perasaannya jadi sangat tidak enak.

"Tidak. Belum. Nanti malam…"

"Cukup. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Ayo ke rumah sakit dengan Ibu."

"Apa?"

"Jangan bilang kau mau melahirkan anak itu. Kalau mimpi, yang masuk akal, dong! Akar keluarga kami sangat jelas. Bodoh."

Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ibu Kyuhyun tega berkata begitu. Sungmin sudah cukup lama menikah dengan Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa ibu mertuanya masih bersikap seperti itu? Lagi pula, seharusnya perkataan seperti itu tidak boleh keluar dari mulut ibu Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa ia masih mengatakannya? _Tidak… sejujurnya, aku tidak mau mengetahui alasan ibu. Aku tidak mau memaksa mengetahui sesuatu yang memang tidak ingin aku ketahui. Kalau bisa, lebih baik aku tidak tahu selamanya. Perkataan yang membuatku sakit setengah mati. Tatapan mata yang menyayat. _

"Kyuhyun masih berdarah muda, ia menikah denganmu karena ia pikir ini cinta, tapi nanti ia juga sadar. Sadar kalau ada pasangan yang sepadan dengannya. Nanti kau lihat sendiri; kau tinggal menunggu sampai ia menemukan pasangan yang sepadan."

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa membelalakkan mata karena terlalu terkejut.

_Ternyata begitu, ternyata itulah artiku bagi Ibu. Ternyata Ibu tidak pernah mengakuiku sebagai menantunya. Ternyata aku hanya pasangan sementara Kyuhyun. Ternyata begitu. Aku tidak mengetahui itu dan malah bersusah payah mengambil hati Ibu._

"Kenapa kau melotot seperti itu? Dasar, kau bodoh sekali, sih. Atau jangan-jangan kau tebal muka lagi. Ibu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa bersabar hidup denganmu. Ibu saja tidak bisa sabar menghadapimu. Ck ck."

Sungmin masih terdiam kebingungan. Langsung tersadar saat mendengar nama suaminya disebut.

_Kyuhyun, aku sayang. Aku sayang. Aku sayang. Aku sayang anak kita, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, aku sayang… _

"Ibu, Ibu, kumohon! Biarkan aku melahirkan anak ini. Kumohon… hal seperti itu, aku tidak suka. Ibu, aku bersalah. Aku mohon, Bu. Ya?"

Sungmin berlutut di kaki ibu Kyuhyun. Ingatannya akan caranya memohon-mohon pada Ibu masih tersisa dengan jelas. Air mata dan ingusnya mengalir. Ia memohon-mohon kepada Ibu Kyuhyun dengan sangat menyedihkan. Walaupun begitu, ibu tetap dingin, dingin, dan berkata dengan dingin.

"Semuanya jadi begini karena kau bodoh. Memang ini salah siapa? Kau pikir Kyuhyun mau hidup selamanya denganmu? Sadar, Nak. Ini yang paling baik bagi kau dan kita semua. Daripada punya anak, kau lebih baik menjadi janda tanpa anak, kan? Kau masih muda, harusnya kau juga berpikir seperti itu, dong."

"Huhuhu… tidak mau. Jangan begini, Bu. Kumohon."

Ibu Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menyeretnya ke tangga. Siapa pun yang melihat pasti tahu bahwa Sungmin, yang mati-matian bertahan dengan memegangi pegangan tangga, tidak mau turun ke bawah. Sungmin akan kehilangan anaknya jika ia sedikit lengah. Oleh karena itu, ia menangis dan berteriak-teriak seperti perempuan gila, berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Ia juga berdoa dalam hati.

_Ibu, ibu, hentikan ibu mertuaku. Ayah! Ayah! Tolong aku. Selamatkan anakku. _

Betapa indahnya jika Sang Pencipta selalu mengabulkan doa yang diucapkan oleh umat-Nya. Mungkin saat itu Sang Pencipta sedang sibuk dengan urusan lain, sehingga Dia tidak mengabulkan doa Sungmin. Permohonan Sungmin tidak banyak; ia hanya berharap ibu Kyuhyun menjadi lebih lembut dan merestui kehadiran anaknya, hidup harmonis seperti keluarga lain. _Apa itu terlalu besar? Terlalu besar? _

"Ibu, kumohon! Ibuuu! Ah, aah…!"

Ibu Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha meraih pegangan tangga, tapi sia-sia. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan untuk sesaat, terhuyung-huyung sebelum akhirnya jatuh terguling dari tangga.

Nyawa adalah sesuatu yang berharga, sesuatu yang berharga adalah nyawa. Ternyata, ada nyawa yang terbuang sia-sia. Hilang di atas meja bedah yang dingin atau hilang karena kebodohan ibunya sendiri. Sepertinya ikatan anak itu dengan dunia fana ini sangat rapuh.

"Aaah! Aaaaah! Aaaah!"

Sungmin berteriak kesakitan, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Memperdengarkannya kepada ibu mertua yang pelan-pelan menghilang, memperdengarkannya kepada suami yang sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya harus melalui peristiwa sekejam ini.

Sungmin berteriak kesakitan dengan histeris. Ia masih ingat walau saat itu tidak sadar sepenuhnya.

**.o.**

"Nak, kau cerita apa pada Kyuhyun?"

Ibu Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu saat Sungmin berkunjung ke Seong Bok-Dong tidak lama setelah ia kehilangan bayinya. Para pembantu sedang bekerja di dapur, tapi ibu Kyuhyun tetap bertanya dengan nada ringan. Sungmin merinding untuk sesaat, tapi ia langsung menghilangkan rasa itu dan menjawab dengan tenang.

"Tidak ada, Bu."

"Sekarang kau berani berbohong, ya!"

"Bohong apa? Aku benar-benar tidak bercerita apa-apa, kok, Bu."

Ibu Kyuhyun benar-benar pandai menutupi rapat mulutnya tentang 'hari itu', sampai-sampai ayah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu akan hal itu sama sekali.

Sejak saat itu, Sungmin masih sering mampir ke rumah mertuanya, tapi tatapan mata ibu Kyuhyun sangat berbeda dengan dulu. Terlihat kasihan di mata ibu Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin juga dapat melihat kebohongan di dalamnya. Mungkin saja ibu Kyuhyun sedang merasa bersalah pada Sungmin.

Namun, Sungmin tidak menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada siapa pun. Ia hanya mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Sungmin baru saja diperlakukan tidak adil, tapi tidak bisa bercerita pada siapa pun, terlebih kepada suaminya, sehingga ia hanya bisa berkeluh kesah sendiri dan merasa seperti orang yang paling bodoh di dunia. _Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sungmin. _

"Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun-ku berbicara dengan kasar seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Bu."

Sungmin sudah cukup pusing dengan masalahnya sendiri, sehingga ia tidak peduli akan keluhan Kyuhyun kepada ibunya. Sebenarnya apa yang dikeluhkan seorang putra baik dan hebat kepada ibunya yang paling elegan dan berpendidikan? Sungmin tidak tahu dan tidak ingin mencari tahu. Sama sekali.

Ternyata, kesedihan seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya berlangsung lebih lama dari perkiraan. Sungmin sangat menghindari keluar rumah dan sama sekali tidak mau bertemu orang lain. Ia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di dalam rumah. Semua orang menyadari perubahan Sungmin yang jadi sedikit bicara; Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum maupun marah.

Sungmin merasa tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan ini, jadi ia pergi ke dokter jiwa. Ia menceritakan semua rasa frustrasinya yang tidak pernah ia ungkapkan kepada suami, keluarga kandung, bahkan sahabat karibnya. Cerita mengalir dari mulutnya bak air hujan.

"Jadi begitu. Kalau begitu, ambillah resep ini dan tebus obatnya di apotek…"

Padahal, Sungmin masih memiliki segunung cerita, tapi waktu yang disediakan dokter telah habis, sehingga dokter memotong dan menuliskan resep untuknya. Sesaat, Sungmin merasa benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Ia merasakan pengkhianatan yang tak berujung. Bahkan oleh seorang dokter yang seharusnya menyembuhkannya!

Obat yang ia tebus dari resep dokter sangatlah aneh. Setelah meminum sebutir sehabis makan, Sungmin selalu merasakan kantuk yang tak tertahankan. Sungmin akan berbaring di tempat tidur dengan pikiran kosong selama seperempat hari. Tidur yang sangat dalam, tidur tanpa mimpi. Sehari berlalu, seminggu berlalu tanpa disadari.

Teman-teman Sungmin ramai menggosipkan Sungmin yang menghilang dari peredaran.

"Kau menanam ginseng gunung yang sangat berharga di rumah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah keluar?"

"Akhir-akhir ini orang-orang selalu mengomeliku untuk memberi salam." Sungmin menjawab ringan saat teman-temannya menelepon dan bertanya kenapa ia tidak keluar rumah. Jawaban itu tentu cukup untuk teman-temannya, tapi tidak begitu dengan ibu mertua.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai tidak bisa mengurus suamimu dengan benar? Padahal kau ada di rumah, tapi kau bertingkah seperti orang yang seharian bekerja di luar. Hanya bengong di rumah! Sudah berapa tahun kau menikah? Kenapa tidak ada yang membaik darimu? Dasar! Kyuhyun-ku benar-benar hebat karena bisa bersabar hidup dengan anak sepertimu, hebat!"

"Maaf, Bu."

_Maaf, Bu. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, sebaik mungkin. Jangan benci aku jangan benci aku… _

_End of Flashback_

**TBC **

**Q: Ibu tiri apa ibu kandung yang menelepon?**

A: Ibu tiri. Soalnya ibu kandung Kyu kan udah meninggal.

**Q: Ibu Kyuhyun jahat?**

A: Lihatlah... bagaimana sifat ibu (tiri) Kyuhyun sebenarnya terhadap Min… huhu… kejam :(

**Q: Apakah tidak terlalu lama untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?**

A: Dear, kalau konfliknya selesai begitu saja sama saja dengan ceritanya berakhir, kan? Jadi, nikmatin aja ceritanya… secara perlahan saja… :)

.

Hai, hai~ readerdeul!

Ini dia, saya udah membawakan bab Sembilan bagian pertama!

Katakan gimana perasaan kalian tentang bab ini? Jujur, saya tidak suka dengan bagaiamana ibu (tiri) Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin…

And Thanks To:

**-a**idafuwafuwa, **R**i Yong Kim, **r**iesty137, **k**yuminlovelovelove, **Maximumelf**, **a**yyu . annisa. 1, **h**apsarikyuku, **Tiasicho**, **Q**-nie, **Cho Minyu,** **b**lack paradise, **JiYoo861015****, d**irakyu**- **

Yang udah review di bab kemaren :D

Stay Tuned for the next one~

**-Serina**

Word(s): 4,847

_"Edited Once"_


	10. Bubur Tiram dan Sup Lobak (2 of 2)

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka tanpa bermaksud untuk menistakan mereka. **

**Warning: GS | Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya… **

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai tidak bisa mengurus suamimu dengan benar? Padahal kau ada di rumah, tapi kau bertingkah seperti orang yang seharian bekerja di luar. Hanya bengong di rumah! Sudah berapa tahun kau menikah? Kenapa tidak ada yang membaik darimu? Dasar! Kyuhyun-ku benar-benar hebat karena bisa bersabar hidup dengan anak sepertimu, hebat!"

"Maaf, Bu."

_Maaf, Bu. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, sebaik mungkin. Jangan benci aku jangan benci aku… _

_End of Flashback_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Kesembilan Bagian Dua**

**Bubur Tiram dan Sup Lobak **

**Anak yang dipukuli akan memukuli anaknya juga. Anak yang disiram dengan cinta akan menjadi seseorang yang tahu bagaimana caranya mencintai.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Bayangan yang memusingkan dan membuatnya cemas terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Walaupun begitu, sepertinya Sungmin sudah cukup lama tidur; hari sudah gelap saat ia melihat ke luar jendela. Terdengar suara Ibu yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur. Ia pasti sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk putrinya. Ia pasti sedang menyiapkan makanan kesukaan putrinya yang dibumbui dengan kekhawatiran dan air mata. _Maaf, Ibu._

"Sungmin, sudah bangun?"

"Iya, Bu!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat keluar! Makan malam dulu."

"Iya!"

_Ayo becermin. Ayo becermin dan pastikan apakah ada yang aneh di wajahmu. Nanti Ibu khawatir. _

Terlihat seorang perempuan dengan kaus lusuh longgar serta celana pendek. Rambut lurus yang selalu terlihat rapi walau tidak di sisir. Walaupun begitu, Sungmin tetap mencoba menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir plastik merah muda bergambar Hello Kitty. Sungmin menemukan tanda berwarna keunguan di sekitar lehernya. Memalukan, luka memalukan yang tidak mungkin ia perlihatkan kepada ibu kandungnya. _Haruskah aku mengganti kausku dengan polo shirt? Atau tutupi saja dengan rambut? _

"Nak, Sungmin. Kalau sudah bangun…"

"Eh, Ibu."

Tatapan mata Ibunya saat membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba langsung tertuju pada leher belakang Sungmin. Canggung, malu… untuk beberapa saat, Ibu dan anak itu hanya bisa terhanyut dalam kesunyian yang terasa canggung dan sangat memalukan.

"Kulitmu mirip dengan kulit Ibu. Mudah terluka, dan kalau sudah terluka, bekasnya lama hilang. Aduh, hal seperti itu saja harus mirip dengan Ibu."

"Ibu juga… begini?"

"Itu sih tidak perlu ditanya. Kau pikir dulu ada _scarf_cantik dan sweter _turtleneck_ seperti sekarang? Ibu hanya bisa bersedih saat mendengar ocehan kakak ipar Ibu."

"Hihihi… jadi aku begini karena mirip Ibu."

"Ah, berisik! Ayo makan."

"Iya!"

Bubur tiram, _sesame leaf_ yang dibumbui _vinegar_kesukaan Sungmin, acar mentimun. _Ah, acar mentimun Ibu yang membuat air liurku mengalir. _

"Ibu bergumam bahwa Ibu harus merelakanmu, saat membuat acar mentimun ini, tapi ternyata kau malah datang. Ini renyah, lho. Coba makan."

"Enak."

Sungmin langsung menghabiskan semangkuk besar bubur tiram dengan acar mentimun yang dibalut _sesame leaf_. Masakan Ibu selalu enak. Lebih enak dibandingkan masakan rumah mertua di Seong Bok-Dong, lebih enak dibandingkan masakan buatan pembantu di rumah, dibandingkan restoran kelas satu mana pun. Masakan Ibu adalah masakan yang paling enak, paling cocok di lidah Sungmin. Ibu yang hanya menyajikan lauk kesukaan Sungmin. Benar, paling enak.

"Mau tambah lagi? Kau seperti anak anjing yang tidak makan berhari-hari… makan yang banyak, Nak."

"Tidak, Bu. Sudah kenyang. sudah cukup, kok."

"Hei, kau kan cuma makan semangkuk bubur. Tidak mungkin sekenyang itu, ah. Tambah semangkuk lagi, Nak."

"Aku sudah kenyang, kok."

Berbeda dengan perkataannya, Sungmin memakan semangkuk bubur lagi dengan lahap, seolah itu mangkuk pertamanya. Ibu menatap Sungmin dengan kasihan. Sungmin tersenyum. "Ayah ke mana, Bu?"

"Ayahmu pergi ke Gunsan tadi pagi. Katanya ada perayaan di sana. Hari ini ia menginap di sana dan akan pulang besok subuh. Padahal, kau sudah lama tidak datang, tapi kau malah tidak bisa bertemu Ayah. Bagaimana ini?"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menginap di sini beberapa hari."

"Hah."

Walaupun Sungmin tidak berkata apa-apa, Ibu tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tapi Ibu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berpura-pura terkejut dan menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. Seandainya Sungmin tidak hanya mirip dengan ibunya dalam sisi yang tidak penting, pasti Sungmin juga akan memiliki mata yang dapat menjangkau seluruh Korea, dan akan langsung mengetahui jika seseorang sedang berpura-pura. Sambil memakan sepotong acar mentimun yang terasa asam manis di lidahnya, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan _Oppa_? Akhir-akhir ini bagaimana kabarnya?"

"…Sepertinya pekerjaan barunya masih belum lancar."

"Oh, begitu."

"Ia sudah mengalami banyak hal, pasti sekarang ia sudah sadar. Nanti semuanya juga akan membaik. Ibu tidak mengkhawatirkan ia."

"Iya."

_Tidak mengejutkan, Bu. Aku tahu karena putri Ibu inilah yang menyebabkan tekanan darah Ayah dan Ibu naik, serta membuat hati kalian terluka dan takkan kunjung sembuh walau sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Oppa yang dulu pintar. Oppa yang selalu melakukan yang terbaik dan selalu memiliki jawaban atas semua pertanyaan. Orang yang takkan pernah berbohong pada orang tua. Harusnya aku berterima kasih pada Oppa karena berkat ia, aku bisa bertemu dengan suamiku. Benar, setelah kuingat-ingat hal ini, perkataan Ibu tadi membuatku semakin sedih. _

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Apanya?"

"…"

Ibu yang menyalakan api dalam matanya dan memasang wajah serius terlihat sangat menakutkan. _Pasti Ibu berharap aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya secepatnya. Lagi pula, ini memang tidak bisa ditutupi, dan Ibu memang satu-satunya teman sejatiku. Harus kukatakan, kukatakan. _

"Ah, Ibu sangat cepat tanggap… Hihihi. Katanya sudah delapan minggu. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat senang, Bu."

"Mertuamu sudah tahu?"

"Tidak, belum."

"Bagus. Lebih baik kau jangan beri tahu mereka sebelum perutmu membesar. Tinggallah di sini selama beberapa bulan."

"Ibuuu…"

"Orang jahat. Orang tidak becus."

"Ibuuu…"

"Nanti buburmu dingin. Cepat habiskan. Cepat!"

_Terima kasih, Bu. Aku tidak apa asal ada Ibu di sampingku. Itu yang paling penting. Terima kasih, Bu… _

Ibu menatap Sungmin dengan kasihan, tapi Sungmin tetap memakan sisa buburnya dengan nikmat, sangat nikmat. Kenyang. perutnya mengeras. Sungmin mengusap-usap perutnya kenyangnya, lalu meletakkan tangannya di perut bawahnya. Ia tidak makan sendirian. Ia makan bersama anaknya. Apa pun yang ia makan, sekarang ia makan bersama anaknya.

_Nak, bubur tiram nenekmu enak, kan? Acar mentimunnya juga enak, kan? Sesame leaf ber-vinegar-nya juga enak, kan? Makanan itu jadi semakin enak karena Ibu memakannya bersamamu. _

**.o.**

Yesung-_Oppa_ pulang kerja jam tujuh lewat. _Oppa _terlihat sangat muram— entah ke mana perginya semangat muda miliknya yang beberapa tahun lalu masih terlihat. Yesung hanya melihat sepintas keberadaan adiknya dengan mata tajamnya sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Hubungan adik kakak yang tidak baik. Saling memperlakukan dengan tidak baik. Sungmin pergi ke dapur untuk membantu ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Menu makanan kali ini berbeda.

Sup daging campur lobak yang bening, akar _deodeok_ bakar, telur kukus, dan acar mentimun. Makanan yang sangat cocok untuk Yesung yang tidak suka asin dan amis.

Ibu selalu membuat makanan dengan ketulusan hatinya dan disesuaikan dengan selera setiap anggota keluarga. Pekerjaan yang tidak mudah. Pekerjaan yang seharusnya dipelajari sebelum menikah. Seseorang harus berhati tulus jika ingin melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu. Bukan untuk sehari atau dua hari, melainkan seumur hidup. _Haruskah aku bertanya mengapa Ibu rela melakukan hal seperti ini? Tidak, aku tidak bisa, karena ini adalah cara Ibu yang kucintai. Cara Ibu mencintai. _

"Yesung, ayo makan!"

"Iyaaa."

Yesung, yang telah berganti pakaian, keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia langsung menuju meja makan setelah mandi. Sungmin keluar dari dapur dan menuju menuju ruang tamu dengan tenang. Sungmin mengamati diam-diam Yesung diam-diam. Rambutnya yang sudah mencapai leher berkilauan karena basah.

_Sudah berapa lama sejak Oppa keluar dari penjara… _

Seseorang tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari jeratan uang, jika mereka setidaknya pernah sekali merasakan kenikmatannya. Pergulatan batin yang disebabkan oleh uang lebih menakutkan daripada judi dan obat-obatan terlarang. Pemikiran bahwa semuanya akan beres asal ada uang. Kakak yang dulu penuh semangat dan ceria ini juga pernah jatuh ke dalam jurang tersebut dan tidak dapat ditolong lagi.

Tidak dapat dimungkiri, awal dari semua ini sangatlah manis. Saat itu, Kyuhyun berinvestasi sebesar sepuluh miliar, jumlah uang yang keluar setelah penilaian yang sangat hati-hati terhadap bisnis yang menjanjikan. Kakak yang berkata bahwa lebih nyaman memakai celana jins bau dan sepatu kets daripada jas yang dipinjam dengan tergesa-gesa, pemuda dengan rambut acak-acakan yang lebih terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa daripada pekerja kantoran, pemuda yang akhirnya menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan tiga atau empat orang temannya.

Sejujurnya, jumlah uang itu sangatlah besar bagi pemuda-pemuda polos yang sebelumnya hanya mengenal belajar dan penelitian.

_Uang merupakan hal yang sangat kejam. Jika kau tidak terbiasa dengan uang, maka kau akan menjadi orang bodoh di hadapannya. Kau akan berubah menjadi orang yang boros atau pemarah. _

Uang itu adalah uang perusahaan yang tidak boleh digunakan untuk kepentingan pribadi, itulah perkataan Yesung yang selalu di ulangnya terus-menerus. Yesung tertawa ceria dan berkata bahwa ia akan meneruskan penelitiannya sambil memajukan perusahaannya. Jika Yesung tidak berubah, ia pasti akan menepati perkataannya.

Namun, bau uang tetap menyusup ke seluruh penjuru walau sudah dihentikan, bau uang yang seperti hantu. Bau uang itu menempel seperti lintah— atau lebih tepatnya, perempuan seksi— pada manusia yang ditemuinya.

Yesung membeli mobil buatan Jerman yang canggih tanpa pikir panjang, ia juga menjadi anggota sebuah bar dengan berdalih bawa itu adalah kebutuhan kantor, duduk dikelilingi wanita cantik, diwawancarai tanpa henti oleh wartawan Koran dan majalah. Setelah hal-hal seperti itu berubah menjadi keseharian, para pemuda yang tidak tahu bahwa dunia adalah tempat yang menakutkan pun jatuh ke dalam godaan manis tersebut.

Mereka tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari godaan, walau Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali mencoba memperingatkan. Mereka punya telinga, tapi tidak dapat mendengar. Akhirnya, perkataan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah didengarkan berubah menjadi sebuah peringatan, perintah, dan akhirnya ancaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Lihat persentase keuntungan perusahaan kalian. Ini yang kalian sebut perusahaan? Ini kain lap! Sadar!" _

"_Kenapa kau begitu, Adik Ipar! Ini karena mata uang won sedang turun, ini hanya sementara! Nanti juga akan kembali normal!"_

"_Mata uang sedang turun? Bercanda ia. Jika kau dan teman-temanmu tidak menghambur-hamburkan uang, perusahaan ini tidak akan seterpuruk ini!" _

"_Dasar, aku kan cuma mau menggunakan sedikit uang keuntungan yang sudah kuhasilkan dengan susah payah. Perusahaan tidak akan hancur hanya karena itu. Bicaramu keterlaluan, Adik Ipar!" _

"_Keuntungan yang dihasilkan dengan susah payah? Sudah payah! Kau tahu tidak, bagaimana keadaan perusahaanmu saat ini? Timing dan kecepatan adalah nyawa di dunia ini. Kemampuan menyedihkan yang dulu kau pamerkan padaku! Itu semua sudah lewat. Sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan? Bagaimana caramu meyakinkan para investor?" _

Mungkin semua dimulai sejak saat itu. Kyuhyun mulai berteriak, "Kalau ada telepon dari pria menyebalkan bernama Lee Yesung, katakan aku tidak ada di rumah!" Kyuhyun mulai berkata 'anak bodoh!' saat melihat wajah Sungmin bentuknya yang mirip Yesung, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berbicara sendiri dengan suara pelan. Namun, bagi Sungmin, kakaknya terlihat seperti bergelantungan di tali yang rapuh, sehingga ia hanya bisa merasa cemas sambil menahan napas.

Tak lama kemudian, kakaknya mulai menelepon terus-menerus. Sudah berapa kali Sungmin menutup telepon dan mengecewakan kakaknya yang berbicara dengan suara terdesak? Lama-kelamaan, suara kakaknya muali kasar, lalu entah sejak kapan, Yesung mulai membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh dan memohon-mohon seperti orang terbuang. Ia meminta uang kepada Sungmin.

"_Sungmin, kau punya uang, kan? Aku minta karena aku sangat terdesak. Kau bisa mentransfer empat juta won kepadaku? Ya?" _

"Oppaaa, mana mungkin aku punya uang. Empat juta kan sangat besar!"

"_Minta pada suamimu, bilang kau ada kebutuhan mendesak! Sungmin, tolong aku. Aku terdesak!" _

"Oppa, aku kan sudah pernah memberikan dua juta won pada Oppa. Alasan apa lai yang harus kugunakan… aku tidak bisa. Waktu itu Kyuhyun memarahiku karena ia tahu aku akan memberikan uang itu pada Oppa. Aku tidak bisa, tidak bisa. Oppa…"

"_Sial, Sungmin! Kau senang kalau satu-satunya kakak lelakimu masuk ke penjara? Dasar keterlaluan! Kau mirip sekali dengan suamimu, ya. Orang kaya memang menakutkan. Padahal aku saudaramu, dasar sial!" _

Kejatuhan sebuah perusahaan benar-benar terjadi dalam waktu singkat.

Sesuai perkiraan Kyuhyun, Yesung menggunakan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan yang telah berubah menjadi kain lap. Akhirnya, sebuah perusahaan mengulurkan tangan untuk menolong perusahaan Yesung, tapi tanpa disadari, perusahaan _finance_ itu menempatkan Yesung yang dulu dikenal sebagai pemilik perusahaan inovatif yang menjanjikan, berubah menjadi nama orang yang senang menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Bukan hanya itu.

Setelah akhirnya perusahaan Yesung mendapat sedikit keuntungan, juga mengadakan rapat pemegang saham, pecahlah krisis finansial. Peristiwa yang sangat buruk: kertas saham berubah menjadi tisu, akun bank pemegang saham menjadi kosong seketika. Yesung harus menerima panah penuh penderitaan di tengah peristiwa tersebut.

Seluruh berita TV di Korea membahas _moral hazard_ perusahaan inovatif selama seminggu penuh, dan wajah Yesung selalu menghiasi layar TV setiap topik itu dibahas. Dalam waktu kurang dari setahun, Yesung yang dulu dikenal sebagai pahlawan perusahaan inovatif, berubah menjadi seorang pebisnis yang tidak bermoral dan tidak tahu diri.

Selama beberapa saat, Yesung mengakui kesalahannya dan bertekad membayar dosa-dosanya. Namun, ketenaran, otoritas, teman, bahkan wanita-wanita cantik yang biasanya mengelilinginya pun ikut meninggalkan saat ia sudah tidak punya uang. Apakah hanya itu balasan dari kebaikan seseorang? Pada akhirnya, yang didapatkan Yesung hanya kenyataan yang sangat kejam.

Saat Yesung dalam kesulitan, hanya suami Sungmin yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Kyuhyun maju untuk menolong Yesung, bahkan saat seluruh keluarganya melarangnya karena takut hal ini akan terulang lagi. Namun, Yesung sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya; yang ia lakukan saat itu hanyalah mencari-cari orang untuk dijadikan kambing hitam. Saat itu, Yesung seperti binatang buas kelaparan yang mendapatkan makanan lezat.

_Jika bukan karena Cho Kyuhyun, aku takkan terjerumus dalam rayuan uang. _

_Jika bukan karena Cho Kyuhyun, perusahaan yang berjalan dengan lancar itu takkan hancur. _

_Jika bukan karena Cho Kyuhyun, aku takkan pergi ke sana kemari untuk mengems-ngemis dengan menyedihkan. _

_Jika bukan karena Cho Kyuhyun… akan kuhancurkan orang sial itu! _

Yesung menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memulai bisnisnya lagi. Jika Kyuhyun bukan adik iparnya, Kyuhyun pasti sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan Yesung. Tidak ada yang menyangka Yesung bisa melakukan hal sebodoh itu.

Yesung yang sekarang adalah mantan narapidana yang pernah mendekam selama setahun lebih dua bulan di penjara. Itulah titel yang menempel pada Yesung setiap kali ia berniat mendirikan bisnis baru. Butuh waktu setahun lebih du bulan bagi Yesung untuk membayar kesalahannya, ia tidak bisa lepas dari masa lalunya yang penuh penyesalan.

Meskipun begitu, Ibu masih memercayai Yesung. Ibu selalu menjaga Yesung dengan sepenuh hati. Ia menganggap Yesung sebagai manusia yang baru insaf dan akan membuka lembaran baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan anaknya yang baru selesai menjalani kegiatannya, Ibu memandangi Yesung sambil tersenyum puas.

_Oppa masih beruntung. Ia sangat beruntung karena ada orang yang memercayai dan mencintainya di sampingnya. Jangan lupakan hal itu. _

**.o.**

Bantal duduk yang kaku karena udara dingin AC terasa seperti terbuat dari duri, dan asap rokok yang sedang diisap Yesung memenuhi ruangan tertutup itu. Merokok setelah makan merupakan cara Yesung untuk menghilangkan lelah, tapi Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi karena Kyuhyun bukan seorang perokok.

"Uh, uuukh…"

"Min, Sungmin! Nak, Yesung, matikan rokokmu. Sepertinya Sungmin mual."

"Dasar, aku tidak boleh merokok di rumahku sendiri, Bu? Suruh saja Sungmin ke kamarnya sendiri."

_Jangan keterlaluan seperi itu, Oppa. Aku juga seperti Oppa, kok. Aku juga tersakiti. Sama seperti Oppa, aku hanya ingin tinggal di sini dengan tenang. _

"Ukh, uuukh…"

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar mandi, memuntahkan asam lambungnya di toilet. Padahal, Sungmin melahap sangat banyak makanan mala mini, tapi ternyata yang keluar hanya asam lambung. _Untunglah. Padahal, aku makan sangat banyak. Hampir saja aku merasa bersalah karena kukira akan memuntahkan makanan yang seharusnya dimakan oleh anakku. _

_Nak, maafkan pamanmu. Sebenarnya paman orang yang sangat baik. Paman sangat lembut dan suka bercanda. Ini hanya karena waktu yang tidak tepat. Saat kau hadir di dunia, Paman pasti akan sangat menyayangimu. Oleh karena itu, sekarang…. _

"Ya ampun, menantu Cho sudah datang! Apa itu? Melon? Untuk Sungmin?"

_Kyuhyun sudah datang_! Sungmin mendengar suara Ibunya menyambut Kyuhyun dan tentu saja diikuti suara keluhan dari kakak Sungmin. _Sudah berapa lama sejak kedua pria itu tidak bertemu?_ _Aku sedikit cemas._

_Omong-omong, Kyuhyun benar-benar membawa melon? Ah! Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin makan melon. Air liur yang manis memenuhi mulutku hanya dengan membayangkan buah berwarna kehijauan yang paling enak di dunia. _

_Ah, Aku harus keluar, tapi… cermin! Aku harus becermin dulu. _

TBC

**Q: Apa waktu Sungmin hamil pertama Kyuhyun tidak tahu?**

A: Ya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu, makanya Kyuhyun menganggap kehamilan kedua Sungmin adalah yang pertama.

**Q: Kenapa Sungmin tidak cerita sama Kyuhyun?**

A: Ibu Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menutup rapat semuanya dan Sungmin terpaksa mematuhinya.

**Q: Sungmin mau menyendiri?**

A: Eh, ternyata ada juga yang peka. Tapi, aku gak bisa jawab dulu. Ikutin ceritanya aja. XD

**.**

Halo, saya baru bisa update sekarang, tapi ini dia bab Sembilan bagian kedua-nya!

Dan itu Yesung juga sudah muncul! Soal kapan Kyuhyun akan tahu kalau Sungmin pernah hamil sebelumnya hanya tinggal masalah waktu! Hehehe…

And Thanks To:

**a**idafuwafuwa, **JiYoo861015**, **Tiasicho**, **k**yuminlovelovelove, **t**herisia, **R**i Yong Kim, **D**iKa, **Cho Minyu**, **K**ikkurone, **a**yyu. annisa. 1, **Q**-nie, **M**alaJaeWook, **hapsarikyuku**, **r**iesty137, **k**imteechul, **C**ho Kyuri Mappanyukki, **Maximumelf**, **J**ustELF, **b**lack paradise, **n**n, **k**yuminalways89, **a**risatae, **d**irakyu, **B**luePink ElfEXOtic yang udah review kemaren~

Oke, see you in the next chapter?

Review!

**-Serina**

Word(s): 2,445

_"Edited Once"_


	11. Pusaran Angin Topan

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash****/Flame****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Kesepuluh**

**Pusaran Angin Topan **

**Hal yang bisa membuat seorang penipu mengeluarkan air mata sejati, kekuatan yang bisa membuat seorang pembunuh memegang bunga di tangannya. Itu adalah cinta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa Jam Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun's Office**

Sabtu sore, Kyuhyun yang datang terlambat ke kantor pura-pura mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tidak tersentuh, dan langsung pulang ke rumah mertuanya saat jam kerja usai.

Kepala sekretaris yang sangat khawatir sampai bertanya kepadanya, karena Kyuhyun terlihat tidak fokus sama sekali. Ia bertanya apa Kyuhyun sakit. Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah sakit malah terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia tertawa dengan tulus, menahan rasa ingin pamernya yang sudah naik ke tenggorokkan dan hanya menjawab "cuma sedikit lelah" kepada kepala sekretarisnya.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun duduk memandang ke luar jendela sambil menyandarkan tangan di meja berisi tumpukan dokumen yang harus ditandatanganinya. Semakin ia menunggu, semakin jauh terasa jam pulang kerja, sampai akhirnya, ia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pikirannya.

"_Kau… tidak senang mendengar kabar kehamilanmu?" _

"…_. Tidak." _

Jelas-jelas Sungmin baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kyuhyun sore itu. Bukannya setiap perempuan pasti akan sangat senang jika ia mengandung anak dari pria yang ia cintai? Tidak… bukannya seharusnya ia bahagia? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Kenapa, kenapa Sungmin malah memasang wajah sedih dan berkata "tidak"? Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?

Seperti seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Padahal, Kyuhyun hampir terbang karena gembira saat melihat bayinya di layar hitam putih, tapi ia hanya bisa terduduk diam saat melihat reaksi Sungmin yang datar.

"Huuuh…"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian menoleh, foto Sungmin yang ia letakkan di mejanya menarik perhatiannya. Sungmin masih cantik, tapi Sungmin yang belum menikah dengannya selalu memasang ekspresi segar dan penuh semangat. Dulu matanya bercahaya. Ia juga selalu tersenyum dengan cerah. Entah kapan semua itu hilang selamanya. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu yakin, tapi sepertinya ini foto yang diambil di kampus Sungmin. Namun, intinya, senyum ceria Sungmin menghilang setelah menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Sayang sekali.

Kyuhyun mengambil patung marmer kecil buatan Sungmin, lalu meletakkannya di samping foto Sungmin. Karya seni itu sangat kecil, ukurannya hanya sebesar telapak tangan, tapi benda itu adalah buatan tangan Sungmin yang dihadiahkan kepadanya, sehingga Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan sayang yang berbeda terhadap benda tersebut. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit aneh. Jelas-jelas patung itu adalah patung wajahnya, tapi patung itu terlihat sedang tersenyum lebar sampai timbul kerutan di ujung matanya. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apakah ia pernah memasang ekspresi seperti itu, dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengagumi kemampuan istrinya yang sangat hebat.

"_Jangan-jangan kau salah lihat dan menganggapku selalu memasang ekspresi seperti ini, ya? Atau kau ingin aku memasang ekspresi seperti ini? Kau suka ekspresi ceria seperti ini?"_

"_Kau tahu kalau kata 'jangan-jangan' bisa membunuh seseorang? Aku menakutkan, lho, jadi jangan macam-macam denganku. Lagi pula, aku memahat ini berdasarkan sketsa wajah yang kubuat. Kalau tidak suka, kau bisa pulang becermin, lalu kau bisa membenarkan pahatan ini. Ini bukan salahku."_

"_Sulit dipercaya. Wajah konyol ini adalah wajahku."_

"_Sini kalau kau tidak suka! Bukannya berterima kasih malah terus-terusan meledekku!"_

Kyuhyun teringat betapa sulitnya menghibur Sungmin yang benar-benar marah. _Ah, kenangan masa lalu terus bermunculan di kepalaku. Apa karena aku sudah tua? _

Semakin Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, semakin Kyuhyun teringat akan ibunya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya hubungan Sungmin dan ibunya tidak terlalu baik. Kyuhyun telah mengira bahwa ibunya yang keras kepala tidak menginginkan menantu seperti Sungmin sejak awal. Tentu saja Sungmin— yang hidup terlalu bebas karena ia mahasiswi jurusan seni dan masih terlalu muda— juga akan menganggap ibu Kyuhyun sangat merepotkan.

Tidak. Sepertinya bukan hanya Sungmin; Ibu pasti juga akan mencari kesalahan setiap perempuan pilihan Kyuhyun dan berkata bahwa ia tidak puas dengan pilihan Kyuhyun. _Apakah aku salah karena telah menganggap mereka bisa saling bersabar dan beradaptasi? Apakah aku salah mengharapkan hubungan mereka baik setelah kami menikah? Apa seharusnya dulu aku mengambil tindakan khusus untuk mengatasi masalah ini? _

"…."

_Jika aku mengambil tindakan, aku malah akan terlihat konyol, kan? Sungmin dan Ibu tidak pernah terlihat sedang beradu mulut, jadi tidak ada peristiwa yang bisa kujadikan alasan atas tindakanku. Kami juga tidak tinggal bersama; kami hanya bertemu seminggu atau dua minggu sekali. Pasti Ibu akan semakin memandang rendah Sungmin jika aku terlihat memihak Sungmin. Aku sudah cukup sibuk mengurus perusahaan besar ini, apa aku masih harus menyelesaikan perselisihan antarwanita di keluargaku? _

_Jika Sungmin sedikit bersabar dan bersikap sedikit lebih baik di hadapan Ibu, pasti masalah ini akan langsung selesai. Apa Sungmin begini karena menikah terlalu muda dan tidak tahu bahwa dunia luar itu kelam? Apa ini karena aku terlalu terburu-buru? _

_Kupikir orang di sekitar juga akan bersikap baik jika kami hidup dengan damai, tapi sekarang, sepertinya pemikiranku itu sangat kekanakan. Kupikir semua akan beres asal aku dan Sungmin bahagia… ah, apakah ini maksudmu, Sungmin? Maksud dari perkataanmu yang berbunyi cinta bukanlah segalanya? Ternyata kau sudah tahu dari awal. Apa selama ini kau terluka sendirian dan menyembunyikannya terus-menerus di dalam dirimu? Tapi… jika_ _kau menanggung semuanya sendirian dan terluka sendirian, apa gunanya pernikahan ini? _

_Sungmin, saat ini aku bersedih karenamu. Tidak, tidak, sepertinya aku terlalu tidak peduli padamu. Benar. Mulai sekarang, aku akan melindungimu dan selalu bersamamu. Kita berdua… tidak… bertiga… benar. Kita bertiga akan selalu bersama. Karena kita pasangan suami istri karena kita keluarga. Benar. _

"Karena kita keluarga."

Kyuhyun memandangi pesawat telepon untuk beberapa saat. Ia merasa harus menelepon ibunya. Ia ingin berbagi cerita menyenangkan dengan ibunya. Namun, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Sungmin berpesan kepada Kyuhyun agar ia tidak bertemu maupun menelepon ibunya untuk memberitahukan berita kehamilannya. Sungmin berkata bahwa lebih baik mereka mencari kesempatan baik dan bertemu langsung dengan ibu Kyuhyun_. Aku akan mampir ke sana dengan Sungmin jika Sungmin sudah lebih tenang. Itu lebih baik. _

Kyuhyun pulang sedikit terlambat karena sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa membeli melon. Ada toko buah yang menjual dua melon dalam satu kotak karton di kawasan pertokoan apartemen ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membawakan Sungmin buah, bukan bunga. Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun merasa senang karena buah yang ia beli terlihat masih segar. Untunglah.

**.o.**

**Present Time, At Sungmin's Family Apartment**

"Kyuhyun."

"Eh, Sungmin, kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

"Hmm, karena mual. Sekarang sudah tidak apa. Kau benar-benar membeli melon. Ibu, biar aku saja. Kau duduk saja, Kyuhyun."

"Iya."

Wajah Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi terlihat tidak sehat. _Lagi, terlihat tidak sehat. Apa hamil memang seberat itu? Dalam seperempat hari, wajah Sungmin sudah terlihat tirus. Sepertinya ia tidak membaik walau sudah berada di rumah keluarganya. Kalau begitu, bukankah lebih baik jika ia pulang ke rumah dan istirahat yang cukup? Aku jadi cemas. _

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan kasihan, juga memandang Yesung yang sedang makan. Hubungan mereka berdua sangat buruk. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang berusaha keras untuk tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memberi salam kepada Yesung dengan tenang. Yesung, yang sama sekali tidak senang melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun, membalas salamnya dengan dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kakak Ipar?"

"Mungkin. Memangnya aku bisa terlihat lebih baik darimu, Adik Ipar?"

"Yesung! Menantu Cho, maaf. Sungmin, kau duduk saja. Biar Ibu saja yang mengerjakannya. Ibu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, jadi duduklah."

Yesung melihat ibunya yang terlihat tidak tenang. Ia tersenyum getir dan bangun dari tempat duduknya. Tamu yang sangat penting. _Tamu sekaligus menantu yang sangat hebat. Aku mengerti kenapa Ibu bersikap begitu. Mengerti! _

"Ibu, aku masuk, ya. Aku tidak mau sakit perut karena memakan itu."

"Duduklah, Kakak Ipar."

"Tidak mau. Perutku sudah bergejolak karena makan malam yang baru saja kumakan. Aku kan harus sopan di depan adik iparku, mana boleh aku buang gas di hadapanmu!"

"Yesung, kau benar-benar…"

"Aku mengerti, mengerti. Aku mengerti, jadi aku akan masuk ke kamarku."

Kyuhyun menahan tawa saat melihat Yesung yang mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tawanya tidak pecah_. Berani-beraninya kau mencoba mengabaikanku. _

"Lee Yesung, duduk."

"Hah, suaramu jadi rendah seperti itu karena menahan emosi? Bagaimana ini, bagaimana? Kau, kau yang super hebat dan uangmu yang super hebat tidak ada hubungannya dengan tempat ini! Kau pikir kau bisa datang sesukanya ke sini?"

"Berhenti bersikap dingin seperti itu. Lebih baik kita berbincang-bincang."

"Tidak perlu."

Kyuhyun sangat ingin memukul Yesung yang dari tadi bicara sesuka hatinya. Namun, ia tidak dapat melakukan hal seperti itu terhadap kakak yang sangat dicintai oleh istrinya, sehingga ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya yang gatal ingin memukul dan mencengkeram lengan Yesung. Kyuhyun kemudian melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

Tatapan mata istrinya terlihat cemas. Ibu mertuanya terlihat tidak tenang. Mata penuh emosi Yesung. Napas berat Yesung. Dada yang bergerak naik turun. Bom waktu yang dapat meledak kapan pun.

Kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih bisa mengontrol perasaannya, semua orang terlihat tegang, karena Lee Yesung yang bodoh bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

"Lee Yesung, ayo kita bicara…."

"Lepaskan brengsek!"

Yesung melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Kyuhyun sambil berteriak. Kyuhyun menghindar secepat mungkin, tapi tinju Yesung masih berhasil mengenai dahi Kyuhyun. Bintang bertebaran di depan mata Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat akibat pukulan dari Yesung tadi.

"…"

"Aaah!"

Sungmin menjerit melihat kakaknya— yang biasanya lembut— menggunakan kekerasan untuk pertama kalinya. Kyuhyun tidak mendengar jeritan itu. Ia merasa marah karena terus-menerus diabaikan oleh pecundang seperti Lee Yesung, bahkan sekarang ia harus menerima tinju payah dari Yesung.

_Bodoh. Berani-beraninya ia memukulku! _

Kyuhyun balas menyerang Yesung, menyerang tanpa peringatan, tanpa teriakan sama sekali. Kedua lelaki itu berkelahi sambil mengingat-ingat kebencian dan amarah dalam hati mereka. Sementara kedua lelaki itu saling adu kekuatan, Sungmin dan ibunya hanya bisa terdiam karena terlalu terkejut.

Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya kepada Yesung. Yesung yang belum pernah ditinju sekali pun terlihat sangat marah. Hidung Yesung berdarah, ujung matanya sobek, dan gigi depannya patah. Itu semua akibat pukulan Kyuhyun yang diarahkan pada seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa akan perkelahian. Walaupun begitu, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak ingin menghentikan aksi pemukulannya. Padahal, wajah Yesung sudah sangat pucat, darahnya juga terus mengelir. Menakutkan. Menakutkan.

_Akan kuhabisi semua. Kuhabisi semua. Akan kuhabisi semua. Bocah-bocah yang mencaci dan mengabaikanku. Akan kuhabisi semua, kuhabisi… _

_Tahu rasa kau. Dasar, kena kau. Berani-beraninya orang sepertimu mengabaikan dan mencaciku. Akan kuhancurkan kau agar tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti itu lagi. Anak tidak tahu diri. Akan kubuat kau menjadi lumpuh. Kau akan menjadi mayat hidup. _

Cho Kyuhyun berubah menjadi Kim Kyuhyun kecil dan terus melayangkan tinjunya. Kegilaan yang terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, teriakan Kim Kyuhyun kecil yang beracun masih teringat jelas di kepalanya. Sesosok wajah putih sedih terlihat samar-samar di matanya.

_Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Jangan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun! Sebelum aku berubah sepenuhnya. Ibu. Ibu. _

"Kyuhyun! Hentikan! Hentikan, Kyuhyun!_ Oppa_ bisa mati kalau kau begitu! Hentikan!"

Sungmin berteriak dan langsung melindungi sosok manusia yang ia panggil _Oppa_. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun gemetar saat merasakan tubuh istrinya yang lembut dan cantik— pikirannya langsung kembali ke kenyataan.

_Apa yang terjadi…! _

"Ah! Aku, aku…" Kyuhyun memandangi kepalan tangannya sambil berbicara sendiri, seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tidak percaya bisa melakukan hal yang hanya dilakukan orang brengsek. Jika ia tidak mendengar jeritan Sungmin, jika ia tidak merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang lembut di pelukannya, ia pasti telah berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh. _Mustahil. Lebih baik aku menghilang sekarang._

Kyuhyun memandang tangannya yang masih terkepal dengan jijik, lalu melepaskan kepalanya dan memeluk istrinya. Napasnya yang memburu terdengar menjijikkan.

Ibu mertuanya hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. Kakak ipar yang hidungnya berdarah tersungkur di lantai.

Cho Kyuhyun yang tak terkalahkan bertindak brutal. Cho Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang seharusnya hanya dilakukan oleh Kim Kyuhyun.

"Ayo… pulang, Kyuhyun. Kita pulang ke rumah saja."

"Iya…"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpamitan sebelum mereka melarikan diri dari rumah keluarga Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan menyetir mobil, sementara Sungmin terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

_Menakutkan. _

_Suamiku sangat menakutkan. _

"Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin kaget sendiri saat mendengar suaranya yang terburu-buru. Kyuhyun menghela napas sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Mungkin menghela napas dapat menular, karena setelah itu, Sungminn juga menghela napas dengan sangat panjang.

"Huuuh, aku takut setengah mati."

"!"

_Sungmin, sepertinya aku tidak baik-baik saja_. Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya secara tiba-tiba di pinggir jalan. _Kubilang sepertinya aku tidak baik-baik saja!_ Kyuhyun memegang kepala Sungmin dengan kuat dan mencium bibir istrinya itu kasar.

_Aku takkan melepaskanmu, Sungmin. Tidak akan walau kau mengatakan bahwa aku menakutkan. Walau kau mengatakan kau kesakitan. Karena aku orang seperti ini. Aku memang seperti ini. _

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari suaminya dan berteriak dalam hati, tapi pada saat bersamaan ia juga masih berusaha keras untuk memahami kemarahan dan kesedihan suaminya, yang alasannya tidak pernah ia ketahui.

_Kenapa? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat kesakitan? Kenapa kau marah? Kyuhyun, suamiku. _

Sekarang, Sungmin tidak melihat tindakan suaminya sebagai tindakan yang menakutkan, melainkan menyedihkan. Bibir Sungmin terasa sangat sakit, tapi ia tidak memikirkan itu. Hatinya malah tergetar dan pedih karena suaminya yang sangat putus asa. _Sebenarnya kenapa?_

"Kyuhyun."

_Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dapat menghibur suamiku? Apa yang harus kulakukan…? _

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang masih terkepal. Tangannya yang kecil memang tidak bisa menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Sungmin mengelus tangan itu, yang bergetar dan akhirnya melepaskan kepalannya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

_Aku mencintaimu. Kyuhyun, kau bilang kau hanya menginginkanku, kan? Aku ada di sini. Jangan bersedih lagi. Tataplah aku. Aku mencintaimu. _

Sejujurnya, Sungmin tidak yakin, karena sepertinya penderitaan dan kesedihan suaminya sangat dalam. Ia tidak yakin cintanya dapat menghibur suaminya, apalagi ia dapat berkata membenci lalu menyukai suaminya puluhan kali dalam sehari. Ia benar-benar tidak yakin.

"Kau bodoh. Harusnya kau memakiku karena aku nyaris membunuh orang. Malah berkata bahwa kau mencintaiku…"

Saat Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum, Sungmin merasa sangat terharu. Ia menyandarkan dahinya yang dingin ke dahi suaminya yang panas, merasa begitu tersentuh.

"Aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu karena aku memang mencintaimu."

_Aku sungguh-sungguh. _

"Kau bilang cinta bukan segalanya, kan?"

"Walaupun bukan segalanya, boleh kan aku mengatakan ini kepada suamiku?"

_Ini juga. _

"Suamimu bodoh sekali, ya."

"Bodoh apanya! Suamiku sangat hebat, lho!"

"Maaf."

_Untunglah. _

Kemudian Kyuhyun yang merasa malu seperti anak kecil membenamkan kepalanya di pelukan Sungmin sambil berkata "maaf". Tindakannya menandakan bahwa angin topan sudah berlalu. Kyuhyun telah kembali menjadi pria yang Sungmin kenal, pria yang sangat tenang sampai takkan ada mengira bahwa peristiwa tadi dapat terjadi. Untunglah…

Namun, sebenarnya inti dari semua ini bukanlah angin topan yang sudah berlalu, melainkan pusaran angin topan yang telah mampir sebentar dalam kehidupan mereka. Pusaran angin topan yang dapat menyedot mereka ke dalam kesedihan dan kesakitan yang lebih dalam. Topan susulan selalu lebih hebat dari topan sebelumnya, dan mereka sedang berjalan menuju topan susulan itu. Topan susulan yang sedang mengamuk…

**TBC**

**Q: Apa Ibu Sungmin tahu kalau Sungmin pernah keguguran? Tahu kalau besannya kejam?**

A: Iyaaaa, Ibu Sungmin tahu… makanya Ibu Sungmin nyuruh anaknya tinggal

**Q: Kali ini Kyuhyun bisa jagain Sungmin nggak?**

A: Hohohoho… ada yang nanya ini… wah, liat nanti aja ya… XD

**Q: Apa yang akan dilakukan ibu mertua Sungmin kalau tahu Sungmin hamil lagi?**

A: Nah, ayo, ikutin terus ceritanya… hihihi

**Q: Dulu Yesung gak gitu sama Sungmin kan?**

A: Nggak. Yesung sayang banget malah sama adiknya itu. :)

**Q: Kok hubungan KyuMin canggung ya?**

A: Semuanya akan indah pada saatnya (?) **#plak**

.

Omo… ada yang nangis baca bab kemaren… huhu… jadi ikut nangis saya… T.T

Tapi saya jamin ini genre cerita bukan Angst. Dan untuk para readers yang masih belum ngerti, bersabar aja ne?

Saya berusaha bikin jadi lebih bisa dimengerti.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, ada yang mau melon? XD

Saya sendiri mau.

Dan bagaimana bab ini? Mantap gak? Kyu ama Yeye berantem gitu… ohh…

And Thanks To:

**Ri Yong Kim, noviradwiasri, kyuminlovelovelove, ayyu . annisa. 1, BluePink ElfEXOtic, hapsarikyuku, wuhan, Yatana Himeko, aidafuwafuwa, riesty137, JiYoo861015, kim. yuisa, Tiasicho, dirakyu, JustELF, Maximumelf, Choleerann, kyuminalways89, therisia, Dminiekyunnie, arisatae, Cho Minyu, kimteechul, shawon20, babyAngelTeuk **yang udah review bab kemaren

**.**

Dan untuk Lilac saya akan update sekitar sore atau malam nanti.

So, review Again? ;)

**-Serina**

"_Edited Once"_


	12. Orang-Orang yang Membuatku Sedih

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash****/Flame****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Kesebelas**

**Orang-Orang yang Membuatku Sedih**

**Sewaktu kecil aku tidak mengerti makna dari 'mundur karena cinta'. Aku yang masih kecil menganggap Terius sangat tidak bertanggung jawab; aku juga berpikiran bahwa Terius merupakan kata sifat untuk menggambarkan seseorang yang sangat jahat. Walaupun begitu, sekarang aku berpikir bahwa pengkhianatan dan amarah merupakan salah satu****hal yang dapat menunjukkan perasaan cinta. Jika kita mulai memahami semua hal rumit di dunia seperti ini, berarti kita telah semakin dewasa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat saat mereka berdua tiba di rumah. Mobil Sungmin terlihat di tempat parkir.

"Kyuhyun, mobilku…"

"Iya, aku menyuruh orang untuk mengantarkannya ke sini dari tempat parkir kantor."

"Iya, terima kasih. Hah, omong-omong, melon yang tadi kumakan terus terbayang di mataku."

"Huh, kau mau memintaku untuk membeli melon setiap malam?"

Kyuhyun sering mendengar cerita seperti itu. Istri yang sedang mengandung ingin makanan aneh di tengah malam, sehingga para suami harus mengalami kesulitan yang teramat sangat.

_Akankah Kyuhyun melakukan hal konyol seperti itu juga? Kyuhyun yang baru saja berbicara dengan suara penuh dengan senyum. Aku jadi penasaran. Bagaimana kalau aku sedikit mengerjainya? _

"Bagaimana, ya? Selain melon aku ingin…"

"Apa? Apa selain melon?"

"Aneh, ya? Kenapa sekarang aku ingin makan ikan bass?"

"Apa? Tahan, istriku. Kau kan muntah-muntah waktu memakan itu. Lalu, sebaiknya kau tidak makan ikan air tawar saat sedang mengandung."

"Benar?"

"Benar. Aku akan membelikan melon untukmu. Kau naik duluan, ya."

"Huh! Bohong. Aku akan membeli buku tentang kehamilan besok untuk memastikan semuanya!"

"Hahaha…"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Tidak ada kerutan baru di dahinya, matanya juga tidak merah. Hanya ada kerutan halus di tepi mulut dan matanya. Ia tertawa sampai giginya terlihat. Tampan. Sungmin mengecup tepi mata Kyuhyun. Bibir Sungmin masih bengkak dan sakit, tapi Sungmin masih dapat merasakan kerutan halus di tepi mata Kyuhyun. Kerutan yang terlihat manis.

"Hmmm, kalau bibirmu sedang tidak seperti ini, aku pasti sudah membalas tindakanmu ini. Sayang sekali, Sungmin."

"Cih… memang ini salah siapa!"

"Walaupun begitu, kau kan suka!"

"Ya ampun! Siapa bilang aku suka!"

"Dasar."

"Itu berbeda! Mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan menciumku sampai bibirku kebas itu berbeda. Sangat berbeda!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

_Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Kyuhyun. Sangat tahu. Hmmm… aku jadi malu. _

"…Beli melon atau makanan enak lain sana."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin…. Lee Sungmin! Aku mencintaimu!"

"…"

_Aku seperti orang bodoh. Aku yang sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku yang selalu seperti anak kecil. Terima kasih karena kau mau menyayangi dan memeluk diriku yang bahkan terkadang kubenci. _

"Kau tidak mau menjawab?"

"Haah, baiklah, baiklah. Iya, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Aku juga! Tidak… bercanda."

_Aku mencintaimu setengah mati, Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu sampai aku rela menjalani kehidupan yang berat seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu sampai terkadang aku ingin melarikan diri dari semua ini. _

"Ke sini."

"Tidak mau. Beli melon sana."

"Kau tidak mau ke sini?"

"Hahaha… tidak mau! Sana beli melon! Melon, melon, melon!"

Kyuhyun memandangi istrinya yang berjalan dengan riang dari tempat parkir ke dalam rumah mereka. Ia merasa senang karena sepertinya istrinya telah ceria lagi. Istrinya yang terlihat cantik walau hanya memakai kaus lusuh dan celana pendek. Lalu, ada nyawa baru di balik baju itu. Bahagia. Inilah yang namanya kebahagian.

Benar.

**.o.**

"?"

_Kenapa pintu utama terbuka…. Ada apa ini? Pembantu belum pulang? Aneh. Perasaanku kok jadi tidak enak. _

"Bibi, kenapa pintu utama terbuka? Masih— Ibu…"

"Kau, penampilanmu!"

Malam sudah sangat larut, tapi ibu Kyuhyun masih tetap datang ke rumah Sungmin. Entah sejak kapan Ibu menunggu di ruang tamu gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya temaram lampu meja.

_Kata-kata dingin apa yang akan diucapkan lagi oleh Ibu? Seharusnya aku datang ke rumah mertua kemarin, tapi aku tidak datang dan keluar__rumah seharian._

Ibu Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seakan banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan. Sungmin merasa pusing. Ia merasa mual.

"Ibuuu…"

"Berisik! Siapa bilang aku ibumu. Berani-beraninya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Ibu dengan mudahnya."

"Ibu salah paham."

"Salah paham? Kalau begitu, jelaskan keberadaanmu selama seharian ini kepada ibu mertuamu, agar ibu mertuamu ini mengerti."

"Aku, itu…"

_Tidak bisa. Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya. Jika aku mulai bercerita kepada Ibu, cerita mengenai anakku juga akan terbongkar. Kali ini tidak boleh. Kyuhyun, cepat kembali. Kyuhyun! _

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara? Pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, apalagi dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini. Singkatnya, pasti kau sedang menggoyangkan ekormu. Kalau Kyuhyun tahu kau bepergian dengan penampilan seperti ini… ia pasti tidak tahu. Kalau ia tahu, pasti ia sudah marah besar padamu. Pasti ia tidak tahu karena sampai saat ini ia diam saja. Kau pintar sekali. Kau berencana pergi keluar dan mencari jalan pintas karena kau lelah menunggu Kyuhyun untuk mengajakmu berpisah, kan?"

"Salah paham, Bu. Ini benar-benar salah paham."

"Diam! Aku akan menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Dasar licik."

"Tidak, bukan begitu. aku tadi bersama Kyuhyun."

"Berbohong lagi! Tadi Kyuhyun meneleponku dan mengatakan ia ada di kantor! Memangnya kau ikut ke kantornya?"

"Ibu, bukan begitu…"

"Apa? Bukan begitu? Hah, dasar. Mengangkat anak seperti ini menjadi menantu…"

Ibu Kyuhyun yang salah paham dan sedang menetapkan hati. Sungmin selalu tidak bisa menjelaskan dirinya di depan Ibu mertuanya. Ia merasa seperti disayat-sayat. Tidak berdaya. Sesak. Ingin lari. Lehernya selalu sesak oleh penyesalan.

"Kami takkan berpisah, Bu."

Air mata Sungmin mengalir. Ia berbicara dengan susah payah di sela-sela tangisannya. Namun, seperti biasa, Ibu Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam dan berbicara keras. Selalu begitu.

"Kau tidak lihat penampilanmu, ya? Berani-beraninya kau berbicara sombong seperti itu!"

"Salah paham!"

"Berisik! Kau menganggap enteng diriku, ya, karena aku dari tadi hanya duduk dan berteriak padamu! Aku takkan membiarkan masalah ini lewat begitu saja."

"Walaupun… walaupun Ibu begitu…"

_Walaupun ibu begitu, Kyuhyun berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku! Ia berkata ia mencintaiku! Begitu, Bu. Benar, benar. _

Sungmin menangis, tenggorokannya tercekat, sementara suara tajam Ibu mertuanya memenuhi seisi rumah. Perkataan tajam dan dingin itu menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Sungmin.

**Buk! **

"Ibu!"

Melon berwarna hijau menggelinding di pintu rumah yang terbuka. Kyuhyun menatap Ibunya tidak percaya. ibu Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun saat mendengar teriakannya.

_Kyuhyun, kau sudah datang. Kyuhyun, kenapa baru datang sekarang? Kau malah membeli melon seperti orang bodoh. Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Sakit. Sakit setengah mati, Kyuhyun. Perkataan Ibu… _

"Apa maksud Ibu? Ibu selalu… seperti ini? Ternyata Ibu selalu memperlakukan Sungmin seperti ini saat aku tidak ada!"

"Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau… duduk di sini. Selama ini Ibu bersabar karenamu, tapi lihat penampilannya. Perempuan yang sudah menikah berkeliaran tengah malam dengan penampilan seperti itu, ia baru pulang jam segini. Dasar, sulit dipercaya!"

Sebelumnya suara Ibu Kyuhyun sangat tajam, tapi sekarang, Ibu Kyuhyun bicara dengan suara yang lembut, sambil menyeret anaknya ke sofa di dekatnya. Sosok Ibu yang selama ini Kyuhyun kenal. Sungmin tidak percaya dengan perubahan di depan matanya, sementara Kyuhyun sedang berusaha keras menenangkan hatinya. Ibu Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Ia adalah sosok yang rasional dan berpendidikan, sosok yang selalu berpikir sebelum bertindak. Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara dengan Ibu yang ia kira memiliki sifat seperti itu.

"Minta maaflah kepada Sungmin, Bu."

"Apa?"

"Minta maaf, Bu. Dengarkan penjelasanku dan jangan salah paham lagi. Minta maaflah sekarang."

"Hah! Terserah Ibu, mau salah paham atau tidak. Ibu ingin mencoba mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Ibumu ini sudah kehabisan kata-kata."

"Sungmin mengandung, Bu. Tadi aku mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kehamilannya. Dokter menyuruhnya untuk tinggal sementara di rumah keluarganya… tapi kami pulang lagi karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Anak bodoh itu hamil lagi?"

Menantu perempuan satu-satunya tengah mengandung, tapi reaksi Ibu Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Kyuhyun memandang Ibunya curiga. _Sepertinya ada yang terlwat olehku, sesuatu yang penting._

"Ibu bilang… lagi? Sungmin, apa maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar cepat tanggap. Ia memandang ibunya dan Sungmin bergantian. Salah satu dari mereka harus menjelaskan arti semua ini. Keduanya terlihat tidak ingin membuka mulut mereka. Terbakar. Hati Kyuhyun merasa terbakar melihat mereka.

"Ibu? Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun memandang dua perempuan di hadapannya dengan ekspresi kacau-balau, yang disebabkan oleh perkataan ibunya yang tak dapat ia mengerti sama sekali. Ibu Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, sedangkan Sungmin terus menundukkan kepalanya sambil memutar-mutar cincin kawin yang tersemat ditangannya dengan wajah kosong.

_Ada sesuatu! Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara dua perempuan ini… _

"Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin mengandung sejak kami menikah. Benar, kan, Bu?"

"Mungkin."

Ibu menjawab, pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan jawaban yang membingungkan, sementara Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kosong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Sial! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ibu sampai mengeluarkan kata 'lagi'. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ibu terlihat sangat berusaha keras mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya? Dan kenapa Sungmin terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sesak napas? _

_Apa… jangan-jangan… tidak mungkin. _

Kyuhyun kesulitan menahan pikiran-pikiran mengerikan yang berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Ibunya adalah orang yang mengajarkan kepadanya bahwa nyawa adalah hal yang paling berharga di dunia. _Tidak mungkin! Benar, tidak mungkin!_ Kyuhyun berkata sambil terus menatap ibunya yang selalu bersikap elegan dengan seksama.

"Aku sangat senang karena Sungmin hamil. Ibu juga sama denganku, kan? Ibu juga senang, kan?"

"Huh! Tidak tahu, ya."

"Apa maksud Ibu?"

"Maksud Ibu, kau harus memastikan dulu apa anak yang dikandungnya benar anakmu atau bukan, Kyuhyun."

"Tentu saja itu anakku, Bu."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, ya. Kau memang selalu memihaknya. Lihat penampilannya. Kau pikir penampilannya cocok untuk seorang perempuan yang sudah menikah? Mau dilihat dari sisi mana pun…"

Untuk sesaat, Kyuhyun memperlihatkan ekspresi penuh kejijikan karena ibunya tidak kunjung mau meluruskan kesalahpahaman. Lalu, Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnya ia tidak ucapkan di depan ibunya. Mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan mata yang penuh amarah.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya, Bu."

"Apa?"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya memakai pakaian seperti itu. Apa aku perlu menjelaskannya lagi dengan lebih sederhana agar Ibu mengerti?"

"A, anak ini mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan di depan orang tua…"

Ibu Kyuhyun yang sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun berteriak. Kalimat itu sangat tajam untuk dikatakan di depan orang tua. Kyuhyun memandangi Ibunya dengan ekspresi seperti orang kesakitan. Ia berharap semuanya akan tersenyum dan masalah ini akan lewat begitu saja.

"Ibu, Ibu ingin minta maaf terlebih dulu atau memberi selamat lebih dulu? Kami tidak peduli Ibu memilih yang mana."

Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu di depan ibunya yang terlihat sangat marah. Ia merasa tidak enak, karena dengan jelas memperlihatkan bahwa ia memihak Sungmin. aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sampai ke akar-akarnya. Kyuhyun menatap lembut ibunya, yang kehilangan kata-kata karena permintaannya.

Ia berharap bisa segera keluar dari situasi ini, karena peristiwa ini hanya akan menjadi luka bagi ibunya, dirinya sendiri, dan khususnya bagi Sungmin. ia ingin menuntaskan masalah ini untuk selamanya. Ia sungguh-sungguh!

"I, Ibu… tahu semuanya akan jadi seperti ini! Ibu tahu akhirnya semua akan jadi seperti ini. Buah memang tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, ya? Ibu telah membesarkan dan mendidikmu dengan susah payah. Ternyata kau tetap tidak bisa dari bibit aslimu yang kotor dan tidak jelas asal-usulnya!"

Ibu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya dengan suara tajam. Ia merasakan pengkhianatan yang amat dalam saat melihat anak angkatnya lebih memihak istrinya. Namun, reaksi Ibu Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan.

"!"

"?"

Wajah Kyuhyun mendadak menjadi kaku. Kerutan baru muncul di tengah dahinya, matanya menjadi menakutkan lagi, menakutkan.

_Aku tahu Kyuhyun adalah anak angkat. Tapi apa maksud perkataan Ibu? Tidak, aku tidak ingin tahu jawabannya. Aku harus menghindar. Nak, ayo kita melarikan diri. _Sungmin merasa sesak. Ia tidak sanggup melihat pertengkaran antara Kyuhyun dan ibunya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan. Tak seorang pun yang menghentikan Sungmin. Ibu dan Kyuhyun saling menatap dengan tajam. Kyuhyun sedang berusaha keras untuk memahami makna dari perkataan ibunya.

_Kenapa semuanya bisa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Ibu berbicara seperti itu? _Kyuhyun tidak dapat memandang ibu angkatnya yang telah membuka aibnya yang terdalam. Aib yang ingin ia sembunyikan selamanya jika ia bisa. Hidup dengan berpura-pura bahwa aib itu bukanlah kenyataan.

Anak yang dilahirkan dan diperlukan seperti keponakan oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Kim Kyuhyun. Masa lalunya yang kotor dan menjijikkan. Asalnya, akarnya.

Tapi! Bukan orang lain, melainkan ibu angkatnya sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan hal ini.

_Ibu, Ibu benar-benar menusukku dari belakang… _

Dan pikiran Kyuhyun melayang mengingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sepasang suami-istri dari Seoul yang menjadi orang tua angkatnya sekarang…

_Flashback Start_

"Nak, ke arah mana aku harus pergi kalau kau ingin ke tepi laut— ya ampun!"

Seorang perempuan dengan baju berwarna ceri memanggilnya dengan logat Seoul yang lembut. Lelaki berwajah pucat berdiri satu atau dua langkah di belakang perempuan itu. Mereka pasti orang kaya dari Seoul yang akan berlibur untuk sementara di 'vila Geo Je-Do'. Namun, perempuan itu sangat terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Luar biasa. Su, suamiku."

Lelaki yang berdiri di belakang perempuan itu langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia juga merasa sangat terkejut. Kyuhyun, yang tidak memiliki setetes pun darah mereka, sangat mirip dengan mereka. Kulit pucat dan alis tebal, bibir tebal. Serta hidung yang sangat mancung. Jika orang melihat mereka berdua, mereka pasti berpikir bahwa anak lelaki dan perempuan itu adalah ibu dan anak, atau setidaknya berpikir bahwa mereka memiliki keturunan darah. Padahal, Kyuhyun yang biasanya bersih dan elegan sedang kotor hari itu. Walaupun begitu!

Kyuhyun tidak terlalu ingat, tapi sepertinya ia mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menemukan laut ke manapun mereka berjalan, karena tempat itu adalah sebuah pulau. Kyuhyun berbicara dengan dialek daerah yang sangat kental. Tapi, cara bicaranya sangat jelas. Sebelum pergi, suami-istri itu mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun sambil memuji bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak yang pintar dan lucu. Kyuhyun segera membalikkan badannya dan melupakan pertemuan itu begitu saja. Ia menganggap ia hanya bertemu dengan orang asing, tidak lebih.

Namun, pasangan tersebut berpikiran berbeda. Dua hari kemudian, saat Kyuhyun sedang bermain bersama anak-anak desa dengan gembira, mereka datang ke rumah Kyuhyun. Sampai sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan saat itu.

Sebulan kemudian, mereka datang kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun. Saat itu Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah. Ia sedang pergi ke pantai dengan teman-temannya untuk menyelam. Mereka bahkan bertaruh untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling mahir berenang. Mereka bertanding untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling tahan menahan napas di dalam air. Mereka juga menangkap kerang dan _sea squirt_.

Ia bermain dengan sangat senang, tapi tidak dapat menemukan bibinya saat ia pulang ke rumah. Orang-orang tua di rumahnya dan kakak sepupunya duduk membentuk sebuah lingkaran di atas dipan dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

Terdengar seseorang berbicara: _"Kita nggak boleh biaran ia hidup dihina oleh orang lain. Ini lebih baik. Lepaskan saja, kita juga belum buat akte kelahiran buatnya, lapor juga belum, justru bagus kalau ia pergi ke sana. Itu namanya untung. Sudah lepaskan saja"_ adalah perkataan bibinya yang setuju dengan kepergiannya. Kyuhyun juga masih ingat pamannya yang mengatakan: _"Mereka akan ambil anak itu, bahkan mereka juga kasih duit ke kita."_ Dan sepertinya neneknya juga berkata: _"Pikirkan ibunya, dong. Kalau kita biarin anak itu pergi, ibunya pasti sedih sekali. Ia anak yang lahir dari perutnya." _

Pembicaraan mereka berlangsung sangat lama walaupun keputusan akhirnya sudah sangat jelas. Kim Kyuhyun berubah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli bagaimana caranya orang tua angkatnya membujuk keluarganya di Geo Je-Do, atau berapa banyak uang yang mereka keluarkan untuk mendapatkannya, karena beberapa hari kemudian, Kyuhyun terlahir kembali saat tiba di Seoul dan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu yang baik.

Ibu angkatnya mengubah cara berpikir dan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang berumur tujuh tahun. Ia memperbaiki intonasi bicara Kyuhyun yang kasar tapi bersahabat. Ia selalu memandikan Kyuhyun dengan air bersih, memakaikannya pakaian yang rapi, dan menyuruhnya untuk selalu bersikap berani. Anak yang sebelumnya makan sup dengan berantakan kini semakin mirip dengan dirinya, sehingga kasih sayangnya terhadap anak itu semakin besar dan dalam.

Anak dan ibu yang sempurna itu memang ditakdirkan bersama. Ibu angkat yang telah berhasil mengubah anak desa dari Geo Je-Do menjadi anak presdir Cho, menjadi anak hebat dengan status yang paling elite.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengecewakan ibunya. Ia selalu mendapat peringkat satu—prestasinya sangat bagus—di sekolah. Ia juga selalu menjadi yang terhebat dalam setiap kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang dipilihnya. Kasih sayang ibunya semakin dalam.

Sangat.

Hubungan ibu dan anak mereka hampir tidak pernah bercelah, kecuali pada waktu itu. Celah itu disebabkan oleh tugas seni Kyuhyun waktu ia masih SMP. Kyuhyun ditugaskan untuk melukis Ibu. Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugas itu semalam suntuk. Paginya, ia menyiapkan barang-barang yang ia harus bawa ke sekolah, lalu meletakkan lukisannya di atas tasnya agar catnya cepat mengering. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun sangat terkejut ketika masuk ke kamarnya sebentar setelah makan pagi.

Ibu sedang merobek-robek kanvas yang masih setengah basah, lalu jatuh ke lantai dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Secarik lukisan Kyuhyun terselip di tangan pucat ibunya. Di lukisan itu, tampak seorang perempuan desa berwajah putih dengan tatapan kosong. Walaupun Kyuhyun telah lama tinggal dengan orang tua angkatnya, bagi Kyuhyun 'Ibu' merupakan sosok yang tak tergantikan. Peristiwa yang akhirnya menyadarkan Kyuhyun walau sudah terlalu terlambat.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun dan ibunya menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat akan peristiwa itu. Mereka berdua pura-pura tidak tahu dan menganggap hal tersebut tidak pernah terjadi. Mereka terus bersikap seperti itu sampai akhirnya tahun demi tahun pun berlalu. Akhirnya, muncullah sebuah kesempatan konyol—atau mungkin 'lebih baik' disebut sebagai kesempatan yang pas—yang membuat mereka menjadi akrab lagi.

Ah, pemakaman ibu kandungnya di Geo Je-Do yang menjijikkan, kejam, dan tragis, membuat harga diri Kyuhyun tercabik-cabik. Entah karena ingin melakukan hal yang manusiawi atau ingin berlaku sebagai anak yang baik, Kyuhyun memberi penghormatan terakhir di rumah duka, bahkan ia juga mendatangi makam ayah kandungnya… tapi bagi Kyuhyun yang masih muda, mengemban beban seberat itu di punggungnya merupakan hal yang sangat menyedihkan, karena sejak saat itu ia menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah anak yatim piatu.

Kyuhyun tiba di Seong Bok-Dong pada tengah malam. Rumahnya sudah dalam keadaan gelap, tapi ibunya masih menunggunya sambil duduk di bangku taman di samping pintu gerbang. Ibu yang sedang menunggu kepulangannya hanya diterangi cahaya lampu taman yang temaram. Ibu. Ibunya…

Kyuhyun masih ingat saat itu.

Kim Kyuhyun merupakan anak yatim piatu, tapi tidak dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun adalah anak beruntung yang masih dapat tinggal dengan ayah tampan dan ibu yang hanya dan baik. Mulai saat itu, Kim Kyuhyun telah berubah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menetapkan hatinya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Tanpa disadari, ia telah berada di pelukan ibunya. Ia menangis, menangis dan menangis. Ia terus menyebut "Ibu, Ibu, Ibu…" sambil menangis keras. Itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia menangis sekeras itu. Ia melupakan wajah bibinya—ibu kandungnya—, ia berubah menjadi Cho Kyuhyun, seorang anak dari keluarga kaya yang tinggal di Seoul.

_End of Flashback_

**Present Time… **

Dan walaupun begitu, walaupun begitu… Kyuhyun, yang telah hidup menjadi Cho Kyuhyun selama dua puluh tujuh tahun, tumbang dalam semalam. Bukan karena siapa-siapa, melainkan karena ia, karena ibu angkatnya. Ibu seorang Cho Kyuhyun sendiri!

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang besar dan pucat. Air matanya mengalir. Dua wajah muncul dalam kepalanya yang tiba-tiba kosong. Wajah bibi yang putih dan terlihat sedih dan… wajah ibu angkatnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut. Kyuhyun menjerit tanpa suara, tatapannya terkunci pada lantai.

_Ibu, Bibi, Bibi, Ibu. Kenapa k__a__lian berdua hanya bisa membuatku sedih? Kenapa kalian sel__a__lu membuatku merasa kesepian? Kenapa kalian membuatku membenci kalian? Kenapa! Sebenarnya kenapa! _

**.o.**

Malam sudah larut. Sungmin keluar dari rumah dengan menyetir mobil, tapi ia tidak memiliki tujuan. Ia ingin ke rumah keluarganya, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat ibu dan kakaknya cemas. Terlebih kakaknya, yang bisa langsung mengambil pisau dan membunuh Kyuhyun dalam keadaannya sekarang. Semua akan lebih baik jika ia tidak pergi ke rumah keluarganya. Namun, Sungmin juga tidak dapat pergi ke rumah temannya. Semua teman yang masih berhubungan dengannya telah menikah; mereka pasti akan mencurigai Sungmin jika ia datang ke rumah salah satu dari mereka.

Sungmin yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa akhirnya menyetir sampai daerah Olympic. Persimpangan jalan. _Ke__mana aku harus pergi? Ke__mana aku harus lari? Sepertinya tangan kananku lebih kuat dari tangan kiriku._ Sungmin pun mengarahkan mobilnya ke kanan, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di ujung jalan. Ia sudah berada di Incheon.

Hampir tidak ada mobil yang menuju tempat itu. Orang-orang juga sangat jarang terlihat. Sungmin melihat-lihat daerah sekitarnya dengan tatapan kosong sambil terus melajukan mobilnya.

_Apa ini?_ Otak Sungmin yang sedari tadi tidak dapat bekerja tiba-tiba disadarkan oleh informasi yang mengejutkannya.

_Jelas-jelas papan di jalan mengatakan sampai jumpa, yang berarti aku sedang berjalan meninggalkan Seoul, lalu aku juga melihat papan yang menyatakan bahwa aku sudah tib__a__ di Gyeong Gi Do, tapi kenapa sekarang ada papan yang menunjukkan bahwa aku masih berada di dalam Seoul? Padahal, tadi aku sudah sampai di Buncheon, tapi kenapa sekarang ada sebuah papan lagi yang menyatakan bahwa aku ada di Seoul? Lalu, kenapa sekarang ada papan yang menyatakan bahwa aku sedang berada di dalam area Incheon!* _

_Kepalaku pusing. _

_Dimana aku sekarang? _

_Sepertinya aku sudah keluar dari daerah Seoul. Atau aku masih ada di daerah pinggiran Seoul? _

Sungmin yang kebingungan menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

Ia ingin menghela napas, tapi ia harus menahan diri karena tahu ia akan menangis kalau sampai menghela napas. Ia harus menahan diri untuk menghela napas dan menangis.

Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ini karena malam yang terlalu gelap, kan? Atau karena kaca mobil yang tertutup uap? Kenapa semuanya terlihat putih sekali?

Sungmin juga melirik sekilas ke cermin. Wajah muram di tengah kegelapan yang terlihat seperti hant berkelebat di dana. _Seharusnya aku tidak melihat cermin. Kenapa mataku seperti tersengat, sih?_

Sungmin mengusap-usap matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Air menetes dan membasahi tangannya, ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, membuka matanya lebar-lebar, tapi kenapa air mata masih mengalir? Tanpa disadari, Sungmin tertawa getir.

"Hahaha."

Entah bagaimana caranya, tawa pendek itu menyadarkan Sungmin kembali.

_Ayo pergi sekarang. Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat. Jangan ke tempat yang menyesakkan dada seperti tempat seperti ini. Ke suatu tempat persembunyian, tempat persembunyian sekaligus tempat peristirahatan. _

Entah karena sudah malam atau karena ini adalah perjalanan jauh pertamanya, Sungmin tiba di bandara internasional dua jam kemudian. Sebenarnya memang tidak ada jalan selain menuju bandara internasional jika seseorang sudah berada di Incheon, sehingga Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali bandara.

Walaupun sudah larut, bandara masih tetap dipenuhi orang-orang yang akan bepergian. Langit di sana juga dipenuhi suara bising. Sungmin menatap langit dengan hati-hati. Cahaya lampu bandara menyinari langit, cahaya yang sangat terang sampai membuat langit terlihat seperti siang hari. Langit yang membuat pesawat yang sangat besar terlihat seperti sebuah titik kecil.

_Jauh, aku ingin pergi jauh,, aku ingin pergi jauh dan bersembunyi aga__r__ tidak ada yang dapat melihatku. Harus seberapa jauh aku pergi agar aku benar-benar pergi dengan 'jauh'? __A__merika? Sekitar Eropa? Atau, benar… Maladewa! Kalau aku ke sana, aku pasti jauh dari dunia yang menyesakkan dan orang-orang yang menyakitiku, kan?_

_Jauh dari suami yang kucintai, aku memang tidak sanggup jika harus berada di samping terus. Jauh dari ibu mertua yang tidak pernah bisa puas walau aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, jauh dari kakak kandung yang hubungannya makin memburuk denganku. Aku ingin melepaskan semuanya dan bersembunyi sendirian. Tidak, berdua dengan anakku. Aku hanya ingin berdua. Iya, kan, Nak? Ya? _

"Apa?"

"Paspor, Nona. Anda tidak punya paspor?"

Sungmin sudah masuk ke bandara, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa langsung pergi ke luar negeri. Ada hal-hal yang menghalangi menunggu Sungmin. masalahnya bukan terletak pada Maladewa.

Sungmin berdiri sambil memegang tas jinjing kecil. Sungmin, yang seperti ingin membeli tiket bus ke desa sebelah, berkata "Aku ingin tiket ke mana pun yang datang lebih dulu." Tapi penjual tiket hanya memandangnya dingin. Sungmin telah menetapkan tujuannya, tapi semua itu tidak berguna karena ia tidak membawa paspor. Namun, dari awal Sungmin memang tidak berniat pergi keluar negeri, sehingga ia tidak membawa paspornya saat meninggalkan rumah.

Mata pegawai bandara terus-menerus mengarah ke polisi bandara. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun kepada Sungmin. Hati Sungmin, yang tadinya melayang karena berpikir bahwa ia dapat pergi jauh, langsung runtuh seketika. _Tidak ada yang berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Benar. _

"Jika Nona butuh paspor…"

Sepertinya pegawai bandara ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membalikkan badannya. _Tidak ada yang berjalan sesuai keinginanku, semua hanya mengusikku dan membuatku kesal. Tidak ada tempat untukku beristirahat di bawah langit yang luas ini. _

"Tidak perlu, Pak. Tidak perlu."

_Semuanya sudah selesai. _

Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan loket bandara dengan gontai. Terlihat taksi yang berjejer panjang di luar. Sungmin yang lunglai karena kelelahan masuk ke salah satu taksi tersebut dan mengistirahatkan badannya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Jangan ke Seoul, ke suatu tempat di Incheon."

"Apa, Nona?"

Sopir taksi langsung memastikan kembali jawaban pelan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangkat badannya dengan susah payah. Seperti orang bodoh, ia telah menjadi tontonan di bandara, bahkan sekarang, membuat sopir taksi menganggapnya aneh.

"Incheon, hotel di Incheon. Ah, apa namanya, ya?"

"Hotel di Incheon bagian mana? Di daerah dermaga atau daerah Songdo?"

"Ke… dermaga."

Akhirnya, Sungmin memutuskan pergi ke hotel yang terletak di daerah dermaga di Incheon. _Akhirnya, aku pergi ke laut juga._ Untuk sesaat, Sungmin melupakan kesedihannya gara-gara tidak bisa pergi ke Maladewa. Ia tertidur di dalam taksi yang melaju cepat di jalanan malam yang kosong melompong.

Ia membuka mata saat subuh menjelang. Ia melihat laut, laut di depan dermaga… Bau amis hasil limbah rumah tangga dari laut itu menusuk hidung Sungmin.

_Laut tanpa matahari. Laut yang gelap gulita. Aku ingin ke laut. Aku ingin ke laut eksotis berwarna biru cerah seperti Maladewa, aku ingin ke laut sungguhan! _

_Nak, Ibu akan memperlihatkan laut padamu. Ayo hidup dengan Ibu di laut sungguhan. _

_Ibu akan membuang laut palsu yang dipenuhi masalah menjijikkan dan rumit. _

_Kita akan hidup di tempat yang memiliki laut 'sungguhan'. Benar, ayo. _

**TBC**

*Catatan penulis: Jalan seperti ini memang ada di jalan menuju Incheon. Jalan ini dapat membuat orang yang pertama kali melewatinya kebingungan, tapi papan penunjuk jalan di sana memang seperti itu, karena Seoul, Incheon, dan Bucheon saling berbatasan.

**.**

**Q: Tolong bunuh ibu mertua Sungmin dong?**

A: Aaaaaa… saya juga mau bunuh juga sumpah, tapi beri dia kesempatan deh… hihi

**Q: Apa Ibu Kyuhyun akan baik dengan Sungmin?**

A: Selalu ada kesempatan kan? Lihat saja nanti…

**Q: Kira-kira nanti ada Ryeowook gak?**

A: Hmmm.. Mianhe, kayaknya nggak deh, tapi tenang aja, ada duo cast tambahan kesukaan kita (?) muncul nanti di bab-bab depan… tunggu ne…

**Q: Sifat Yesung akan kembali seperti dulu gak?**

A: Tenang, dear… Yesung akan baik-baik aja ;)

**Q: Kyuhyun tipe orang yang gak bisa ngendaliin emosi ya?**

A: Eoh? Bingung saya jawab pertanyaan yang atu ini… hmm… reader sendiri yang nyimpulin deh! Hehehe….

**Q: Nih Couple buka-bukaannya selalu pas di dalam mobil**

A: Kyahahaha, emang iya… tapi lebih baik gitu dari pada nggak sama sekali kan? XDDD

**.**

Haloo… *teriak pake toa*

Bab sebelas sudah di sini…! XD

Dan yang masih nanya tentang Kyuhyun dan Yesung berantem karena apa, silakan baca bab sepuluh, ne… di situ ada jawabannya. Dan yang nanya apa Kyuhyun punya kepribadian ganda apa nggak, dari bab ini menurut kalian bagaimana? :)

Di bab ini semuanya kebongkar! Hore! Dan ya, ini topan susulannya… asyik~(?) **#plak**

And Thanks To:

**JustELF, shawon20, Ri Yong Kim, BluePink ElfEXOtic, kyuminlovelovelove, babyAngelTeuk, JiYoo861015, ayyu. annisa. 1, Tiasicho, hapsarikyuku, noviradwiasri, aeyraa kms, lovers, therisia, vee, kim naemin, aidafuwafuwa, riesty137, kyuminalways89, arisatae, Cho Minyu, Monnom, Maximumelf, minzy, Dminiekyunnie, kimteechul, MalaJaeWook **yang udah review di bab kemaren

Dan… ELFdeul~ ayo vote buat SJ-M oppa di Mnet 20's choice… Kalian bisa menggunakan akun twitter kalian kok~

And last but not least Review?

**-Serina**

_"Edited Once"_


	13. Berkelana Tiga Belas Jam

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | ****Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash****/Flame****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Kedua Belas**

**Berkelana Tiga**** Belas**** Jam**

**Tidak ada kata "sudah terlambat" jika kita ingin mencoba memulai sesuatu. Sekarang adalah waktu yang paling tepat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin merasa aneh. Ia sedang tidur dan memejamkan matanya, tapi air laut berwarna biru memenuhi matanya yang tertutup, dan membuatnya sesak. Sungmin takut air itu akan membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. Air itu benar-benar terlihat jelas di matanya.

_Mati? Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau mati. _

Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan lengannya yang tidak terasa seperti lengannya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam dalam tidurnya. Ia berkonsentrasi menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Untuk hidup. Untuk bertahan hidup. Sungmin berusaha keras agar dapat bertahan hidup… Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memasuki kepalanya.

"_Tentang Geo Je-Do. Katanya laut di sana cerah, ya. Benar? Benar sebiru itu? Benar secantik itu?"_

Sungmin, yang dulu berharap melihat laut biru cerah dan cantik di rumah keluarga mertuanya di Geo Je-Do, tidak sempat melihat laut itu. Padahal, ia pergi ke sana dengan garapan besar, tapi semua berubah menjadi kekecewaan akibat keributan yang disebabkan suaminya.

_Ah, kenapa aku malah teringat peristiwa saat itu? _

_Jelas-jelas tadi aku hanya bermimpi buruk, tapi kenapa aku masih tidak dapat keluar dari pikiran tentang pantai walau aku sudah terbangun? Aku tidak tertarik dengan laut di Geo Je-Do, jadi kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini?_ Mungkinkah mimpi buruk bisa membuat seseorang menjadi kesal saat terbangun? Sungmin hanya bisa mengerinyitkan dahi karena pikiran-pikirannya.

_Ini kan cuma mimpi. Jadi aku takkan mati tenggelam di dalam air_. Namun anehnya, Sungmin dapat merasakan rasa asin yang tajam di mulutnya. Jantungnya juga terasa sangat sakit, dadanya serasa akan meledak bak orang yang sedang tenggelam di dalam air.

_Apa yang terjadi jika seseorang mati tenggelam di dalam mimpi? Pasti ia akan hidup kembali saat bangun dari tidur, kan? Atau bagaimana, ya? Kenapa pikiranku tidak masuk akal begini?_ Secara tiba-tiba, air laut yang menyelimuti Sungmin hilang dalam gelap, bak panggung yang menghilang saat lampu sorot dimatikan, membuat bulu kuduk di leher belakang Sungmin berdiri.

_Mimpi buruk seperti ini bukanlah apa-apa jika aku sudah membuka mataku._ _Orang-orang akan menertawakanku jika mereka melihatku berjuang mati-matian agar tidak tenggelam. Seperti sedang berjuang mati-matian __untuk berdiri __di atas puding. Cepat menghilang. Aku tidak suka gelap. Menakutkan sekali._

Sungmin tahu yang dilakukannya tidak berguna, tapi ia tetap menoleh ke sana kemari untuk memperhatikan sekitarnya. untuk sesaat, ada sesuatu yang terasa asing dan menarik perhatiannya. Ular laut antik berwarna merah dan sangat panjang. Sungmin melangkah mengikuti ular laut yang menyelam perlahan ke dalam laut berwarna biru.

"Ah!"

Ular bersisik merah licin itu tiba-tiba meluncur ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin yang terkejut berusaha menuju permukaan air. Ia mengayunkan tangan dan kakinya, tapi posisinya tidak kunjung berubah, dan ia tetap berada di tempat yang sama.

_Kalau begini, ular itu akan menangkapku. Bagaimana ini, bagaimana? _

Ular merah darah dan mengilap itu semakin mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin dapat merasakan lidah ular di sisi tubuhnya. _Bagaimana ini, bagaimana? Ini mimpi, hanya mimpi. Aku tidak perlu takut. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini, Kyuhyun! _

"Uuukh!"

Sungmin mengeluarkan napas panjang dan akhirnya terbangun. Mungkin ular merah dalam mimpinya mengikutinya sampai dunia nyata, karena pundaknya masih terasa dingin.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangan dan memeriksa tubuh bagian sampingnya. Punggungnya basah oleh keringat dingin, seperti disiram air. Udara ber-AC, yang mengeringkan kausnya yang basah karena keringat, membuatnya semakin kedinginan.

Sungmin berusaha bangun dari tempatnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lantai di hotelnya sangat menjijikkan. Ia bangun dan berjinjit menuju kamar mandi. Tempat tidur yang asing, kamar yang asing, kamar mandi yang asing dengan cat biru langit. Kloset kokoh kecil terletak di sudutnya.

"Uuukh, uuukh…"

Mula yang dialami di dalam mimpi ternyata terbawa sampai ke kenyataan, membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan isi perutnya dengan hebat. Sungmin berpegangan pada tepian kloset. Ia merasa sangat lelah, seperti sedang berada di dalam kapal yang mengarungi laut berombak tinggi.

_Kapal. _

Kapal malam dari Incheon.

Kapal yang melintasi Laut Kuning yang pergi menuju Pulau Jeju.

Akhirnya, Sungmin ingat ke mana ia pergi dan alat transportasi apa yang ia gunakan. Ia tidur di sebuah hotel di sekitar dermaga pada hari Minggu. Paginya, ia pergi ke lantai satu untuk makan prasmanan dan melihat sebuah pamphlet yang mengiklankan sebuah kapal feri tujuan Incheon-Jeju.

Pulau Jeju.

Lirik lagu milik penyanyi Choi Sungwon yang berjudul _Malam Biru di Pulau Jeju_ melintas di kepala Sungmin. laut biru, pasir putih, dan atmosfer tradisional yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Maladewa. Sepertinya itu cukup. Sesuai dengan janjinya, Sungmin berpikir bahwa Laut Jeju pantas ditunjukkan kepada anaknya. _Pantas jika aku pergi sejauh ini dengan kapal!_

"Uh, Ibuuu, hueeek, hueeek, uhuk, Ibuuu…"

Sungmin mengosongkan perutnya sampai tidak asa yang tersisa. Ingus, air mata, bahkan isi otaknya mengalir keluar. Semua indranya kacau-balau. Sungmin yang merasa pusing terus memanggil ibunya di tengah kegelapan. Ia terus menangis seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Waktu berjalan sangat lama sampai akhirnya Sungmin dapat melihat cahaya lagi dan telinganya pun terbuka.

**.o.**

Saat ini musim panas, tapi kapal yang ia naiki tidak berpenumpang karena badai yang terus terjadi. Dua kamar khusus di kapal itu terisi, sedangkan kamar kelas tiga sepertinya sama sekali tidak berpenghuni. Wajar, sih. Mana mungkin ada orang yang memilih kapal untuk bepergian dalam cuaca seperti ini. Bahkan, mencari bayangan hitam kelam penumpang lain di kapal tersebut sangatlah sulit. Akhirnya, Sungmin hanya duduk sendirian, menangis, dan muntah di kamar kelas khususnya. Tak seorang pun yang memperhatikannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lewat, tapi keadaan Sungmin masih tetap sama. Kapal sudah benar-benar berada di laut lepas, dan sepertinya laut sudah menjadi agak tenang di tengah malam seperti ini. Sungmin sedikit lebih bertenaga, ia juga menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Ia melangkah ke kulkas, mengeluarkan sebotol air dingin, dan meminumnya perlahan.

Ia minum dengan perlahan karena ia tahu perutnya yang kosong akan sakit jika ia minum dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau pencernaannya terganggu gara-gara minum air dingin dengan terburu-buru seperti anak kecil.

"_Sekarang kau sudah tidak apa? Minum pelan-pelan. Haah, kau pintar sekali. Aduh, cantik sekali. Benar, minum pelan-pelan."_

Sungmin memeluk botol minumannya yang masih terisi setengah, lalu bersandar ke dinding dengan kemah. Ia teringat masa lalu lagi. Masa lalu saat ia dan temannya bekerja sukarela di sebuah panti asuhan. Panti itu dihuni anak-anak cacat yang dibuang orang tua kandung mereka. Di sana, Sungmin bertemu banyak teman baru, karena kegiatan itu dilakukan terpadu di seluruh Korea. Sungmin bekerja dengan sangat sungguh-sungguh saat itu.

**Flashback**

Anak-anak yang sangat cantik dan lucu di mata Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tidak dapat memahami orang tua yang tega membuang mereka. Anak-anak mungil yang terlihat lemah memandang Sungmin dengan penuh kepercayaan, membuat Sungmin hampir menangis beberapa kali. Nyawa yang sangat berharga, anak-anak yang sangat lucu. Sungmin menggendong mereka, memberi mereka susu, bahkan memandikan mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk menyayangi mereka.

Namun, banyak bayi yang sangat lemah, yang biasanya tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari seratus hari dan langsung pergi menuju langit. Nyawa yang seminggu sebelumnya masih berada di pelukan Sungmin, anak yang cegukan saat Sungmin memberikan susu kepadanya. Akhirnya, Sungmin sangat sedih karena harus berpisah dengan anak itu. Kerja sukarela itu hanya dilakukan seminggu sekali, itu pun hanya berlangsung selama setengah hari, tapi Sungmin sangat sedih dan menangis keras saat ia pulang sendirian.

Satu kali. Satu kali dimana ia menangis tidak sendirian, satu kali ia menangis dalam pelukan suaminya.

Saat itu Sungmin juga menangis saat keluar dari panti asuhan. Kyuhyun menunggunya di luar menepuk-nepuk punggungnya lembut, menghibur Sungmin. Sungmin masih ingat dengan jelas, saat itu ia langsung menenggelamkan diri ke pelukan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun! Bayi itu, bayi itu, minggu kemarin aku masih memberikan susu pada bayi itu. Bayi itu…"

"Kenapa kau menangis seperti orang bodoh? Jangan menangis, Sungmin. Jangan menangis."

Sungmin membenamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghibur Sungmin dengan suara rendahnya.

"Anak-anak itu pasti tidak tahu Bu Sungmin cengeng sekali. Pasti mereka tidak tahu Bu Sungmin lebih cengeng dari mereka. Atau jangan-jangan mereka tahu lagi. Mereka tahu, tapi karena Bu Sungmin sangat mencintai mereka… anak-anak jadi sangat menyukaimu seperti aku. Walaupun begitu, kau harus tetap berhenti menangis, Sungmin, ya?"

"Aku takkan melahirkan anak. Kalau aku melahirkan dan akhirnya anakku hanya akan menghilang sia-sia, aku, aku akan sangat sedih dan terus menangis sampai mati."

"Kau bicara yang tidak-tidak lagi. Lee Sungmin, kenapa anakmu bisa mati? Lebih baik kau tidak usah membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu.:

Sungmin masih sangat ingat sosok Kyuhyun saat itu. Sejujurnya, saat itu Kyuhyun adalah seorang tuan muda dari keluarga kaya raya yang tidak pernah tertarik pada anak-anak—anak cacat parah yang tidak mungkin dikatakan cantik maupun lucu—tersebut. Bagi Sungmin, anak-anak tersebut sangat cantik dan lucu, tapi mereka benar-benar tidak dapat disandingkan dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun.

"Setiap nyawa sangat berharga. Bagaimanapun penampilan luarnya, bagaimanapun hatinya. Semuanya berharga."

Siapa pun bisa berbicara dengan mudah. Namun, Sungmin tidak hanya bicara, ia juga melakukan sesuatu untuk hal yang dipercayanya tersebut, sehingga Kyuhyun sangat terharu.

"Perbuatan orang cantik juga sangat cantik."

Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu sambil mengecup Sungmin, kecupan yang penuh dengan pujian dan kekuatan. Dahi Sungmin cantik, hidungnya juga cantik, pipinya juga cantik, dagunya juga cantik, bibirnya juga cantik, sehingga siapa pun pasti mencintainya.

**End of Flashback**

"Hik hik, cegukan…"

Air dingin yang diminum Sungmin akhirnya membuatnya cegukan.

_Aku tahu akhirnya akan jadi begini, padahal aku sudah memperingatkan diriku agar berhati-hati minum. Sepertinya aku benar-benar bodoh. _

Cegukan itu terus keluar tanpa henti, terus menyiksa Sungmin.

Suatu saat, Sungmin mulai mengerti kelakuan-kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah ia pahami saat mereka masih berpacaran. Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak yatim piatu dan baru dapat merasakan cinta saat akhirnya diadopsi. Oleh karena itu, Kyuhyun tidak paham benar pentingnya hubungan darah.

"Nyawa sangat berharga, Kyuhyun. Setiap nyawa berharga."

_Apa gunanya jika aku hanya bisa bicara? Aku tidak bisa menjaga seorang anak, anakku sendiri, dan membuatnya terbuang sia-sia. Aku harus memberitahukan pada seseorang—yang berpikir bahwa aku adalah perempuan yang menganggap nyawa adalah hal yang berharga—bahwa "aku perempuan bodoh yang tidak dapat menjaga anakmu, perempuan yang tidak berhak menerima cintamu." _

_Benar, bagaimana reaksinya kalau Kyuhyun sudah mendengar seluruh cerita ini? Mungkin kerutan baru akan timbul di tengah dahinya saat ia menatapku. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan marah besar kepada Sungmin, sampai Sungmin menghilang tanpa jejak, meleleh di samping perapian. _

_Mungkin apanya! Pasti akan seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, mungkin ia akan memaafkanku karena sekarang aku sedang mengandung anaknya lagi. _

Sungmin mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih rata, tapi di dalam situ ada seorang anak, anaknya. Anak yang masih sangat kecil, yang keberadaannya belum dapat dirasakan. Ia harus bersemangat demi anak itu.

Saat Sungmin melihat jam, ia baru menyadari pagi yang cerah sudah menjelang. Sungmin mengelap air mata dan ingus yang membuat wajahnya kacau-balau sebelum ia keluar. Suasana laut yang diterangi cahaya pagi temaram mungkin dapat membuat perasaannya membaik.

"Ya ampun!"

Sungmin berkata seperti itu saat pintu kapal terbuka. Bagian kapal yang sudah tua pun terlihat. Pintu kapal terbuka karena angin yang sangat kencang, yang berhembus seperti angina musim dingin. Angin kencang yang dapat menerbangkan seorang perempuan yang tidak bertenaga sama sekali. Walaupun begitu, Sungmin tetap melangkah dengan hati-hati tapi pasti.

Gambaran laut yang diterangi cahaya temaram di pagi buta masuk sampai ke dalam paru-parunya. Angin bertiup sangat kencang, mengisap semua energi buruk, membuat hati da nisi kepalanya menjadi cerah kembali.

Sungmin menarik dan mengeluarkan napas sekuat mungkin selagi tidak ada orang yang bisa melihatnya. Ia bersandar di tepi kapal sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, menengadahkan kepalanya, dan menarik napas yang sangat panjang.

_Ayo bernapas. Memenuhi dada, memenuhi perut. Ayo bernapas. _

Garis horizon kemerahan dan awan keemasan bercampur. Saling menempel, meleleh bersama, bercampur, menjadi gundukan-gundukan yang memiliki dua cahaya yang terlihat agung. Seperti sosok suami dan ibu mertua Sungmin. Dua orang yang membuat Sungmin merasa kesulitan walau hanya dengan melihat tingkah mereka malam itu. Indah dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, seperti mereka.

Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa takdirnya dapat bersentuhan dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bertahan satu detik di depan mereka, karena mereka selalu membuat hatinya bergetar dan kakinya lemas.

Ia melemparkan tatapan ke garis horizon nan jauh di sana. Tempat yang dipenuhi cahaya keemasan.

Subuh di tengah kota selalu pendek, hanya sesaat. Cahaya putih terang akan langsung terlihat dari jendela yang tadinya gelap. Hari langsung berubah menjadi pagi. Matahari putih besar terbit, membuat Sungmin peraya bahwa matahari itu akan membersihkan isi kepalanya yang penuh dengan pikiran rumit. Pemikirannya memang tidak beralasan, tapi ia berharap itu akan terkabul.

Sungmin teringat Kyuhyun yang tertawa sangat lebar saat mengetahui bahwa ia akan segera memiliki anak setelah tiga tahun menikah. Rasa sayang yang melebihi milik siapa pun, rasa sayang yang membuatnya takkan pernah setuju jika ada yang ingin menghilangkan nyawa anak itu di atas meja operasi, dan rasa sayang yang ia tunjukkan pada Sungmin walau sudah terlambat.

Pikiran Sungmin kusut, begitu pula dengan pertarungan antara subuh dan pagi di depan matanya. Semua, semuanya kusut. Sepertinya tidak ada hal yang sederhana di dunia.

"Haaah."

Sungmin menunduk sambil menghela napas panjang, lalu mengubur kepalanya di lengannya. Terdengar suara mesin kapal yang kencang, bahkan suara angin laut yang bergesekan dengan badan kapal juga terasa samar-samar.

"Nak, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hubungan Ayah dan Nenek memburuk gara-gara kita. Kalau kita kembali sekarang, mereka berdua akan marah pada kita dan mungkin akan membenci kita. Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi akhirnya kitalah yang akan disalahkan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Pulau Jeju dan main sebentar? Main di sana sampai Ayah dan Nenek tenang. Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu sampai Ayah berkata kepada Nenek: _tolong sayangi anakku_, dan sampai Nenek berkata: _baiklah, memang seharusnya begitu_?"

_**Kau bicara apa, Lee Sungmin?**_

Terdengar suara marah dari kepala sebelah kirinya, membuat Sungmin sangat terkejut. Sungmin mencoba memblokir suara itu, tapi suara itu terus terdengar. Suara yang tidak lain adalah sisi dirinya yang sadar akan keadaan sebenarnya…

_**Kau tidak puas selama ini membohongi diri sendiri? Sekarang, kau mau membohong anakmu juga? Kebohonganmu sudah sangat besar, Sungmin. akuilah apa yang memang harus diakui. Bagaimana, ya? Tidak ada ruang bagimu di antara anak dan ibu itu.**_

"Tidak. Jangan berkata begitu. aku tak mau dengar."

_Kyuhyun mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintai suamiku. Kami takkan berpisah. Takkan pernah berpisah. _

_**Siapa yang berkata pada suamimu bahwa cinta bukanlah segalanya, hah? Sadar, Lee Sungmin! jika kau mau hidup tenang bersama anakmu, kau harus mengorbankan salah satu. Kalau kau ingin memiliki semuanya, akhirnya malah hanya kau yang tersakiti.**_

_Hidup bersama lelak__i__ yang kucintai, melahirkan dan membesarkan anak dari lelaki itu… apakah itu hal yang sangat suli__t__? Bagi orang lain, itu adalah hal yang sangat sederhana, tapi kenapa sepertinya sangat sulit bagiku? _

Keberadaan anak yang masih asing yang akhirnya mereka dapatkan setelah menikah selama tiga tahun. Mana yang harus ia korbankan dan mana yang harus ia pertahankan? Pikiran yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Sungmin menghembuskan napas yang sangat panjang sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pegangan besi yang dingin. Pikiran mengerikan itu membuat rasa dingin menjalar ke tengkuknya. Lalu, Sungmin memeluk perut bawahnya dengan tangan kirinya bak sedang melindungi perut itu. Ini saatnya untuk menjatuhkan keputusan.

"Kau mau hidup dengan Ibu? Ibu ini seperti orang bodoh, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jadi kau mau melindungi Ibu, kan? Ibu ingin pergi jauh dan tinggal berdua denganmu. Ya? Pergi ke tempat yang tidak dapat ditemukan oleh Ayah dan Nenek, lalu kita hidup berdua dengan harmonis. Ya?"

Senyum sinis keluar secara otomatis di wajah Sungmin. sambil tersenyum sinis, Sungmin mengambil langkah mundur dari pegangan yang membatasi tepi kapal. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melangkah ke kamarnya.

Matahari.

Matahari putih dan besar yang menyinari pagi tengah menunggu Sungmin. Matahari itu sedang berbagi sinarnya dengan semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini. Cahaya yang telah menyinari aib seseorang, cahaya yang juga telah menghentikan seseorang untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang rumit.

Pemikiran rasional, anak di dalam rahim, bahkan alam, telah berkonspirasi. Mereka menekan Sungmin agar segera menjatuhkan keputusan. Menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi menjadi kerikil di antara hubungan ibu mertuanya dengan suaminya. Menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Mengerti, aku mengerti."

_Aku mengerti, jadi tolong jangan dorong aku lagi. _

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat ke kamarnya. Ia ingin tidur lagi. Perjalanan ke Pulau Jeju memakan waktu tiga belas jam, sedangkan perjalanan, Sungmin bisa menangis sepuas hati, bisa tidur sepuasnya, bisa berpikir sampai kepalanya pecah. Waktu yang sangat melimpah.

_Cepat ke tempat tidur, cepat._

**TBC**

**Q: Sungmin pergi kemana? Gak pergi jauhkan? Jangan kabur dong!**

A: Ung… *lirik cerita* Sungmin udah pergi T.T, tapi Sungmin pergi ke Jeju, gak keluar dari Korea, kok… tenang aja…

**Q: Happy ****e****nd****ing**** kan?**

A: Tenang, dear… happy end, kok. Saya pribadi gak suka sad ending

**Q: Berapa Part ya?**

A: Cerita ini gak sampai 30 bab kok…. Saya gak bisa bilang dulu… hehehe…

**Q: Bikin Ibu angkat Kyuhyun mati dong?**

A: Eh? *cengo* Kita liat nanti aja deh… XD

**Q: Apa Kyuhyun bakal berontak atau tetap di bego-begoin?**

A: Hmm, Kyuhyun belum muncul di bab ini maupun bab selanjutnya loh, tapi jangan kecewa, sedih dan jangan bunuh(?) Kyuhyun! Dia sangat mencintai Sungmin, kok… dia akan muncul di saat yang tepat dan semuanya akan dijelaskan! Nikmatin aja dulu ini, ya! Ahaha… #plak

**.**

Saya: Ouch… pinggang saya sakit.. ;_;

Readers: Trus apa hubungannya?

Saya: Hubungannya, saya jadi gak bisa nulis fic lama-lama, bahu saya juga sakit gak mau berhenti… hiks… jadi mian kalo update berikutnya dan fic2 saya yang ada lama ya… harap maklum… ;_;

**. **

Oke, ini dia bab kedua belas! Dan yang bilang cerita ini penuh misteri, memang iya penuh misteri! Harus ikutin terus supaya jelas semuanya! Dan buat para readers yang masih gak ngerti, saya akan terus berusaha membuat mudah dimengerti Omong-omong, apa bab ini masih nyesek?

Readers: udah tau nanya! #leparbunga(?)

saya: makasih!(?) #ditabok

Oh iya, panggil saya Serina aja, gak enak di panggil eonni takut kalau yang manggil lebih tua dari saya aja… XD

And Thanks To:

**kimteechul, hapsarikyuku, Maximumelf, Ai Rin Lee, ayyu. annisa. 1, shawon20, noviradwiasri, JiYoo861015, aidafuwafuwa, BluePink ElfEXOtic, therisia, kyuminalways89, Ri Yong Kim, Tiasicho, Cho Minyu, ulasy, KyuminShipper, riesty137, black paradise, kimjulia220799, dirakyu, arisatae, AryaCho, Gyulvoe, unyil99, UyunElfRyeowook, NA** yang udah review~

Also, if want to follow me:

**SerinaisPark**

Wants next? Give me review! :D

**-Serina**


	14. Orang Terbodoh di Dunia

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | ****Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash****/Flame****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Ketiga Belas**

**Orang Terbodoh di Dunia**

**Pelajaran untuk diri sendiri. Jika kau bisa memandang dirimu sendiri secara objektif, berarti kau dewasa. Namun, hal ini tidaklah mudah. Menjadi dewasa "dengan benar" tentu saja tidak mudah. Oleh karena itu, ada arti lebih dari menggantung kalender baru di dinding setiap tahun baru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lima bulan kemudian, Suhgwipo-si, Pulau Jeju, rumah petani di daerah pinggir laut yang tenang. **

"Sungmin, tolong lihat gambar ini."

"Iya, mana… bagus. Keren."

"Benar?"

"Aku berani bersumpah atas nama anak yang ada di perutku!"

"Hyaaa, berarti kau sungguh-sungguh? Terima kasih. Hihihi."

Sungmin, yang kehamilannya sudah sangat terlihat walau hanya sekilas, sedang berada di galeri temannya yang bernama Eunhyuk. Ia sedang melihat sketsa yang dibuat temannya.

Lima bulan yang lalu, ia naik sebuah kapal feri dari Incheon ke Pulau Jeju hingga tiba di tempat ini. Menghabiskan tiga belas jam, menghabiskan semalam suntuk di kapal hingga akhirnya tiba di Pulau Jeju. Yang ia bawa hanya baju yang dikenakannya, dan sebuah dompet berisi beberapa pecahan seratus ribu won yang biasanya ia gunakan sebagai uang darurat dan kartu kredit, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak khawatir. Ia sedang melarikan diri, tapi bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia tidak punya tenaga untuk memikirkan risiko yang akan dihadapinya. Namun, untungnya semua hal berjalan dengan lancar.

Seperti orang Seoul lainnya, Sungmin berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan Pulau Jeju dalam dua hari pertama. Awalnya ia tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan apa pun karena pikirannya yang kosong, tapi akhirnya Sungmin bisa juga menghilangkan beban pikirannya. Sungmin merasa sesak jika harus berada di atap yang sama dengan seorang anak dan ibu yang sedang berkonflik, sehingga ia melarikan diri ke sebuah pulau yang paling jauh dari Seoul. Alasan awalnya sangat sederhana: tanpa disadari, suasana pedesaan di tempat yang terkenal sebagai tujuan wisata lama-lama mencuri hatinya.

Selain itu, Sungmin teringat sebuah kejadian yang sangat berguna baginya. Musim semi yang lalu, Sungmin dipaksa mengikuti acara reuni oleh teman-temannya dan bertemu dengan Lee Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tinggal sendirian dan bekerja di daerah Suhgwipo. Untungnya, Sungmin menyimpan nomor _handphone _perempuan itu.

Sungmin menghabiskan setengah hari untuk memutuskan langkah yang akan diambilnya, sampai akhirnya ia mendatangi sebuah telepon umum dan menelepon galeri Eunhyuk di Suhgwipo. Sungmin akan bersyukur jika Eunhyuk menerima teleponnya, tapi ia takkan terlalu kecewa jika Eunhyuk tidak menerimanya, sampai akhirnya, Eunhyuk tersenyum dan meledek Sungmin dengan menyebutnya 'wanita paruh baya' yang tipikal.

Eunhyuk menerima kedatangan Sungmin tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Walaupun ia tahu Sungmin tidak lulus kuliah dan telah menikah dengan generasi kedua keluarga konglomerat, walaupun ia tahu bahwa selama ini Sungmin hidup sebagai nyonya muda Seoul yang kaya raya, Eunhyuk memilih untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa.

Sejujurnya, Eunhyuk ingin sekali bertanya, tapi ia tahu jelas bahwa ia tidak berhak melakukannya, karena saat itu Sungmin terlihat kacau-balau dan bersedia datang jauh-jauh ke tempat seperti Pulau Jeju. Walaupun sebelumnya mereka tidak dekat, Eunhyuk—dengan tatapan mata yang seakan mengerti keadaan Sungmin—menghibur Sungmin. apalagi, Sungmin sedang hamil dan berkelana sendirian. Sungmin menganggap dirinya sangat bermuka tebal, tapi bagi Eunhyuk, Sungmin terlihat sama saja seperti seorang pengungsi.

"Nona Seoul, ada surat."

"Iyaaa!"

Paman pengantar surat selalu mengantarkan kiriman hingga ke dalam galeri yang berada di sebuah _farm__house_ di pinggir laut. Bagi Sungmin yang selalu tinggal di apartemen, hal ini sangat asing, tapi menenangkan hati. Ada dua orang perempuan yang tinggal di rumah ini, 'Nona Seoul' adalah sebutan untuk Eunhyuk, sedangkan 'Ibu Seoul' adalah sebutan bagi Sungmin. Paman pengantar surat itulah yang memberi mereka julukan itu. Paman yang sangat menarik.

"Ada satu untuk Ibu Seoul juga, lho."

"Benar?"

_Apakah seharusnya surat itu datang? _

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sungmin mengirim surat kepada suaminya untuk meminta cerai. Ia mengirimkannya melalui teman kakaknya yang seorang pengacara. Sekarang memang sudah saatnya surat balasan dari suaminya datang.

_Amplop administrasi berwarna kuning dengan cap Seoul kantor pengacara OOO, benar… Apakah semuanya berjalan dengan lancar-lancar saja?_ Sungmin mengatur napas untuk beberapa saat sambil memeluk amplop di dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Setelah beberapa saat, Sungmin akhirnya membuka amplop itu.

_**Apa kabar, Nona Sungmin?**_

_**Tuan Cho Kyuhyun ternyata lebih keras dari yang saya perkirakan.**_

_**Katanya ia takkan pernah mau bercerai, karena sekarang kalian akan segera memiliki seorang anak.**_

_**Katanya, ia takkan pernah mau mengisi dan mengembalikan dokumen yang saya lampirkan di sini.**_

_**Sejujurnya, pengacara-pengacara Tuan Cho Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mau berhadapan dengan saya.**_

_**Sepertinya masalah ini bertambah rumit.**_

_**Walaupun begitu, saya akan terus maju dan mengabari anda lagi.**_

_**Saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.**_

_**Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa… hati-hati.**_

_**NB: Tuan Cho Kyuhyun berkata akan menemui Anda. Anda tidak bisa menghindar selamanya, jadi lebih baik Anda bertemu dan berbiara langsung dengannya. Saya telah memberi tahu nomor telepon baru Anda.**_

"Ya Tuhan!"

_Ia akan datang ke Pulau Jeju? Menemuiku? Perutku sudah sangat membesar seperti ini, dan aku masih harus bertemu dengannya? Sial! Sungmin, sekarang bukan waktunya mengkhawatirkan penampilanmu. Bodoh, Lee Sungmin. kalau ia datang berarti kau harus bertemu dengannya. Bertemu, bertemu… apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya? Ah, akan aku dipikirkan nanti saja._

Kabar yang datang benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Sepertinya keterkejutan Sungmin sangat hebat. Pandangannya menjadi kabur, jantungnya berdebar kencang, bahkan anak di dalam perutnya juga ikut tegang saat mendengar kabar tersebut. Sungmin langsung mengatur napasnya untuk beberapa saat. Ia terus bernapas sampai perutnya yang mengeras menjadi lembut kembali. Isi kepalanya menjadi lebih jernih, detak jantungnya juga sudah mulai melambat, anaknya juga sepertinya sudah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang…

_Kenapa pandanganku jadi kabur begini? Kenapa mataku terasa panas? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi merindukannya? Padahal, sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah memikirkannya, kenapa? Kenapa sekarang aku merindukannya setengah mati? Kenapa? _

_Padahal, akulah yang mengajaknya bercerai, tapi sekarang hatiku malah bergetar saat mendengar ia mau datang mencariku. Padahal, ia selalu mengatakan bahwa orang cerewet sepertiku sangat berisik, tapi kenapa ia tidak mau menceraikanku? Selama ini ibu mertua benar, jadi cepat tanda tangani surat perceraian itu. Kenapa kau malah ragu-ragu? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyuhyun…? _

_Ah, apakah selama ini ia memikirkanku? Dulu ia mencintaiku. Dulu ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku. Sedikit hanya sedikit, pernahkah ia memikirkanku? Ya, kan, Nak? _

"Ngg…"

Terdengar sebuah rintihan. Sungmin menangis. Ia menangis dengan keras, sampai ia sendiri kebingungan bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki air mata sebanyak itu. Walaupun begitu, Sungmin tetap menangis sampai kewalahan sendiri. Sungmin merasakan keberadaan Eunhyuk yang sedang terkejut di belakang punggungnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Eunhyuk hanya berpikir, 'ia bertingkah seperti ini lagi', lalu masuk ke dalam. Ya, bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin menangis seperti ini. Sudah berkali-kali sampai Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

_Benar, aku memang seperti ini. Lalu kenapa! Ini ker__a__na hormonku yang berantakan. Kini, hidupku dipenuhi kesedihan dan penderitaan yang bahkan tidak dapat di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ini semua karena hormon. Tidak ada alasan lain. Nak, cepatlah keluar. Ibu merasa telah menjadi orang pa__l__ing bodoh karenamu. Karenamu… ibu jadi hanya bisa menangis… _

Sungmin menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam untuk menangis, sampai Eunhyuk berteriak menyuruhnya berhenti dan makan siang. Saat itu, Sungmin merasa sangat kelaparan, sehingga ia bangun dari tempatnya dan langsung menuju ke dalam. Karena terlalu lama menangis, mata dan wajahnya membengkak, tapi ia sangat kelaparan sehingga tidak memedulikannya. Dengan heran, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap temannya yang baru menangis tersedu-sedu—atau malah terlihat seperti mayat yang tenggelam selama empat haru—makan dengan serius seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sungmin pura-pura tidak tahu dan menghabiskannya dengan serius. Sangat serius, seperti sedang menjalankan tugas yang paling penting di dunia.

**.o.**

"Sungmin! katanya Donghae mau datang. Bawa portofolio dan ide kita!"

"Baik, aku mengerti."

Empat hari setelah Sungmin menangis keras, Eunhyuk berusaha untuk mengajak Sungmin keluar. Ia tahu bahwa selama empat hari tersebut, Sungmin menghabiskan waktu sendirian sambil menangis dengan menyedihkan. Sampai akhirnya, Eunhyuk menjadikan kabar dari Donghae sebagi alasan untuk mengajak Sungmin keluar. Eunhyuk berterima kasih atas kedatangan Donghae.

Donghae adalah seorang pencipta lagu dari Seoul yang sedang berkunjung ke Pulau Jeju. Ia banyak menciptakan lagu _P__op_ terkenal. Kafe miliknya digunakan sebagai tempat pertunjukan musik pinggir pantai saat _high season_ di musim panas. Di musim dingin, teman-temannya akan memanfaatkan kafenya sebagai galeri. Sungmin dan Donghae berkenalan pada awal musim dingin, dan mereka langsung menjadi teman akrab. Tentu saja persahabatan mereka terjalin berkat Eunhyuk. Sungmin mengakui Donghae adalah pacar resmi Eunhyuk, sementara Donghae juga mengakui bahwa Sungmin adalah teman dekat calon istrinya.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menuju galeri, atau lebih tepatnya kafe Donghae yang terletak di daerah Phogu di Suhgwipo, dengan mobil kecil Eunhyuk.

Cuaca terasa hangat walau saat itu musim dingin, sangat cocok untuk berjalan-jalan dengan mobil. Sungmin kesulitan mencari posisi yang pas karena perutnya yang sudah membesar. Ia terus-menerus bergerak ke sana kemari. Eunhyuk menyadari hal itu, dan menanyakan hal yang selama ini ditahannya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hah? Tentang apa?"

Sungmin, yang sedang memundurkan bangkunya ke belakang untuk mendapatkan ruang yang lebih luas, menjawab setengah hati.

"Yang waktu itu, itu kenapa?"

"Yang waktu itu…? Apa maksudmu?"

_Dasar bodoh. Kalau mau berbohong, harusnya berbohong dengan lebih pintar, dong. _

Sungmin pura-pura tidak memahami pertanyaan Eunhyuk, tapi ia tidak dapat membohongi mata Eunhyuk yang tajam. Eunhyuk bersabar dan menunggu beberapa saat lagi.

"Aaah! Itu? Memangnya kenapa?"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya seakan baru mengerti pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Ia bertingkah seperti anak kecil, kecemasan terlihat di wajahnya. Ia mencoba menutupi kecemasannya, tapi ia malah terlihat konyol dan menggemaskan.

"Surat apa itu? Surat apa? Memang itu surat apa, sampai reaksimu separah itu?"

"Kau pernah dengar kata-kata ini?"

"Kata apa?"

"Privasi."

"Mau mati ya, kau, Min?"

Sungmin tertawa mendengar ancaman Eunhyuk. Tanpa disadari, Eunhyuk pun ikut tertawa. Untuk beberapa saat, kedua perempuan itu terus tertawa tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sungmin terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa tertawa lebih keras saat melihat Sungmin.

"Hahahaha. Cerai, aku minta cerai…"

"Haha—_mwo_? Cerai?"

Tiba-tiba, suasana di mobil jadi hening. Sebelum akhirnya Eunhyuk memecah keheningan.

"Benar?"

"Tentu saja, memang ada orang yang berbohong tentang perceraian?"

Serius. Sungmin berbicara tentang perceraian dengan wajah serius. Sungmin yang selama ini tinggal bersama Eunhyuk, berceloteh dan tertawa bersama. Terkadang, Sungmin juga menangis tersedu-sedu dan marah sampai pipinya memerah, tapi apa keadaan Sungmin benar-benar seserius ini? Atau ia hanya bercanda? Biasanya, Eunhyuk akan tertawa geli dan meledek Sungmin. namun, teman Sungmin itu sekarang hanya bisa menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan keadaannya benar-benar serius.

"Kami kan sudah hidup terpisah selama lima bulan. Aku sudah banyak berpikir. Ini bukan keputusan yang kuambil dalam semalam. Tiga tahun. Sudah tiga tahun aku menikah, dan selama itu, aku selalu mencoba bersabar. Mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir begini: Lee Sungmin mendapatkan keluarga besan yang bagus, suaminya orang sukses, mertuanya hebat, ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun. Tapi Eunhyuk, sepertinya aku jauh lebih bahagia saat tinggal selama lima bulan di sini dibandingkan dengan tiga tahun di sana. Dulu aku selalu berpikir, kapan aku bisa menjalani hidup yang sebenarnya, tapi di tempat ini dadaku…"

Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Aku bisa bernapas. Aku sangat lelah, karena saat di Seoul, semua orang memperhatikanku walau aku hanya menarik dan menghembuskan napas sekali saja. Bagaimana menurutmu, Eunhyuk? Menurutmu aku seperti orang bodoh, ya? Walau aku hanya berkata sepatah kata, walau aku hanya melakukan satu hal kecil, semua itu akan terlihat bodoh dan konyol, kan? Menurutmu, aku benar-benar tidak tertolong, kan?"

"Kau bicara apa, sih?"

_Aku bicara apa, Eunhyuk? _

"…."

Apa yang harus Sungmin katakan? Sungmin sadar harus bercerita lebih banyak, karena akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia percaya untuk mengetahui seluruh kehidupan pernikahannya yang menyedihkan dan tragis.

Mulut Sungmin terasa berat. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Sungmin bingung karena tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Padahal ada banyak sekali yang ingin ia ceritakan. Sungmin tahu Eunhyuk pasti akan mendengarkan semua hal yang menimpanya dan menangis bersamanya. Eunhyuk adalah satu-satunya teman yang akan menghiburnya tanpa pamrih. Sungmin harus bercerita lebih.

"Kenapa? Kau punya masalah yang tidak dapat diceritakan?"

"Tiiidak."

Ada hal yang tidak dapat diceritakan ke teman terdekat sekalipun. Sungmin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada temannya yang masih muda dan ceria.

Apa yang harus Sungmin ceritakan? Musibah yang menimpa anak pertamanya tidak lama setelah ia menikah? Atau ibu mertua elegan dan berpendidikan yang selalu mengancamnya? Atau kakak kandungnya yang selalu membuatnya bersedih? Atau berbagai macam cerita yang berhubungan dengan suaminya?

Bisakah temannya yang belum menikah itu memahami ceritanya? Sungmin tidak ingin memberikan keraguan akan masa depan kepada temannya yang masih belum tahu apa itu cinta dan pernikahan. Sungmin berpikir bahwa lebih baik ia tidak menceritakan hal yang dapat membuat bingung teman yang sangat berjasa padanya dan anaknya.

"Nanti, aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti kalau ada kesempatan. Eunhyuk, nanti, ya?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita padaku, tidak mungkin aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi Lee Sungmin, walaupun begitu, jangan membicarakan masalah perceraian semudah itu. Kau dan aku, kita tidak boleh berbicara tentang perceraian semudah itu."

"Iya."

"Kita memang tidak akrab waktu masih kuliah, tapi pernikahanmu adalah pernikahan yang paling tidak biasa saat itu. Tidak ada anak jurusan kita… tidak… anak di kampus kita yang tidak mengenalmu. Kalian kan terlihat seperti pasangan yang hanya ada di novel-novel. Pernikahan antara generasi kedua keluarga konglomerat dengan perempuan biasa. Pernikahan kalian menggemparkan semua orang, tapi kau malah sudah berbicara tentang perceraian, padahal pernikahan itu masih seumur jagung. Coba saja kau bercerai. Orang-orang yang selama ini berbicara buruk di belakangmu akan berteriak senang sambil membicarakan hal yang lebih buruk lagi. Pasti begitu. nanti, harga dirimu akan jatuh. Kalau kalian sampai berpisah seperti yang mereka perkirakan selama ini, berarti hidupmu benar-benar sebuah kegagalan besar."

Sungmin sangat mengerti maksud perkataan Eunhyuk. Ia juga mengerti kekhawatiran Eunhyuk. Lalu, sejujurnya Sungmin memang belum pernah berpikir sejauh itu akan pernikahan dan perceraiannya.

Hidupnya adalah sebuah kegagalan besar. Sungmin menetapkan hati untuk bercerai, karena ia merasa senang menjalani kehidupan yang bebas dari pengaruh suami dan mertuanya, karena ia dapat meneruskan hidup seperti itu bersama anak yang akan segera ia lahirkan. Benarkah begitu? benarkan orang-orang hanya akan menganggap kehidupan Sungmin adalah sebuah kegagalan besar dan tidak akan melihat kebahagian kecil yang akan didapatkannya?

Sungmin sudah banyak berpikir sebelum memutuskan perceraian ini, tapi ia harus mengakui bahwa ia memang terlalu terburu-buru.

"Benar, terima kasih. Berkat kau, aku jadi punya bahan pertimbangan lagi. Eunhyuk, terima kasih."

Sungmin mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya sambil memegang tangan Eunhyuk yang ada di atas _gear_. Mungkin Eunhyuk malu, sehingga ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan berpura-pura batuk.

**.o.**

Sebuah bangunan berwarna biru laut, yang terletak di pinggir pantai musim dingin yang terisolasi, menarik perhatian Sungmin. jika dilihat dari luar, bangunan tersebut dikelilingi kaca berwarna hitam, tapi dari dalam, pemandangan cerah yang mencengangkan mata terlihat sangat jelas. Tempat itu adalah kafe tepi pantai, bernama _Café Sapphire Blue_. Donghae langsung muncul dengan senyuman cerah setelah mereka memarkir mobil.

"Hai, _Bunny_! Hai juga untuk Eunhyuk!"

"Oh! Jadi _Bunny_ kau sapa lebih dulu? Lelaki harusnya menyapa perempuannya lebih dulu!"

"Eunhyuk, jujur saja, ya… memang kau perempuan?"

"Uh, _MWO_!"

"Sudah, sudah. Donghae hanya ingin menggodamu, bodoh."

"Orang bodoh itu bahkan tidak mengerti maksudku, Sungmin. karena itulah, berarti ia memang bukan perempuan. Hahaha…"

"_MWO_! Kenapa kalian bisa berbicara hal yang tidak menyenangkan untukku dan membuatku jadi orang bodoh!"

"Hihihi…"

"Hahaha. Maaf karena temanku sebodoh ini, Donghae."

"Dasar, aku pergi, nih."

"Eh eh, Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk-ku yang seperti bidadari, jangan begitu, dasar, kau harus main kalau sudah datang ke sini. Masa kau malah marah seperti anak kecil dan pergi begitu saja, sih?"

"Donghae, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menempel seperti ini, sih. Menjijikkan, menjauh sana!"

Pasangan kekasih yang terlihat harmonis. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dan memiliki otot tangan yang bagus, bersama Eunhyuk yang bertubuh pendek, berdebat seperti anak kecil untuk bertukar sapa. Eunhyuk sangat marah jika ada orang yang bertanya apakah mereka berdua berpacaran, tapi keduanya terlihat sangat serasi. Saat-saat menyenangkan tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa.

_Iri. Iri. Pernahka__h__ aku mengalami masa-masa seperti ini? Pernah, kah? Namun, sepertinya itu sudah sangat lama sekali_. Sungmin hanya bisa berdiam melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Hei, Sungmin. Ayo masuk, ada yang harus kau makan. Seorang pria paruh baya berwajah kecokelatan memberikannya di pelabuhan."

"Memangnya apa?"

Dengan kaki gemetar, Sungmin mengikuti Donghae yang berjalan menuju dapur kafe. Donghae menyodorkan keranjang bambu bertekstur kasar penuh makanan laut dengan aroma kerang yang sangat pekat. Bahkan, di dalamnya terlihat kepiting laut yang masih menggerak-gerakkan capitnya, terlihat sangat segar.

"Abalon biru. Hmm, sangat mirip dengan abalon biasa. Ayo kita rabus sebentar dan makan bersama. Aku punya sambal ekstra pedas, alkohol juga ada. Ibu hamil tidak boleh makan _sashimi_, jadi kau bisa makan yang direbus, sedangkan aku dan Eunyuk makan _sashimi _dengan alkohol."

"Donghae! Kau mau terus-terusan pakai bahasa Jepang? _Sashimi_ kan _hwe_ dalam bahasa kita!"

"Hei, memang _hwe_ bahasa Korea? Itu bahasa Cina. Terserah mau_ hwe_ atau _sashimi _atau bahasa Cina atau bahasa Jepang! Semua sama saja, dasar anak kecil!"

"Huh, aku pergi."

"Ya ampun, ya ampun, oke, oke. Dasar. _Hwe_. _Hwe_. _Hwe_! Puas?"

Eunhyuk yang mengeluh dengan lucu untuk hal yang tidak penting dan Donghae yang menerima semua keluhan Eunhyuk, membuat Sungmin iri setengah mati.

Sungmin memakan abalon biru yang direbus sebentar. Mereka menikmati abalon biru segar dengan sambal sangat pedas. Sembari makan, Sungmin memperhatikan dua orang yang mengunyah dengan nikmat dan meminum alkohol dengan gelas bir. Ia merasa asing melihat pemandangan hangat di depan matanya, dua peminum berat duduk berhadapan sambil meminum alkohol mereka.

_Kyuhyun sangat jarang minum alkohol. Apa karena surat itu? Atau karena pasangan yang sedang bertengkar dengan penuh cinta di depanku? Aku selalu teringat orang itu_. Sungmin menarik napas melalui hidungnya yang memerah karena ingin menangis. Ia lalu menyodorkan gelasnya kepada Donghae.

"Mau tuangkan segelas alkohol untukku?"

"Hah? Ibu hamil mau minum juga?"

"Benaaar, kau tidak boleh minum. Kita saja yang minuuum, Donghaaaee."

Eunhyuk tahu Sungmin takkan mabuk jika hanya minum satu gelas, tapi ia tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berbicara dengan suara sengau. Sungmin juga tahu kalau minum satu gelas takkan membuat seseorang mabuk, sehingga ia juga mulai bertingkah.

"Kau begitu karena tidak mau berbagi minumanmu denganku, ya?"

"Hei, Lee Sungmin! kau bisa saja melahirkan lusa, tapi sekarang kau malah ingin minum, lagi pula biasanya kan kau tidak pernah minum!"

"Siapa bilang aku akan melahirkan lusa? Masih lama. Lagi pula, kalian terlihat sangat menikmati minuman kalian, aku jadi ingin minum juga. Minum…"

Mungkin Eunhyuk lebih mabuk dari yang Sungmin perkirakan. Eunhyuk meletakkan salah satu lengannya di pundak Donghae yang tinggi dengan susah payah, lalu tertawa sendiri.

"Hihihi… Donghae memang paling pas untuk dijadikan teman minum. Selain untuk teman minum, ia tidak berguna di bidang lain."

Eunhyuk yang sudah mabuk berat itu sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Perkataan yang cukup membuat Donghae tertegun.

Sungmin memandang kedua temannya itu sedih. _Eunhyuk, ternyata kau bodoh. Kau tidak melihat wajah Donghae yang menjadi kaku? Hanya teman minum? Memang ada orang lain yang sebaik Donghae? Kau bodoh, orang bodoh yang baik. __ Dan a__pa aku juga begitu? apa aku menyakiti hati Kyuhyun tanpa kusadari? Memang apa yang bisa menyakiti hatinya? Kaulah yang bodoh, Sungmin. __K__yuhyun adalah orang yang takkan mengeluarkan darah setetes pun walau ditusuk dengan jarum. _

_Takkan mengeluarkan darah setetes pun walau ditusuk jarum? _

_Lalu, siapa yang waktu itu menciumku dengan ekspresi sangat kesakitan? _

_Siapa__pun orang yang waktu itu memperingatkan ibunya dengan keras untuk membelaku? _

_Siapa orang yang waktu itu hanya menatap ibunya seakan dunia telah berakhir, saat aku ketakutan dan lari meninggalkan rumah? _

_Sebenarnya siapa orang yang terlalu sen__a__ng sampai gemetaran saat mengetahui ia akan punya anak setelah tiga tahun menikah! _

_Ah, dasar. Kau adalah orang terbodoh di dunia, Lee Sungmin! _

**TBC**

**Q: Sampai kapan Sungmin tinggal di Jeju? Apa dia hidup sendiri? Terus ada yang bakaln naksir Sungmin di sana?**

A: Say beri sedikit spoiler deh ;)… Sungmin cuma lima bulan di Jeju dan kalian sudah lihat dengan siapa Sungmin hidup selama di Jeju! Dengan uri Anchovy~ juga Donghae ada di sana! Duo kesukaan kita muncul untuk meramaikan cerita! Dan menurut saya mana ada laki-laki yang mau deketin Sungmin dengan perutnya yang telah membesar itu. Hehehe… Sungmin selamanya cuma milik Kyuhyun! :D

**Q: Anak yang dikandung Sungmin kali ini akan hidup kan?**

A: Perut Sungmin sudah membesar dan tentu saja akan hidup! Bayi mereka sangat sehat!

**Q: Kyuhyun mana? Apa Kyuhyun gak nyariin? Kyuhyun gak sadar Sungmin pergi?**

A:Hayo… di bab kemaren saya bilang apa? Kyuhyun gak bakalan muncul di bab kemaren dan sekarang, tapi akan muncul di bab berikutnya dan semuanya akan dijelaskan di bab berikutnya. Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun selama Sungmin menghilang. Jadi tenang, ya…

**Q: Kelanjutan dari Kyuhyun dengan Ibunya?**

A: Kalian akan lihat nanti bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukan ibu angkatnya itu setelah semua yang terjadi, dear… just wait for the show… ;)

**.**

Halo~ saya kembali~

Dan yang buat saya ketawa pas baca review kalian kemaren itu ada yang bilang fic ini kayak novel Indonesia… hehehe… kalo ditanya saya juga gak tau XD tapi penulisnya memang orang Korea asli, kok, apalagi Kim Ji-Oh-ssi mengandung anak pertamanya setelah menerbitkan buku ini dan harus merevisi karyanya ini setahun kemudian pas lagi hamil di tengah musim panas.

Hebat dia!

Omong-omong apa dari bab ini masih terkesan misterius? Dan buat yang nanya berapa bab fic ini, oke, saya bocorin deh! Tinggal 6 bab lagi sebelum tamat~ Juga buat yang bingung dengan bab kemaren, bab kemaren itu menceritakan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin dan kerja kerasnya untuk menghindar dari Kyuhyun terutama ibu mertuanya itu. Untuk keselamatan anaknya.

Dan saya bukannya encok cuma karena kecerobohan saya sendiri jadi sakit pinggang. Haha… :P

Dan maaf ya A/N saya panjang banget! m(_ _)m

And Thanks To:

**Ri Yong Kim, kyuminlovelovelove, wuhan, Maximumelf, hapsarikyuku, Guest, ayyu. annisa. 1, Tiasicho, JiYoo861015, babyAngelTeuk, riesty137, Ai Rin Lee, Cho, aidafuwafuwa, UyunElfRyeowook, abilhikmah, arisatae, therisia, Cho Minyu, merli. san. 7, dirakyu, asdfghjkyu, black paradise, sang2gisa, kang young jin, shawon20, kimteechul, NA** yang udah review

So, you want the continuation? Click the button below and tell me how your feeling for this chapter is.

**-Serina**

_Edited Once._


	15. Kau Istriku

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | ****Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash****/Flame****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Keempat Belas**

**Kau Istriku**

**Ada satu hal yang membedakan novel dan kenyataan: tidak ada sedikit pun kebaikan yang muncul jika sepasang suami istri hidup terpisah dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Jangan jadikan novel sebagai panutan hidup. Novel hanyalah novel, bukan buku wajib dalam jurusan percintaan, jalanilah "hidupmu sendiri"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Sungmin makan abalon biru di kafe Donghae, Kyuhyun tiba di Pulau Jeju dengan pesawat terakhir. Perjalanan Kyuhyun tidak sampai lima puluh menit, tidak setimpal dengan waktu yang dihabiskan Sungmin terombang-ambing di laut selama tiga belas jam lima bulan yang lalu. Perjalanan yang lancar akan selalu membosankan. Kyuhyun melangkah ke arah mobil sewaan beserta sopirnya yang telah dipesan oleh sekretarisnya sebelumnya. Ia tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan musim dingin di Pulau Jeju, dan tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk berputar-putar dan menghabiskan waktu. Ia berpikir udara dingin Pulau Jeju bisa membuatnya mati beku.

"Selamat datang. Selamat datang di Pulau Jeju, Pak Direktur."

"Iya. Ke alamat ini."

Mata sopir mobil tersebut langsung terbelalak saat pemuda yang di sebut 'direktur' itu duduk di bangku belakang dan membuat udara yang dingin bertambah dingin.

Sopir mengintip sekilas dari _back mirror_. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang temperamental. Ia tidak tahu apakah pemuda Seoul itu datang untuk main atau apa, yang pasti ia terus menatap ke luar tanpa meneteskan setetes keringat pun walau memakai mantel panjang dengan pemanas mobil yang dinyalakan. _Hiiih, menakutkan._

"Suhgwipo… ah, daerah ini. Saya akan mengantarkan Anda secepat kilat, Pak Direktur."

"Iya."

Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak tertarik dan hanya terus menatap ke luar. Angin topan sedang berkecamuk di dadanya.

Pertengkaran dengan ibunya waktu itu berakhir sia-sia dan memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan ibunya. Lalu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur selama tujuh jam dan hanya bisa terus menunggu istrinya. Ia pikir istrinya akan segera pulang, tapi ternyata Sungmin tidak memberi kabar sama sekali walau hari telah berganti, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke Banpho. Namun, Kyuhyun malah hanya menerima kekecewaan yang lebih besar, dan menjadi semakin khawatir setelah ia pergi ke rumah keluarga kandung istrinya.

Ia kemudian melaporkan hilangnya Sungmin ke polisi, memasukkan nama istrinya ke dalam daftar orang hilang, bahkan menyuruh karyawan kantornya mencari ke bandara. Tapi, ternyata istrinya telah naik kapal menuju Pulau Jeju. Sedangkan, polisi mengira Sungmin telah pergi ke luar negeri, karena mereka menemukan mobil Sungmin di tempat parkir bandara, sehingga mereka mencari keberadaan Sungmin di negara-negara yang memperbolehkan orang asing masuk tanpa visa. Namun, ternyata ia berada di Pulau Jeju. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengiranya. Mereka mengira Sungmin berada di suatu tempat hangat, tapi ternyata malah di pulau Jeju yang berbahaya.

_Aku kesal, Sungmin_. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panjang yang memenuhi seantero mobil. Kyuhyun tidak peduli walau sopir mobil yang terkejut melirik ke arahnya melalui _back mirror_.

Bulan lalu, seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pengacara istrinya datang mencarinya untuk memproses gugatan cerai istrinya. Sejujurnya, saat itu Kyuhyun hampir memberikan uang yang sangat banyak kepada pengacara itu karena merasa sangat berterima kasih. Pengacara itu adalah seseorang yang menyedihkan, hanya berpura-pura hebat, dan mencoba berbicara secara profesional dengannya, tapi Kyuhyun berhasil mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin dari mulut di pengacara. Hah! Semua uang dan hadiah yang mengalir untuk polisi tidak becus dan agen detektif bermulut besar itu jadi sia-sia. Kyuhyun juga semakin ingin merobek Lee Yesung, yang tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat walau telah mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin.

_Selama lima bulan! _

Sungmin benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Perempuan itu menyiapkan sendiri semua hal yang ia perlukan selama mengandung, tanpa bantuan suaminya. Jika dilihat dari gugatan cerai yang dilayangkan kepada Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia bahkan ingin melahirkan dan membesarkan anaknya sendirian. _Hah! Tidak mungkin. Kau pikir aku boneka! Aku akan menjemput anakku. Sungmin, aku bukan orang seperti itu. Aku tidak akan berpura-pura tidak mengenal anakku. Lalu kau, kau juga… Sungmin. _

_Siapa bilang kita bisa bercerai semaumu? Kau istriku, dan anak yang kau kandung adalah anakku juga. Betul, kan? _

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang lesu dan kuyu. Ia ingin menghembuskan napas yang penuh keputusasaan, yang telah menjadi kebiasaannya beberapa bulan terakhir. Alis hitamnya yang dulu selalu dipuji istrinya kini terlihat seperti ular yang menjalar di gurun panas; dahi yang tadinya sudah mulus seperti habis disetrika, kini dihiasi kerutan yang terus bertambah dalam. Wajah Kyuhyun juga bertambah tajam. Ia mengusap garis wajahnya dengan perasaan tidak puas.

_Sungmin pasti akan ketakutan. Tangannya pasti akan gemetar lagi. Sial, sial! _

Sepertinya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah tidur nyenyak sekali pun dalam lima bulan ini dan akan menumpahkan kekesalannya kepada karyawannya walau mereka hanya melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Juga, ia akan selalu menanyakan seribu pertanyaan kepada polisi setiap kali terbangun, dan ia akan selalu tenggelam dalam mimpi buruk setiap ia tidur. Polisi memasukkan Sungmin ke daftar orang kabur dari rumah pada minggu pertama, tapi tetap tidak ada kabar dari Sungmin, walau sepuluh hari telah berlalu, sehingga mereka memperkirakan Sungmin diculik atau bunuh diri. Namun, sebenarnya Kyuhyun telah bermimpi buruk tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu dari waktu ke waktu, bahkan sebelum polisi mengungkapkan perkiraan mereka.

Istri yang harus menderita karena ditangkap oleh sekumpulan orang brengsek demi uang. Orang-orang yang patut mati! Mimpi tentang istrinya yang ditemukan mati bersama mobilnya di sebuah danau terpencil. Kyuhyun benar-benar membenci mimpi itu! Parahnya, ia juga memimpikan hal-hal buruk lainnya, dan jika terbangun, yang ia pikirkan hanya polisi dan detektif yang senang karena akhirnya kasus yang telah menyita waktu mereka telah selesai untuk selamanya.

_Ini bukan akhir kita. Sungmin, apa yang harus kulakukan jika bertemu denganmu? Haruskah aku mencengkerammu? Haruskah aku berteriak keras? Atau… tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu kenapa sekarang aku sangat takut. _

_Aku datang mencarimu karena aku ingat perkataanmu, bahwa kau mencintaiku, Sungmin. kumohon, ingatlah aku yang berkata hanya mencintaimu dan terimalah aku… _

**.o.**

"Akuuu! Menghiburmu yang jadi kurus begini. Ke rumah! Kembali ke rumah, katakan kata-kata yaaang tidak aaakan aku kataaakan sampai akhiiir! Sendiiiriiiian! Cin! Ta! Ada… cinta yang tiiidak bisaaa dimiliki! Aku! Lihat aku walau aku ada di sini! Aku tetap bisa meninggaaalkanmu."

"Aduh, beginilah kebiasaannya kalau sedang mabuk… Sungmin, kau bisa pulang sendirian?" gumam Donghae.

"Kau khawatir? Kalau begitu antarkan kami."

"Memang sudah sewajarnya begitu, sih. Anak ini bahkan tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu yang sedang mengandung mengurus semuanya."

"Huhuhu… kalau begitu, naiklah."

Itulah bagaimana perilaku Eunhyuk saat mabuk sehabis minum alkohol dengan gelas bir berdua dengan Donghae. Seorang perempuan yang 'tidak mau' mengatakan kata cinta, berubah menjadi sangat lembut dan manja. Padahal, biasanya ia mendengarkan musik _hip hop_, tapi ia akan mendengarkan lagu sedih jika sedang mabuk. Seleranya akan sangat berubah.

Matahari musim dingin, yang hanya muncul dalam waktu singkat, bergerak menuju garis horizon. Sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar terbenam, Eunhyuk tidak akan mungkin mengemudi, sedangkan Donghae tidak punya SIM, sehingga akhirnya Sungminlah yang harus menyetir. Sungmin mengemudi sekitar dua puluh menit di jalanan tepi pantai bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae, sampai akhirnya galeri Eunhyuk terlihat.

Sungmin tidak melihat sosok bayangan tinggi yang mondar-mandir di sekitar patung Dolhareubang—patung khas Pulau Jeju yang diletakkan di depan galeri. Sungmin memarkir mobil, berusaha susah payah bangun dari tempat duduknya, sementara Donghae sibuk membawa Eunhyuk masuk ke galeri.

Dan entah kenapa Sungmin merasa sedih.

Suara nyanyian Eunhyuk mengalun memenuhi langit malam yang tinggi sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu galeri. Sekerang, hanya terdengar suara halus Donghae yang sedang menghibur Eunhyuk. Sungmin pun menyerah untuk bangun, lalu duduk termenung sambil memandangi keributan yang dilakukan Eunhyuk dari dalam mobil. Ia terus begitu sampai suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar pun terdengar…

"Mau kubantu?"

"Ah!"

Suara yang tidak asing. Dan tangan yang tidak asing muncul di depan matanya, mengulur ke arahnya. Sungmin tidak percaya. Itu pasti hanya suara yang ingin ia dengar. Tangan yang ingin dilihatnya. Tapi, berapa kali pun Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, tangan itu tidak kunjung menghilang… Sungmin mendongak. Dan saat itulah matanya bertemu dengan mata suaminya, Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun."

Saat itu, Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu ekspresinya terlihat seperti apa. Entah sedih, entah bahagia, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatur ekspresinya. Bagaimana ini…

"Iya."

Kyuhyun masih saja menggunakan kata-kata sederhana. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan istri yang ia cintai, Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia kini beralih memandangi tangan Kyuhyun. Warnanya, bentuknya, dan garisnya, masih tetap sama. Tangan suaminya masih tetap sama.

"Kau mau terus-terusan di situ?"

"Ah, tidak."

Suara suaminya penuh kekhawatiran. Sikapnya yang terburu-buru juga masih sama, terlihat dari caranya meminta Sungmin untuk cepat-cepat memegang tangannya. Sungmin tahu kalau seseorang takkan berubah hanya dalam beberapa bulan, tapi Sungmin tetap saja memperlajari suaminya dengan seksama. Sekarang suaminya menjadi lebih kurus dan terlihat tidak terurus… kenapa bisa begini?

"Ayo."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dan terus menunggu. Akankah Sungmin memegang tangannya? Atau akankah ia mengabaikannya?

Sungmin memperlihatkan kondisinya yang menyedihkan dalam pertemuan pertamanya setelah lima bulan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin bimbang. Ia harus berpegangan erat ke setir mobil dan terhuyung-huyung jika berusaha bangun sendiri. Haruskah ia memegang tangan Kyuhyun?

_Kita sudah menikah dan hidup bersama selama tiga tahun, lalu setengah tahun bahkan belum berlalu sejak kita berpisah. Kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa? Kalau pasangan suami istri seperti ini, mereka malah akan terlihat seperti orang-orang yang tidak saling mengenal, kan?_ Sungmin pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memegang tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku sangat berat, kalau kau tidak keberatan, sih…"

"Tidak usah khawatir. Ayo."

Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang dapat menarik Sungmin dengan mantap. Ia terkejut bisa bangun semudah ini dari tempat duduknya. Mengejutkan. Sungmin pun terbenam dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan. Ia sangat senang… Kyuhyun, suaminya, ada di sini.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Ternyata seorang suami sangat berguna di saat seperti ini."

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan, kok."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berpikir keras untuk mencari pegangan setiap ingin bangun. Anak ini membuat pinggangku lemas."

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti isi celotehan Sungmin yang tanpa henti. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sepertinya ada masalah yang menyulitkan Sungmin. kemudian, ia langsung bertanya tentang kehamilan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan rumah sakit? Kau teratur ke rumah sakit, kan?"

"Iya."

"Aku takut memelukmu, Sungmin."

"?"

"Bagaimana kalau bayinya terluka jika aku memelukmu terlalu erat?"

"Ah… itu, bagaimana, ya? Ini pertama kalinya aku seperti ini, sih…"

Sungmin yang kebingungan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak kunjung bisa melakukannya. Kyuhyun memeluknya sangat erat. Sungmin mengalami perasaan menyenangkan yang hanya bisa timbul jika ia bersama suaminya, perasaan yang ia kita telah ia lupakan, perasaan yang menyulitkan posisi Sungmin. _P__ura-pura tidak terjadi apa pun? Haruskah aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan suamiku yang terasa tidak asing dan bahkan mulai terasa nyaman? Atau haruskah aku membiarkan ia memelukku seperti yang kuinginkan? _

"Bilang saja kalau tidak nyaman, Sungmin, tapi kau juga harus ingat, bahwa sudah berbulan-bulan aku bersabar untuk tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Iya."

Mereka tidak saling memberi salam, melainkan langsung berbagi cerita, berpelukan, maupun berciuman. Mereka terlihat seperti orang yang baru berpisah kemarin malam. Jika bukan karena perut Sungmin yang sudah membubung tinggi, pasti mereka juga akan lupa bahwa mereka telah berpisah selama lima bulan. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan aroma istrinya. Aroma yang takkan ia pernah lepaskan lagi.

Selama beberapa saat mereka tetap berpelukan sampai Kyuhyun melepaskan karena ia merasa ada seseorang yang menendang…? dari perut istrinya! "Apa itu?"

"Hah? Ah, itu karena bayi menendang perutku. Anak kita memberi salam."

"Bukan karena aku menyakitinya, kan?"

"Tidaak, hahaha… kenapa ia begini walau cuma disentuh dengan tangan, ya? Kurasa ia tadi terbangun dari tidurnya, dan sekarang tidak mau membiarkanku tidur agar aku bisa mengajaknya bermain."

Sungmin tersenyum, tapi sudut hatinya terasa sakit. Jika mereka selalu bersama, Kyuhyun takkan melewatkan pengalaman-pengalaman mengejutkan seperti ini. Sungmin memperhatikan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat terkejut dan penuh kekaguman. Ia lalu menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu begini, Kyuhyun?"

"Wajahku kenapa?"

"Kenapa kurus sekali!"

"?"

Perempuan yang selama ini membuat semua orang khawatir bertanya dengan tajam kepada Kyuhyun. Tentu semua orang akan marah jika dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini. _Mencengangkan, Lee Sungmin_. Kyuhyun memang ekspresi seperti sedang tertusuk pisau kepada Sungmin, yang sedang memandanginya dengan tajam. Benar-benar mencengangkan.

Sungmin mulai mengarahkan kekesalannya pada orang lain. Suara Sungmin yang bermuka tebal. Kemarahan Sungmin yang bermuka tebal.

"Ibumu, ibumu yang luar biasa itu tidak bisa menjagamu, ya? Padahal, ia selalu bertingkah seakan bisa menjagamu seribu kali lebih baik dariku. Benar-benar membuatku kesal. Apa-apaan ini, Kyuhyun!"

"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan siapa-siapa, ini semua karenamu."

"Karena aku? Salahku?"

Suara Sungmin terdengar seperti teriakan histeris. Ia mengapalkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar sambil mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun langsung memegangi pundak Sungmin.

"Tenang, Sungmin. Maksudku…"

"Aku tidak bisa tenang! Memangnya apa yang kulakukan sampai kau menyalahkanku? Aku tidak mau mendengar perkataan seperti itu, karena itulah aku rela datang ke tempat sejauh ini. Tapi kenapa, kenapa aku malah harus mendengarkan perkataan seperti itu lagi? Jelas-jelas aku ada di sini. Aku ada di sini, aku ada di sini dan menghilang dari dunia seperti orang yang sudah mati, jauh dari kau dan keluargamu. Katakan. Apa salahku!"

_Ayo bertengkar, bertengkar. Ayo bertengkar sepuasnya selama masih ada kesempatan. Jangan berhenti di tengah jalan dan menaha__n__ semuanya, karena nantinya akulah yang akan menyesalinya. Aku takkan berbuat seperti itu lagi. Kau juga harus menjawab pertanyaanku sejelas-jelasnya. Jangan hanya menggerutu dan menutupi perasaanmu. Beri tahu aku, apa yang ada di dalam hatimu. Lalu, tolong dengarkan juga perasaanku. _

_Kyuhyun, kumohon jangan mundur. Kalau kau terus begitu, mungkin aku takkan bisa memaafkanmu lagi. _

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Sungmin."

_Kau benar-benar masih sama_. Kyuhyun kebingungan melihat Sungmin yang marah-marah, sedangkan Sungmin mulai membenci suaminya yang memandangnya dengan khawatir.

_Jika kau t__i__dak berubah sekarang juga, tidak ada kata 'nanti' di antara kita. Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tidak mengerti? Kenapa kau pura-pura tidak mengerti? _

_Lelah. Aku lelah. Hari ini sampai di sini saja. _

"Cukup. Kyuhyun, kembalilah sekarang. Suasana menyenangkan tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari lima menit setiap kita bertemu. Ini bukanlah kehidupan yang semestinya! Tidak ada yang berubah satu pun. Kita berdua, maupun situasi di sekitar kita. Semua tetap sama. Sekarang aku lelah. Aku akan masuk. Kyuhyun, hati-hati di jalan."

"Kau… kau ingin membalas perbuatan ibuku kepadaku, ya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku, kau malah semakin mendorongku, membuatku semakin jauh. Kau mau terus menderita sendirian seperti ini? Kau kan sedang mengandung, kenapa kau masih juga pergi meninggalkan rumah? Kau mau terus begini? Hentikanlah. Aku juga… menderita sepertimu. Selama ini, aku juga menderita, Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun mencoba mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya. Mata istrinya yang terbelalak memandanginya dengan seksama. Sepertinya, Sungmin bahkan tidak bernapas. _Sungmin sangat membenci orang yang berteriak, tap aku malah berteriak seperti ini lagi_. Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang terlihat benar-benar lelah. Ia pun mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menahan ledakan amarahnya.

"Yang penting aku sudah tahu bahwa ternyata kau sehat-sehat saja, jadi aku akan pergi. Sampai ketemu besok. Masuk dan beristirahatlah."

Angin laut bertambah kencang saat matahari terbenam. Suaminya, yang berkata dengan suara rendah bahwa selama ini juga ia menderita, berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Terlihat seperti akan jatuh. Emosi Sungmin meledak begitu melihat suaminya yang menjadi kurus. Suami yang ia kira akan sangat bersenang-senang karena istrinya yang selalu mengganggu dan mengesalkan tidak ada, suami yang berkata bahwa selama ini ia juga menderita. Suami yang Sungmin kira tidak akan… bukan… tidak bisa berkata seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Berkata bahwa ia juga menderita.

Ujung mantel suaminya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin laut yang dingin. Suaminya terhuyung-huyung. _Mantel itu, mantel yang kubelikan musim dingin kemarin. Apakah mantel itu memang sebesar itu? Seharusnya itu mantel yang melekat pas dengan pundak sampai pinggang. Apa memang sebesar itu? Kyuhyun, suamiku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _Sungmin pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kyuhyun memasuki mobil.

.

.

.

"Ke hotel Shilla."

"Baik, Pak Direktur."

_Direktur dari Seoul kembali ke mobil dengan sangat lunglai, seperti orang yang hanya tersisa kulitnya. Wajah yang tadinya keras sekarang terlihat pucat. Menakutkan, benar. Lebih baik aku menyetir saja._ Itulah yang melintas di benak sang supir begitu melihat Kyuhyun kembali memasuki mobil.

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku mobil sewaan yang terasa asing dan tidak nyaman sambil memandang keluar. Memandang sosok istrinya yang sedang berdiri di terpa angin malam yang dingin di belakang. Bodoh! Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menelan kalimat 'putar balik' dalam-dalam. _Apa yang sedang kau lihat? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Istriku yang terlihat hitam dan kecil dari sini masih cantik… _

**TBC**

**Q: KyuMin bakal baikan? Kapan ketemunya? Apa saat baby udah lahir?**

A: Menurut kalian dari bab ini? Ada sedikit harapan kan mereka untuk berbaikan kan? Ini mereka sudah bertemu kembali. Karena mereka saling mencintai, jadi tidak akan bisa jauh-jauh dan Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin pergi selama itu apalagi sampai baby lahir, ia harus menjemput istrinya dan anak mereka~

**Q: Nasib Yesung bagaimana? Terus Hyuk sama Hae itu pacaran bukan sih?**

A: Tentang Yesung akan dijelaskan nanti, kok. Dan Hae, Hyuk sering berantem = saling cinta! Ahaha XD hubungan yang agak sedikit sulit…

**Q: Anak mereka laki-laki atau perempuan? Kembar?**

A: Anak mereka cuma satu gak dibelah(?) hmm ayo main tebak apa gender baby mereka! XD

**Q: Ayah Kyuhyun gimana? Apa dia tau kelakuan istrinya?**

A: Nah… ayah Kyuhyun orang yang sibuk, jadi kurang tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi.

.

Halo, yorobun!

Gimana? Tenang aja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak akan cerai, kok. Dan soal keluarga Sungmin sebenarnya mereka tahu kalau Sungmin berada di Pulau Jeju hanya tidak mau memberi tahu kepada Kyuhyun aja. Dan iya, Hyuk sama Ming satu kampus dulu.

And Thanks To:

**hanamiJOY137, ajid kyumin, wuhan, Alvinna Kim, aidafuwafuwa, BluePink ElfEXOtic, StepName, hapsarikyuku, merli. san. 7, Ri Yong Kim, Guest, Cho Yooae, Vhentea, Guest, Ai Rin Lee, JiYoo861015, ayyu. annisa. 1, babyAngelTeuk, Tiasicho, shawon20, kimteechul, aristae, Lee Sanghyun, therisia, riesty137, Cho Minyu, Afny kyumin, UyunElfRyeowook, Rianichi, black paradise, Heeni, Heldamagnae** yang udah review~

Next chapter with full of KyuMin Moments? Review.

**-Serina**


	16. Malam Biru di Pulau Jeju

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | ****Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash****/Flame****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Ke****lima Belas**

**Malam Biru di Pulau Jeju**

**Jika mereka memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara dan bukan untuk mengutarakan alasan maupun saling menyerang, berarti masih ada harapan untuk pasangan suami istri tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam makin lama makin bertiup kencang. Angin yang terasa seperti angin topan memang selalu bertiup di rumah tepi pantai di saat seperti ini. Walaupun ini Pulau Jeju, udaranya tetap sangat dingin. Sungmin berbaring berselimut sembari menatap langit-langit. Sosok suaminya terbayang di langit-langit yang rendah, yang dicat warna kuning lemon. _Padahal, aku merindukannya. Padahal, aku ingin menyapanya dan berbicara dengannya dengan hangat. Dengan suamiku, Kyuhyun._

_Menyapa dengan hangat? Berbicara dengan hangat? Cih, makan impianmu. Mana mau ia melakukan hal-hal seperti itu denganmu yang kesulitan bangun dari mobil karena perutmu yang sudah membuncit. _

_Lalu, kau juga hanya mengatakan hal yang melukai orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Lee Sungmin. _

"Haaah."

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menggigit kelingkingnya. Anak di dalam perutnya juga terbangun, tampaknya sedang menghisap ibu jarinya dan bergerak ke sana kemari di dalam perut. Ia menendang-nendang perut ibunya dengan sekuat tenaga seakan berkata 'Ibu tidak becus, ibu tidak becus.'

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. _Nak, kau pasti berpikir bahwa ibumu ini konyol, kan? Kau jangan sampai mirip Ibu, ya. Mirip Ayah saja, Nak._

Bahkan, anak Sungmin tidak memihaknya malam ini. Ia terus menendang-nendang perut Sungmin seakan merasa tidak nyaman jika Sungmin terus berbaring. Sungmin bangun dengan susah payah, lalu duduk sambil mengusap-usap perutnya lembut. Ia menghibur anaknya yang terus bertingkah dan tidak mau mengerti perasaan ibunya. Kesabaran seorang ibu muda memang masih ada batasnya.

"Kau, kau pasti perempuan, kan? Pasti anak perempuan yang mirip denganku! Karena kau terus bertingkah dan tidak mau mendengar perkataan Ibu! Ibu tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu. Kau mau terus-terusan begini? Nanti kau harus dimahari setiap hari oleh Ayah! Kau tidak tahu seberapa menakutkannya ayahmu, ya? Ayah, ayah…"

_Tidak, Nak. Ayahmu sangat menyayangimu. Marah? Tidak akan, ia tidak akan marah. Setiap hari ia hanya akan menyayangimu. _

Tanpa diduga air mata mengalir dan membasahi wajah Sungmin. _Air mataku, yang bahkan tidak keluar saat aku harus ke rumah ibu mertua, tidak keluar saat _Oppa_ membuatku sedih, sekarang mengalir, Nak. Kau juga pasti merindukan ayahmu, kan? Ibu juga. Ibu juga, apalagi sekarang Ayah ada di dekat kita. _

**.o.**

Kamar VIP dengan pemandangan laut. Kamar mewah dengan suhu yang tepat, tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin. Kyuhyun yang baru selesai mandi langsung menuju jendela. Terlihat laut yang disertai ombak yang kuat, laut berwarna biru gelap. Jubah mandi dengan bordiran logo hotel membuat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun terlihat makin panjang, membuatnya terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Kyuhyun mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan tangan yang terlihat bertambah besar karena berat badannya turun drastis.

_Kurus, tambah pucat, dan kuyu… sial. Memang pantas jika istriku memarahiku. Namun, wajah Sungmin malah terlihat segar. Harus aku tenang atau marah? Tapi untunglah ia baik-baik saja. Benar. Dan perempuan mabuk yang tadi masuk rumah itu temannya, ya? Namanya… tidak ingat. Teman kuliah Sungmin yang mengerjakan proyeknya di Pulau Jeju. Tadi juga ada seorang lelak__i__. Pacar perempuan itu? Iya, kan? Pasti. Ia terlihat sangat sibuk menjaga perempuannya. _

_Anakku pasti lahir di musim semi. Ibu hamil boleh naik pesawat sampai usia kandungannya berapa bulan, ya? Tujuh bulan? Delapan bulan? Ah, itu tidak penting. Aku harus membawanya pulang sekarang juga. Ia tidak boleh melahirkan di tempat ini, tempat yang tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menjaganya. Ibu mertua dan aku harus memba__w__anya pulang. Harus cepat membawanya pulang. _

Terlihat cahaya berwarna biru yang terus berkelip dari dalam ruangan dan memantul di kaca jendela. Telepon? _Handphone_ yang menyembul keluar dari kantong mantel _cas__h__mere_ yang dilempar oleh Kyuhyun ke atas kasurnya. Cahaya yang berkedip-kedip, yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

_Siapa yang menelepon di jam segini… jangan-jangan, Sungmin? _Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat telepon. "Sungmin?"

"_Ah, Kyuhyun, iya. Ini aku." _

"Kenapa, kenapa? Kenapa meneleponku? Kau sakit?"

"_Tidaaaak! Hiks… Cuma mau menelepon! Cuma karena mau menelepon! Cuma karena mau menelepon." _

"Ssssttt… kenapa menangis? Kau mau aku ke sana? Sungmin, kau mau aku ke sana?"

"_Kau kan tidak tahu jalannya, kau mau pergi ke mana! Kututup, ya! Bodoh! Dasar, bodoh!" _

"Sungmin…"

Kyuhyun yang kebingungan hanya bisa memandangi layar _handphone_-nya dengan tatapan kosong. Istri yang menelepon tiba-tiba sambil marah-marah dan menangis. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa karena sangat kebingungan.

"Hmph."

_Orang bilang perempuan hamil bertingkah aneh. Apa Sungmin juga begitu? sebenarnya ada apa dengannya sampai rela memakai handphone yang sudah tidak ia pakai selama beberapa bulan untuk meneleponku? Apa ia ingin kutelepon? Ia benar-benar kekanakan-kanakan. Walaupun begitu, kemarahan istri yang cantik. Suara istriku yang kurindukan…. _

Tidak berapa lama kemudian setelah Kyuhyun berpakaian, ia turun melalui lift dengan terburu-buru. Ia meminta tolong pada resepsionis untuk mencarikannya mobil. Salah satu petugas hotel mengantarkannya ke tempat parkir, lalu membungkukkan badan untuk berpamitan.

Kyuhyun yang merasa khawatir mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya. Ia memencet tombol _shortcut_, dan Sungmin mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan kedua. _Sudah kuperkirakan!_

"Halo, Sungmin? jangan ditutup! Aku sudah berpakaian dan turun. Mobil… aku sudah naik. Istriku! Aku tidak tahu jalan, jadi tolong pandu aku."

"_Memandu jalan? Hmm… di situ, di situ tengah kota, ya? Dari sana…" _

Sungmin, istrinya, memandunya tanpa ragu-ragu sama sekali. Tak sedikit pun ada kekesalan dalam suaranya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. _Sungmin bodoh. Kau hanya perlu menyuruhku datang jika kau merindukanku. Kenapa malah menangis dan marah-marah? Haaah, kau seperti seorang anak kecil yang akan melahirkan anak. _

"_Kenapa tertawa? Kau harus memperhatikan jalan dan mendengarkan arahanku!" _

"Aku mengerti, mengerti."

"_Huuh, apa sih yang lucu? Kau mau terus begitu, Kyuhyun?" _

"Maaf. Sungmin, perjalananku lancar, kok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ya?"

"_Awas kalau kau sampai tersesat ke tempat aneh!" _

_Benar. Ternyata kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku_. Istrinya yang cantik marah-marah karena sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Istri cantik yang perutnya sudah membesar, yang khawatir suaminya yang tidak tahu jalan akan tersesat. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya.

_Sudah berapa bulan, ya? Sudah berapa bulan sejak terakhir kali aku merasa seperti ini? Karena inilah, aku hanya bisa denganmu. Sekarang pelarianmu juga telah berakhir, Sungmin. dan aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk kembali menjadi Kim Kyuhyun jika aku benar-benar kehilanganmu. _

**.o.**

_Sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan sampai aku bisa menelepon Kyuhyun? Tidak… memang aku masih bisa berpikir. _

Sungmin memberikan petunjuk jalan kepada Kyuhyun melalui_ handphone_ sambil terus berbicara dalam hati sedangkan tangannya sibuk memakai mantel.

Ibu Sungmin mengirimkan baju lama Sungmin, beserta baju hamil baru di Pulau Jeju. Ibunya yang hemat berpikir bahwa membeli mantel musim dingin khusus ibu hamil merupakan pemborosan, sehingga menyuruh Sungmin untuk memakai mantel lamanya, dan tidak membelikan mantel khusus ibu hamil yang mahal dan biasanya hanya akan dipakai sebentar. Tentu saja ibunya juga tidak lupa untuk terus mencereweti Sungmin, bahwa ibu hamil tidak boleh banyak keluar saat musim dingin, karena udara dingin tidak bagus untuk kehamilan.

Hampir tidak ada pakaian musim dingin kiriman ibunya yang muat dengan Sungmin. Mantel panjang yang di pakaiannya saat masih gadis agar terlihat lebih modis tidak bisa dikancingkan, sehingga ia tidak mengancingkannya dan hanya mengikat sabuk mantel tersebut. Perutnya memang telah benar-benar membesar.

"Haduuh."

_Bisakah aku jadi langsing lagi?_ Yang paling menakutkan bagi Sungmin bukanlah rasa sakit ketika melahirkan, melainkan bagaimana mengembalikan pinggangnya yang melebar seperti semula, walaupun Kyuhyun pastinya tidak akan pernah keberatan bagaimana pun bentuk badannya.

_Nak, maaf. Tapi, usia ibumu ini baru awal pertengahan dua puluhan. Kalau kau lahir, kau mau menemani ibu berenang di kolam renang setiap hari, kan? _

"Kyuhyun, kalau kau lurus terus, kau akan melihat tanjakannya di depan. Dari situ kau bisa sendiri, kan?"

"Iya."

Sungmin mengenakan mengenakan _pashmina_ merah di atas mantelnya sambil melangkah keluar dari galeri. Angin laut berembus dari waktu ke waktu. Namun, saat angin tidak berembus, udara sama sekali tidak terasa dingin.

"Kenapa kau keluar? Masuk dan jangan sampai terkena angin dingin."

"Hah? Kau melihatku? Eh, aku juga bisa melihatmu."

"Tunggu, ya. Aku segera sampai."

"Iya."

Kyuhyun mempercepat laju mobilnya, semakin mendekat. Terdengar suara berisik mobil yang melaju di atas jalanan tak beraspal. _Dasar, aku harus memarahinya karena menyetir dengan kecepatan seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, hatiku terus bergetar._ Mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan menggila berhenti di depan Sungmin, menebarkan debu-debu. Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil, keluar, dan berteriak.

"Sungmin, kau! Kenapa kau keluar? Bagaimana kalau kau terkena flu? Kau kan tidak boleh minum obat!"

"_Mwo_? Ke, kena flu hanya karena begini?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan baru saja mendengar hal yang tidak masuk akal. Ia mendorong pundak Sungmin dengan halus untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Ayo masuk!"

"Ah, ituuu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Belum, Donghae masih belum pulang. Pacar temanku."

"Kalau begitu, naik ke mobil."

Sungmin baru tahu saat ia keluar untuk menunggu Kyuhyun bahwa Donghae belum pulang—sepatu besar Donghae berdiri di samping sepatu Eunhyuk di depan pintu masuk. Namun, Sungmin malu menjelaskan hal itu kepada suaminya. Lagi pula, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah sama-sama dewasa, jadi tidak akan apa-apa jika ia meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sungmin bercerita tentang teman dan pacar temannya dengan wajah memerah. Sungmin memang tidak melihat, tapi untuk sesaat pancaran aneh muncul di wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin duduk dengan susah payah di bangku mobil, sementara Kyuhyun langsung membuka mantelnya dan menyelimuti Sungmin dengan mantel itu, hingga hanya mata Sungmin yang terlihat.

Kyuhyun lalu keluar, berlari memutari depan mobil untuk menuju kursi pengemudi. Ia melangkah dengan langkah-langkah panjang dan pasti, dan tanpa disadari, ia telah membuka pintu mobil dan masuk. Helaan napas yang selalu keluar dari Sungmin pun terdengar.

"Hmmm…"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidaaak."

_Ketampananmu selalu membuatku menghela napas, suamiku._

Kyuhyun memandangi istrinya yang berbicara dengan suara pelan seolah tidak peduli, sebelum akhirnya memasangkan sabuk pengaman kepada ibu hamil yang perutnya sudah membesar dan sedang mengenakan dua lapis mantel. Konyol. _Ah, aku jadi sedikit kesal._

"Katanya aku membuat suamiku tidak bisa tidur karena mengkhawatirkan istrinya dan anaknya ini, tapi ternyata kau masih terlihat sangat segar."

"Apa maksudmu? Terlihat sangat segar?"

"Katanya kau tidak bisa tidur? katanya kau selalu terlihat cemas?"

"Tidak bisa tidur dan cemas karena kau semakin menggemuk, Sungmin."

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat istrinya yang marah dan mengepalkan tangannya. Istri yang tetap terlihat cantik walau perutnya sangat besar. Istri yang marah karena mengira Kyuhyun meledeknya karena sekarang ia telah menggemuk. Istriku yang kucintai. Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai tenang, bercanda sambil mencium istrinya.

"Anak kecil… akan segera melahirkan seorang anak."

"Dasar! Huh…"

Kyuhyun menatap rumah milik teman istrinya itu dengan ekspresi getir, lalu menatap istrinya dan memundurkan mobil. Pikiran Sungmin jadi kacau saat mobil bergerak dengan sabuk pengaman yang masih terpasang di badannya. Pikirannya kacau bukan karena tangannya yang gemetar, melainkan karena perutnya menyulitkannya. Untunglah. Untunglah tangannya sudah tidak gemetar lagi seperti dulu.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan cincin kawin yang tersemat di jari istrinya memantulkan cahaya biru saat terkena pancaran sinar lampu jalanan. Ia masih memakai cincin itu sampai sekarang, padahal perempuan ini telah meminta cerai.

"Hihihi."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tertawa, Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak!"

"Hah? Ada yang aneh. Cepat ceritakan. Ya?"

"Cincin… kau masih memakai cincin itu."

"Ah, ini… iya. Aku tidak kepikiran. Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah semuanya diputuskan. Perceraian itu, maksudku."

"Hal seperti itu takkan ada."

"…"

"Hari ini kita kembali ke hotel dulu, lalu besok kita kembali ke Seoul."

"…"

"Tolong aku, Sungmin. Ya?"

"…"

"Ayo pulang ke rumah."

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. _Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menolongnya. Tadi ia berkata bahwa selama ini ia juga menderita, sekarang ia memintaku menolongnya. Aku tahu ia sedang menunggu jawabanku. Haah, rumah. Kembali ke keseharian yang rumit._

_Hei, Kyuhyun… tidak bisakah jika kita terus begini? Aku mencintaimu dan anakku, tapi aku masih sedikit ragu. Hidup perempuan biasa yang mencintai suami dan anaknya, apakah sesulit ini untuk mendapatkan kehidupan itu? Jika aku kembal ke rumah dengan kondisi seperti ini, mungkin aku akan terus mengusik Kyuhyun dengan senjataku yang bernama 'perceraian'. Mungkin aku akan menggendong anakku dan kabur ke rumah orang tuaku. Akankah lelaki ini akan terus mencintaiku jika peristiwa-peristiwa seperti itu menjadi keseharianku? _

_Lalu, bisakah aku terus mengatakan kepada lelaki ini bahwa aku mencintainya? Bisakah? Apa yang dilakukan perempuan lain dalam situasi seperti __i__ni? Keputusan apa yang diambil perempuan bijaksana lain saat dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini? Aku terlalu…_ "Ah, sepertinya aku menikah dalam usia yang terlalu muda, Kyuhyun."

Sungmin, yang bukan seorang perempuan bijaksana maupun pintar, menyalahkan umurnya yang masih muda atas kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Menyalahkan semuanya kepada umur muda yang masih belum mengenal dunia. Menyalahkan keadaannya yang masih tetap menyesakkan hingga sekarang walau ia telah lebih dewasa.

Lalu, ia pun mengeluarkan emosinya. Emosi yang selama ini ia pendam kepada suaminya.

"Lihat aku! Aku yang masih muda sudah mengandung dan terlihat mengerikan. Aku sudah menikah, tapi aku tidak bisa menjaga ibu mertua dan suamiku sendiri. Walaupun aku sudah berusaha keras, kemampuanku untuk mengurus pekerjaan rumah tidak membaik. Mungkin aku harus menunggu seratus tahun lagi. Ibu mertua tidak pernah menyukaiku. Anak kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar akan segera melahirkan seorang anak.

Aku mengerti kenapa ibu mertua selalu menertawakanku. Kalau tidak ada ibu kandungku, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa membesarkan anak ini sendirian. Mungkin aku akan terus menelepon ibuku dan pergi ke Banpho setiap hari. Aku tahu pasti akan begitu. orang seperti harus menjadi seorang ibu…"

"Cerewet."

"Hah!"

_Mustahil. Tidak mungkin. Aku sedang mengeluarkan seluruh kenyataan tragis yang akan terjadi, tapi orang yang kusebut suami malah hanya mengelua__r__kan sepatah kata pendek, dan kata itu adalah 'cerewet'. Semua kenyataan menyedihkan yang selama ini kusembunyikan di hati keluar. Aku harus marah. Harus marah. _

"Kyuhyun, pasti kau tidak mengerti perkataanku karena bukan kau yang mengandung dan harus melahirkan anak ini, kan?"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya sambil menatap Sungmin yang terkena cahaya yang masuk dari jendela mobil. Ekspresi Kyuhyun sangat serius, jarinya terus mengetuk-ngetuk setir mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Sungmin, kalau aku… memikirkan seberapa sulit dan menyakitkannya bagimu saat melahirkan… aku… aku memang tidak bisa membantumu melahirkan, tapi kita kan bisa membesarkan anak kita bersama. Semua akan lancar-lancar saja jika kita melakukannya bersama. Kau takkan membesarkan anak kita sendirian. Ya?"

_Bersama? _

Harusnya Sungmin mencari celah dari perkataan Kyuhyun dan menolaknya mentah-mentah, tapi Sungmin selalu terbayang akan suaminya yang sedang menggendong anaknya dengan bahagia. Terbayang akan sosok lelaki besar yang sibuk memeluk anaknya. Sungmin membayangkan suami dan anaknya tidur siang bersama di hari Minggu siang yang santai. Ia membayangkan hal-hal tersebut saat memandang mata Kyuhyun. Membuat Sungmin tidak dapat berpikir akan hal lain. Mata Kyuhyun penuh dengan keseriusan dan meminta Sungmin untuk percaya padanya.

_Sungmin, kau berbuat bodoh lagi. _

"Tentang Ibu, aku minta maaf," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ibu bisa bersikap seperti itu padamu karena Ibu yang selama ini yang kutahu adalah sosok yang berpendidikan dan sangat rasional. Aku tahu ibu kadang bersikap dingin terhadapmu, tapi kau tak pernah menyangka Ibu bisa berbuat lebih, karena aslinya ia orang yang penyayang. Hari itu, kau ingat perkataan Ibu hari itu? Kau mau aku menceritakan semuanya? Menceritakan tentang siapa… aku sebenarnya."

Ia masih ingin memperpanjang masalah hari itu. Sungmin sudah dapat menebak garis besar permasalahan tersebut, tapi ia tetap ingin mendengar cerita lengkapnya. Sesaat, ia merasa ragu. Bayangan gelap muncul di wajah pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun, bayangan seseorang yang kalah telak. Tidak ada yang akan percaya bahwa bayangan itu dapat muncul di wajah Kyuhyun walau mereka melihatnya sendiri secara langsung. Bayangan yang membuat Sungmin bimbang. Kyuhyun sangat tampan dan pintar. Ia memang mudah terbawa emosi, tapi bukan orang yang hidup dalam kegelapan.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang sepertinya hendak menceritakan semuanya kepadanya.

_Dasar bodoh. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan masa lalumu, karena hal itu takkan pernah menggoyahkan perasaanku padamu sedikit pun_. "Cukup. Aku tidak ingin tahu… bagaimana kau hidup sewaktu belum mengenalku. Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu. Kyuhyun yang kukenal adalah Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapanku. Orang yang berpacaran, lalu menikah denganku selama tiga tahun. Orang yang kucintai. Kyuhyun, jangan terus berpegangan pada masa lalu yang tidak mungkin bisa kau perbaiki. Jika kau ingin membicarakan tentang masa lalumu, ceritakanlah… kepada anak kita saat ia sudah besar. Ceritakan, bagaimana kau lahir dan bagaimana kau tumbuh dewasa. Aku… kau tidak perlu menceritakannya kepadaku."

"Iya."

Sungmin ingin mengakhiri topik ini saat kata 'iya' keluar dari mulut suaminya, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun masih ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Kyuhyun terus berbicara, helaan napasnya terus keluar tanpa henti.

"Ibu… sempat dirawat di rumah sakit. Hari itu aku keterlaluan padanya."

"…?"

Sungmin tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka. Apa yang ia lakukan sampai orang kuat seperti Ibu mertua bisa masuk rumah sakit? Tidak, aku lebih terkejut karena tidak mungkin anak yang paling berbakti di dunia bisa berbuat keterlaluan pada ibunya sendiri.

"Hmmm… aku minta maaf dan mohon ampunnya karena telah mengecewakannya. Aku juga berkata bahwa aku akan menebus semua dosaku pada Ibu, dan akan menghapus namaku dari kartu keluarga. Aku memintanya untuk mengampuni anak yang tidak sopan ini. Aku berkata padanya, bahwa aku berterima kasih atas berkah yang Ibu berikan selama ini, dan aku akan membayar semua uang yang telah ibu keluarkan untukku tanpa kurang sepeser pun. Aku berkata bahwa aku akan mengembalikan namaku menjadi Kim Kyuhyun lagi. Aku adalah orang seperti ini, Sungmin. Orang yang menyedihkan… konyol, kan?"

"Itu, mustahil…"

Walaupun ibu mertua Sungmin bukan ibu kandung Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu ia mencintai Kyuhyun dengan caranya sendiri. Sungmin tahu bahwa cara bicara Kyuhyun yang sopan, sikapnya yang tidak suka berbasa-basi, kepintarannya saat mengatasi masalah, dan semua hal baik lainnya adalah hasil ajaran ibunya. Kecuali masalah yang berhubungan dengan Sungmin, ibu Kyuhyun merupakan sosok yang mirip seratus persen dengan Kyuhyun.

Keterlaluan. Bukan 'agak' tapi 'sangat' keterlaluan.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kyuhyun…."

"Aku tahu, tahu. Sungmin, aku tahu… aku orang yang tidak tahu balas budi, aku orang yang paling jahat di dunia. Walaupun aku orang seperti itu, ada hal yang ingin kulindungi, Sungmin. yaitu, harga diriku, istriku, anakku, hanya tiga hal itu. Darah siapa yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku, ajaran apa yang kupelajari saat aku tumbuh dewasa, hal-hal itu tidak penting. Seorang pria berusia tiga puluh tahun lebih, tidak bisa menjaga satu pun hal yang ingin dilindunginya, apa orang seperti itu bisa disebut sebagai lelaki? Hahaha… kotor sekali. Sampai sini saja aku menjelaskannya, ya, Sungmin."

"Sekarang… apakah ibu mertua sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Iya."

Mungkin Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menyudahi pembicaraan ini, karena jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat pendek. Walaupun begitu, Sungmin ingin berkata lebih. _Aaah, Ibu mertua, aku tidak pernah mengira akan berpihak kepada Ibu walau hanya sekali dalam hidu__p__ku… roda kehidupan memang selalu berputar. _

"Walaupun begitu, kau tetap putra ibumu. Apa pun yang orang katakan, siapa pun yang memandangimu…. Kau tetap putra ibumu. Anak dan ibu yang sangat tampan dan cantik. Hal yang selalu membuatku bersyukur saat melihat kalian berdua."

"Iya…"

_Iya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak dapat mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku juga adalah Kim Kyuhyun. Walau aku ingin melupakannya, walau aku ingin menutupinya, Sungmin. _

Mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun melaju ke pusat perkotaan, melintasi jalanan tepi laut yang kosong dan hanya diterangi lampu jalan Natrium berwarna kuning di pinggir jalan. Sungmin tidak asing dengan pemandangan di sekitar pusat kota. Ia pernah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya, dan akhir-akhir ini ia semakin sering melewatinya. Mobil pinjaman melintasi jalanan yang dibingkai pohon-pohon berwarna kebiruan, pohon-pohon yang tidak mati walau diterpa musim dingin. Terlihat sebuah hotel mewah. Sungmin mencoba mengubah suasana yang dingin dan berbicara dengan ceria.

"Waaah, keren. Dimana kamarmu? Dari sana laut terlihat, tidak?"

"Iya."

"Laut malam di Pulau Jeju keren, kan! Kadang, aku berjalan-jalan keluar untuk menikmati pantai di malam hari."

"Apa? Angin malam yang dingin tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Kau harus memikirkan tubuhmu, Sungmin."

"Tidak sedingin yang kau pikirkan, kok."

"Tetap tidak boleh. Aku akan memaafkanmu karena sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa melakukan hal yang tidak boleh kau lakukan."

Saat mereka tiba di pintu masuk hotel, _doorman_ langsung berlari keluar untuk memberi salam kepada mereka dan mengambil kunci mobil. Kyuhyun berjalan memutari mobil untuk Sungmin. ia memeluk dan menggendong Sungmin yang tidak bertenaga sama sekali.

Sungmin merasa sangat putus asa. Perutnya yang sudah sangat membesar dan dua lapis mantel yang sedang dipakainya membuatnya merasa seperti gajah laut. Bulat dan besar. Gajah laut yang besar. _Ia tidak ingin mengajakku masuk ke lobi hotel dengan menggendongku seperti ini, kan? Oh dasar!_

Kyuhyun terus melangkah pasti menuju lobi, membuat Sungmin yang berusaha melepaskan dirinya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Turunkan aku, Kyuhyun. Cepat! Tidak enak dilihat. Cepat turunkan aku sebelumnya ada yang melihat."

"Siapa yang akan melihat kita pada jam segini? Jangan bergerak! Lenganku bisa lepas karena kau terlalu berat."

"!"

_Kemana perginya kata-kata manis yang seharusnya diucapkan kepada perempuan hamil? Ia malah mengatakan bahwa lengannya akan lepas karena aku terlalu berat! Jahat! Memang siapa yang menyebabkanku men__jadi__ seperti ini__, hah?_

Kemudian, badan Sungmin menjadi kaku seperti papan gipsum setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin menghancurkan senyum yang terlukis di wajah suaminya yang kurus dan terlihat tajam. Bohong. Sebenarnya, Sungmin sangat ingin mencium wajah itu. Sungmin ingin menyentuh senyum itu.

_Ah, lebih baik aku menutup mata. Kenapa aku malah jadi menging__i__nkan suamiku saat aku marah? Apa aku masih waras? Ayo, pejamkan mata dari suami yang selalu mengganggu penglihatanku. Ayo pejamkan mata. Aku pasti bisa menahan rasa ini jika aku tidak melihatnya. _

Saat Kyuhyun yang masih menggendong Sungmin sampai di kamarnya, istrinya yang cantik sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Sungmin telah tertidur lelap. Sungmin terlelap dengan masih memegang ujung baju hangat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menidurkannya di kasur, tapi Sungmin masih tetap memegangi ujung baju hangatnya. Tangan putih istrinya, dengan cincin kawin biru berkilau, di atas hangat abu-abu yang lembut.

"_Kalau aku memakainya saat tidur, paginya tanganku akan membengkak dan sakit…"_

Itu jawaban istrinya saat Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa Sungmin tidak memakai cincin kawinnya. Setelah Kyuhyun melihatnya sekarang, sepertinya engsel jari istrinya yang memakai cincin kawin tersebut benar-benar membengkak. Lalu, kulit di sekitar cincin kawin tersebut juga terlihat mengelupas. Sungmin selalu memutar-mutar cincinnya setiap kali ada kesempatan. Apa karena itu? Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan istrinya dengan hati-hati dan menciumnya. Tangan yang masih halus, tapi sekarang terasi lebih berisi. Benar, sepertinya tangannya sedikit membengkak.

"Huuuh…"

Kyuhyun menghela napas pendek dan melepaskan cincin dari tangan istrinya. Terlihat sebuah bekas berwarna merah di tempat cincin itu tadi tersemat. Istrinya bodoh, juga seorang pembohong. Selama ini ia memakai cincin kawin mereka sampai jarinya terluka. Ia terus memakai cincin sampai tangannya seperti ini, ia tidak pernah melepaskan cincin itu, tapi ia melayangkan gugatan cerai kepada Kyuhyun. _Orang bodoh dan pembohong. Ah, aku takkan pernah bisa menyingkirkan kata 'cerewet' dari dirinya. Juga kata 'kekanakan'. Namun, ia patut dicintai da__n__ sangat cantik. _

"Sungmin, aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun merebahkan badannya dengan hati-hati di samping istrinya, membuat Sungmin bergerak menyesuaikan posisi tidurnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelusuri alis istrinya dengan jarinya yang kurus. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali… tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun pun ikut tertidur. Ia tertidur lelap, tidur lelapnya yang pertama selama beberapa bulan ini. Suara napas istrinya yang pendek-pendek menjadi lagu pengiring tidur anak mereka kelak dan mereka akhirnya bisa tertidur dengan tenang dalam dekapan satu sama lain. Malam biru di Pulau Jeju yang membahagiakan… semakin bertambah dalam.

**TBC **

**Q: KyuMin kenapa sering bertengkar? Kapan baikan?**

A: Pasangan yang selalu beradu mulut biasanya pasangan yang nyaman satu sama lain. Mereka bisa mengeluarkan unek-unek mereka tanpa ragu, walau terkadang itu untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan. Dan ini mereka sudah baikan… XD *tebar coklat*

**Q: Kyuhyun akan kembali ke Seoul dengan membawa Sungmin lagi kan? Kapan mereka ke Seoul?**

A: KyuMin di sini sudah baikan dan artinya Kyuhyun tentu membawa Sungmin kembali ke Seoul, buat apa ia ninggalin Sungmin yang sudah hamil lima bulan… hihi… bab depan mereka kembali ke Seoul.

**Q: Gaya ff ini kelabu ya?**

A: Kalau dibilang memang iya, tapi aku pribadi suka ff yang kaya begini… karena kalau ada sweet moment nya langsung kerasa banget~ makasih buat Kim Ji-Oh-ssi dah! Huehehehe *ketawa nista*

**Q: Sungmin sensitif?**

A: Iyaaa…. Sungmin kan lagi hamil di sini, jadi sensitif banget, jadi harap maklum dengan kelakuannya yang begitu.

**Q: Kyuhyun sama Yesung bakal baikan nggak?**

A: Just wait for it ;)

.

Kita berjumpa kembali di bab ini readers! XD

Iya, selama ini yang menjadi inti masalah mereka memang ibu angkat Kyu dan Kyu udah tau semuanya tentang kelakuan ibunya itu kepada Sungmin, kalian juga tau kan apa yang sudah di lakukan Kyu kepada ibu angkatnya itu? Sayangnya gak sampai meninggal XP #Plak

Oh iya, selamat hari raya ya buat yang ngerayain! :D

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! m(_ _)m

And Also Thanks To:

**Tiasicho, dirakyu, kyuminlovelovelove, UyunElfRyeowook, Maximumelf, merli. san. 7, Guest, ajid kyumin, Lee Sanghyun, Ai Rin Lee, Guest, Ayyu084Elf, therisia, Cho Minyu, Ri Yong Kim, shawon20, MalaJaeWook, aidafuwafuwa, Han Neul Ra, tyasagustina81, abilhikmah, Vhentea, aristae, kang young jin, kyuminalways89, riesty137, kimteechul, Heeni, NA, JiYoo861015, Kikyu Cho, Heldamagnae** yang udah review~

.

Ready for the next chapter?

**-Serina**

_Edited Once._


	17. Ke Seoul Lagi

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | ****Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash****/Flame****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Keenam Belas**

**Ke Seoul Lagi**

**Jika kita mengesampingkan perasaan obsesif dan lebih memperhatikan pasangan kita, cinta akan terlihat. Dan kita akan mencintai pasangan kita dengan benar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang telah diperkirakan, keesokan paginya Sungmin langsung kembali ke Seoul. Kyuhyun bergegas membereskan barang-barang sejak pagi, membuat Sungmin tidak sempat berpikiran macam-macam. Bahkan, Sungmin hanya sempat bertemu sekilas dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae di bandara. Mereka tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa, kecuali berbagi salam perpisahan pendek. Sungmin harus meninggalkan pulau indah dan teman-temannya yang sudah menerimanya dan anaknya, tapi kenangan yang dalam telah terukir di hatinya. Pulau yang terlihat biru dari atas langit. Tidak lama kemudian, pulau itu pun menghilang, tapi Sungmin tidak akan melupakan tempat itu untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

Salju turun dengan lebat saat suaminya menggandengnya dengan terburu-buru begitu mereka tiba di Seoul. Padahal, jelas-jelas di atas tadi tersembunyi langit biru yang cerah, tapi kenapa langit Seoul terlihat sangat gelap? Seakan menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Kyuhyun membelikan Sungmin mantel di _duty free shop—_seharusnya mereka tidak bisa belanja di sana karena hanya berpergian dalam negeri, tapi entah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sehingga bisa berbelanja di sana. Dan sekarang Sungmin memakai mantel yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin basah dan dingin.

Sungmin meresa manusia memang tidak pernah puas, ia bisa hidup tenang di Pulau Jeju yang memiliki angin lebih kuat dan dingin daripada di Seoul, tapi ia tetap merasa angin utara yang sekarang bertiup benar-benar kejam.

_Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja, ah_. Sungmin merapikan ujung mantelnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Mantel panjang yang sepertinya berukuran dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran biasa yang ia pakai. Sungmin merasa seperti beruang kutub. Beruang gendut yang berguncang saat berjalan. Namun, Sungmin harus tetap merapikan bajunya dengan rapat agar anaknya tidak kedinginan, agar anaknya diselimuti kehangatan.

"Dingin? Kita hanya perlu berjalan sampai ke depan sana, kok. Ke tempat sopir Shin menunggu."

"Iya."

Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara di telepon entah dengan siapa—mungkin kantor—saat melihat istrinya terus-menerus merapatkan mantelnya. Ia khawatir dan langsung meyakinkan Sungmin kalau sebentar lagi mereka sampai. Setelah itu, kembali berbicara di telepon dan kemudian memeluk pundak Sungmin selesainya ia berbicara di telepon.

Di mata Sungmin, hanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat bercahaya di tengah cuaca yang membuat pemandangan sekeliling menjadi kelabu. Bentuk wajahnya yang tegas dan kulit pucatnya, tapi matanya hidup dan ia juga tersenyum cerah. Uap putih terlihat di depan bibirnya yang masih tersenyum. Uap putih beraroma _mint_, aroma yang sangat pekat hingga Sungmin membayangkan uap putih itu akan segera berubah menjadi berwarna hijau. Tidak adil jika orang seperti Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan uap putih yang membosankan. Yang pantas baginya adalah uap berwarna kehijauan, seperti tanaman herbal. _Ibu sangat konyol, ya, Nak? _Sungmin pun terkikik kecil sendiri menyadari betapa konyol pemikirannya barusan.

"Pak Direktur, silakan masuk. Eh, Nyonya Besar!"

Sopir Shin yang muncul sambil menyetir mobil perusahaan berwarna hitam terlihat sangat senang saat melihat Sungmin. Sopir berambut putih itu membungkuk dalam-dalam sampai kepalanya hampir menyentuh tanah. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar sambil memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun, lalu membukakan pintu mobil. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin duduk dengan hati-hati, lalu memutari bagian belakang mobil dan duduk di sebelah Sungmin. mobil yang mereka tumpangi adalah mobil terbesar buatan Korea, tapi langsung terasa sempit saat Kyuhyun masuk dan duduk di dalamnya. Sungmin yang sudah merasa sesak bertambah sesak dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit Sungmin. Oh iya, Sekretaris Kim sudah memesan tempat belum, ya?"

"Ah, tadi Sekretaris Kim menelepon saya, beliau sudah memesan rumah sakit, Pak Direktur."

"Benar?"

"Rumah sakit? Aku tidak apa, kok, Kyuhyun. Kita pulang saja."

"Kau lelah, ya? Maaf. Walaupun begitu, kau tetap harus ke rumah sakit. Ini bukan karena aku tidak percaya pada dokter di Pulau Jeju, lho."

"Aku tidak lelah, tapi…"

"Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit dulu. Ya?"

"Iya."

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke rumah sakit dengan mata berbinar, dengan wajah dihiasi senyuman, dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat, sehingga Sungmin tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak' kepada suaminya. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cerah. Di mata cerah tersebut terlihat bayangan seorang perempuan besar mirip beruang kutub dengan ekspresi seperti sedang melayang. Sungmin entah kenapa masih merasa lucu melihat badannya. Beruang kutub…

"Lagi…."

"Eh? Ya?"

"Haaah, lebih baik kau melepas cincin itu, Sungmin."

"Ah…!"

Kyuhyun menyentuh jari Sungmin dengan ekspresi kaku setelah melihat Sungmin yang memutar-mutar cincinnya tanpa sadar, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Cincin bercahaya biru yang menutupi lecet merah di kulit Sungmin. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun bersusah payah berpura-pura tidak melihat, tapi tangan Sungmin terlihat gemetar. Tepatnya, tangan Sungmin mulai gemetar saat mereka tiba di Seoul. Sayang sekali. Aku jadi kesal.

"Jarimu jadi luka, kan. Tanganmu membengkak, tapi kau masih saha memutar-mutar cincinmu, lama-lama kulit tanganmu bisa copot."

Kyuhyun mengunci tatapannya ke cincin di jari Sungmin. ia berpura-pura tidak peduli pada tangan Sungmin yang gemetar. Cincin kawin itu selalu tersemat di jari istrinya dan hanya bisa melukai istrinya, yang sebenarnya tidak menyukai cincin tersebut, tapi tetap mengenakannya karena takut kepada suaminya. Istrinya yang sudah melarikan diri dan meminta cerai, tapi masih tidak bisa melepaskan cincin kawinnya… apakah ini karena Sungmin masih memiliki perasaan pada pernikahan ini? Atau karena ia takut dimarahi Kyuhyun? Padahal sekalipun Sungmin melepaskan cincin kawin itu, ia tetap istri Kyuhyun dan ibu dari anaknya, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyadari hal ini sebelumnya? Kenapa saat itu Kyuhyun malah marah pada Sungmin?

_Ah, cincin dari orang sepertiku. Sekarang, aku bahkan tidak ingin melihat cincin itu._

Jari tangan Kyuhyun yang panjang dan kurus berusaha melepaskan cincin dari jari tangan Sungmin, dengan gerakan yang sama saat ia menyematkan cincin itu di pesta pernikahan mereka. Lalu, ia mengangkat tangan Sungmin dan meniup-niup lecetnya dengan uap hangat dari mulutnya. Kelopak mata Sungmin menjadi berat, tangannya pun berhenti bergetar. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang terasa jauh lebih ringan.

Senang, hangat, bahagia.

Tidak ada hal baru di rumah sakit, kecuali dokter yang terus memuji Sungmin karena ia telah menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik. Kekhawatiran Kyuhyun yang bercampur dengan perasaan bersalah juga mulai menghilang saat mendengar dokter yang terus-menerus mengatakan bahwa ibu dan anak dalam kandungan sangat sehat.

Di luar perkiraan, Kyuhyun yang sampai gemetar karena terlalu bahagia akan kehadiran anak pertamanya malah terdiam seribu bahasa di ruang tunggu. Kyuhyun tidak seperti calon ayah lain yang memenuhi rumah sakit hingga rumah sakit itu terlihat seperti pasar. Ia sangat tenang dan tidak terlihat tegang sama sekali. Hanya senyum bahagia yang terlihat di wajahnya.

Namun, saat Kyuhyun mendengar detak jantung anaknya di ruang konsultasi dokter, ternyata Kyuhyun yang tak terkalahkan selama ini sama saja dengan calon ayah yang lain. Napasnya memburu seperti mesin kereta api uap, matanya berkedip-kedip sambil memandang takjub jantung anaknya yang berdetak. Kyuhyun, yang dipenuhi rasa haru menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat. Ia menciumi perut Sungmin yang sudah sangat membesar sambil menyapa anaknya.

"Halo, Nak. Ini Ayah, Ayah. Senang bertemu denganmu, Nak… ini Ayah."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun menyapa nyawa baru yang sedang singgah di perut besar istri tercintanya. Ia berkata… aku ayahmu. Senang bertemu denganmu. Ia mengatakan itu dengan penuh keceriaan.

.

.

.

Sopir mereka mengemudikan mobil ke arah rumah mereka sepulang dari rumah sakit. Sudah lima bulan lalu Sungmin terakhir kali tinggal di rumah mereka. Entah mengapa, ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Kita ke Seong Bok-Dong dulu saja."

Akhirnya, Sungmin mengatakannya juga. Sungmin telah berlatih mengatakan hal itu. Walaupun begitu, hatinya tetap terasa berat, seperti ada sebuah batu besar dari perutnya yang ingin keluar melalui dadanya. Ia merasa telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda dengan keinginannya. Lalu, ia bisa merasakan tatapan tidak percaya Kyuhyun padanya.

"Lain waktu saja. Lebih baik kita pulang ke rumah saja, Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mengerti kalau sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pergi ke Seong Bok-Dong, ke rumah ibu mertuanya, tapi ia hanya menghela napas pendek dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus pergi ke sana sekarang juga agar semuanya selesai dan ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. "Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang. Lebih baik kita bertemu sekarang."

Kyuhyun pun mengusap-usap tangan Sungmin yang lecet karena cincin kawin mereka, entah untuk menghibur atau untuk mengatakan bahwa Sungmin tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun tentang Seong Bok-Dong. Sungmin memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau kan ada di sampingku. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Benar, kan?"

"Iya."

Rumah mertua di Seong Bok-Dong masih tetap terlihat menakutkan bagi Sungmin. orang-orang yang bekerja di sana tampak tidak senang—malah ketakutan—saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang. Sungmin, yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang berdiri tegak seperti pohon pinus, merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa berbeda di rumah itu, tapi Sungmin tidak tahu apa.

"Ibu dimana?"

Seorang pelayan langsung menunjukkan tangannya ke lantai atas saat Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu. Reaksi pelayan itu sangat konyol, tapi tidak ada yang tertawa. Kyuhyun memegangi pundak Sungmin untuk menolongnya menaiki tangga. Semua pelayan di lantai atas langsung menghela napas panjang saat melihat mereka. Mereka melewati ruang tamu lantai dua, dan berjalan semakin dekat ke arah kamar ibu Kyuhyun. Pelayan yang berjaga di sana terlihat ragu-ragu. Ia terus menatap mata Kyuhyun. Walaupun Sungmin tersenyum, bibi itu tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dan hanya memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Sedang tidur?"

"Iya, Pak Direktur. Ibu baru saja masuk untuk tidur siang."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan bertanya kepadanya. "Bagaimana? Mau menunggu?"

"Kita tunggu di ruang tamu saja."

"Iya."

Saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membalikkan badan untuk menuju ruang tamu, terdengar suara Ibu dari dalam kamar.

"….Suruh mereka masuk, Bi."

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tangannya yang sedang memegang gagang pintu terasa seperti tersengat listrik. Sungmin memastikan keberadaan Kyuhyun di belakangnya, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar.

"Apa kabar, Bu?"

Ibu Kyuhyun melihat sekilas ke arah perut Sungmin, lalu mengalihkan tatapan dinginnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya, kau memutuskan untuk meneruskan pernikahan bodoh ini? Lihat umurmu, kenapa kau masih bodoh seperti anak kecil? Dasar anak bodoh."

"Ibu, selama ini Ibu sehat-sehat saja, kan?"

Sungmin mengulang salamnya kepada ibu Kyuhyun. Namun, tetap saja, salamnya tidak menarik perhatian Ibu sedikit pun. Lenyap begitu saja di udara, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tidak berniat untuk menanggapi pertanyaan yang di tujukan padanya tadi. Perang dingin kembali terjadi di antara ibu-anak itu.

"Apa ka…"

"di matamu aku terlihat baik-baik saja? Bagaimana mungkin kalian berdua bisa sebodoh ini?"

Ibu Kyuhyun menyerang Sungmin yang terus mengulang salamnya seperti robot. Saat itulah Sungmin baru dapat memberanikan diri untuk menatap ibu Kyuhyun.

Mengejutkan.

_Ini benar ibu mertuaku?_ Sungmin memperhatikan ibu Kyuhyun. Rambut yang biasa disisir dengan rapid an ditata ke atas kini tergerai tidak beraturan, ibu yang biasanya memakai pakaian ala Barat dan terlihat cantik kini duduk di tempat tidur dengan memakai pakaian yang kusut. Rambut yang biasanya dicat rapi kini terlihat mulai memutih di bagian akarnya. Wajah ibu Kyuhyun memerah seketika; mungkin ia sadar Sungmin meneliti setiap perubahan dalam dirinya.

Sungmin terkejut melihat ibu Kyuhyun yang biasanya elegan dan sangat lembut berubah menjadi sehancur ini. Sepertinya ia telah benar-benar menjadi seorang pasien yang sakit parah, walau hanya sebentar berada di rumah sakit. Mana mungkin.

"Ibu tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu kepada Sungmin…!"

"Cukup, Kyuhyun. Cukup."

Sungmin berbisik kepada Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan amarahnya. Sungmin mengirimkan sinyal dengan matanya, yang mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tajam, tanda tidak mau menuruti perkataan Sungmin, tapi pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah.

Klik.

Kyuhyun keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Sungmin duduk di kamar yang penuh dengan kesunyian. Ia terus memaki pandangannya pada meja di samping tempat tidur, sementara ibu Kyuhyun sepertinya terus-menerus memandangi daerah siku tangan Sungmin. sungmin merasa suasana canggung ini bisa membuatnya gila.

"Anak laki-laki, kan?"

"Belum tahu."

"Kenapa jawabanmu begitu?"

Ibu memancarkan tatapan dingin dan Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ini adalah pemandangan lama yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Akhir-akhir ini, rumah sakit tidak mau memberi tahu jenis kelamin anak karena dianggap sebagai tindakan ilegal. Anak harus dilahirkan terlebih dulu jika ingin tahu jenis kelaminnya."

"Huh! Sepertinya perempuan."

"Mungkin saja."

Mungkin juga tidak karena presentasenya lima puluh lima puluh.

Sungmin bertanya kepada ibu Kyuhyun sambil memijat-mijat dahinya yang terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

"Kondisi ibu benar-benar tidak baik, ya? Aku dengar Ibu lama dirawat di rumah sakit. Ibu harus cepat sembuh dan bangun dari tempat tidur lagi."

"Walaupun kau tidak mengatakan itu, Ibu akan tetap bangun dari tempat tidur ini. Lagi pula Ibu sudah merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang."

"Iya."

Tentu saja, tentu saja.

Kesunyian yang canggung mulai terasa lagi. Kesunyian berat dan tebal, yang tidak kunjung dipecahkan oleh Sungmin maupun ibu Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggigit-gigit bibir keringnya sambil menahan keinginan untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Dan setelah beberapa saat, Sungmin akhirnya bisa juga berkata dengan susah payah.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan… sesuai keinginan ibu, aku… aku telah mencoba mengajak Kyuhyun bercerai. Aku mengakui bahwa aku bukanlah menantu yang ibu sukai. Aku juga telah mendengar semua perkataan kasar Kyuhyun kepada ibu. Itu semua gara-gara aku. Jadi… jadi aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan terpukul, tapi… ibu, kami takkan berpisah. Tidak, sekarang kam tidak bisa berpisah. Kemarin aku benar-benar mencoba untuk berpisah, bu."

"Berisik. Jangan bicara tentang hal seperti itu."

"Tidak, bu. Dengarkan aku sampai selesai. Aku sudah menetapkan hati dan mencoba hidup terpisah dari Kyuhyun selama beberapa bulan. Walaupun begitu, semua gagal. Aku langsung menyesal saat bertemu lagi dengannya karena hidup berpisah. Kami tidak bisa hidup dengan orang lain, bu."

"Kau sedang menulis novel roman, ya?"

"Ibu."

Sungmin bahkan belum mengeluarkan setengah dari isi hatinya, tapi ibu sudah memperlihatkan kemuakan dan kekesalannya. Sungmin melangkah mendekati ibu Kyuhyun dengan susah payah. Namun, ibu malah berbaring dan membalikkan badannya dari Sungmin. punggungnya kecil, tapi terlihat keras. Lidah Sungmin langsung kelu melihat penolakan terang-terangan dari ibu Kyuhyun.

Apa pun yang telah Sungmin lakukan, ada gunung yang tetap takkan bisa ia lampaui, da nada lautan yang tidak bisa ia seberangi. Hati Sungmin terasa sangat-sangat berat, sampai ia merasa mau gila.

**.o.**

Kyuhyun terus memandangi taman yang dipenuhi bunga aprikot Jepang sampai ia merasakan kehadiran Sungmin. Sungmin, yang baru keluar dari kamar Ibu, terlihat lemas dan terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menutup pintu kamar Ibu dengan hati-hati dan tenang; terlihat sosok Ibu yang berbaring membelakangi Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, tapi sepertinya benar-benar tidak ada kemajuan dala hubungan Sungmin dan ibunya.

"Sungmin, bungan aprikot Jepang sudah mulai merekah. Mau lihat?"

"Mana?"

_Akankah perasaan Sungmin membaik jika diajak melihat-lihat bunga?_ Itulah yang berada dipikiran Kyuhyun untuk membuat Sungmin merasa lebih baik sebelum ia kembali memperhatikan bunga aprikot. Beberapa batang pohon bunga aprikot Jepang yang di rawat oleh tukang kebun selama puluhan tahun terlihat tumbuh sehat di bawah balkon. Bunga yang tumbuh prematur, putih dan kecil, bunga yang memberi semangat pada musim dingin yang tidak berwarna. Wajah Sungmin juga sepertinya telah hidup kembali.

"Padahal masih dingin, kok sudah mekar, ya? Cantik sekali."

"Berarti bunga aprikot ini sudah matang saat anak kita lahir, kan? Benar, kan? Pasti sudah lahir saat buahnya matang, kan?"

"Iya."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingin makan buah aprikot saat melihat beberapa bunga kuntum bunga yang bergelantungan di pohon itu.

Sepertinya akan lebih baik bagi anak mereka jika dilahirkan di musim semi yang indah, daripada musim dingin yang membekukan. Anak Kyuhyun akan lahir saat buah aprikot sudah matang.

_Harukan aku membuat _apricot wine_ sebagai pengingat kelahiran anakku? Jika di__fermentasi dengan baik, anakku akan mengambil botol _wine_ dari tempat penyimpanan saat ia sudah dewasa, dan kami akan minum bersama. Apa yang akan kami bicarakan, ya? Apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh seorang ayah dan anak yang sudah dewasa saat peringati hari kelahiran anak tersebut? _

"Sungmin, kita harus membuat _apricot wine_ tahun ini."

"Iya."

"Sepertinya _apricot wine_ yang dibuat tahun ini akan sangat enak."

"Iya."

Khayalannya terlalu prematur, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Kalau Sungmin pasti akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memandangnya, seakan Kyuhyun adalah orang paling aneh di dunia, jika sampai mengetahui apa yang ada di kepalanya. Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun menikmati khayalan itu dan menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang sangat penting, lalu menyimpannya dalam hatinya yang terdalam. Khayalan yang akan menjadi kenyataan dua puluh tahun lagi.

**.o.**

Rumah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terasa sangat nyaman dan damai. Sungmin merasa baru meninggalkan rumah itu sehari, bukan beberapa bulan. Ia disambut dengan hangat oleh bibi penjaga rumahnya, sambutan yang membuatnya merasa senang saat melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah.

Kondisi rumah masih sama persis dengan saat Sungmin meninggalkannya. Sungmin merasa aneh, karena perabotan di dalam rumahnya tidak bergerak sesenti pun dalam setengah tahun. Padahal, biasanya Sungmin selalu memindahkan perabotan ke sana kemari setiap musim berganti. Bahkan, tirai linen musim panas masih terpasang dengan manis di jendela walau sekarang sudah musim dingin.

"Bibi keterlaluan, ya. Bibi kan tahu dimana tirai musim dingin disimpan! Apa-apaan ini? Angin dingin pasti masuk ke dalam. Aku tidak keberatan kalau Bibi tidak memindahkan perabotan, tapi setidaknya Bibi kan bisa mengganti tirai dan bantal tempat duduk.

Sungmin langsung mengomel saat masuk ke rumah. Sebaik apa pun seseorang, ia pasti akan melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang yang dibayarnya. Apakah orang yang dibayar itu hanya akan mengerjakan hal yang disuruh? Akankah ia mengerjakan semuanya seperti melakukan sesuatu untuk keperluannya sendiri? Sungmin melangkah mondar-mandir, memeriksa setiap ruangan sambil menghela napas dan terus mengomel. Namun, sepertinya bibi penjaga rumahnya juga terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aduh, ini karena Pak Direktur. Beliau melarang saya menyentuh apa pun sampai Nyonya pulang dan membereskan semuanya dengan tangan Nyonya sendiri. Mana mungkin saya tidak berpikir untuk mengganti tirai musim panas di udara sedingin ini."

"_Mwo_?"

Sungmin merasa bersalah saat mengetahui perintah suaminya kepada bibi penjaga rumah. Ia juga tidak percaya Kyuhyun bisa berbuat seromantis itu, karena biasanya Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara dan hanya mengatakan hal-hal yang pasti.

"Pak Direktur kan sangat menakutkan kalau marah, beliau tidak akan pandang bulu kalau sudah marah."

"?"

Bagaimana ini? Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang temperamental tidak dapat di elak. Sungmin telah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, bahkan, bibi penjaga rumah pun menyadarinya.

"Ah, sebaiknya saya menaikkan suhu penghangat. Hampir saja saya kena marah karena mau mengganti tirai itu."

"Jadi, begitu. Bibi pasti sangat kesulitan."

Bibi penjaga rumah terlihat senang dan langsung menceritakan segala hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Mulai dari Kyuhyun sering tidur meringkuk di sofa yang membuat Sungmin terkejut. Ia juga sering terbangun tiba-tiba, lalu menelepon ke sana kemari dan memarahi siapa pun yang diteleponnya. Ia akan terus bertanya kepada polisi sampai mereka muak, sebelum pergi dari rumah. Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Watak asli suamiku pasti akan keluar jika ada sesuatu yang tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya._

"Ya, sudah, Bi. Sekarang aku sudah pulang, jadi jangan khawatir."

Bibi yang sudah telanjur berceloteh tentang Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti bicara, sampai Sungmin yang kelelahan masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur siang.

Saat Kyuhyun pulang kerja, Sungmin masih tertidur. Tidur siangnya begitu panjang sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah cukup larut. Lelah yang tidak kunjung hilang terlihat jelas di wajah keduanya. Hari ini memang sangat melelahkan.

Padahal Sungmin sedang hamil, tapi tetap melakukan perjalanan keliling Korea di pagi hari. Setelah tiba di Seoul, ia tidak langsung pulang, malah menghadap ibu mertuanya yang membuatnya bertambah stres. Setelah sampai rumah, ia tidak beristirahat dan malah sibuk memeriksa seisi rumah sambil terus mencereweti bibi penjaga rumahnya.

Walaupun begitu, aku senang karena kau ada di rumah. Kyuhyun membelai-belai rambut panjang istrinya dengan hati-hati. Dirasakannya kelembutan rambut tebal istrinya di sela-sela jarinya. Istrinya yang cantik dan lucu…

"Ehmmm, Kyuhyun?"

"Aku membangunkanmu, ya? Maaf."

"Tidak, memang sudah seharusnya aku bangun sekarang."

Sungmin sedikit terhuyung saat bangun dari tempat tidur yang empuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu menolong Sungmin dengan memegangi pinggangnya. Berkatnya, Sungmin dapat bangun dengan mudah. Wajah Sungmin, yang berkata 'oh' hingga bibirnya membulat saat mencoba bangun, terlihat lebih cerah.

"Kau harus makan," kata Sungmin.

"Ah, aku lapar. Ayo, cepat makan."

Kyuhyun baru sadar ia belum makan saat Sungmin mengingatkannya. Ia melirik jam alarm kecil _glow in the dark_ di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam, tapi entah kenapa, Kyuhyun tidak merasa lapar, juga tidak merasa lelah. Ia merasa selalu kenyang dan nyaman karena istrinya ada di rumah. Walaupun itu mustahil, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa begitu.

Makam malam untuk du aorang diletakkan di meja makan. Sungmin menyendok nasi dari _magic jar_, menghangatkan sup dengan _microwave_, berjalan ke sana kemari di dapur dengan langkah yang sangat sibuk. Ia menyodorkan semangkuk nasi hangat yang masih beruap kepada Kyuhyun, lalu menuang sup _seafood_ jamur pedas yang sangat panas ke dalam mangkuk dan membawanya ke meja makan dengan hati-hati. Terlihat sedikit berbahaya.

"Ah, panas!"

Sungmin meletakkan mangkuk di atas meja makan secepat kilat sampai terdengar bunyi yang cukup keras, lalu buru-buru memegang kedua telinganya untuk menghilangkan rasa panas di tangannya. Kecerobohannya masih belum berubah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, ini sih tidak ada apa-apanya."

Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun yang sibuk meniup-niup tangannya sambil tersenyum—Sungmin menganggap yang terjadi tadi bukanlah hal besar. Kyuhyun memegangi tangan Sungmin sambil memeriksanya dengan teliti. Ujung jari Sungmin terlihat agak memerah keseluruhan, tapi selebihnya tidak apa-apa.

"Harusnya kau memakai sarung tangan, atau setidaknya kau membawanya dengan nampan."

"Uuuh, lelaki selalu mengkhawatirkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti ini."

"Tidak penting? Aku mengkhawatirkan hal tidak penting?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya, dan hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap Sungmin, padahal Kyuhyun benar-benar bermaksud memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba, semua keluh kesah yang selalu ditahan Kyuhyun selama beberapa bulan terakhir terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Keluh kesah yang akhirnya ia keluarkan di ruang makan.

"Harusnya kau berhati-hati agar tidak terluka atau sakit. Kau kan sedang mengandung, jadi kau harus lebih berhati-hati, dong. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu seharian. Kau pikir aku bisa fokus kerja seharian di luar? Apalagi aku harus mengkhawatirkan istri yang ceroboh sepertimu."

Mata Sungmin membulat seperti kelinci. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak percaya sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun. "Itu tidak penting, ah."

Jawaban pendek dari Sungmin yang sulit memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Pasti kau sangat menderita karena harus menahan keluh kesahmu terhadapku, ya, Cho Kyuhyun."

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. Perkataan Sungmin tepat mengenai sasaran. Namun, disisi lain, Kyuhyun memang merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya terhadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat senang Sungmin telah pulang ke rumah, dan juga bahagia karena bisa mencereweti Sungmin atas segala hal yang ia lakukan.

_Benar, aku menyambutmu dengan omelan-omelan kecilku, perasaanmu bagaimana, ya? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa?_

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun yang mengomel di meja makan tadi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri dengan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu'. _Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin._

"Lagi." pinta Sungmin. Ia ingin mendengar lagi dari mulut suaminya.

Tatapan mata Sungmin menjadi semakin lembut. Ekspresi yang sangat disukai Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu." ulang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bersikap seolah tidak peduli dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada mangkuk nasinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." ulang Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin yang sedang menyuap nasi dengan sumpitnya tiba-tiba terdiam terpaku. Ia menatap jendela sambil memutar bola matanya. Istri yang cantik….

"Kyuhyun, suamiku, ayo makan, ya?"

"Kau bilang apa? Kau saja yang makan. Aku akan terus begini." Jawab Kyuhyun dan terus memandangi Sungmin dengan menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada siku diletakkan di atas meja makan.

"Ih, merinding! Hentikan, Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin menghancurkan suasana saat ia memperlihatkan ekspresi jijik, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara. Tiba-tiba, Sungmin memasang wajah serius dan berkata kepada suaminya.

"Aku masih ingat. Saat kau mengatakan… kita akan melakukannya bersama. Kemarin kau bilang begitu, kan. Kita akan melakukan semuanya bersama, bukan hanya melahirkan dan membesarkan anak, lho. Coba katakan kau mencintaiku seratus kali lagi. Aku akan lebih bahagia dan berterima kasih kalau kau mengatakan kita akan selalu melakukan segalanya bersama."

"Iya."

_Iya, aku tahu. Aku juga takkan pernah lupa._

**TBC**

**Q: Kyuhyun keluar dari keluarga Cho?**

A: Nggak kok. Di bab sebelumnya kan ada Kyuhyun bilang: _Dan aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk kembali menjadi Kim Kyuhyun jika aku benar-benar kehilanganmu. _Kyuhyun tidak akan ragu keluar dari keluarga Cho jika ia kehilangan Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya, tapi Sungmin sudah kembali ke dalam dekapannya, jadi nggak jadi. Kyuhyun hanya menggertak dan alhasil Ibunya jatuh sakit karena syok itu saja.

**Q: Apa ayah Kyuhyun akan tahu tentang semua ini?**

A: Kelihatannya mereka akan menutup rapat mulut mereka tentang masalah super sensitif itu.

**Q: Kapan Ibu angkat Kyuhyun itu baik sih?**

A: Dari bab ini, apa menurut kalian ia akan menjadi baik kepada Min? Ia wanita dengan pendirian yang teguh.

**Q: Gaya tulisan Author seperti ini?**

A: Tidak. Saya tergantung dengan ficnya sih. Hehe, ini karena gaya tulisan Kim JI-Oh makanya gaya tulisan saya juga begini dan panggil saya Serina aja ya :3

**.**

Hola! Saya datang membawa bab baru ATW~ *tebar konfeti*

Dan bab depan Sungmin lahiran! Kyaaa~ Lahiran! La—#plak

-Ehem-, tentang bab ini saya pribadi sangat suka bab ini! Apalagi pas Sungmin yang terus minta Kyuhyun bilang 'aku mencintaimu' berkali-kali! Haha! Mereka memang saling mencintai~

And Thanks To:

**abilhikmah, hapsarikyuku, aidafuwafuwa, Ai Rin Lee, UyunElfRyeowook, Kyuminalways89, Guest, Ayyu084Elf, shawon20, merli. san. 7, ajib kyumin, aristae, kyuminlovelovelove, Ri Yong Kim, Maximumelf, therisia, tyasagustina81, Lee Sanghyun, Kyuminjoy, dirakyu, MalaJaeWook, Elf hana sujuCouple, Cho Minyu, Tiasicho, riesty 137, kimteechul, sang2gisa, Park Min Chan, Han Neul Ra, Kikyu Cho, Heeni, Park Rye Min **yang udah nge-review!

Sungmin will give birth! Be happy people! Next? Review!

-**Serina**

_Edited Once._


	18. It's A Girl

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | ****Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash****/Flame****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Ke****tujuh**** Belas**

**IT'S A GIRL**

**Ada sebuah pepatah dalam bahasa asing yang mengatakan "kemalangan tidak datang sendirian'. Tapi setelah dipikir kembali, kebahagiaan juga sering datang membawa pasangan. Itu adalah pemikiran yang harus dimiliki untuk menikmati hidup.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Jadi, dokter bilang besok?"_ tanya Eunhyuk melalui telepon.

"Iya. Kemarin aku menelepon dokterku, katanya mungkin akan lahir dalam tiga atau empat hari."

"_Kau tidak takut? Yaaah, kalau aku pasti sudah ketakutan dan minta dioperasi saja." _

"Anak ini… mana mungkin aku tidak takut? Tapi, apa kau mau tidak berusaha sama sekali dan memutuskan langsung operasi? Aku juga takut, takut."

"_Tapi, kau terdengar seperti orang yang tidak takut sama sekali, deh." _

"Hohoho…. Aku kan cuma pura-pura tidak takut. Memang kau mau mendengarku selalu berkata aku ketakutan setengah mati?"

Eunhyuk menelepon Sungmin untuk menyampaikan kabar bahagia, saat Sungmin sedang merasakan sakit yang menandakan bahwa persalinannya semakin dekat. Tujuan Eunhyuk menelepon adalah untuk mengatakan kalau Donghae melamarnya. _"Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku akan menikah dengan ikan itu." _

"Hei, Donghae kan baik. Ikan apa, sih? Dimana lagi kau bisa menemukan pria sebaik itu? Kaulah pihak yang diuntungkan. Jangan bicara sepatah kata pun dan langsung menikah sana!"

"_Omong-omong, ada yang ingin kukatakan, Sungmin. aduh, kuceritakan tidak, ya. Sial." _

"Apa, sih?"

"_Ikan itu… bagaimana, ya! Haah. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa saat kita mabuk kemarin, tapi ia bilang kita tidur bersama. Ia bilang akan bertanggung jawab dan menikahiku. Sebenarnya sih aku merasa berterima kasih padanya, tapi aku benar-benar bisa frustrasi kalau begini." _

"Kenapa kau bisa frustrasi? Ia kan orang baik. Kenapa kau malah marah karena ia mau bertanggung jawab?"

"_Bukan itu! Aku hanya sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana ia di tempat tidur! orang itu telah mengambil keperawananku, tapi aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Aku jadi kesal dan marah!" _

"Oho…"

"_Oho apanya? Aku kan sudah bersusah payah meneceritakan hal ini dengan maksud agar mendapatkan nasihat berguna dari seorang perempuan yang sudah berumah tangga. Jawab dengan lebih tulus, dong! Ya!" _

[Tut tut—]

"_Suara apa itu? Suara nada selamu ya?" _

"Eh, iya. Sepertinya ibu menelepon. Eunhyuk, sebentar, ya."

"_Berikan jawaban tulus untukku dulu! Ayo!" _

"Huhuhu… hei, kalau kau tidak ingat pengalaman pertamamu, kau pasti akan ingat yang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya, kok. Tidak perlu khawatir, kan? Sudah dulu, ya. Itu jawaban tertulus yang bisa kuberikan. Bye."

[Tut tut—]

"_Padahal, aku sudah membayar mahal untuk menelepon interlokal, tapi hanya ini jawabanmu?" _

"Aku akan membalasnya saat memberikan hadiah di pernikahanmu! Jangan khawatir dan terus kejar Donghae, kau juga harus menyiapkan rumah baru, lho. Hei, sudah dulu, ya. Selamat, Eunhyuk. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi."

Suara keluhan Eunhyuk akhirnya menghilang, digantikan dengan suara suaminya yang rendah dan terdengar sedang kesal.

"_Kok lama sekali, sih? Harusnya kau langsung memastikan siapa yang menelepon kalau ada nada sela. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada urusan penting?" _

"Penting? Ada dokumen yang tertinggal?"

"_Tidak! Itu kan cuma contoh." _

"…"

Berarti tidak ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan. Kyuhyun hanya kesal karena harus menunggu lama sebelum Sungmin mengangkat teleponnya. Sungmin menutup gagang telepon dengan tangannya dan tertawa sendirian.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun selalu menelepon beberapa kali dalam sehari walau tidak ada hal yang penting, membuat perasaan Sungmin sangat senang. Kyuhyun akan merasa tegang dan khawatir jika Sungmin belum mengangkat telepon di deringan ketiga, setelah itu, _catecholamine_—hormon yang memicu stres—akan menyebar di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengambil alih pikirannya.

Kemungkinan melahirkan sendirian bagi Sungmin sangatlah tipis, karena Sungmin sering menelepon ibu kandungnya. Siangnya ia selalu bersama dengan bibi yang bekerja di rumahnya, dan malamnya ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan suaminya yang pulang lebih awal.

Lalu, walaupun kemungkinan untuk melahirkan sendirian terlihat, proses kelahiran tidaklah secepat yang dipikirkan. Menurut dokternya, calon ibu untuk anak pertama biasanya setidaknya membutuhkan enam jam untuk melahirkan. Enam jam adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk berlari ke rumah sakit dimana pun ia berada. Bahkan, dokter juga mengatakan bahwa mungkin Sungmin akan membutuhkan dua belas jam untuk melahirkan. Dengan waktu sepanjang itu, bahwa jika Kyuhyun berada di luar negeri pun ia juga dapat terbang dan berlari kepadanya.

Sepertinya Sungmin terlalu banyak menonton drama, karena selama ini ia selalu membayangkan bahwa setiap ibu hamil akan memegangi perutnya yang sudah membesar, sambil berusaha mati-matian untuk melahirkan seperti yang diperankan oleh aktris wanita di dalam drama. Ck ck ck.

"_Kau dengar aku tidak?" _

"Eh, hah? Kau sedang bicara apa, Kyuhyun?"

"…"

_Ia marah. Marah karena aku tidak mendengarkannya._ _Ah, kenapa tadi aku melamun? Ugh. Mungkin sekarang giliran adrenalin yang menyebar?_ Sungmin hanya bisa menatap ke luar jendela dan memutar bola matanya. Lalu, ia mencoba menenangkan suaminya dengan suara lembut.

"Pinggangku sekarang tidak sakit, kok. Perasaanku juga sedang sangat tenang…"

"_Kaki kirimu yang tadi pagi kram sudah tidak apa-apa?" _

"Iya. Masih sedikit kaku, sih, tapi tidak apa, kok."

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, Kyuhyun mulai mengecek satu per satu hal-hal yang mengganggu dan dikeluhkan Sungmin. saat sedang seperti ini, Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun tidak beda dengan seorang 'ibu mertua'.

_Kuharap anakku akan mirip ayahnya, agar ia juga teliti seperti ini. Sepertinya akan lebih baik daripada harus mirip dengan ibunya yang ceroboh. Tidak, tidak bisa. Aku bisa sakit kepala kalau di rumah ada dua orang seperti itu. Ah, ini harus dipikirkan lagi. _

"_Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Kau diam karena sibuk memikirkan hal lain, kan?" _

"Eh? Iyaa, sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau anak kita memiliki sifat sepertiku. Ya, kan?"

"_Bicara yang tidak-tidak!" _

_Reaksinya terlalu berlebihan. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu-nunggu anak yang mirip dengannya lagi. _

Sungmin—yang karena hanya berbicara lewat telepon dan tidak harus berhadapan secara langsung dengan Kyuhyun—tersenyum saat celotehan Kyuhyun yang tanpa henti terus terdengar dari gagang telepon.

"_Yang penting kau melahirkan dengan selamat dan anak kita bisa tumbuh dengan sehat. Memangnya penting memikirkan anak kita nanti mirip siapa?" _

"Benar, sih, tapi aku kan penasaran. Jujur saja, deh, Kyuhyun. Kau juga mau anak kita mirip denganmu, kan? Benar, kan? Semua lelaki kan begitu. Aaah, kita saling jujur saja, deh."

"_Enak sekali menjadi dirimu, masih bisa santai. Setiap hari aku merasa khawatir dan tegang, tapi kau benar-benar santai, ya." _

Setelah temannya, sekarang suaminya sendiri yang berkata seperti itu. Untuk sesaat, Sungmin bertanya-tanya apa benar ia merasa santai karena tidak peduli, atau karena sudah mendapatkan pendidikan yang cukup dan menyeluruh sehingga ia percaya diri. Jawaban baginya, tentu adalah yang kedua.

Sungmin sudah menebak suaminya takkan menyentuhnya dan hanya akan menjaganya seperti boneka mahal walau sudah pulang ke rumah. Sungmin rajin berolahraga agar persalinannya lancar, juga sering ke rumah sakit bersama suaminya untuk mendengarkan nasihat dari dokter. Namun, tidak seperti Sungmin yang yakin akan proses persalinannya, Kyuhyun malah semakin tegang.

"_Komohon, sadarlah sedikit saja. Kau bisa saja mengalami kontraksi sekarang, kau adalah seorang ibu hamil yang bisa dilarikan ke rumah sakit kapan saja. Kau harus selalu waspada dan memperhatikan kondisi tubuhmu! Harusnya aku berhati-hati dengan perkataanku. Sekarang, anak kecil yang melahirkan seorang anak akan benar-benar akan terjadi!" _

"Kau kan tidak tahu apa-apa, karena…"

**Ting tong. **

"_Ada yang datang, ya? Sudah dulu, ya. Jangan berbuat macam-macam. Aku akan pulang cepat." _

"Oke. Aku ingin berbicara langsung denganmu dan membahas sindirian-sindiranmu ini."

Suara tawa geli suaminya mengalir dari gagang telepon. Sungmin memandang gagang telepon seolah ia akan meleleh.

"Nyonya besar Seong Bok-Dong datang."

"Kau kan ada di rumah, kenapa tidak membukakan pintu untuk Ibu?"

Bibi mengantarkan ibu Kyuhyun ke ruang tamu. Sungmin langsung berdiri seperti pegas yang memantul saat melihat ibu Kyuhyun. Ia langsung memberi salam sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Ibu datang? Maaf, bu. Dari tadi telepon terus berdering, aku jadi tidak bisa mengecek keluar. Silakan duduk di sini, bu. Mau kuambilkan minuman dingin? Mau teh ginseng?"

Ibu Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin dengan tidak percaya. _Ah, wajahku pasti memerah_. _Sungmin, kau bersikap bodoh lagi. _

"Kau tidak kehabisan napas? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa bicara terus dan tidak bernapas seperti itu… malah ibu yang jadi sesak, Nak. Duduk! Kau membuat Ibu pusing."

"Iya."

Sungmin merasa ragu, tapi akhirnya ia tetap duduk di seberang ibu Kyuhyun. Dengan pakaian hamilnya, Sungmin mencoba duduk sambil terhuyung-huyung di hadapan ibu Kyuhyun yang memakai _tw__o__ pie__c__es_ berwarna _beige_ lembut. Benar-benar pemandangan yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat. Ibu Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat berpendidikan. Bulu di badan Sungmin langsung berdiri serempak saat ibu Kyuhyun memandanginya.

"Duduk yang nyaman saja. Pasti kau tidak nyaman kalau duduk setegak itu."

Maksud ibu Kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah bukan menantunya, melainkan cucunyalah yang akan merasa tidak nyaman jika Sungmin duduk seperti itu. _Ternyata ibu juga mengkhawatirkan anakku. Wajar, s__i__h. Jangan-jangan ia sudah mengakui bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang nenek. Ternyata ibu mertua yang tidak terkalahkan ini sama saja dengan calon nenek lainnya saat melihat perut menantu yang sudah sebesar ini_. Sungmin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, ia berpura-pura membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman.

"Ibu dengar kau akan melahirkan hari ini atau besok, jadi ibu membawakan sedikit kimchi putih dan sup daging. Bibi, tolong letakkan kimchinya di kulkas. Jangan biarkan kimchinya membusuk, ya. Letakkan dulu di kulkas, dibukanya saat Sungmin sudah melahirkan saja. Lalu jangan biarkan sup dagingnya membeku, letakkan supnya di kulkas, tapi keluarkan setiap malam untuk dipanaskan. Pokoknya jangan sampai basi, ya. Lalu, rumput laut ini natural, lho. Hasil tangkapan penyelam wanita di Pulau Elleung. Simpan rumput lautnya dan makan bersama dengan sup dagingnya kalau kau sudah melahirkan."

"Terima kasih, bu. Akan kumakan."

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Bibi, bukan begitu…"

Walaupun Sungmin sudah berterima kasih dengan sangat sopan, ibu Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak peduli dan berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin, mengikuti bibi penjaga rumah ke dapur. _Benar-benar membuatku ingin menghela napas. Kimchi putih, sup daging, rumput laut, sebenarnya aku berterima kasih karena ibu memperhatikanku, tapi sejujurnya, ibu kandungku juga bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Bahkan, keluarga kandungku sudah lebih dulu turun tangan. Apa gunanya jika ibu mertuaku baru datang sekarang, saat anakku sudah mau lahir, dan memerintahkan ini itu kepada bibi penjaga rumah?_ Hati Sungmin pun menjadi tidak tenang.

_Kyuhyun, bagaimana ini?_ Sungmin terus melirik gagang telepon dengan tidak tenang. Ia sangat ingin menelepon Kyuhyun dan meneriakkan penderitaannya. Saat itu, Sungmin tidak sadar kedua tangannya sedang bergetar hebat, dan saat itu pula ibu Kyuhyun memilih waktu untuk menghampiri dari dapur.

"Nak, kau kedinginan?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tanganmu begitu? kalau kau tidak kedinginan, jangan-jangan kau ada gejala penyakit aneh."

"Ah…"

Sungmin, yang baru menyadari keadaannya, langsung menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang pinggangnya. Tatapan dingin ibu Kyuhyun langsung membuat sekujur tubuh Sungmin kaku. _Apa yang dipikirkan ibu hingga ekspresinya semenakutkan itu? Kumohon…_

"Kau memiliki penyakit genetik, ya? Anakmu…"

"Tidak, bu! Aku tidak memiliki penyakit seperti itu sama sekali."

Sungmin memotong perkataan Ibu Kyuhyun dengan tegas dan datar. _Lebih baik, aku memiliki penyakit yang dapat disembuhkan. Namun, ini hanya gejala hipersensitif_. Tatapan mata ibu terlihat seperti sedang mencari-cari kemungkinan—tentu saja ke arah yang buruk—lain, membuat Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Menurutnya ibu melakukan hal yang sia-sia dengan mencari-cari hal yang memang tidak ada. Akhirnya, ibu yang masih terlihat tidak puas karena tidak berhasil menemukan apa-apa walau sudah memandangi Sungmin dengan seksama, mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

Yang pertama. Ini pertama kalinya ibu tidak terus memaksakan keinginannya. Ini juga pertama kalinya Sungmin dapat mengungkapkan pendapatnya dengan jelas di depan ibu. Saat Sungmin terisap dalam kelegaan kecil itu, ada sebuah hal baru lagi yang terjadi untuk pertama kalinya. Hal itu adalah perut bawahnya yang menegang sampai membuat Sungmin tidak bisa benapas.

Perasaan yang sangat berbeda dengan setiap kontraksi yang ia alami selama ini. Sungmin duduk dalam-dalam di sofa, lalu terus mengambil dan mengeluarkan napas dengan teratur. Matanya terkunci pada jam yang tergantung di dinding. Saat ini, bukanlah waktu kelahiran yang diperkirakan dokter, tapi Sungmin yakin inilah saatnya. Sebagai seorang ibu, Sungmin dapat merasakan bahwa bayinya sedang bertarung, bahwa ia sedang berusaha keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"Kau kenapa? kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak, bu. Sekarang aku sangat baik-baik saja. Tapi, bu. Ibu bisa pulang sekarang? Aku dan anakku… sepertinya akan mulai sekarang."

Sepertinya ini juga pertama kalinya Sungmin meminta sesuatu kepada Ibu. Pertama kalinya bagi Sungmin yang sedang membenamkan tubuhnya di sofa untuk memerintahkan ibu Kyuhyun dengan tegas. Perintah yang menyiratkan 'semua akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak ada. Jadi cepat pulang ke rumahmu.'

"Kau tidak menelepon Kyuhyun?"

Suara ibu gemetar dan penuh kekahwatiran. Sungmin menoleh dan menatap ibu Kyuhyun. Ketegangan ibu Kyuhyun sangat terlihat jelas. _Ya, tuhan. Tak kusangka aku bhisa melihat ibu sedang tega__n__g seperti ini. Ah, setelah dipikir-pikir, ibu kan belum pernah mengandung maupun melahirkan. Aku benar-benar lupa. _

"Tidak. Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum kontraksi yang berkesinambungan datang, jadi aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit sekarang. Sekarang masih baik-baik saja, kok. Aku akan mengurus semuanya sendiri. Ibu kembali ke Seong Bok-Dong saja. Aku akan menelepon Ibu kalau sudah sampai rumah sakit."

Peristiwa yang sangat sulit dipercaya. Ibu yang biasanya terlihat seperti wanita yang paling elegan dan tenang sedunia, kini terlihat kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sedangkan menantu muda yang merupakan 'ratu tidak becus' dapat menghadapi kontraksi yang terjadi pada dirinya dengan sangat tenang. _Benar, __sesuatu__ seperti ini pasti terjadi. Kalau tidak, dunia pasti akan sangat membosankan._

"Sampai jumpa, bu. Bibi, tolong antarkan ibu ke depan."

Sungmin bersandar dengan nyaman di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya, memberikan salam terakhirnya kepada ibu Kyuhyun. Sesuai permintaannya, ibu Kyuhyun dan bibi penjaga rumah berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu, membuat Sungmin yang duduk sendirian tersenyum lega.

_Ibu hebat, kan, Nak? Kau juga harus bersemangat, ya! Kau harus berusaha bersama ibu. Semangat, Nak. _

**.o.**

Saat Kyuhyun tiba di rumah seusai bekerja seharian, Sungmin sedang berjalan pelan-pelan di atas _treadmill_. Sungmin terlihat sangat santai, bahkan sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti biasanya. Ia meletakkan tasnya di dalam kamar, berganti baju, bahkan sempat mandi. Kyuhyun juga menghabiskan makan malam yang disediakan bibi pekerja rumah di atas meja makan. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sungmin selama ia makan, merada bahwa Sungmin terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin sudah makan malam lebih dulu, tapi ia tetap bertanya untuk memastikan. Namun, Sungmin malah tersenyum cerah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun langsung meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam.

"Kau belum makan? Kenapa bibi hanya menyiapkan makanan untukku?"

"Jangan khawatir, Kyuhyun. Ibu segera datang membawa bubur."

"Bubur? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin makan bubur? Kalau kau ingin makan bubur, harusnya kau meneleponku sebelum aku pulang kerja. Kau menyuruh ibu ke sini hanya karena ingin semangkuk bubur?"

Kyuhyun, yang lama-lama merasa terbebani karena ibu mertuanya sudah banyak membantu persiapan kelahiran Sungmin, bertambah tidak enak karena Sungmin meminta ibunya melakukan hal yang sebenarnya bisa ia lakukan. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Jangan banyak bicara kalau tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Sungmin. ia memutar bola matanya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah membesar, dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Lalu, ia mengelap dahinya yang dipenuhi keringat. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding. Kyuhyun juga mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke dinding, tapi yang ia lihat hanya sebuah lukisan dari cat minyak berjudul Baek Ho Ca Ri dan jam bermotif romantis. Kyuhyun terus-menerus menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan perasaan aneh. Sekarang Sungmin sama sekali tidak memedulikan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia benar-benar berkonsentrasi untuk berjalan di atas _treadmill_.

_Melakukan hal yang bisanya ia tidak lakukan. _

Itu reaksi pertama Kyuhyun. Semenjak Sungmin kembali dari Pulau Jeju, mereka selalu makan malam bersama, juga selalu berjalan-jalan di luar setelah selesai makan, menjadikan kedua hal itu sebagai kebiasaan malam mereka yang paling diprioritaskan. Namun, sepertinya hari ini mereka tidak akan melakukan keduanya.

Makan malam yang dimakan sendirian takkan terasa enak. Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpit dan sendok di meja makan. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari dalam kulkas, lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang sedang sibuk berolahraga di ruang tamu.

"Terserah mau bubur atau nasi, tapi kau harus mengisi perut dulu. Nanti kau kelaparan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa, Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, karena lama-lama bertambah parah… aku jadi tidak merasa lapar. Walaupun begitu, ibu bilang ia tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit dengan tangan kosong. Ibu takut aku terlalu lemah… akhirnya aku menyuruh ibu datang ke sini dulu dan membawakan bubur untukku…"

"Kau sedang bicara apa, sih? Apa yang bertambah parah? Tunggu! Rumah sakit? Ibu mertua, ibu mau ke rumah sakit bersamamu? Kau sedang kontraksi, ya?"

"Nggg."

_Oh my God. Nggg… apanya yang nggg! __Sungmin!_

Seperti petinju yang baru saja KO, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dan saat itulah terdengar seseorang sedang membuka pintu gerbang. Kyuhyun langsung tersadar saat melihat siapa yang datang. Jika saja ibu mertuanya yang masuk melalui pintu itu, mungkin Kyuhyun akan berlari ke arahnya karena terlalu bahagia.

"_Oppa_!"

"Hei."

Yesung yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun masuk melalui pintu utama dan berusaha mengacuhkan keberadaan adik iparnya saat berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. Kemudian, ia mengulurkan panci yang terlihat murahan kepada Sungmin.

"Ini, ini buburmu. Ibu ada di mobil. Lalu.. kau menyuruhku datang untuk membawakan tasmu, ya"

"Iya. Ada dua tas, di depan rak yang ada di ruang temu. Kenapa _Oppa _tidak menyuruh ibu masuk?"

"Haaah. Ibu pasti akan langsung berceloteh kalau melihat wajahmu, jadi aku menyuruhnya menunggu di mobil. Cepat makan. Ayo."

"Iyaaa."

Sungmin bersenandung senang saat kakaknya meletakkan panci bubur di meja makan. Yesung melepas sepatunya dengan ragu-ragu, lalu berjalan untuk mengambil tas yang dimaksud adiknya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan membawa tas itu, jadi lebih baik kau menyuruh ibu masuk." Kata Kyuhyun saat Yesung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil tas.

"Huh."

Kyuhyun berkata dengan suara rendah bak seekor binatang buas yang sedang mengusir penyusup yang memasuki wilayahnya. Yesung mengabaikan peringatan Kyuhyun dan tetap mengambil kedua tas tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba Yesung menjatuhkan kedua tas itu.

"Benar juga, konyol juga kau menyuruhku ke sini. Suamimu kan ada di rumah. Benar, di Korea, seorang perempuan kan tidak dianggap sebagai anggota keluarga lagi saat sudah menikah, jadi ini adalah masalahmu sendiri. Aku akan mengajak ibuku pulang, jadi semoga berhasil, ya."

"Apa?"

"Kalian! Tolong jangan berisik."

Sungmin yang sedang meniup bubur tiga rasa—bubur bernutrisi yang dibuat dari tiga jenis kerang yang berbeda—melayangkan peringatan kepada mereka dengan tegas. Kedua lelaki itu langsung terdiam dalam seketika.

Walaupun mereka sudah tenang, Sungmin tetap meneruskan keluhannya. Intinya ia berkata _mereka pikir aku tidak kesakitan setengah mati karena aku tersenyum dengan cerah atau kenapa kakak kandung dan suamiku mirip sekali, kenapa mereka sama-sama berpikiran pendek atau lelaki memang ma__k__hluk hidup yang paling tidak berguna?_ Sungmin pun terus mengoceh sendiri di dalam pikirannya. Sepertinya, Sungmin berusaha untuk melupakan kesakitannya yang bertambah parah melalui celotehannya yang penuh kekesalan.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah panci bubur, Sungmin berdiri dari bangkunya, membuat kedua lelaki yang berdiri di dekatnya segera berjalan ke arahnya. Namun, Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menandakan bahwa waktunya masih belum tiba.

Sungmin menyempatkan diri untuk mandi—meskipun wajahnya sudah pucat akibat rasa sakit yang hebat. Ia juga mengeringkan dan menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan tekun. Kemudian, ia juga sempat menyiapkan asuransi kesehatan dan kartu berobat rumah sakit walaupun harus berjalan tertatih-tatih. Bahkan, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke dapur dan memastikan bahwa gas sudah dimatikan. Seusai melakukan itu semua, ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Yesung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yesung membuka pintu utama dengan ekspresi ketakutan, sementara Kyuhyun langsung menjinjing kedua tas yang dipersiapkan untuk Sungmin dan anaknya dengan sigap. Ibu Sungmin, yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan mobil Yesung, langsung berlari ke arah mereka saat melihat mereka keluar rumah. Keempat orang itu naik dua mobil yang berbeda dan berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Bagi Sungmin, orang-orang di sekelilingnya saat itu merupakan tim yang lebih hebat dari sekelompok dokter-dokter kelas atas.

**.o.**

Ketenangan Lee Sungmin dan bayinya takkan bertahan selamanya, Sungmin sudah mulai terlihat kesulitan saat tiba di rumah sakit, dan lima jam kemudian ia harus merakan kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Sesaat setelah dipindahkan ke ruang persalinan, rasa sakit itu seakan dapat membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua.

Pikiran Kyuhyun, yang baru pertama kali melihat peristiwa seperti itu seumur hidupnya, menjadi kacau. Ia terisap dalam sebuah ketakutan, ketakutan akan kehilangan istrinya. Ah, tapi untungnya ketakutannya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Kyuhyun merasa seperti sedang bermimpi sehingga tidak begitu mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, tapi yang pasti ia ingat bahwa Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong anaknya. Ia juga ingat dokter menjabat tangannya sambil mengucapkan selamat, ia juga ingat bahwa ialah yang memotong tali pusar anaknya. Setelah itu, ia memeluk istri dan anaknya di dadanya. Ia sangat ingat bahwa ua menangis terharu saat itu. Tidak, bukan hanya ingat. Ia takkan bisa melupakan peristiwa mengharukan itu.

Setelah itu, Sungmin dibawa ke kamar pemulihan, sementara anaknya dibawa ke ruang bayi. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun mulai sadar secara perlahan saat berpisah dengan Sungmin dan anaknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke koridor rumah sakit dan menerima ucapan selamat dari seluruh keluarga yang sedang menunggu. Ibunya dan ibu Sungmin tanpa ragu langsung berjalan ke ruang bayi, sedangkan para lelaki melangkah keluar dari kamar rumah sakit. Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun juga mengikuti para lelaki yang lain.

"Selamat, Adik Ipar."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih."

Yesung mengulurkan sesuatu saat mengucapkan selamat kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bahwa Yesung sedang mengulurkan sebatang cerutu tebal kepadanya. Entah kenapa Yesung menyiapkan cerutu yang tertulis kalimat '**IT'S A GIRL!**' di kotaknya. Ia juga membagikan cerutu itu kepada ayahnya sendiri dan ayah Kyuhyun.

"Aku menonton film Amerika. Di sana setiap lelaki yang baru memiliki anak membagikan ini kepada orang-orang. Sejak dulu aku ingin melakukan hal ini. Aku menganggap ini sebagai latihan. Nanti aku akan melakukan yang sebenarnya saat aku punya anak."

Untuk sesaat, tawa empat lelaki itu memenuhi sekeliling mereka. Lalu, mereka menyalakan cerutu dan menghembuskan asap pertama secara bersamaan. Asap putih yang mengeluarkan bau cokelat secara samar-samar terbang ke arah langit dengan perlahan. Ayah Sungmin memandang menantu lelakinya dengan bangga, lalu mengusap-usap pundak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum puas. Kyuhyun menatap kedua orang tua di hadapannya, lalu mengulurkan tangan kepada Yesung dengan wajah memerah. Adik iparnya tersebut menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

Hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

Akhirnya, hari ini Kyuhyun mendapatkan keturunannya, satu-satunya keluarganya. Namun bukan hanya itu, hari ini ia juga menemukan kembali kakak iparnya—Yesung yang dulu— yang selama ini seakan menghilang. Cerutu yang diisapkan sangat pedas sampai hampir membuat Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata. Tapi jika memungkinkan, Kyuhyun ingin terus mengisap cerutu itu selamanya.

TBC

Maaf gak bisa adain sesi tanya-jawab kali ini, tapi aku harap semuanya terjawab sudah di bab ini, juga gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu reviewer seperti dibab-bab sebelumnya karena saya sedang diburu waktu. Terima kasih udah membaca dan aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian tentang bab kali ini di review? Saya pribadi suka scene dimana Kyu hanya bisa cengo pas tahu Sungmin sedang mengalami kontraksi! XD

So, tell me and see you in the next chapter~

**-Serina**


	19. A Child Who Gave Birth to A Child

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | ****Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash****/Flame****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Kedelapan Belas**

**Seorang Anak Kecil yang Melahirkan Seorang Anak**

**Tidak salah lagi, dua burung bulbul yang terbang tinggi bersama adalah pasangan. Walaupun hari sudah malam, mereka saling dapat mengenali pasangannya. Tidak peduli disebut dengan naluri atau cinta, yang terpenting adalah hati yang dipersembahkan untuk pasangan mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suatu hari, Tiga Bulan Kemudian… **

"Ini bukan anak! Ini musuh!"

"Sungmin, nanti anakmu dengar! Masa seorang ibu berkata seperti itu kepada anaknya!"

"Iibuuu, kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi? Aku sudah gila. Kalau aku tahu dari awal, kalau aku tahu!"

"Kau ini benar-benar, ya! Ke sini kau, Sungmin! Oh, aduh, Serin, Serin-ku yang cantik. Ayo ke nenek."

"Cantik? Huh!"

Sungmin dibuat kewalahan oleh ulah Serin yang sudah berusia seratus hari. Ibu Sungmin memeluk dan menggendong cucunya, seakan sudah menunggu-nunggu untuk melakukan hal itu dari tadi. Sungmin, yang merasa kepanasan karena cuaca yang memang sudah memanas, ditambah dengan tingkah anaknya, segera melangkah tergesa-gesa ke arah kulkas.

Sepertinya, anak Sungmin masih belum tahu bahwa sehari berdiri dari dua puluh empat jam, bah bahwa semua orang harus tidur di malam hari dan bermain dengan senang di siang hari, karena anak Sungmin mengubah malam menjadi siang. Ia selalu rewel di tengah malam tanpa kenal lelah, membuat Sungmin merasa bahwa anak itu tengah memusuhinya. Bukan hanya sehari dua hari, melainkan sudah selama tiga bulan ini. Sungmin menjadi kelelahan dan uring-uringan karena putrinya yang seperti monster. Bahkan, Sungmin yakin bahwa Bunda Maria sekalipun akan kelelahan jika harus merawat anaknya.

Wajah anaknya juga membuat Sungmin bertambah kesal. Selaman ini ia memohon agar anaknya mirip ayahnya. Namun, ternyata wajah anaknya bulat dan putih, tampak seperti anak yang dibuat Sungmin sendirian tanpa bantuan Kyuhyun sama sekali. Ibu Sungmin sangat takjub melihat wajah cucunya, apalagi saat melihat foto ulang tahun keseratus hari Serin yang terlihat seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan Sungmin. bukan hanya wajah mereka yang mirip. Sifat mereka yang buruk juga mirip, membuat masa depan Sungmin juga terasa sangat gelap jika harus mengingat bahwa ia harus membesarkan anak ini. Jika bisa, Sungmin benar-benar ingin memasukkan anak itu ke dalam perutnya.

_Apa karena namanya? _

Cho Serin, kembang api yang menyala dengan gemerlap.

Nama itu adalah nama yang terlalu berat bagi anak yang baru saja berumur tiga bulan. Sungmin takut nama yang terkesan gegap gempita itu akan memengaruh sifat anaknya. Hmmm, masuk akal, kan? Walaupun begitu, Sungmin hanya bisa menerima dan berterima kasih karena itu adalah nama yang dipilih dengan hati-hati oleh ibu mertuanya.

Huh, bohong!

Sungmin langsung melimpahkan kekesalannya pada ibu Kyuhyun dengan menyalahkan nama yang diberikan oleh beliau. Ia berpikir ibu Kyuhyun pasti ingin melihatnya menderita seumur hidup saat memilihkan nama yang tidak lazim itu. Pasti!

Air mineral dingin yang sepertinya mampu membekukan tulang belakang akhirnya mampu menghentikan pemikiran buruk Sungmin. hubungan Sungmin dengan Ibu mertuanya memang masih tetap sama, tapi Sungmin dapat merasakan bahwa cinta ibu Kyuhyun kepada cucu perempuannya sangat tulus. Sungmin takkan pernah melupakan ibu Kyuhyun—yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah melahirkan seorang anak pun—langsung memeluk cucunya saat baru lahir, dengan wajah yang sangat tulus.

Jika saja suaminya tidak turun tangan dan berkata _lepaskan_ dengan nada dingin, ibu Kyuhyun pasti akan terus-terusan tersenyum sambil menggendong anak yang masih belum dapat membuka matanya itu. _Ya, Tuhan… ibu tersenyum! Ibu mengelus-elus anak yang masih belum dibersihkan, ia berkata "anakku, anakku…"_ sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu, ibu Kyuhyun jadi sering mengunjungi rumah Sungmin, ia tidak memanggil Sungmin ke Seong Bok-Dong, tapi ialah yang datang langsung ke rumah Sungmin. mungkin, ia sekarang telah menemukan harapan baru pada diri cucunya yang masih kecil, karena ia sudah tidak mungkin mengatur putranya yang sudah dewasa.

Sungmin masih merasa terganggu jika ibu Kyuhyun datang, ibu Kyuhyun tahu cucunya sangat suka minum ASI, sehingga ia menyuruh Sungmin untuk memakan ini itu, dan ia akan langsung marah jika melihat ASI Sungmin tidak keluar. Sama seperti ibunya, ASI Sungmin tergolong sangat sedikit dibandingkan dengan orang lain, tapi ibu-ibu lain toh banyak yang memberikan susu sapi kepada anaknya, sehingga—walaupun Sungmin sudah berusaha menahan emosinya, tapi ibu Kyuhyun masih saja menyudutkannya—akhirnya Sungmin marah juga.

_Lho, ASI-ku kan tidak keluar bukan karena aku tidak mau memberikannya pada anakku sendiri._

Akhirnya, saat ASI Sungmin yang memang hanya sedikit benar-benar berhenti keluar minggu lalu, Sungmin melarikan diri ke rumah ibu kandungnya. Ia beralasan bahwa tubuhnya sangat lelah di musim panas yang sangat menguras tenaga ini. Berikut adalah ucapan Ibu Kyuhyun saat mengetahui kepergiannya.

"Kau boleh pergi ke rumah keluarga kandungmu untuk beristirahat, tapi tinggalkan Serin di sini."

Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang berubah. Bagi ibu Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih menantu yang tidak disukainya. Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa ibu Kyuhyun bisa sangat menyayangi cucu perempuan yang dilahirkannya, tapi tidak menyukai Sungmin. perasaan sayang memang benar-benar suatu yang aneh.

Setelah Serin lahir, ibu Kyuhyun selalu memonopoli Serin, sehingga ibu Sungmin hampir tidak data menghabiskan waktu dengan Serin . namun, ibu kandungnya sendiri pun sudah tidak memihak Sungmin lagi. Jika Sungmin sedang menjaga anaknya, ibunya pasti akan bolak-balik menyalahkan Sungmin, sampai akhirnya ia akan mengambil Serin dari tangannya. Ia akan menggendongnya dan berkata _aduh, anak cantik, anak cantik. Kau datang dari mana? Datang dari mana?,_ membuat Sungmin menghela napas panjang.

Keberadaan Sungmin di rumahnya dan rumah ibu kandungnya tergeser dengan kehadiran Cho Serin, membuatnya menjadi seorang hantu yang tak terlihat tak ada yang memedulikan Sungmin yang menjaga Serin di dalam perutnya selama hampir sepuluh bulan dan merasakan kesakitan yang sangat dahsyat saat harus melahirkannya ke dunia. Baik keluarganya maupun keluarga Kyuhyun sama-sama mengunci perhatian mereka kepada Serin, menatap anak kecil itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

_Ah, membuatku kesal saja. _

**Kring.**

"Nak, Sungmin. angkat teleponnya!"

"Baik, baik! Halo?"

"_Kenapa? kau sedang marah?" _

Sungmin menjawab telepon dengan suara penuh kekesalan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara tinggi Sungmin—mungkin sambil menahan senyum—terdiam sebentar, lalu bertanya kepada Sungmin. Akhir-akhir ini, Kyuhyun-lah orang yang paling sering dijadikan tempat pelampiasan Sungmin saat ia kesal setengah mati kepada ibu Kyuhyun dan ibu Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun yang juga selalu mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'anak kecil yang melahirkan seorang anak'. Itu semua karena cemburu kepada anaknya sendiri.

Selama tiga puluh menit, Sungmin menceritakan semua yang terjadi seharian ini. Ia terus bercerita sampai tidak bernapas sama sekali. Bercerita tentang Serin—anak perempuan nakal itu!—yang akan rewel saat sedang dimandikan ibu. Lalu, kekacuan yang dibuatnya saat diganti popoknya, Sungmin yang disalahkan karena membiarkan Serin kepanasan, Sungmin yang dimarahi karena Serin muntah saat diberikan susu sapi… Sungmin menutup ceritanya dengan mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa Serin bukanlah anaknya, melainkan musuhnya.

_"Kau sangat lelah, ya. Kau titipkan saja Serin kepada ibu mertua, pulanglah, dan istirahatlah yang cukup."_

"Uuuh, tidak bisaaaa. Ibu mertua pasti akan marah! Hiks… ibuku juga pasti takkan tinggal diam. Huwaaa…"

_"Kau, huh! Aku akan menghubungi ibu, Sungmin, jadi jangan menangis. Hahaha…"_

"Kau masih bisa tertawa? Kau juga pasti memihak Serin! Aku tahu semua! Semua hanya menyukai Serin! Huwaaa…"

_"Hahaha. Ternyata benar, ya. Anak kecil melahirkan seorang anak!"_

"Hentikan, huuh…"

Kyuhyun kemudian mampir ke Banpho sepulang kerja. Ia menjemput Sungmin dan menitipkan Serin di sana. Ibu Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan seksama dan mengantarkan anaknya keluar rumah, dengan gerakan yang terlihat tidak setuju dengan tindakan mereka karena meninggalkan Serin. Dan sisa hari itu, Serin bermain di pelukan kakek dan pamannya sampai pagi, hingga akhirnya tertidur.

Keluh kesah Sungmin tidak berhenti walau sudah berada di dalam mobil yang mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah, sementara Kyuhyun mendengarkan seluruh cerita Sungmin dengan wajah pasrah.

Istrinya terdengar seperti seorang kakak yang merasa keberadaannya terancam saat adiknya baru lahir. Ia benar-benar seperti anak berusia lima tahun. Kyuhyun merasa wajar jika kedua sangat menyayangi Serin, karena Serin merupakan cucu pertama bagi mereka. Semua orang merasa takjub dengan apa pun yang dilakukan Serin dan semua akan langsung merasa khawatir jika mendengar Serin batuk walau hanya sekali. Anak kecil yang sedang merasa cemburu karena kasih sayang dan ketertarikan yang dilimpahkan kepada adiknya…. Luka Sungmin pasti akan bertambah besar jika Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal ini. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak mengucapkannya.

Oleh karena itu, Kyuhyun memikirkan cara lain untuk menghibur istrinya. Ada yang sudah ditahannya selama beberapa bulan walau ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Cara yang 100% akan berhasil asal Sungmin mau meresponnya, sehingga Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mulai menyentuh Sungmin sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu utama.

"Sungmin, aku paling menyayangimu."

Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah Sungmin. Sungmin yang terkejut hanya dapat mengedipkan matanya, lalu mengelap air matanya sendiri. Air mata membuat bulu mata tebal dan panjangnya semakin bertambah berat. Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya di mata indah itu.

_Asin, manis, lucu. _

Benar saja. Sungmin yang merinding akhirnya tenggelam ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

TBC

Mian gak bisa update cepat T.T sibuk ospek ini… huhuhu… kalau kesal, boleh kok cium(?) saya!

Btw, adakah yang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun selama ini tahan walau ia sangat ingin melakukannya dengan Sungmin? XD

Sungmin udah kabur selama lima bulan terus harus nunggu empat bulan untuk lahiran terus nunggu Sungmin bersih dulu baru benar-benar bisa melakukannya lagi. Hahahaha, Kyuhyun suami yang sangat sabaran dan pengertian!

Dan bab berikutnya adalah bab yang terakhir readerdeul! Huwaa… gak kerasa! Juga maaf sekali lagi gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu nama reviewer seperti biasa, gak ada waktu saya sumpah. Mungkin di bab terakhir depan saya usahain nyebutin satu-satu lagi dan saya harap di bab ini semua pertanyaan kejawab! n_n

**-Serina**

_Edited Once._


	20. Aku Bebas di Pelukannya

**Disclaimer: ****REMAKE**** dari novel yang berjudul ****After the Wedding**** karya ****KIM JI-OH****, Saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian yang saya pikir perlu, semua cast(s) juga bukan milik saya, saya cuma meminjam mereka :D**

**Warning: GS | ****Beware of Typo**

**Couple: KyuMin**

**Rated: T+**

**No Bash****/Flame****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After the Wedding**

**Bab Kesembilan Belas**

**Aku Bebas di Pelukannya**

**Cinta adalah kebebasan! Hanya cinta yang merupakan sebuah kebebasan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ehmm, Kyuhyun… kau dengar sesuatu?"

Sungmin terbangun saat mendengar sebuah suara samar, sedangkan Kyuhyun menyusup ke dalam selimut karena merasa terganggu. Namun, Sungmin malah mencoba bangun dengan susah payah.

"_Handphone_-ku. Biarkan saja, Sungmin."

"Sepertinya ini mendesak, apalagi karena orang ini menelepon tengah malam begini."

"Suruh tunggu saja, sampai matahari terbit."

Suara _handphone_ masih terus terdengar. Walaupun sangat pelan, lama-kelamaan suara tersebut menjadi sangat mengganggu, seperti jam dinding antik yang terus berdetik. Di malam yang sunyi. Sungmin menghela napas dan berdiri. Ia menuju ruang tamu, mencari-cari _handphone _Kyuhyun di antara baju-baju Kyuhyun.

"Ha…"

"_Pak Direktur, sudah diperbaiki! Saya sedang di Insa__-__dong, sudah diperbaiki! Sekarang anda bisa tenang!" _

_Apa maksudnya? Apa yang sudah diperbaiki sampai-sampai ia menelepon direkturnya tengah malam begini?_ Sungmin memastikan kembali layar_ handphone_ dengan wajah kebingungan sebelum menempelkannya lagi ke telinganya. Sungmin berpura-pura batuk kecil, lalu memulai pembicaraan.

"Mmm, apa anda sekretaris Pak Direktur? Sekarang beliau sedang tidur, mau dibangunkan?"

"_Ah, Nyonya Besar! Ya ampun, dasar… ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan." _

"Ada apa? kalau memang mendesak, nanti aku bangunkan. Memang apa yang sudah diperbaiki?"

"_Ya? Iyaa, ituu… patung buatan Nyonya Besar. Patung di atas meja Pak Direktur. Tadi pagi sekretaris perempuan yang baru menjatuhkannya sampai pecah. Pak Direktur benar-benar marah… Ya ampun, benar-benar menakutkan. Untunglah saya sering mendengar bahwa di Insa-Dong ada seorang seniman hebat, jadi saya datang ke sini dan berhasil memperbaikinya dengan sempurna. Hahaha…"_

"Ja… Jadi begitu. untunglah. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Sekretaris Shim."

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Tolong sampaikan ke Pak Direktur, ya. Maaf karena menelepon malam-malam. Selam__a__t tidur, Nyonya Besar." _

"Iya, selamat malam."

Patung buatan Sungmin, yang ia kira telah dihilangkan oleh Kyuhyun, ternyata diletakkan di meja kerja Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi benda itu. Hati Sungmin yang selama ini sedih tiba-tiba dipenuhi bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi._ Pasti Kyuhyun marah besar kepada nona muda yang memecahkan patungnya. Tidak. Sekretaris Shim juga terdengar sangat senang karena telah berhasil memperbaiki patung itu. Pasti amarah Kyuhyun tidak hanya ditujukan pada sekretaris barunya. Padahal patung itu tidaklah seberhaga itu._ Tenang, sekarang Sungmin merasa tenang. Hati Sungmin dipenuhi rasa lega dan bahagia.

Sungmin masuk kembali ke kamarnya, menutup pintu lalu bersandar di pintu. Terlihat siluet Kyuhyun yang panjang yang sedang tidur tengkurap di dalam kegelapan. Walaupun Sungmin tidak membuat suara sama sekali, Kyuhyun tetap menoleh dan memandang Sungmin. Tampan. Suaminya sangat tampan. _Haruskah kubelikan ia onxy hitam pekat untuk bahan patung berikutnya? Atau patungnya saja yang nanti dilambangkan dengan onxy? Pasti sangat bagus._

"Kenapa? Dari siapa?"

"Oooh, Sekretaris Shim. Sekretaris perempuan itu masih kerja di kantormu?"

"Sial! Benar-benar tidak peka! Seharusnya ia tidak memberitahumu. Maaf. Tangan perempuan bodoh itu bergerak ke sana kemari dan akhirnya memecahkan patung buatanmu."

"Tidak, katanya sekarang sudah diperbaiki, kok. Kau tidak memecatnya, kan?"

"Siapa? Aaah, iya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku langsung memecatnya. Aku tidak mau lagi melihat perempuan yang melakukan hal bodoh sejak hari pertamanya masuk kerja."

"Kyuhyuuuun…"

Sungmin merasa simpati kepada perempuan muda yang dipecat pada hari pertamanya bekerja. _Ck ck ck. Apalagi, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang selalu berteriak dan memperlakukan __semua orang di sekitarnya seperti kucing yang __menangkap tikus jika sudah marah. Pasti ia sangat terkejut, apalagi itu hari pertamanya. _

"Hmmm."

Sungmin yang merasa simpati telah menetapkan hatinya. Kyuhyun telah menghancurkan hari kerja perdana perempuan muda itu karena peristiwa sepele, jadi Sungmin ingin menenangkan amarah Kyuhyun yang masih membara. _Kalau begini, mungkin aku bisa membuat salah satu orang di sekitar Kyuhyun menjadi orangku. _

Sungmin duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung bereaksi karena sentuhan Sungmin.

"Suruh ia kembali ke kantor, Kyuhyun."

"…"

"Katanya, kau membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu kesulitan saat aku di Pulau Jeju, kan? Memecat seseorang karena melakukan kesalahan untuk pertama kalinya sepertinya agak keterlaluan, deh. Ya, kan? Suruh ia kembali, ya?"

"…"

"Kalau kau terus bersikap keras kepala…"

Sungmin terus merayu Kyuhyun. _Sepertinya sangat cocok jika aku membuatkan patung onxy hitam untuknya. Kalau aku menghadiahkan patung itu padanya, dimana Kyuhyun akan meletakkannya, ya?_

"Uugh… Sungmin, dasar… oke! Aku akan menyuruhnya kembali. Sungmin…" kyuhyun berusaha menahan Sungmin yang terus mendekat dan merayunya. Mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun mengangkat badannya sampai posisinya terlihat setengah duduk, ia melihat Sungmin yang memandanginya dengan mata penuh canda. Cantik. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk kepala Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin makin mendekatinya. Cantik…

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

"Iya."

"Aku akan membuatkanmu patung lagi dalam waktu dekat. Patung yang keren."

"Iya."

Kyuhyun mengelus-elus Sungmin, memuaskan diri dengan menikmati kecantikan dan cinta sang Istri. Sungmin tertawa kecil, membalas kasih sayang Kyuhyun. Memberikan seluruh diri dan cintanya pada sang suami pada malam itu untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka saling berpelukan. Saling berbagi. Menghembuskan dan menghirup udara yang sama. Lagi dan lagi. Keintiman, gairah, kemesraan, dan cinta, memadukan mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. hanya kau, hanya kau seorang…" desah Kyuhyun.

Puncak kepuasan yang merupakan salah satu bahasa cinta, bahasa cinta yang paling sejati. Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya itu yang penting di dunia ini.

**.**

_See you in another fanfiction guys~_

**.**

Huwaaaa! *sembunyi*

Mian baru bisa update sekarang, ini semua karena kesehatan saya memburuk… T.T

Jadi gak bisa ngapa-ngapain, mianhae~

Dan akhirnya fic remake ini tamat~ *pesta*

Hore~ saya harap tamatnya memuaskan readerdeul. Dan soal nama anak KyuMin itu sumpah saya baru nyadar kalau hampir sama dengan nama pen saya setelah baca review dari kalian o.O

Jadi gak ada modus di sini ya~ XD

Dan apakah kalian bisa menyangka apa yang terjadi hingga baju Kyuhyun berada di ruang tamu? Dan Sungmin mencoba bangun dengan susah payah?

Sayangnya saya gak bisa nerusin ehemNCehemnya…. XDDD

And Thanks To:

**UyunElfRyeowook, ayyu. annisa. 1, MalaJaeWook, kyuminjoy, evilnemo97, aidafuwafuwa, Ri Yong Kim, kimteechul, Tiasicho, kayla, Ai Rin Lee, HeeKitty, NurLarasati13, Lee Sanghyun, PaboGirl, Kikyu Cho, Ria, Maximumelf, aristae, Heeni, kira **yang udah ngereview di bab kemarin!

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini dan keberatan untuk mereview sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya? Dan katakan kepada saya kata-kata dibab berapa yang menjadi favorit kalian!

Saya pribadi suka yang bab sepuluh:

"**Hal yang bisa membuat seorang penipu mengeluarkan air mata sejati, kekuatan yang bisa membuat seorang pembunuh memegang bunga di tangannya. Itu adalah cinta."**

Dan kalau bisa disertain alasannya, ya~ Pai~ Pai~ *waves*

Serina sayang kalian semua! :*

**-Serina**

_Edited Once._


End file.
